The Chronicles of a Vampire and friends
by indigomassacre
Summary: Book 1 Kalinda Hartley isn't anyone special. Everything is going fine; she is being shoved around in the halls, her "friends" are ignoring her, oh and an organization of assassins are after her and her friends. You know, just normal sixteen year-old stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

I was a loser, a fat, ugly and misunderstood loner. Considering that all I have is my mom and dog, being an emo loner was easy to understand. Can't you see it? The clumsy and freaky loser, lingering in the background, trying to fit in and keep the smallest amount of dignity she had. How could life get any worse for this loser? I had no clue what was about to come…

My name is Kalinda Hartley. I am sixteen years old and this is how my life became fucked up.

August 17, 2011

Yay, back to prison! Hah, teachers try to cover it up but even they know that school is just one big prison plus we have uniforms, which makes it feel even more depressing! Besides that, most people think of me as 'unapproachable'. My transfer to Saint Lucia gave me the chance to_ let my true colors shine through!_ Yeah I'm kidding, letting _my _true colors show? Yeah right, I made that mistake back at my old school! I've been going around hurting people to earn respect; any is better than being at the bottom or the food chain, like Gabi. Ah, now there's a loser that makes my day! She is so pathetic and thinks that _Justice_ is the greatest store in the world! She wears her hair up in these puffy buns tied with colorful ribbons because she thinks that they make her look cool. Yeah right, she looks like a mix between a kindergartener and an alien! Anyway, I did kind of make some friends; Sofie , Hana, and Jack H. (but his story is more complicated, maybe I'll tell it another time).

I went to school in the morning and came home around 3:10. Then I turned on my laptop and typed away. As lame as this may sound, I like keeping journals. They are actually more useful than you think. I observe people, and not in the perverted way. I write down their habits and this helps me dig up dirt on them…you never know when you need to plan revenge. I was home alone, have been for a while—ever since my dad died. Phoebe, my dog, had come into the room and took a nap by my feet. She soon woke up and made me take her outside for a stroll. The weather was fairly warm today but fall would arrive in a few weeks.

"Hey Kalinda, how was school?"

I turned around to see Violet running towards me, followed by Drake and JoJo. We had been a friends for a while. Violet and I were new at Yates Academy, the school I went to before Saint Lucia, and everyone picked on us. By the time we arrived, Drake and JoJo had been an item for 3 months. They were super popular, but had hearts. They saw us being picked on and got us out of the drama zone. They lost their popularity during the next few weeks, but they didn't seem to care. I mean Violet and I were grateful for their friendship, but willingly giving up all of that popularity? I know I sound silly but having never being farther up than rock bottom, I took quite an interest, but then again it was 2nd Grade…

"Well nothing really. I just met all of my teachers, got a list of rules for each class, pretended to 'make nice' with my classmates you know, the usual shit!"

"Yeah, but _easy _shit! At least you don't go to Drake's and mine, we already have an essay!" said JoJo

"Hayes was okay but I miss being as the same school as you guys!" said Violet

JoJo and Drake's parents were okay with them dating, but were both nuts about their education. In the last 12 years they have been to 5 different private schools. Violet's parents knew about the bullying at Yates Academy, so they put her at Hayes because her aunt works there and would keep an eye on her.

"Did you guys hear that?" said Drake. A look of dread crept onto his face.

We all looked around, "Hear what, babe?" said JoJo

Fear bubbled up inside me. Muffled sounds registered in my ears and I felt frantic, "I can hear it. It's like mumbling?"

"Yes! But it's all around us like—"

I soon realized that something was thrown through the air, because when I looked to my left, a knife was in my jacket, pinning me to a tree. I readied myself to warn the others, but I saw that JoJo and Drake were unconscious and Violet was pinned to the tree to my right. Our unexpected guests had not yet come into sight so Violet quickly pulled the knives out and we ran towards Drake and JoJo. Suddenly, without thinking, I threw my knife behind my head. I turned around to see that my knife had pinned a man in a black cloak to the mailbox stand.

"Kalinda, behind you!"

I turned around and kicked another cloaked man, knocking him unconscious. Violet and I hugged each other with relief, and then my vision went blurry. I felt so fuzzy and light, then I realized that my head was on the sidewalk and I could make out Violet next to me. Then two figures came into view, and everything went black.

? 2011

_Am I dead? Oh God I don't want to be dead! Whoa wait, what's that—garlic bread? _I slowly regained consciousness and then felt the pain. I remembered that my head hit the sidewalk back at home…My vision slowly cleared and I instantly knew I wasn't at home. The place was so nice! I noticed a plasma TV in front of me and figured out that I was in someone's living room. The color theme was black, white, red, and gold. Though it was a true work of art, I couldn't help but notice that there was a very dangerous-looking sword on the wall. It had a blue-silver handle and had lots of curves with one sharp curve at the end.

"It was used by Merlin, back in the time of King Arthur."

I quickly turned toward the kitchen to see a boy, about my age, taking garlic bread out of the oven. He was wearing a gray tee and jeans. His hair was like a cross of Justin Bieber and Edward from Twilight. Next to him was a blond girl pouring a glass of water. This girl wore a ruby red pendant, a white blouse, and jean shorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She walked over towards me and handed me the glass.

Her gray eyes flickered from the sword to me. "Legend has it that that sword chose Merlin and came to him and his loved ones whenever they were in danger. After all of his family had died, it disappeared. Then it was found at the sphinx, with a skeleton under it. The elders say that Merlin took his magic and hid it so that when he died, his magic would not be taken by those with an evil desire in their heart—"

The boy stepped out of the kitchen and sat on the recliner across from me. "Isabella, no offense but the girl just regained consciousness, do you think she really wants an hour-long history lesson now? We are supposed to _help _her not _tutor_ her. Just get it over with!"

"Get what over with?" As the words came out of my mouth, I couldn't believe how weak I sounded. "And where am I?"

They both looked at each other, then at me, then at each other. They were silent for a few minutes but then Isabella broke the silence. "We are special, Kalinda."

Her voice was merely a whisper that I struggled to hear her. "W-what do you mean? So I'm like what, an alien?"

"More like a vampire, 80% that is. Your also 10% necromancer and 10% mage." His jade-green eyes met mine. Seeing that I was frozen in shock, he continued, "As Isabella was rambling on about, Merlin hid his magic. The container it was in cracked open and got to animals and stuff. It reached wolves, dragons, bats, water, earth, and etcetera. Over time, these animals and things evolved and took human form. These genes skip around generations. For example my dad was a werewolf and my Great-Uncle was a hydromancer. So I'm a mix of both. Isabella is 100% mage, so she has power over all elements and can levitate. Because our backgrounds are so close to pureness, we can also enter minds, and so can you. The official term is 'oracle'"

"Most of the time," continued Isabella, "the powers become concealed from lack of use or no blessing by a stronger mancer.. You and your friends hadn't used them so those assassins were trying to harvest it."

"What but h-how do you know, have you been watching me? _And what happened back at my house and where are my friends_?!" It took me a minute to realize that I had found my voice. I could feel my cheeks warming up.

Isabella sighed, "Kalinda, you realize that what we are is rare, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Even though we are so rare, some people want us gone entirely, even if we make up 0.0000001% of the world's population. Oh and your friends are fine! They woke up and hour ago and we told them to wait but they really must like you."

Before I could open my mouth, Isabella snapped her fingers and opened the door. Then Violet, JoJo, and Drake fell into the room.

Violet was the first one to talk, "Oh hey Isabella, Damien, we were just-um- just—"

Damien, as I now knew his name, let out a chuckle at the sight of my friends piled on top of one another. "Just get in here guys, _and come in quietly, Kalinda is still a little freaked out!_"

"I'm not _that _freaked out!" I protested.

Then they gasped. It took me a moment to realize what had them in awe, my fangs had appeared. I relaxed and felt them go away.

Drake let out a groan, "I can't believe you got your fangs to show! I haven't gotten my teeth yet."

"So you're a vampire?"

"Nope werewolf, like me." said Damien

Luckily, Isabella helped me organize the facts,

Kalinda

80% vampire

10% mage

10% necromancer

Isabella

100% mage

Damien

70% werewolf

30% hydromancer

JoJo

60% phoenix

10% human

30% mage

Drake

75% werewolf

25% pyromancer

Violet

50% earth nymph

20% banshee

30% theurgist

With that stuff out of the way, Damien explained to all of us what they do.

"So it's pretty simple really, our kind is being hunted so Isabella's mom started finding others like us and taking them in. Valarie is a mage, just like Isabella, so she used her power to find me. She and Isabella took me from my foster parents and took me here, where she trained us to fight. She wasn't able to sense any other magic in the area, but then she found you guys. She sent us to get you."

"It's a good thing we showed up when we did, any longer and you would have been taken." said Isabella, who was staring off into space.

"Not that I don't like being safe, but we do have families to get back to." said JoJo.

*Violet*

We were told to go home and Skype Valarie so that our parents would be okay with us staying over. Luckily it was only 5 pm so we had time to get our stuff. Valarie started a worldwide program and got her siblings involved with saving special kids, like me, so with their powers and connections, they all are able to live out a normal life in their location. Valarie had purchased a really big house in Tuscany, the newest neighborhood constructed, with a big fenced-in lawn, lots of trees and bushes, a pool, greenhouse, basement and 2 floors, and a bunch of security cameras. Because she would be taking in kids, she renovated the house. The basement consists of a training room, study, bathroom, supply room, and the 3-car garage has one car, herbs, weapons, more weapons, more supplies, and security controls. When you enter the house, on your right would be the living room then dining room. Walking left, you would pass the stairs, bathroom and bedroom. Then you would turn and pass the deck, bedroom and another bedroom. If you looked ahead, you would see the kitchen. Upstairs, you would see the Master room (which would be shared by 2 people), utility room, master bath, 3 bedrooms and another deck. JoJo and Drake shared a room on the second floor, Violet was next to them. I was still secretly freaked out so I shared the master with Isabella. Valarie was always on the move so she didn't need a permanent room. I was still so amazed by what I was that I was trying to snag at least 20 extra minutes of training each night. Dealing with our parents was easy. Isabella would just mess with their minds.

August 20th, 2011

*Kalinda*

I felt kind of bad about staying at Isabella's almost every day, but then I would remember what had happened, I had almost been taken and killed, and keep telling myself that it's for her own good. Maybe this was why I kept training, have I been afraid to admit my fears? God, I've got to stay focused.

I was in the training room, fists active and punching practice dummy, which was mechanically moving, I had made a dent in its arm and neck I was about to punch it's face when—

"Angry much?"

I turned around, ready to strike, when I saw Damien stepping out of the shadows. "Maybe I am. Why should you care, it's a free county you know?"

"Just trying to spark conversation," As Damien talked I could see his eyes light up with mischief, "but then again, if I want to keep my blood I should try not to anger you, I mean you get angry pretty easily."

"_What_? I do _not_ get angry easily! If you really want to keep you blood, then try being clear and to the point!"

Well maybe he was right about easily getting angry because I could feel my fangs…and my cheeks warming. His face met mine and I realized that I was staring at him for quite a while. To break the awkward silence, I retracted my fangs and went back to the dummy. It took a few minutes, but then I knocked the entire head off. I did a few stretches and headed for the stairs, but Damien was still there.

"Um, want something?"

"Well yes actually, I really want to get an iPhone 4 because my iPhone 2 is really beat up plus I need a new—"

"I meant from me!"

"From you?" Damien stroked his chin and pondered for a moment, "Oh yeah, Isabella wants to take everyone out to see a movie then grab a bite to eat. She wants to know what movie to pick and where you want to go eat."

"Wait how—"

"Aging serum. So out of these three—HP7 Part 2, Puss in Boots, and Breaking Dawn—which would you pick?"

"Deathly Hallows"

"Now Old Chicago Pizza, McDonald's, or Chick-Fil-A?"

"Mickey D's or Chick-Fil-A, just not Old Chicago."

Now this caught his attention, "Why not? Did you do something and get banned or did you do something and you're afraid to show your face there again?"

"For your information, a brat that I go to school with goes there lot and I don't want to run into her, okay?" I headed towards the stairs, again, but he blocked my way. "Um Damien, could you move?"

"I could, but I won't what's so bad about her?"

"What? Why do you want to know? Anyway I'm not telling you."

"I really want to know, Kalinda."

I gave up and we sat down and I told him. Gabi was a loser who tries way too hard. I never really talked about her with the gang anymore cause we were separated…then I just kept talking. We both talked and complained about everything and anything that's wrong with life and it was…nice, you know, being open and…happy?

The weekend went by and I had so much fun with them, but then I had to go back to school, where I had no one to lean on.

August 21st, 2011

I hated leaving the house; there, I felt like I belonged, I felt…normal. I have Pre-Calculus which is a real drag, and I hate everyone in my class. Well most of them. The people I _really _hate are Luca Morgan, Michael Thorne, and Caroline Karp. Peter is okay in a way…but I don't hate Jack Anderson—he and I are pretty close friends. I mainly hate the others because they take up all of the attention and no one bothers to ask me for help, but I kind of forced it upon myself, wanting to be noticed and all. By last period, I was checking the clock every 5 minutes! The bell rang and I speed-walked like the wind.

September 9th, 2011

Unfortunately, I had to pick up something from my Spanish teacher but I had to wait for her to finish talking. I headed out to my locker, but heard voices and hid.

"—yeah she's turning into Gabi."

"No I'm pretty sure it's impossible to be as lame as _her_!"

"Yeah, but really, Kalinda is turning into a loser."

I knew who was talking, Hana and Sofie , the only 'friends' I had at Saint Lucia. I held onto every word and waited until they left. I felt like chewed up shit, it was happing all over again, everyone making fun of me, gossiping behind my back—it was really the reason why I wanted to switch schools, not just because it was way too expensive. Valarie picked me up and she had already picked Damien and Isabella from Southern, so she just had to stop by Hayes and some fancy private school. I tried to contain my emotions until we reached the house, I wouldn't have an emotional breakdown in front of everyone, just Damien.

I went to my new room, which was next to Damien's since Valarie was back in town. I unpacked then it hit me, and I broke down. I tried to pull myself together as I went next door and knocked.

"Hey—oh God Kalinda," his voice dropped to a soft caring whisper, "are you crying?"

"Y-yes, can I talk to you?"

Halfway into the room I completely let I go. I just kept sobbing, my head on his shoulder and his hand on my back.

"Kalinda," he slowly whispered. Damien held out a finger and toughed my forehead, "Could I or do you want to tell me yourself?"

"Just go through my memories." I said in-between sobs

I felt little fuzzy spots in my head and I knew Damien found it because he was hugging me hard and silently cussing. _He_ knew how I felt _he_ understood me. So did Isabella and the gang. My sobbing came to a stop and I was just sniffling. Damien grabbed the box of tissues and was patting me on the back as I blew my nose.

"You know we're all here for you." said Damien softly

"Yeah, here! What about when I have to go back to face those bitches?" As I talked I knew how weak and miserable I sounded. Tears pooled up in my eyes again but I blinked them away.

"Of course!" Damien sat up straight and still had his hand on me. "Isabella and I will transfer to Saint Lucia! Since everyone else can't switch and going to Saint Lucia makes your mom happy."

"Yeah right, if you guys hang out with me, you will be miserable and plus it will cause a lot of drama, trust me."

"Wait, why?"

"Um hello? You two are actually hot! You have a chance to become one of _them_. Would you really throw that away for me?"

"I don't care about that bull crap! Plus, dating would be kind of hard if I'm at the top and you're at the bottom, don't you think."

I looked up at him to see if I had heard him right. His eyes were sparkling and he was smiling. Wait, what if he was talking about him and Isabella?! What am I supposed to say? Before I could think of something, his lips came into contact with mine, and of course, I was frozen like that.

"Shit, I'm sorry, first kiss right?"

"What?" I was confused, how did he know unless, "You were just supposed to look for the memory, not violate my mind!"

"I'm sorry but I just wanted to get to know you."

I groaned, "Okay so are you going to school with me Monday?"

"Yeah, so don't worry. Isabella and Valarie will take care of the paperwork and that shit and we'll get uniforms—"

"Well, I still don't want people to know that we are dating, like at school, I'm okay with Isabella and the gang."

"Okay, I won't hug you or kiss you in school… I hope you're happy." I met his eyes to see that he was pouting, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Plus we have no PDA in school so you would probably get detention for kissing me!"

We talked a little more and laughed but then it was time for bed.

"Can I stay in here?" I asked

A smile appeared on Damien's face, "Sure, Kalinda."

He pulled me in and we kissed, really kissed, for a while and I wasn't in shock. Our lips departed to find the gang and Isabella standing in the doorway, and everyone 'awed.

"Huh, easier than I thought." said Damien

September 10th, 2011

I awoke in Damien's arms. I had spent the night in his room, which didn't really make a difference because my room was right next door. Damien woke up and kissed my forehead.

"Good dreams?"

"Very, so have Valarie and Isabella left yet?"

Isabella stepped into the room, "We're leaving in about an hour. Do you guys want to come with?"

"Back to school? On a Saturday?" I said

"Aww come on! You could show us around and play miss tour guide!"

"Hey maybe you should…" said Damien

"Ugh, God fine! I need to shower."

I went into the bathroom and was almost done brushing my hair when Damien let himself in.

"Hey babe." Damien leaned down and kissed me on my cheek

"Hey, um how did you know I was dressed?"

"I kind of didn't" His eyes were full of mischief and he was beaming as he spoke. We kissed for a few minutes and we went into the van. Watching Isabella bend someone's mind was pretty interesting. I took them on a full tour and told them everything I knew; what and what not to do, which teachers to be scared of, which teachers to take advantage of, plus where to sit. They had to take a placement test but I had been practicing my mage powers so they were sure to be in the same math class as me. Plus, I made Mrs. Coomer order more desks! We went back to the house and spent some time outside.

We play a game of basketball, JoJo, Drake, and Isabella vs. me, Damien, and Violet. Then, we went to the rail trail in front of my house. From the trail, we walked all the way to the Andover golf course and hijacked a few golf carts. Damien and Drake, being boys and all, raced from the stop sign to the pond. They were too busy arguing to see that the pond was in front of them so they fell in! The weekend was a blast, but then I had school. Turns out it wasn't as bad as I had anticipated. Damien and Isabella stuck with me and I stuck with them. I had changed and everyone could see it. I moved from sitting by my 'friends' and sat on the other side of the table with Damien and Isabella. Truth be told, I actually _wanted _to go back to school! Plus, the next day we would get another new student.

September 20th, 2011

I was in Pre-Calculus, and about to fall asleep from boredom, when our new student showed up. The moment I saw her, I knew something was off. Her hair was so blonde; it was white, like white-out white. Plus, her boots were pure alligator. From my style lessons with Isabella and JoJo, I could tell that her belt was pure silk. She wore a headband that had little blue and red stones embedded into a strand of fabric in a swirly pattern. I also saw—no I must be crazy—I thought she was glowing red.

"Hello, Mrs. Saunier! I _love_ your Toms! I am so sorry I'm late I got a little lost."

"Thank you, Calliope. Take your seat next to Michael."

I used to be next to Michael, but then Isabella moved me so I sat behind Michael and Isabella was next to me, Damien was next to Isabella. When I turned my head I could see Isabella mimicking Calliope's sappy, syrupy act. Damien and I both silently laughed. When I directed my attention to the board, I saw Calliope glaring at us, but then she smiled to Damien. To my dismay, after class she pulled the klutz card and 'tripped' in front of Damien.

_"DON'T YOU DARE!" _Isabella was glaring at Damien

_ "DAMIEN WALK AWAY OR I WILL BREAK UP WITH YOU!"_

Now that caught his attention and he walked with us to Science. It was the end of the day and I was at my locker.

"Hey, Kalinda, can you come with me? I have to stop by the art room to pick up my painting." Isabella was standing to my right and clutching her $2900 Gucci handbag, a prize from the Black Friday raid at the mall last year. Damien told me that there were tons of girls fighting like animals over purses. Isabella literally knocked down rows of girls just to get it!

"What about Damien?" I asked

"He had to talk to Mrs. Black about playing guitar at mass."

"I had to learn guitar in 6th grade."

We kept talking and talking until we reached the top of the stairs, where Calliope was standing.

"You're way too ugly to have a boyfriend—especially a _werewolf _boyfriend. Now _they _are good under the sheets." Calliope was talking with her syrupy voice again. I knew from the beginning she was like me, but what was she? Then it just came to me.

"You're half Succubus, and what else? Demon?" I had no clue what I was saying, but something else was.

"Look who's a pathetic little genius!"

"Isn't a Succubus a creature that drains—"

"That drains a guy's life force by physical contact." said Calliope, "If you two pathetic wannabes try to stop me, I will kill you on the spot. Ta-ta darlings!" with a wave of her hand, she sauntered down the hall.

Isabella and I agreed not to tell Damien anything until we were sure she was a real threat. While doing homework, Isabella hopped up and gasped.

"I think I've got it!"

"Really? So what's the function rule for number—"

"No I meant how you knew she was a succubus."

"Well I thought it was because I'm 10% mage."

"Nope because I am pure mage and I didn't sense anything," Isabella's face was full of realization, "Did she seem to glow?"

"Well kind of but I guess it was just a trick of the light!"

"It's a real power, very rare, it hops around and is given to random children there is no telling who could get it. You're part Oracle. It is the power to see auras and that kind of stuff."

I had so much fun looking at everyone's auras and Isabella and I agreed to not pick a fight with Calliope. I mean the girl was half demon, a real semi demon. As in a creature from Hell. We kept our distances, until last period. I was put into a group with Luca, Peter, Damien, and Isabella. I left the room to go to the library, when everything suddenly went black.

_"Kalinda, Kalinda? KALINDA!"_

I opened my eyes to see Luca standing over me. God what had happened? I fixed my hair and saw a strange insignia scratched on my palm.

"Crap, how long have I been knocked out?"

"Well its 2:39 and you left at 2:25 so like um 14 minutes? God what happened? Did you get mugged or something? You have a huge bruise on your head!"

"Wait, how did you find me?"

"I-I, trust me I was not stalking you, I just felt something, something bad so asked to go to the library."

Then I saw his aura, green and baby blue or was it white, the aura for mages and aeromancers.

"Luca, do you trust me?"

"I thought you hated me?"

"But yet you came to get me."

He sighed "Fine, what do you need?"

"Your help."

We arranged to meet after school in the church parking lot. Damien and Isabella had to help set up a concert in the library to get extra credit in Music, which gave us time.

"Oh hey, um are you guys going to kidnap me now?"

"No, um well you know how you found me unconscious?" I slowly continued, "Calliope did it. She is half demon and half Succubus. I'm 80% vampire and 10% necromancer. Oh and 10% mage."

"W-what okay you are freakier than—ah!"

I had made my fangs showed and quickly retracted them.

"Okay here's the story."

September 21st, 2011

My L.A. project was due next week on Wednesday so my group really needed to get busy, luckily Mrs. Saunier was with the 8th Grade on their field trip to Washington, so we didn't really have homework. I had finally decided to show Isabella the insignia Calliope left on my palm.

"It's the mark of death. Kalinda, she really wants you to go to Hell." Isabella studied the mark harder "But it also means 'back off' or 'stay away'. Calliope is saying stay away or you will be unconscious forever."

I Skyped Luca, but I don't know what good it would do.

"So are you saying you love him enough to get killed by a demon?"

"W-well, maybe? I mean I like him a lot. I don't know if I would die _for him_ but I don't _want him_ to die."

"No offense, but girls are too complicated."

"And boys aren't?"

September 23rd, 2011

Violet, JoJo, Drake and I had split our separate ways, seeing that we would never go to the same school, but we still hang out after school. Isabella gave JoJo the recipe for aging serum so they rode in a separate car. Luca and we had to have a talk about quitting football. After hours of arguing he reluctantly agreed but he could still take up swim. Mainly because there's a less chance of getting hurt when swimming, plus with all of the training sessions, he wouldn't be too tired.

"Okay, I'm ready, who am I practicing with?" said Luca

"Me." Damien stepped out of the shadows. Luca flinched, and Damien saw it. "If it makes you feel any better you can practice with Kalinda."

I punched Damien in the shoulder, "What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him

"I'm just saying since he knows you he might be more comfortable punching you."

"Gee thanks." I said in monotone, "Luca?"

"Okay, okay! Let's get this over with."

Of course within 2 minutes I had pinned him to the ground, my knee in his shoulder blade; I had a lot of anger to take out on them. We continued practicing group combat and one on one combat. When dinner came, Luca and I went to get Damien from the training room.

"Yo, Damien come on we're having spaghetti and garlic bread" Luca shouted.

"Something's not right, can you feel that?" I whispered

Luca stood still and closed his eyes. He opened them and nodded. A horrible, unearthly cry came from outside. Luca and I ran out and by the pool, were 8 half demons, who I assumed were Calliope's sisters. They were half demon and half, bird maybe? The one holding an unconscious Damien opened a portal and two disappeared.

"Kalinda where—"

I felt a chill run down my spine and caught a feather in the corner of my eye, then I got knocked into the pool and was unconscious

?, 2011

Blood, was it blood? Not mine though, my vamp senses picked up some fresh raw blood… somewhere. Where was I?

_"Kalinda? Where…me…..Luca….I can…communicate…mind…Kalinda? KALINDA?"_

I willed my eyes to open and easily adjusted to my dark surroundings. The first thing that hit me was the smell, of blood and rotting corpses. Luca was probably in a cell near mine.

_"Luca, do me a favor?"_

_ "Oh good you're awake! What do you need?"_

_ "Cut yourself, just get a little of your blood out in the open then wave it around so I can find you."_

_ "Okay."_

My senses kicked in, then I smelled it, sweet and fresh aeromancer blood, and a little mage. His cell was five down from mine. I tried using my necromancer powers to break out, but some creepy bracelet shocked me when I tried.

_"Luca, these bracelets are impossible to get out of! I can't use my powers, what now?"_

_ "Bracelet? I don't have a bracelet, just some chains."_

_ "Oh duh! They don't know you have powers! Can't you use what Isabella has taught you?"_

_ "She hasn't taught me any combat spells, just healing and that kind of nature-like stuff."_

_ "Do you know anything that could get this bracelet off of me?"_

_ "Maybe, what is it made of?"_

_ "It's an iron band with a 7 blue stones with silver and orange flecks."_

_ "I know it, it's called Illyah! It turns blue when the spell is on and yellow when the spell is off. The way to break it is to use a pointed sliver of wood with a gold tip. I have to say a spell over them then it's good to go!"_

_ "What about 14 karat gold?"_

_ "Any amount works."_

_ "Use your air power to take my earring. I'm five cells to the right of yours."_

_ "I'll try to find you."_

Luckily, he found me and infused my earring with a sliver of wood. I was able to hold it in my mouth and split the bracelet in half. I was free. I still had to escape. Now remember training, use your surroundings. Dungeon, rotting bodies—bodies!

"Exsurge, iussu meo faciant."

I could hear the screams, the screams of guards. I heard a bloody slash then a loud rip. Soon enough Luca was there, and my undead minion.

"Kalinda, where would Damien be?"

"W-what? How would I know?"

"Oh come on, you're in love with him! Can't you do some magic—thing and find him?"

"You're the aeromancer! Use your power and listen to the sound waves."

"I-I can't, I haven't learned how to do the complicated stuff."

I took his hand in mine and gave him a reassuring squeeze. I heard him let out a sigh, then his eyes glowed.

"What do the princesses want for lunch? Nice to see you again your grace. How much longer do I have to keep playing with these beasts. The spoiled brats have to hurry up.—"

I realized what Luca was doing. He used his power to tap into conversations and was tuning into conversations like a radio.

"Great weather we're having! Oh just do it already, sissy, then throw him into the dungeon with the others. We're getting bored! I want to go out and get something to eat Calliope, hurry up! NO! I sense a disturbance in the dungeon, you! Go down and check on the prisoners. What? Come on hurry up! Be patient, I'm not starting until I feel this disturbance go away!" Then his eyes went back to normal.

"What do we do now?" asked Luca

"Easy, kill him then I will use a chant to control him, you know, like a voodoo doll or something."

"HEY!"

We turned around to see a short, fierce-looking man charge towards us with a green dagger in his tiny little hand. He was quick, but we were quicker. The man thrust his dagger towards my shoulder but I picked up part of the broken gate and used it as a sword. Every move was easily anticipated, this man obviously had never fought before. I tossed the metal bar over to Luca and when the man tried to stab my arm, I leaned out of the way and tripped him. The dagger flew from his hand, and almost pierced Luca's head, and the man fell unconscious. We decided to lock him up instead of killing him. I took the dagger and we headed up the stairs.

The first room we entered was full of pillows and curtains. I was sure we were in the right room.

"Well look who came crawling back in defeat; it's the freak and her new boyfriend!"

I looked to the floor and saw Damien, still unconscious. Calliope was in her bra and undies and was lying on the floor stroking Damien's hair. By the look of her dim aura, she hadn't done anything to Damien, yet.

"Get up." Luckily, my voice sounded confident and strong.

"Now?" Calliope started to tease-strip and took of Damien's shirt. "But I'm so busy! I'm afraid you will have to come back another time."

"Get up before I get over there and kick you dammed slut ass." This time, it came from Luca.

"You wanna fight mortal? Fine." From underneath her, she pulled out a long dagger. "Oh and Kalinda, I'm afraid you will have to sit this one out."

With a snap of her fingers I was immobilized. Back in the corner, I could hear Damien stirring.

_"LUCA!"_

_ "Um yeah?"_

_ "Good luck."_

Calliope struck the wall above Luca's head. I could see the fear in his eyes, and so could Calliope. She mumbled something under her breath and Luca's magical aura dimmed greatly. God no, Luca is going to die and I'm responsible! I managed to glance over at Calliope, and saw shock on her face. What? Suddenly, the roof caved in and then—no it couldn't be! It was! The Sword of Merlin! Luca is a true descendent of Merlin! The sword flew into his hand and the battle commenced. Calliope tried to strike Luca's head but missed and got her sword caught in the wall. A beam of blue light shot out of the sword and it looked like Calliope got electrocuted. Then Luca waved his sword back and forth, and then my binding spell broke.

"Luca, you're a descendent of Merlin!"

"I know, this is so freakin' cool!" I could see how happy he was, and then Damien let out a groan. I ran over to him.

"Damien? Damien can you hear me?" my voice was barely above a whisper. I felt the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Babe, no offense, but you are not attractive when you cry." Damien's eyes opened and his usual cocky self-resurfaced. We hugged for a while and when we departed, Luca was over in the corner, looming over Calliope, sword in hand. I saw Damien's eyes widen and when he turned to me I shrugged my shoulders. Who knew, the descendent of one of the most powerful supernatural figures in history, was Luca?


	2. Chapter 2

September 24/25th, 2011

When we got back to our dimension, it was almost 12 am. Being part vampire and werewolf, we were stronger during the night. Luca on the other hand fell asleep at least 5 times walking from the backyard to the 3rd floor. We decided to put him in the room next to ours so that we could keep an eye on him. Damien and I went to sleep, safely tucked away in his arms.

The next morning, we woke up at 9 am, which was pretty late for Sunday, which was when we would usually go out to the forest and take an hour walk.

"I'm sorry Kalinda." Damien had a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"For what? It's not like you _wanted _to get kidnapped and almost had sex with a semi-Succubus."

"I know, but I'm just sorry."

We had a moment of silence after this. Then we went to the kitchen for breakfast. Isabella was working away defrosting frozen waffles, putting bacon on the stove (which always made Damien drool like a dog!), and pulling pitchers of juice and milk from out of the fridge. I knew Damien was alive, I knew he was safe, but I just couldn't stop fussing about him. I began rambling on and on about whether or not he was getting enough nutrients and how he could have caught a disease from the other dimension.

_"Kalinda, look I'm fine!" _I looked up to see Damien smiling, eyes sparkling, and hand reaching out to mine.

_"You may or may not remember but, YOU WERE KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS AND DRAGGED ACROSS DIMENSIONS!" _

_ "Come with me."_

I put my plates in the sink and followed Damien to our room. He shut off the lights and closed the curtains. I knew what was about to come ;)

I think we kissed for 5 minutes before breathing! I felt my fangs pop out, and Damien's werewolf teeth. I remembered the lessons that I had with Isabella—in order for a supernatural girl to get pregnant or STDs, the girl and a supernatural guy would have to be at least 50% their forms. In order for a _human_ girl to get pregnant, the guy would have to be 30% in his transformation. Which means that we could do _it_—my thoughts we suddenly interrupted by a little chuckle from Damien.

"You're only supposed to enter my mind when I'm in danger!"

"Sorry babe. But you're right, because what I just heard wasn't exactly life-threatening!"

"Ugh, shut up!," I whined. "Now get back to kissing me."

We made-out for about a minute when he stopped and took off his shirt, all of a sudden an image of Taylor Lautner came into my mind. He didn't pause, and tugged my shirt off. We continued kissing like that, my hand in his, his other hand on my side.

"Hey Kalinda do you—"

Damien and I quickly separated to see Luca standing in the doorway, cheeks blushing.

"Oh sorry I can come back later." Luca blushed started to walk away.

I put my shirt back on and waved him back inside. "What happened? Did you lose the sword?"

"No, it's back on the wall. I came to see whether or not you guys wanted to finish the project today."

"Project? What project?" Damien sat upright at hearing this news.

"The project from Language Arts?" said Luca

"Oh Dammit!" I smacked my forehead, "I've just been busy thinking about kicking Calliope's slutty ass that I haven't been working on the PowerPoint!"

"What a polite and proper girlfriend I have!" I growled and slapped Damien's arm.

"So do you guys wanna come over to my house? I've got it saved on my computer but it takes a while to send it."

"Sure, Damien, Isabella and I all have laptops." I examined a strip of my hair, "Oh God I need to take a shower. Luca, move your ass it's in my way."

I massaged in my conditioner slowly and then washed it out. Isabella took her serum and drove us over to Luca's, but something wasn't right. I turned over to Damien to say something but I saw him sniff the air and I knew it wasn't just my imagination.

"Luca, are your parents' home?"

"No."

"Then who—"

"Come on guys we're here." Isabella pulled into the driveway and mumbled a chant, which caused her to turn back into her young, 15 year old self.

We walked up the steps and Luca rang the doorbell. That was when it hit me and Damien.

"Dude, tell me I'm wrong but is this—"

The door opened, and there was Michael and Caroline.

"Oh no way! Guys, back to the car!" Isabella turned around and started down the steps.

"Come on! I can't do this by myself!"

"Yes you can, it is humanly possible." Damien had decided to take over my role as the smart ass.

"Wow, Kalinda, I never knew that you were so afraid of me."

I turned around to see that Michael had joined Luca on his quest to persuade us to stay and work on the project. I knew what he was doing though, reverse psychology.

"Seriously? Reverse psychology has so been done!"

"Michael shut up before she kills you." Caroline was always one for peace, and blackmail. I liked her, she had…spunk. But she was way too obsessed with shopping.

"I'm not afraid of her!"

"You should really reconsider that, especially since you're so fragile and weak." Aww, I love how Damien stands up for me!

"For crying out loud will you guys just help me with the project, Please? My parents are busy so we are stuck here."

Isabella, Damien and I exchanged looks and came to a mental agreement. "10$, each." said Isabella. Of course Luca gave in.

"Wait what about Peter?" asked Isabella

I exchanged glances with Damien and he nodded. I walked three feet into the door, and ducked. Out from the stairs flew Peter, who attempted to attack me. He landed in Damien's arms.

A few minutes in our work, Isabella abruptly stood up and placed her laptop on the coffee table. In a few minutes, the playlist we had made together played. Michael and Caroline were over in the kitchen talking, about us. Peter was outside shooting hoops. Luca kept trying to walk away but they pulled him back, tired of being a sitting duck, I opened my mouth.

"Michael and Caroline, Luca brought us here because he couldn't finish the project himself so stop grilling him about it!" when I lifted my eyes from the screen, the trio was looking at me. "Oh my God, Kalinda actually has a brain and can comprehend what we're saying!" I said in my valley girl voice. Damien and Isabella looked at me. _Kalinda leave it alone. _

_You know what Damien I will not leave it alone! _

"Luca, get over here and show us what you've done." said Damien. He was trying to separate them so that I wouldn't pick a fight. I would never start a fight over something like that! Well maybe I would…

Peter finally got bored and came inside. As usual he tried to irritate me. We were almost done with the project so Isabella mind-suggested going out for a run in the park a few minutes away. We all said sure but Luca wanted to stay with everyone else.

"Hey where are you guys going?" We all turned around to see Caroline holding a glass of milk.

"Nowhere." I said

"No really." said Michael

"We're going out for a breath of fresh air." said Isabella

"We'll come too!" said Peter

Isabella, Damien, Luca and I still went out for our usual stroll, which is really a run/jog. Then, JoJo broadcasted that a dirty capture the flag game was about to take place and wanted us to join! We all nodded and Luca told the others. They agreed to come and watch. Since we all had training in advanced combat, we were sure to kick the other team's ass. It was 8 vs. 8, since Peter to join and how could we say no? Sorry we are all really creatures from the supernatural world and don't want you to join because you might make us lose?

"Okay now remember," JoJo began, "We are playing _dirty _capture the flag. Luca, remember to watch your neck, Peter, watch your balls. The rest of you know the drill."

"So Damien, Kalinda, and Violet are going for the flag, as usual. Now I say you run over that kid with the ponytails; she looks new and uncomfortable." said Isabella

"Drake and Isabella are guarding, now Peter, you're on right side defense, Luca on the left." said Violet

"Okay any questions?" I asked

"Um yeah—" Peter began

"Great no questions! WE'RE READY!" Damien shouted.

I honestly hated sports, until I played dirty capture the flag. After one game with Violet, JoJo, and Drake, I never wanted to stop. The ref blew the whistle, and the game began. I ran first, Damien second on my left, and Violet last on my right. Some dude tried to tackle me, but I was faster. I dove under him, Damien leaped over him, and Violet flipped over him. One word, a-m-a-t-e-u-r. Guarding the flag was a girl who I knew to be captain of the karate club at Sayre. I saw something flash in her eyes, fear? Maybe realization? No matter, I was going to kick her ass out of da park, ninja style. Damien and Violet caught on and were posed for combat, as were the other team. She and I circled around the flag, watching every move, when she suddenly lunged for my flag. I leaped out of the way and kicked her shoulder blade. Violet and Damien fought off the cavalry while I grabbed the flag. I tucked it into my arms and karate-kicked a girl with ponytails who attempted to punch my nose. Then, Damien, Violet and I crossed the border and won! Michael and Caroline ran up to us and from the look on their faces, they didn't know we could kick butt like that, or they were drooling over Damien and Isabella.

"Okay that was like, amazing when did you learn how to fight like that?" Caroline was in awe.

"When did you learn to talk?" I snapped

"Ooh girl fight!" Oh Michael, girly and weak Michael!

"Oh shut your piehole." said Isabella

We went back to Luca's place and tried to finish up.

"Okay, P!NK or Jason Derulo style?" said Isabella.

"P!NK, and make sure it's the dirty version!" I said. Then, _U+Ur Hand _by P!NK came on, then a few Ke$ha songs.

"Michael, do you mind if we poke around in your kitchen?" asked Isabella

"Sure but Kalinda, don't put poison in our food and plus, you probably won't find anything you'll like."

Isabella and I walked over to the cabinets, followed by Peter. I opened them to see that Michael was probably right.

"Hmm, shit, crap, oh God, bullcrap!" behind me I could hear Isabella gagging and Peter giggling. "No wonder you're as thick as cardstock…"

"Ooh, Burn!" said Peter

"Tais-toi!" said Michael

"Oh please, if you're learning a foreign language, learn _real _insults!" I said

"Wait, what did he say?" said Peter

"He just told you to shut up so I say, Je vous baise, batard, parce que je peux te botter le cul toute la journee et vous faire pleurer comme un bebe!"

"Ooh, bon travail, je vous en felicite!" said Isabella, who had taken French for three years.

"Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle!"

"Hey, what did you call me?" said Michael

"Whatever do you mean?" I said all sweet and innocently

"I mean, you insulted me and I want to know what you said."

_I'm coming for you bitch, get ready to suck my non-existent cock. _Panic struck me, could it be Calliope? No way, Luca stunned her and she was taken away, right? I then heard thunder and lightning, and told the others.

"_Luca, take everyone upstairs and make the protection shield around house, and try to call the sword." said Isabella_

"_Okay, I remember the spell."_

"Hey Michael, my laptop has some kind of virus, can you come upstairs and help me?" said Luca

"Sure, you guys come too." said Michael. Of course, take one and the others follow.

They were in the backyard, Calliope and six of her freaky sisters. Six? She had eight sisters didn't she?

The a too familiar scream pierced the air.

_"Go babe, I'll handle them, Isabella call in the cavalry."_

_ "But—"_

_ "Go…I'll be okay, promise."_

Another scream came, this time, it was Michael. It was like my legs had taken over control, I couldn't stop moving. Why? Was I actually worried about Michael and Peter, the pains of my existence? Isabella whispered to me in-between gasps that she had contacted JoJo and they were on their way. We reached the room and saw that the Sword of Merlin made a protective shield around Luca and the others.

"You want a fight? Try us instead!" said Isabella

"We will break you bonesss with pleasure." said the half-bird demon. Luckily, they were stupid and allowed themselves to get frozen. I decided to take no chance and called death to my fingers. I watched as the black tendrils crawled over their bodies, encasing them with a thin veil of gray. Then, I did it. I didn't see a soul fly from their bodies but their corpses disappeared.

"Luca, you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine, a little bruised, but still alive." said Luca shakily

Isabella touched his forehead, and he relaxed. Then my eyes went to the three faintly glowing mortals, frozen in terror, in the corner staring at me, and my fangs.

"Isabella…"

Her eyes met mine and she understood. Valarie was going to need a bigger house.

"W-what the hell are you?" said Peter

I rolled my eyes "You know what I am." I said in exasperation. I pointed to my obvious fangs. "But do you know who you really are?"

Their glows were faint, and getting fainter. Why? Because they let their magical self-slip away, so all I needed to do was kill the veil hiding their true self. As I walked closer, they tried to back away. I raised my finger, and did some slashes in the air, then they glowed, not just to my eyes, but to everyone's.

Then an anguishing howl erupted from the back—Damien.

"No time to explain, but you're not safe, come with us." I said

"W-what? No!" said Michael

"Michael?" Luca was looking at Michael with pleading eyes. They all nodded and then another cry came, a cry of warning.

"I think the cavalry has arrived." said Isabella.

We all ran downstairs to see everyone in the backyard in full combat with Calliope and her sisters. Then I remembered the novices we had with us.

"Isabella and Luca, form a barrier around the house and doors." I said

"Kalinda, you never told us what you did to us." said Peter

"Ugh Fine! You magical selves were slipping away so I killed the veil that was hiding them, look we can talk about this later, NOW STAY IN THE HOUSE!"

"What? But—" Caroline began

"Stay put and stay quiet!" said Isabella, "Luca, Kalinda, let's move!"

We all transformed and started to glow the color of our magical selves; I was black, Isabella was green, and Luca was light blue. I prepared myself for the worst.

Only Calliope and 2 of her sisters were still alive. The grass, stairs, and a few trees were soaked with blood, which made me feel like I was in some horror movie, but of course blood and guts didn't bother me like they used to. Everyone else was in their animal forms. Damien and Drake were tackling Calliope, but then, a lightning bolt flew from her finger and Damien went flying. She then kicked Drake, and he fell over, unconscious.

"Damien!" I shouted. I heard JoJo whisper something, probably a healing spell. Damien slowly shifted back to a human, but still has a gory bash in his stomach. Isabella ran over to us and mumbled some words. She then began to cry and her tears healed Damien. He then sat up and coughed. A chill went up my spine so I turned around to see Calliope charging at us, electricity sparking all around her. We joined hands and shot her, but it didn't keep her down for long. A cry came from behind us and saw Calliope's last sisters turn into dust.

"NO! YOU WILL PAY, YOU WILL ALL PAY!" Calliope screamed at us with tears in her eyes. Huh, she actually has a soul!

Damien, Drake, Isabella, JoJo, Violet, Luca and I joined hands and stood in a semi-circle. We were in order by creation; Air (Luca), Water (Damien and JoJo), Earth/Life (Violet), Fire (Drake), Death (Me!), then Mage (Isabella). Then we started the attack.

"Aeris"

"Aquae"

"Terrae"

"Ignis"

"Mortem"

"Magus"

*Caroline*

Um okay, so I kind of understand this whole situation—maybe? So anyways, I'm looking out the window and see Kalinda, Damien, Isabella, Luca, and three other kids standing in front of—Calliope? She had disappeared a few days ago and the teachers told us that she transferred. It looked like Calliope, but she was…freakier. Then, Luca's eyes began to glow pale blue, and he lifted Calliope up in the air. Damien's eyes then glowed aqua, and he drained something from her body—water? Their eyes were glowing in order. The girl next to Damien eyes glowed green and she mumbled something under her breath, then a green fog started to loom over all of them. The boy next to her eyes began to glow red, and he formed and ring of fire on the ground around them. Next was Kalinda, whose eyes glowed a dark purple, and she raised something from the lawn—bugs? Okay I definitely wouldn't want to be Calliope because her body soon began to swarm with these freaky bugs. The last two girls eyes glowed pink, and they took something from her body, something stringy-looking, and dark red. It floated in the air and the girls put it into a case. Then Luca and Isabella put the shield down, and Michael, Peter and I ran outside.

*Peter*

I've seen and heard a lot of wacky shit, but this? Murder me now.

This shield thingy around the house disappeared and Caroline was the first one to dare step outside. I have to admit, I was kind of—maybe—trying to stay inside, but Michael pulled on my arm.

"You guys okay?" asked Kalinda as she saw Caroline running towards her

"Well for the most part, yes, but an explanation would help!" said Caroline

Kalinda suddenly ran into the forest, and then everyone else followed. Whatever happened must have been really urgent because they didn't bother trying to tell us to stay in the house. Surprisingly, it wasn't too hard keeping up—maybe it was because of what Kalinda did to us, killing our veils?—anyway, about ten minutes into the forest and I felt sick. My head began to explode and I almost fell down but Caroline and Michael caught me. The others didn't seem to notice—they were too busy helping Kalinda, whose eyes were, bleeding and glowing? She was so sweaty and was starting to become really pale. She was screaming but Damien and Isabella were talking to her. I felt like throwing up, and my migraine was getting worse. Someone—Luca maybe?—walked over to me and touched my forehead, then I felt a lot better.

Kalinda stopped screaming, but her eyes were still bleeding and glowing and she was still sweating. Oh God, her arms started to get cuts and were really bleeding. Her blood started to pool on the ground around Damien's feet. She started to cough, but luckily stopped bleeding. Isabella and Damien laid her body down on the ground. She was still breathing but wasn't moving.

Damien bent down and stroked Kalinda's forehead, then her eyes jutted open and she was panting. Isabella took her finger and slit her wrist and put it too Kalinda's mouth. Blood? So Kalinda is a vampire? Okay way too creepy.

"It's not healing her, Isabella." Said a blonde-headed girl

"She can't be healed by my blood, only the blood of her own kind—necromancer." Isabella directed her attention to me

*Michael*

Am I in some kind of Hell? I mean, since when did Luca start hanging out with _them_? It's like he got brainwashed or something! Now from what happened, I think I can conclude that Kalinda is a vampire. Isabella tried to give Kalinda her blood, but she says Kalinda needs the blood of her own kind, necromancer, but then she looks at Peter? So necro- means death and -mancer means practice. So they can what, control the dead?

"Peter, your blood can help Kalinda. Would you be willing to give her your blood?" said a brunette to the left of Isabella

"Um…isn't she like a vampire?" said Peter

"Yes; 80% vampire, 10% necromancer, and 10% mage." Replied Damien

"What if she tries to, like, drain his blood and eat his guts?" said Caroline

"You watch too many movies. Twilight fan I presume?" said Isabella

"Okay, I'll do it. Just don't make such a big cut." Peter's eyes wandered to the slash across Isabella's wrist.

She held up her finger and gently made a little slit in Peter's wrist and put it to Kalinda's mouth. She let out a groan and took Peter's wrist. Within a few minutes, the color returned to her face. She mumbled something to Damien, and by the look on his face, it was bad news. Kalinda, still a little weak, leaned on Damien and Isabella's shoulders as we made our way back to the house.

"Okay what the Hell happened to her?" asked the blonde girl

"No, what the Hell is—this!?" said Caroline

"_This_ is real life sweetie, get used to it." Said a brown haired boy

"Don't be so mean Drake." Kalinda's voice was a pretty weak whisper but it was better than watching her have a seizure, or whatever it was. "Isabella is way better at the whole explaining thing."

And so she explained. Isabella told us everything—who they were, who we were, and why we should stay at her house—and even though we tried to protest, Damien and Drake made us go into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

*Isabella*

I called each of their parents and told them that they would return tomorrow to get some personal belongings. Unlike us, Michael, Peter, and Caroline actually had sociable lives, like Luca, so we had to make them cut down their activities. Since the threesome was about 50% human, they aren't in as much danger as we are; so they wouldn't be staying over as much. Damien and I placed Kalinda in Damien's room on his couch. After a couple hours, her vampire self was able to accept human blood, so I grabbed a few hospital bags from the basement and got her some straws. She usually refuses to drink human blood because she doesn't have to, since her necromancer self can make the desire die, but under dire circumstances she agrees. Damien, Luca, Violet, JoJo, Drake and I were sitting by Kalinda, making sure she was drinking her blood, discussing what Kalinda told Damien.

"Kalinda, are you sure it was the Fates?" said Violet

"Yes, who else would have the power to do this to me?" Kalinda was starting to talk slowly, but normally.

"Wait, who are the Fates?" asked Luca

"They are three sisters, from Mythology I think, who control peoples' fates." Said Damien

"And we messed with ours." Said JoJo

"Apparently, we were all supposed to perish in that fight, and they were supposed to live." Said Drake

"But we're the good guys!" exclaimed Luca

"Calliope and her sisters did something good for the Fates so they owed them. When you make a promise with a half demon, you have to keep it."

"So the Fates can't rest until we are dead." Said Luca in realization "Hey, where are the others?"

My eyes started to glow, "They are downstairs with my mom in the training room. Michael is 20% theurgist and 80% human, Peter is 20% necromancer and 80% human, and Caroline is 35% water nymph and 65% human. Oh and she says that we need to come downstairs."

Kalinda's health was restored and she was wide-awake and alert. "I am glad that you have recovered, Kalinda." Said mom. "Now as you all know, they are 50% or more human. They will need more training and protection. Caroline will be mentored by Damien. Peter will be mentored by Kalinda. Michael will be mentored by Isabella. All three will be trained at the same session by Kalinda, Damien, Drake, and JoJo. Okay? 'Kay, now I want you to begin training. Kalinda, start at level 2."

With that, the training began. We started with level two of training; aiming, running quietly, and observing. Three hours later, they had made it to level 4; shooting arrows, outrunning, and anticipating moves.

"Okay that is it for tonight, oh and Luca, we still need to finish that project!" said Kalinda

October 22nd

*Damien*

It was 9 AM when I woke up. Kalinda was still sound asleep and cuddled in my arms. I carefully slipped away to take a shower. By the time I got out, I heard someone enter my room. It's times like this when I'm happy I'm part werewolf.

"Oh sorry Kalinda, I thought this was Damien's room." Said Caroline

"Oh it is." Said Kalinda

"Oh, okay, but why are you here?" asked Caroline

I walked out of the bathroom, "Because she's my girlfriend." I could see that Caroline had shocked expression on her face. I remembered from surfing Kalinda's memories that everyone had underestimated her. I had to bite down on my lip from retaliating against that fact that she didn't think that Kalinda could date someone as sexy as me ;)

"O-okay, well I was looking for you because last night and this morning when I was taking the shower, I accidently made the water freeze in midair. How am I supposed to stop it? I mean Peter isn't accidently raising the dead and Michael isn't accidentally causing earthquakes or making plants grow!"

"Well it's kind of obvious when you think about it." Replied Damien Caroline still had a puzzled look on her face.

"For Christ's sake, you are 65% human and they are 80%, which means that your powers are stronger than theirs!" said Kalinda in exasperation

"You are almost at 50%, but you're not so your powers aren't sane. Look I'll help you, okay?" said Damien

"Thanks!" said Caroline

I took her to the park, where a lake and streams resided. I made her sit down on a rock and close her eyes.

"Now, as a water nymph, your job is to maintain water and defend it. I, as a hydromancer, have the ability to manipulate it. Can't you hear the soft crashing of the streams?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, only positive attitude! Now become the water. Feel it rushing, feel the flexibility of the water. You are the water." As I spoke, Caroline started to glow a soft, pulsing blue. I took my shirt off and jumped into the lake. Then I was shot out by a fist of water.

"Oh my God, Damien! I am so sorry I didn't—"

"No, that was what you were supposed to do, I disturbed the water and you felt it, right?"

"Yeah, so I became the water?"

"Yep, you have learned to master the water, Miss Ezell, now let me escort you back to the house." I held out my arm

Caroline giggled, "Thank you kind sir!" Halfway home, she said, "So speaking of Kalinda—"

"No one was speaking at all, Caroline."

"So anyway, when did you two start dating?"

"I'd say a month ago."

"_That_—um, that is very nice."

"I know I am incredibly sexy, but you know Luca has a crush on you, right?"

"Well, kind of. We've been friends for a while and I might get really awkward."

"But he _really _likes you."

"Maybe one day…" Caroline sighed and looked at me with adoring eyes.

October 26th

*Isabella*

Another day, another crazy adventure to go on! Walking over to my dresser, I searched beneath all of the clutter, looking for my phone. I found my pen instead and marked off another day on my calendar, Oh My God. I can't believe if forgot, it was Damien's birthday. I stumbled across the plans that mom and I made. Since we were finding so much more people, we needed more space. The plan was to get all of the mages and theurgists (me, Kalinda, Violet, Luca, mom and Michael) and use our powers to move the earth in the basement to make more rooms. Plus, the rooms upstairs were pretty big, most people slept with each other. JoJo and Drake sleep in the same room, Violet and Caroline usually sleeps in my master room, and Michael and Luca sleep in the same room—and probably stay up all night gossiping ;)

"Morning, Isabella. Did I leave my phone here?" Kalinda walked in the door. Her hair looked damp and she was wearing her 'jammies.

"Yeah I put it over on my nightstand. So…are you and Damien doing anything special?"

"Are we supposed to?"

"Kind of, it's his birthday!"

"What? He never talked about his birthday?"

"That's because I don't like celebrating my birthdays, it makes me feel old." Damien walked out of the bathroom, fluffing his hair.

I let out a chuckle, "You're turning 16 not 60! You're not supposed to feel old until you reach your twenties!"

"Speaking of birthdays, when is yours, Isabella?" asked Kalinda

"March 20th, the vernal equinox."

"Oh, well that makes sense 'cause you're a theurgist. My birthday is March 8th. So the only special thing about it is that it is a week after Michael's and Justin Bieber's!"

"Kalinda, you really don't have to do anything special, like jump out of a cake or anything. I'm going with Drake to JoJo's lacrosse game this afternoon. You guys are coming too, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Me neither."

Damien started to walk away but turned back, "Oh and Isabella, I'm expecting your special birthday meal today!"

*Kalinda*

I went downstairs to help Isabella make breakfast. By the time I reached the kitchen, Damien was gobbling down a stack of German pancakes with apple slices, but I prefer classic blueberry. Isabella's kitchen was so incredibly huge; it was 17 x 20 ft., had 2 ovens and 2 stoves, a fridge, a cooler, lots of cabinets, and an island that wa ft.

Breakfast was over and I went upstairs and tackled Damien, who was playing a game on his iPhone 4G. We started making out and were 'wrestling' each other.

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything for your birthday?" I whispered

Damien let out a small chuckle, "No I'm good, babe. You actually do know what I want, but I don't want to get you pregnant now."

"Hmm, what a gentleman!"

We kept kissing and—that kind of stuff… for a while when someone knocked on the wall. I sat up in Damien's lap to see that Peter, Luca, Michael, and Caroline were watching us, with _that_ look on their faces.

Luca was the one to break the silence, "We're leaving for the game in a few minutes."

"'Kay, meet you guys downstairs!" I said

It felt good, just sitting there in Damien's lap. Safe from _them_, from judgment and from criticism. We sat in silence for a little, he was stroking my hair and I was enjoying the moment. I let out a sigh and stood up, then I pulled him off his lazy ass.

*Damien*

The game was awesome; JoJo's team won 17 to 8. I couldn't stop thinking about earlier, with Kalinda. What if…she's not the one? What if in the end I end up with Isabella! Ugh I'm starting to sound like Kalinda. I love her, but she worries too much, that's why she has me; someone that teaches you to let go and don't give a shit about what anyone says.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Kalinda was holding my hand.  
"I'm fine Kalinda." I bent down and kissed her forehead, which made a smile spread across her face. She smiles so much more nowadays!

"Wanna take a run in the woods after training?" asked Kalinda. Her alluring indigo eyes met mine.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Of course."

*Isabella*

I was busy working on my drawing of Atlantis, when Michael came in.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked

"I might have done something wrong when I was concocting my potion."

"That's why you practice. What happened?"

"I left it on the table in the living room because I had to use the bathroom. When I came back, the potion was climbing into one of the pots. And this happened." From behind his back, he pulled out a tulip, a walking, talking tulip.

The flower said, "Hi Isabella! I loved that compost mix you gave me earlier, banana peels are my favorite!"

"Oh my. Looks like I'll have to change you back." I said

"What, no! Please? I won't do anything bad, oh I know, I can help Michael with his potions! I could help you study for tests, just please don't change me back!" the flower was pleading

"All right then, now—um—Miss Tulip, could you take Michael step-by-step in making a vealvo potion?"

"Of course! Wait, so he was trying to make a vealvo potion? Looks like I have my work cut out for me." Dang, this is one sassy tulip.

I managed to paint a few towers from the underwater castle, when I heard a really terrible sound

"Isabella…" a meek voice whispered

I looked to the door to see Kalinda, a little dirty and bawling her eyes out.

"Kalinda?" I said softly, "What is it? Has Damien been kidnapped?"

"…No, I-he, just go through my memories…please." She then broke out into tears. I searched through her mind and played the scene in my head

They were in the forest, running around, racing and laughing when Damien tackled her. They started kissing then Damien took his shirt off, and took off Kalinda's. Then, what? No, he couldn't; Damien was turning into a wolf!

"Damien!" Kalinda threw him off of her, "What the Hell?"

"Kalinda, I love you. I love you babe, and I want to be with you forever."

"So you want to get me pregnant?" Kalinda was shouting, "I'm only 14, you're only 15. I mean, what if you're not the one?"

"What? Kalinda, I love you."

"Damien this is going a little too fast for me." Kalinda pulled her shirt back on, "I love you too, but we can be wrong. I have an entire future ahead of me; I'm not going to get pregnant with every guy I fall in love with."

"Kalinda, you are the one for me. After you, there would be no one else."

By now, Kalinda way crying, "Damien, we're still so young! I mean I don't know what I'm gonna do when I'm older, I don't even know what middle school I'm going to yet!"

"Babe I'm not talking about middle school, I'm talking about now. Right now, I want to be with you."

"Damien, what if you're not the one? All of this would make us feel so retarded later."

"Take that back, take it back Kalinda!"

"Damien, I'm being serious, I love you now, but what about in another 20 years? If—"

"Go" Damien whispered

"What? No, please, Damien."

"Go!"

Oh my God, oh my God no. I came across her emotions now; scared, sad, alone. I snapped back to reality, Kalinda was still in my arms, crying and mumbling.

"B-but I think I love him."

"If you really love him Kalinda, you should go along for the ride."

"But what if it's a mistake? What if in the end, he isn't the one and we will feel so dumb with this. Saying we love each other, kissing, sex. But I don't want him to go away either!"

"Oh sweetie, I know how you feel, but he shouldn't have pressured you into real sex like that, he knows that he could have made you pregnant. He wanted to do it because he really loves you." I took her chin and looked at her, "Look, you are amazing, sexy even, if you and Damien don't work out, you will meet someone else. But I don't think you will need to."

"I know, but I just—"

"Cry, sweetie, it's okay. I know this is hard." I kept patting her on the back

Luca showed up and was about to say something when he saw Kalinda and pointed at her "_She and Damien broke up."_ He nodded his head and shooed away Michael, who tried to enter.

October 27st

*Kalinda*

Algebra was torture, watching Damien in front of me, missing his touch. Isabella put her hand on mine and gave me a little squeeze. Science came and I went down to the library for research.

"Hey Kalinda, are you okay? You've seemed pretty down lately." It was Jack. Jack and I were so much alike, which was why we became great friends. He acted dumb and cracked jokes all the time, but he was a straight A student, like me. I acted mean and angry all the time, but he could see that I'm actually a fun person.

"Oh, um, Damien and I broke up this weekend."

"God, I'm so sorry." He reached in to hug me but shocked me

"Ow!"

"Sorry, I've been electrical today. Want to talk—"

"No! I mean, I'm not really up for talking about it right now."

Hmm, unnaturally strong shock? Well anyway, we walked down to the library. I opened up my PowerPoint but heard a fizzle coming from Jack's direction. His computer had been…electrocuted? Isabella and I grabbed him after school. He was 60% electromancer, 35% human, and 5% mage.

Michael, Peter, Caroline and I were finishing our Algebra when Valarie called us to the training room. We opened the gate to see that Jack was standing inside with Valerie, Kalinda, and Isabella.

"Good afternoon fledglings, now welcome the newest member of our supernatural gang, Jack, the first electromancer we have! Now if I'm correct, you go to school with each other? Okay then, great! Luca, you and Jack will be buddies. Good luck!"

We were starting to chat when Damien walked in, "An electromancer? Impressive…and only 40% human." He walked over to Caroline, "Hey, you still up for tonight?"

Beaming, Caroline replied, "Yeah, 9 PM, right?"

Damien kissed her forehead, "Yep."

Kalinda was…I actually couldn't tell; she was radiating red for anger, but looked like she was going to cry. What the Hell was Caroline thinking? What was Damien thinking?

Almost everyone had left the training room; Damien and Caroline had gone on their date, Valerie and Isabella were making dinner, Peter was waiting for dinner to be ready, Michael was being tutored by Miss Tulip and Violet, and JoJo and Drake were making out somewhere.

Kalinda and Jack were fighting with dummies, using swords.

Jack said, "It's just you, me, and Luca down here."

"So what?" asked Kalinda

He used his stick to stop hers. "Kalinda." He said softly

That was when she gave up, she broke down in tears and cried into Jack's shoulder. I started to feel like a third wheel, so I slowly crept upstairs.

"Luca, you don't have to leave." Said Jack "Get over here!"

"I love him, Jack."

"He loved you too, it's just that—"

"Then why isn't he here? Why is he dating _Caroline_?"

"Look, he's just upset about the whole conversation."

"Um what conversation?" I whispered

"Okay so Damien and I were in the woods making out when he tried to get me pregnant. We fought about what we were doing; like if we *sob* don't date each other later on and we'd look back and realize how retarded we were for thinking it could have worked. Then we started to argue about him trying to get me pregnant, then if I had a kid, and the fact that we haven't even graduated yet!"

"Oh…" I suddenly felt stupid for asking the question, I bet I made her feel even worse!

"It's okay, Luca, you wanted to know."

"Even if you don't date each other later, it would be how you felt. You shouldn't feel retarded for that."

"Hey, I think dinner's ready. You guys should go upstairs." Said Kalinda

"Alrighty then! Come up soon." I said

October 31st

*Isabella*

Halloween and we have school, great! Plus, we can't even wear our costumes to school! Kalinda's been doing a little better, but she still cries about it. Poor kid, Damien has been so retarded lately! What the Hell is wrong with that jackass? The day went by fairly fast and the last bell came before we knew it.

"I'm going as a vampire." Said Kalinda

I whispered, "Hey, you're supposed to dress up for these things! This is why I'm thinking about dressing up as a fairy huntress."

"I'm going to be a pedestrian this year." Said Peter

"Same here." Said Luca and Jack

"I'm thinking about being a CSI agent." Said Michael

Caroline walked over to us, "Hey guys, whatcha talking about?"

I felt a wave of rage hit me, then I looked over and saw Kalinda's face. "We're talking about what we're going as for Halloween. So what are you going as?"

"I don't know, probably a bunny."

A bunny? Classic slut-wear. Then Kalinda sent me a mind message, _"Hey, I left my notebook in Algebra."_

_ "Want me to come with?"_

_ "Nah, I'm good." _

_ "Kay, Caroline is riding with Luca and Damien so Peter, Jack, Michael and I will wait downstairs." _

15 minutes had past and I felt that something was wrong, how long does it take a person to find a notebook?

"Should we go check on her?" asked Jack

"Yeah." I replied.

We raced up the stairs—and I swore I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye—but when we got to the Algebra classroom, Kalinda was sitting on the floor, grabbing the desk for support. Her hair was a mess and her wrist had a nasty cut.

"God, Kalinda! What happened?" I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. Her wrist had a few cuts that made up one big gash.

Kalinda's voice was raspy and dry, "He-he hates me, Isabella. He really hates me." She was starting to cry

I hugged her and saw what happened, Damien had clawed her and drained some water from her body.

My voice was soft, "Oh, sweetie, I'll heal you. Don't worry, he will pay for this, I promise you."

Jack helped me get her up and we walked to the car. I let Michael drive and I sat in the back with Kalinda, who was sandwiched in between Jack and I. Jack is really a great friend, so nice and understanding, I like him. It's nice to know that Kalinda was in good company before I came along.

When we got home, Luca said that Damien and Caroline already left for trick-or-treating. We went over to Kalinda's cousin's house because she had to take him. It was 7:30, half an hour left. Then, Kalinda tapped me on my shoulder. I saw what she was concerned about; Damien was scarring little kids and taking their candy. Caroline was watching (in her slutty bunny costume) and was making out with him. Peter, Kalinda and I walked over to him.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, jackass?" I nearly screamed

"Calm down, look I'll give the candy back."

"It's not just that, what was up with the attack after school?" Kalinda said

"He was just retaliating. You were the one that kicked him across 9 feet." Said Caroline

"What? I never—"

"Retaliate? I'll show you retaliate! ULICISCOR! Adoriatur mortem" Peter had interrupted me with a spell. He was choking Damien with death.

"Aquae, illi surge tueri!" Caroline had retaliated

"HEY!" I yelled

"De manere pugnae!" Caroline had formed a circle of water around us, keeping us out of the fight.

"Peter stop—" Kalinda was cut off by a beam of ice water that had shot out of Caroline's arm. "Mortem, meam facere iussa hoc Aquae Pretium!"

Kalinda had become so much stronger, she had made death control Caroline, she was now at Kalinda's will. Seeing that Caroline had become less powerful, JoJo, Luca and I joined hands and used our power to control the water which was keeping us out of the game. While I was chanting, I could see Kalinda holding her hand up, blocking Peter's ray of death. Damien quickly regained strength and used his power to lift Peter up in the air—but then we had gained control. The water dropped on the ground and we charged at Damien. Jack shot a lightning bolt from his fingers which made him lose control of Peter. Kalinda sent death away from Peter, so he landed on both feet

"Pretium, evocator implete!" Kalinda had made Caroline restore Peter's body

JoJo and Drake had joined hands and were running with flames shooting off of their clothes. Jack was flickering with electricity. Violet was riding on a chunk of earth with Michael. Luca was gliding on air. I was running with a mist around me. All of our fingers were pointed and ready to fire when—

"STOP! Everybody stop!" Kalinda screamed

"Kalinda, what's up?" Jack asked

"Well—oh I almost forgot, libera tiro. Now Damien, what are you talking about? I never kicked you!"

"Yes you did, Caroline didn't she kick me?"

"Yeah, it was on the 27th when we got back from our date, about 7 pm. You were wearing a red and black top, with blue skinny jeans and you had this amazing headband—it had a million tiny little blue and red stones, and they were in this curly pattern."

"What? I don't even own a headband!" She gasped. Realization spread across her face, and mine as well. Kalinda and I looked at each other and simultaneously said, "The Fates."

A blood curling scream rang in my ears; Peter had collapsed. He was on the ground screaming and his eyes were bleeding. Kalinda and I ran over to him—when she let out a scream.

*Damien*

All this time, it was the Fates! God how could I be so retarded? She will never forgive me now…especially not if I let her die. She was choking and screaming, so was Peter, but he was better since he is 80% human. Kalinda's arm suddenly got a big, bloody gash, as if an invisible sword was driving into her arm, then it happened to Peter.

"Isabella, do something!" I screamed

"I can't, the Fates are too strong. I can't comPeter with their magic." Isabella was starting to cry and Jack hugged her. No, not now. I reached out, and felt the handle of a sword—I could feel it. I pulled it out, but then it plunged into my stomach. Michael was trying to take away Peter's pain, Isabella was trying to stop Kalinda from bleeding, and Violet was trying to pull out the invisible sword, but she couldn't touch it. I tried but I wasn't strong enough.

*Kalinda*

Those Fates had messed with us for the last time, but they couldn't stop—a deal with the devil is a deal for life. Unless, one of us dies. Peter was healed and he tried to keep death from touching Damien, and he succeeded. The sky crackled with lightning as the Fates appeared. One was a child, the other was a teen, and the last was an old lady. Damien healed himself just in time.

"Everyone huddle together!" I screamed.

We formed a circle and joined hands. We were in our order, Air (Luca), Earth/Life (Violet and Michael), Water (Damien and Caroline), Electricity, (Jack), Fire (Drake and JoJo), Death (Me! And Peter), then Mage (Isabella). We tried to start the attack, but I couldn't. I didn't glow when it came to me, because fighting them wasn't the answer.

"Kalinda? Can't you glow?" Michael asked

"Yes, but this is not the answer." I disconnected from the circle and walked toward the Fates and began to explain. "You see, Calliope was a half demon, which means she is not strong enough to put a life-binding curse on someone. She can, however, spell-bind a curse, by using an object. Like, perhaps, a _headband_."

"Of course! That is the same headband that Calliope wore on the first day of school!" exclaimed Caroline

"Take my hands." I said

We joined hands again and shot the headband on the teen Fate.

"We apologize for trying to destroy you." Said the old Fate

"You have freed us and so we are in your debt." Said the kid Fate

"Well….we have some ideas." I said as we exchanged glances

That night, we succeeded. Calliope was dead, and no innocent person—mortal, immortal, supernatural, or mystic—was forced to do her bidding. Not only have I found a place where I belong, I made some really great friends…and then a boyfriend…then he broke my heart. I don't know where we stand, but I can promise you, this is not the end ;)

November 5th

*Damien*

Kalinda and I still haven't spoken. I don't blame her; I've been such a douchebag. I broke her heart…and I might have broken her wrist. Well enough of the bad news, the Fates gave us 11 wishes, 1 for each person. When we decide to make our wish, we say it then break the olive twigs that the Fates gave us. If it sparkles and disappears, then it worked. Peter made a wish for all tests for the rest of the year to be canceled. Luca's wish was for his 'D' to go to an 'A'. Caroline's wish was that her swim team would be unstoppable. JoJo and Drake claimed that there was nothing else they could wish for but each other, so JoJo gave her wish to Kalinda and Drake gave his to Jack. Violet wished that her dad would be home by Christmas. Isabella wished for $10,000,000, but then she split the money and donated 5 million to charities, kept 4 million for the program, and she hasn't decided what to do with the 2 million she has left over. Michael, Kalinda, Jack and I still haven't made our wishes. But I know what I want to wish for; Kalinda's forgiveness.

After school, I was in my room. Across the hall, I could see Kalinda, Isabella, Violet, Jack, and Luca laughing and being random in the big master bedroom. I turned by back to the door and pulled out the twig from my pocket.

I whispered, "I wish that Kalinda would forgive me." I snapped of the end, but it didn't sparkle. I tried again, it still didn't sparkle. "Great, I got a faulty twig!"

"It's not broken, Damien."

I turned around to see Kalinda standing in the doorway. "What do you mean?"

"I already forgave you." Kalinda's face was expressionless

"Oh, then let's get back together!"

"No, I forgave you for attacking me because you were fooled by the Fates. What bugs me is that you would think that I would be that kind of person."

"Umm…"

"I thought so." Kalinda shut the door leaving me feeling pretty shitty.

I tossed the twig in the trash; no magic could fix what I had done, I had to figure it out for myself.

November 6th

*Caroline*

Damien broke up with me, of course, after learning that Kalinda didn't hit him and say—certain things. Speaking of Kalinda, should I apologize or something, 'cause I'm feeling like bullcrap. I know she was cooler than I actually thought, Luca had warned me. She is so not the loser I thought she was. And all this time she was a blood-sucking vampire! I guess I should apologize for everything…

"Come in!" Kalinda shouted

I carefully turned the doorknob and opened the door to see Kalinda reading and simultaneously listening to music.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?"

"Well, I came to apologize. I know that you know that lots of people kind of think you're a loser and I want to say I'm sorry for underestimating you. And then there's the whole 'I dated your boyfriend after you two broke up' thing."

"Um, thanks? So Damien, Isabella, Luca, Jack and I are going out for a run, wanna come?"

"Um, okay!"

I felt so much better, she forgave me and now we are all getting close! We were running around fighting each other with our powers, but nothing too serious. This was my first run and I never wanted to stop. The runs took place deep in the woods where no one could find us. It is basically a deep ditch with a babbling brook. The trees formed an umbrella so it would be impossible for us to get spotted. We were chasing each other, shooting lightning bolts, icicles etc. There wasn't really an objective but to let loose and use our powers as much as we wanted! When midnight came, I was so sad that we had to go back, but we would do a run every Friday and Saturday. On Fridays we would go from 8 to 12 and on Saturdays, 8 to 10. Damien was ahead of me and he was trying to catch up to Kalinda. Kalinda was still running, but she slowed down. She said something to him, and he stopped running. Kalinda ran faster to catch up to Isabella, Luca, and Jack. Whatever she said to him, it didn't make him happy.

*Kalinda*

Should I forgive him? I mean, yes, he tried to get me pregnant and then attacked me but he was tricked by the Fates—but not for the pregnant thing, that was all on his own.

But then again, just today, he has left me 8 notes and tried to flirt with me at least 12 times! I mean, this is Damien we're talking about, but still…I do kind of miss him.

November 7th

*Jack*

I still don't get why Damien tried to get her pregnant. I mean, they already have been having sex, but not the sex that supernaturals have. If it was up to me, Damien would already be barbequed. Being Kalinda and all, she threatened to choke me if I interfered. She needs friends right now, which is why I am going to hate to give her the news. Okay I can doom and gloom later. Right now, I have to go meet the others at Regal Cinema.

We were having a special occasion—it was kind of like an extended version of a run—where we would go all around town, party, get drunk, and act like pimps. Being what we are, we can waste our bodies all we want and won't change. We do get drunk, but only about 1/7 of what we would get if we were human. We go from 6 PM to 5 AM, right after training once every month. First, we change into our pimped-out clothes and go to a couple movies. After, we go out for dinner and then desert. By eleven, we go to dance clubs until 3 AM. Then, we go all out and run around in the woods, like a normal run. When we get home, Isabella and all of the mages heals us so we don't feel sleepy.

*Kalinda*

First up was Puss in Boots, then Chop. All throughout the movies, Damien was trying to find an excuse to touch me. He even did that cheesy yawn-arm-thing that boys usually do on first dates.

_"If you change your mind, I will be happy to electrocute him for you." _Jack whispered

_"I'm good, it's kind of fun watching a desperate werewolf…"_

"Hey!" Damien shouted

"SSSSHHHHHHHH" said the audience

Telepathically, Damien said, "_Look, Kalinda, I know I was being such a dick—"_

_ "Was?"_

_ "Meanie-pants. Anyway, I've really missed you, you-you make me a different person. I know that I shouldn't have thought that you would have sex with Jack or hit—"_

_ "WHAT? THAT FATE TOLD YOU THAT I HAD SEX WITH JACK?"_

_ "Oh, um yeah….that was kind of why I kind of, grabbed your wrist…"_

_ "Damien, he was really the only friend I had at this school before you and Isabella came along. He and I are alike so we get along pretty well. That's it, nothing romantic—plus he likes someone else."_

_ "Oh…well, I do mean what I said. I really want you back, babe."_

_ "I've missed you too…you've made me a happier person."_

_ "Kalinda? Look, I promise you, things will change if we get back together and I will never pressure you into sex again… I-I love you."_

_ "I love you…too." _

_ "Okay then. Wanna make out?" Damien said in his cocky voice_

_ "Sure, I would love to!" _He took my hand, then my chin. Then, ignoring the screaming, kissed. His hand caressed the back of my head and his other hand was searching around the edge of my shirt. He and I went back and forth for a while, and then he tugged at my jeans. I bit his lip to remind him that we were in public. We separated to see that the movie had ended—the lights were on—and the gang was staring at us, eating their popcorn.

November 18th, 2011

*Jack*

The time is almost here, I have to tell them…Kalinda will never allow it, but it just has to happen. Isabella could work her magic, but it wouldn't be fair.

*Luca*

What's up with Jack? He's been acting weird lately…anyway, time for a run! Obviously, by now everything has gone back to normal (except for Jack) and Damien and Kalinda were sleeping together, again—not to make her sound like a hoe—but in other words, they're back together.

"….if you weren't such a lazy ass, you could catch me!" Kalinda shouted. She and Damien were chasing each other, tackling each other and making out. Which was kind of ridiculous, but Kalinda wasn't crying anymore. Now they were feeling under each other's shirts o.O, n-not that I was watching! Now, from the corner of my eye, I could see Peter trying to assassinate me with death; so I turned around and lifted him in the air.

Then I heard it, a scream, bloodcurdling; like someone was getting burnt alive. Kalinda, Caroline, Jack, Drake, and Damien were missing.

"AAGGGHHHH" it sounded like Kalinda

Isabella, JoJo, Violet, Michael, Peter and I exchanged looks, then powered up and charged.

*Drake*

We are doomed. I'm not trying to be negative or anything, but the Sicarii, or assassins, had made a surprise visit. We had joined hands and were ready to attack, when one cloaked man stepped forward and raised his hand, and then Kalinda screamed. She was collapsing, trying to stand up but was being hurt—mentally? I held Caroline's hand and tried to keep her calm, I could smell her fear. Damien reached out to slash the man but more came out from the woods; we were hopelessly outnumbered. Damien had gotten caught and a knife was held up to his throat.

The man chuckled, "A necromancer that winces at the touch of death—how ironic!" his open hand slowly began to close, and Kalinda's screams became louder—then he knocked Damien to the ground and all of our minds went black.

*Damien*

I am not losing Kalinda again, but what could I have done? It was the Sicarii , the same group that Isabella and I saved Kalinda and her friends from that first day. Way back in August, Kalinda had been badly hurt; her head was bruised, her wrist had snapped, and her ankle had been fractured. But then Isabella healed her. Kalinda was so new to everything, and she had been denying that she was a vampire. She soon got betrayed and came to me. Then…we kissed, and it was the best choice that I ever made. I changed her life and I changed hers. Now? I couldn't do anything to save her. The leader had started and mental attack on her, I could feel it. She was getting weaker and weaker—she wasn't strong enough to keep death from touching her. It taunted her, caressing her legs, able to enter any minute and kill her. Then we blacked out, and the last thing I saw was Kalinda screaming, tears streaking her face.


	4. Chapter 4

?, 2011

*Caroline*

My head feels funny, I have this taste—blood—in my mouth. I woke Drake, Jack and Damien. I saw that Kalinda was thrown in because her body was sprawled over the shabby benches they had in our cell. She looked terrible from what I could see—and the lighting was almost jet black. Kalinda was pale, weak and had trouble talking. Damien kissed her and restored some of the water in her, which had been drained by that big scary dude. She cried into his shoulder and he stroked her hair. I, on the other hand, tried to look around, but I am a water nymph which doesn't come with night vision. Jack regained a little strength and tried to spark our cage, but it rebounded and shocked him. Kalinda and Damien helped Jack up then started scouting out the area. Drake filled me in on what had happened—these people are magic hunters who want to be the only supernaturals in the world, so they go around hunting down, killing, then draining the power from the supernaturals that they find; we were next.

All alone and about to be put to death doesn't sound like a place I ought to be! But how can we escape? The entire cell is made of Illyah, which pretty much covers the whole entire place.

Kalinda said, "Luca and I were trapped by Illyah in Calliope's dungeon. He should know what to do!"

Damien's eyes glowed ocean blue then he said, "We need wood, gold, then I can say the spell."

"Dammit! I chose the wrong day not to wear earrings. But…." She looked at me, and my 18 karat gold earrings

"WHAT? Nope, no way, these were a gift!" I shouted

"_Well would you rather be here and die? AND DON'T BE SO LOUD!" _Kalinda whispered

Damien found some wood and infused the earring into it, "Libere nos a carcere." He lifted it and cut a hole into our cage, freeing us.

*Kalinda*

We weren't out of the woods yet—not even out of the tree! We reached the door, but it had a magic lock on it. The door was brown and had different colored jagged streaks. The colors were (left to right) white, green, blue, purple, red and black. Curls of gold and silver lay under them.

"Umm, anyone know what's supposed to happen?" asked Caroline

"Not a clue." Said Drake

It might have been just me, but I thought I could see letters forming—we all knew Latin because that was the language we would use for our spells and we all automatically knew the language—but this didn't look Latin, it looked…weirder.

"Ohmygod, it looks like Chinese, or Japanese?" said Caroline

"No, it looks Arabic!" said Jack

"I'm kind of seeing Greek." I said

Damien paced in a circle, "Okay so we all know Latin; it's what we say our spells in. What if we have a secondary language?"

Then I understood what he was getting at. "These languages could be connected to our powers, but either way I can't read this, umm, Greek?"

Jack was really starting to go postal "So how are we supposed to get out?!" As he shouted, sparks began to fly off his fingers, and lit up the purple streak, but then it dimmed

"Our powers light up the lock!" exclaimed Caroline

"But we have to light it up in order." I said

Luca was first. He let out a breath and it hurled toward the door; the white lit up. But then we had a problem; the next color was green and we didn't have Michael or Violet around.

"I could talk to Isabella!" said Damien

"Yeah, but can she send her power through you?" I asked

"Umm….let's find out!" Damien exclaimed

His eyes glowed blue and he started to make funny face.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack

"Yeah, I'm just trying to concentrate. I have to channel her energy and shoot it out from my hand."

"Babe, you look like you just drank some sour milk." I said

Everyone else let out a few giggles.

"Okay this is useless." Damien finally said, "I can't do this!"

"What if we formed the circle?" I said cautiously "Think about it; mages are the bond in every circle, binding each element together—"

"So through the mages, we could form our circle!" exclaimed Caroline

"Well they have Isabella, JoJo, Luca, and Violet and we only have Jack and Kalinda." Said Drake

"We could still form a bond, Jack and I just have to fuel our elemental power. Good thing we're in a dungeon!"

"Okay, let's do this."

We held hands and drew in all the energy we could and started the chant. We, and all of the other oracles, formed a connection with everyone—mages, non-mages, seekers, and non-seekers—and started saying our elements (in order) in our secondary languages, since Isabella thought that it would give us more power.

"Lucht" said Luca in Dutch

"Жизнь" said Violet and Michael in Russian

"水域" said Damien and Caroline in Japanese

"كهرباء" said Jack in Arabic

"Gejolak" said JoJo and Drake in Indonesian

"Xάρος" Peter and I said in Greek

"Magus" said Isabella in Latin

As I opened my eyes, I could see that the door was lit and I could hear little gears turning. Then, it unlocked to—a maze?

_"We have all been so worried! The mages have had to fool with everyone's minds!" said Michael_

_ "Good luck, guys! We might be getting close to the headquarters…" said Isabella_

"Oh. My God." Said Caroline

"It's a huge maze!" said Jack

A loud bellow erupted from the center and echoed throughout the maze.

"_What was that_?" Caroline nearly screamed

"I'm guessing, since this is a maze and the Sicarii we are dealing with, a Manticore maybe?" said Damien

Several shrieks—which kind of sounded like a squeaky toys getting sat on—was followed by another growl from the Manticore.

"Um how about you guys go ahead and clear the path and I stay back here and keep watch?" said Caroline

"Keep watch for what—rats?" I snapped back "Now would be a good time for you to get over your girly self and fight dirty." I felt my fury building up and karate-kicked the door, which caused the streaks to fall off. I bent down and picked up my black, sharp-ended, curly streak. I also picked up the white streak—just in case. I walked about 3 feet when I realized no one else was following me. "Well? What are you waiting for?" I shouted

*Damien*

Kalinda can be very persistent—but that's what I love about her. She can be pretty hot when she is going postal on someone. Now, she looks like a warrior queen. I can't remember the last time she was so violent—she was walking without any hesitation and plunging headfirst into battle with the creatures. So far, we had faced an Alce, an Amanojaku and several Kobaloi. We had arrived at a grove, which probably meant that we reached the middle of the maze. This grove was actually full of life; we could see willow trees, chirping birds, a well, and lots of tall grasses and flowers. Caroline ran into the grass and plopped down, letting out a loud breath.

"We're actually alive…I never thought I would be this happy to see grass!" said Caroline

"It's not like _you_ were the one who was charging into battle like a crazy assassin!" said Jack. I couldn't help but chuckle when Kalinda shot him a dirty look. "Um, I meant, a crazy _hot_ assassin."

We all started to relax a little—all except for Kalinda.

I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, "You should rest, Kalinda."

"This isn't right…there should be another monster! O-or a black hole or _something_!"

"If you really want to slaughter more monsters, then we can start moving again."

A cold voice spoke, "Not so fast darlings."

We all turned around to see a girl standing behind us. She was pretty tall, blonde, had sunglasses and a cane. The girl was wearing a green blouse, black slacks, and high heels.

"Hi there, did you get captured too?" said Caroline

Then, Kalinda snapped off a piece of her shard and shot it towards the girl, who ducked just in time.

"Kalinda what the hell was that for?" shouted Drake

_"I think she has finally gone crazy." _Caroline whispered

Kalinda got really pissed now. Then she shouted, "Get back you retards, it's Medusa!"

I took her hand in mine and waited, ready to strike, when Caroline said, "Wait, didn't Medusa get killed?"

"Yes, little nymph. I am Medusa XXI, some of the genes got lost in the process so I have normal hair. Now, why don't you open your eyes? Such a beautiful blue, such a shame I can't see…"

"Back off!" Caroline shouted

"So impolite! No manners, this one, right boys?" Medusa (XXI) snapped her fingers. I started to hear the little pitter-patter of feet and sharp scraping of metal—Medusa hadn't come alone.

Kalinda shot me a message, "_If we look at her reflection, we won't get turned to stone!"_

Then I understood, so I added Jack and Caroline into the conversation, _"Caroline, help me raise the water from the well. Jack, spark it so no one can get through."_

_ "Ready when you are!" _said Caroline and Jack

I felt my head pulsing and saw the grove as if I was an over-looker. I mind moved over to the well, where I saw Caroline's blue aura floating over the water.

Together we said, "私たちを発生し、保護する"

We inhaled and exhaled then made the water move around the perimeter and made it rise to form a dome.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Medusa shouted

I felt Kalinda's hand leave mine and then heard a cry come from Medusa. I'm guessing that she followed the sound of her voice and stabbed her. I finally opened my eyes, facing the water wall and tuned into my werewolf side. I could hear every footstep, every breath and lunged for Medusa. Kalinda was already facing her. Medusa, seeing that Kalinda wouldn't open her eyes, grabbed one of the Kobaloi that she had brought with her and used him as a shield.

_"Cut off her head. We can still use her eyes, dead or alive." _Said Kalinda

She and I backed Medusa into a corner. Medusa managed to pick up one of the Kobaloi's weapons—probably a sword—and tried to stab Kalinda in the heart. With her quick reflexes, she stopped the attack and I had my window of opportunity. With one quick swipe, I cut off her head. I made sure to put her sunglasses on her before I opened my eyes.

"Okay, guys, she's dead you can open your eyes now!" I shouted

Everyone else had managed to kill almost all of the Kobaloi. Kalinda and Jack had cornered one, but she held up a hand, telling Jack to go. She plunged her streak straight through the Kobaloi's heart them took its neck and bit it. The Kobaloi finally became white-out white and she dropped its body.

After licking her lips, she said her minion spell in Latin, "Exsurge, a mortuis I reducetque vos." She took her finger, which had black smoke twirling around it, and touched the Kobaloi's chin. Kalinda slowly lifted it up until it was standing. "Nunc esse mei. Ferre capite abscisum!" She pointed the Kobaloi in the direction of Medusa's head and it picked it up.

*Jack*

Kalinda's training defiantly paid off; she was running around slaying creatures without any hesitation! Back at the grove, I released the electricity from the water dome and Damien and Caroline moved the water back into the well. Kalinda had fed on the Kobaloi and regained some strength, and then she took his sword. We went forward and reached a really rocky area bigger than the grove…would we ever get out? It was all rock and dirt with a little cave. From out of the cave, a minotaur emerged—along with three banshees. Caroline and Drake managed to slay two banshees with some swords they picked up from the previous battle. Kalinda lifted her sword but dropped it. What the hell?

"Kalinda!" Damien shouted

I ran to help them, leaving the others with the minotaur. She was clutching her ears and making a face—like someone was screaming in her ear.

"Alright!" she shouted to the banshee "Dimittere vobis ego!" she pointed a finger at the Kobaloi and he vanished, along with Medusa's head; then the banshee left. Damien was helping her stand up when her eyes widened in shock, then I saw what had surprised her; the minotaur had knocked Caroline unconscious.

"Damien, restore Caroline. Jack, I'll cut him then you electrocute."

I was puzzled, "Are you really this violent?"

"No it's because later on I can draw energy from its blood."

"Okay then, you're up!"

She charged and managed to make a deep cut across the minotaur's stomach then I fried it.

We kept walking and ran into fewer dead ends, which lifted our spirits because we might be getting close to the exit. In all of my thinking, I neglected to realize that Caroline was still a little damaged.

"I'm a little dizzy, Kalinda." Caroline's voice was raspy and dry.

"No worries, we are bound to run into another monster—" Kalinda began.

"And we will cut it so you can drain the water from the blood!" Damien finished

"Easier said than done, guys." Said Drake

We averted our attention from Caroline to the manticore and bergrisar charging at us.

"Drake, the bergrisar is a _frost_ giant!" Kalinda shouted

Drake nodded and started to glow, then he let out a growl and a fire dragon emerged from his mouth. The crimson dragon circled the frost giant and cut its head off with its fire tail. Damien led Caroline over to it and helped her regain strength. The manticore swerved in its attempt to hit me, but I managed to move out of the way and shock its scorpion tail off. Kalinda took her sword and slowly got closer to the creature and I backed her up by snapping a lightning whip over its head. Her sword made a dent into its face and it stumbled. Kalinda made her move and dug her fangs into the manticore's neck. It winced at her touch but then collapsed in her hands.

"Manticore blood is amazing!" Kalinda was smiling and breathing heavily.

I put my arm on her shoulder and motioned to her mouth, and then she realized that she still had some manticore blood on her face. Walking over to Caroline, I could see that the color had returned to her face. I opened my mouth to say that she looked better but a screech made all of us go into battle mode. A medium-sized blue and white bird flew over to us and bowed. Then Kalinda stepped forward.

Damien raised his sword, "Kalinda, get back!"

"Guys, she's not dangerous!" As she spoke another bird—also a girl—flew in and let out a few chirps. "The Sicarii captured all of the magical creatures from the world and put them here to guard the jail. So they must breed them too! Take a look at this one—" she pointed towards the first bird, "This girl is a hippogriff. About, I'd say five months old? Now the other one is a phoenix, only a month old!" she sat down and petted the birds

"So you're saying that they haven't been brainwashed and trained to kill yet." Said Drake

"Yep, now which way out little guys?" they started to flap their wings and looked back at us

"I think they want us to ride them!" said Caroline

"Okay so Caroline, Jack, and Drake ride on the phoenix and Damien and I will ride on the hippogriff." Said Kalinda

"But won't we have to squish together?" asked Caroline

"Yeah but, Drake is a pyromancer and might get a chance to bond with the phoenix. So…deal with it!" Of course Kalinda had chosen to ride alone with Damien!

"But what will we do when we reach the exit? _If_ we reach the exit." I said

"I'm sure I can figure it out when we get there!" said Kalinda

Damien began to protest "But what if—"

Kalinda held up a finger, "No, no more 'what if's. I got a jumpstart from that Manticore blood so I'll be fine!"

Damien finally gave up and climbed onto the hippogriff behind her. The hippogriff flew first and the phoenix followed. We ran into a corridor and they motioned for us to get off.

"Um, it's a dead end!" I shouted

The birds clawed at the ground under a few rocks lining the wall. Thinner rocks were revealed underneath along with an engraving in the rock bed.

Kalinda read the text, "Recite the creed."

"What kind of creed? The Apostle's Creed?" asked Caroline

"I'm guessing the Sicarii Creed. Look, there are words on the rocks!" Drake shouted

I leaned closer and could see different words on the twenty one rocks—the words were the seven secondary languages, three rocks with each language. Kalinda found a dagger and marked the Latin, Greek, and Japanese stones. So far we got 'killing', 'belief;', 'I', 'believe', 'only', 'walk', 'mutt', 'purebred', and 'with'.

"Drake, we need you!" Kalinda shouted

Drake paused a moment and stared at the rocks, "Interfere, Hitler's, and should."

"Jack, get over here!" Damien shouted

I ran over and read the Arabic rocks, "Adolph, slaughtered, and earth."

Damien's face lit up "I think I've got it, I believe in Adolph Hitler's belief; mutts interfere and should be slaughtered. Only purebreds should walk the Earth."

Kalinda was counting on her fingers, "That's twenty-three, we need twenty-one." She paused for a moment, "I believe in killing all who interfere with Adolph Hitler's belief; only purebreds should walk the earth, mutts should be slaughtered."

With those words, the rocks glowed and separated, revealing a passageway. The birds nudged us inside and kept pushing us forward, trying to tell us that it was safe. We went through the door to this room, full of technology! Over in the corner was a glass and steel box—with our phones in it!

"Guys look, our phones!" I shouted

"Don't get your fingerprints on the box!" Kalinda warned

I tossed out everyone's phones (and a couple wallets). Then I heard a gasp come from Caroline, "It's December 1st!"

"Oh my God, guys get over here!" Kalinda sounded nervous

We ran over to her to see what she had found. Several lists were sprawled out across the desk. One was a list of other gang members across the world. Some included the owners of jets, a hotel, and yachts! Another list had hideouts and dates. Then I saw the title, Captives and Locations.

"I don't get it, what are the dates?" I asked

A look of realization crossed Drake's face, "The date they were captured."

"Does anyone remember the date that we got captured?" Damien asked

Caroline's face lit up, "I do! November 18th, it was the first normal run after our big run."

"No way! We're in Bellencombre!" said Kalinda

"Bellencombre? As in France?" Caroline asked

"Yeah!" said Damien

"Oh my God, when we get out can we go shopping? After we're done, we could go to Paris!" Caroline's girly self had been activated

Ignoring Caroline's remark, Kalinda said, "This place is encased by a force field, forged with equal amounts of all elements."

"How can we break it?" I asked

"Why should we break it when we could turn it against them?" said Damien

"Looking at this, only two members are outside of the force field. Now if you look at the way the force field is laid out, it's wired like a stack of dominoes; knock one down, the rest follow." Said Kalinda

Drake soon got caught up, "If we were to replace the seven elements with one, it would become unstable and collapse inward. So if we were to replace it with death then everyone inside will die!"

"Genius!" I shouted "Wait, how are we going to get back to Lexington? Should we call Isabella?"

Damien, Kalinda, and Drake looked at each other and Drake answered, "If this works, and we live, we will call Isabella and they can take the jet and meet us here."

"They have a jet?!" Caroline shouted

"Part of their connections. After we make the call, then we can go on a shopping spree, that okay with you?" asked Kalinda

"Oh my God, yes!" Caroline was doing her happy dance. I wouldn't be surprised if she exploded with pink sparkles and fruit flavor right about now!

"Now, are you guys ready to take on purebreds?" Damien asked

*Kalinda*

We were so ready, but before we left, we took pictures of all of the lists. The phoenix and hippogriff lead us through another secret passageway, so we didn't run into any assassins until we reached the force field. We were, however, ever so slightly outnumbered. The hippogriff and phoenix were the first to react; the phoenix formed a sphere of fire around us and the hippogriff was guarding us.

_"Isabella, we need to form the circle!" _I said

_"Lucht"_ said Luca in Dutch

_"__Жизнь__"_ said Violet and Michael in Russian

_"__水域__"_ said Damien and Caroline in Japanese

_"_كهرباء" said Jack in Arabic

_"__Gejolak"_ said JoJo and Drake in Indonesian

_"__Xάρος"_ said Peter and I in Greek

_"Magus"_ said Isabella in Latin

The phoenix dropped the shield and we ran out. With the circle up, we were stronger. There were five of us and ten of them. Jack, luckily, saw that the leader tried to reach his walkie-talkie (which was three feet away) and used his power to fry it. Now we were playing element on element. I came to notice that they didn't have a complete circle; there were no mages, electromancers, or theurgists! The phoenix and hippogriff had already killed three assassins which left seven for us. I was facing an aeromancer and a hydromancer. Jack was at my side and we were poised and ready. The hydromancer went first. He drew the water from a nearby river and knocked us down, then the aeromancer let out a gust of wind and Jack and I got frozen to the ground. The hydromancer looked at me and I shot him a death gaze. I could feel him getting weaker and motioned for Jack to fry him. The ice melted, thanks to Drake, and I lured the aeromancer to the puddle. He fell for it and once he stepped into the puddle, Jack electrocuted him. Caroline and Drake had managed to kill two and Damien killed two also. One was left, and it was the necromancer who hurt me. Caroline and Jack wanted to help but I told them to outside of the force field and find its source. Damien and Drake were by my side. We watched each other, keeping the same distance apart when the necromancer struck. His sword cut Damien's arm but I kicked it out of his hand with my foot and picked it up.

"Aww, what a smart little fledgling! Too bad all of your talent will be lost on your way to the grave!" He took us by surprise and shot Drake's leg with death.

That was going too far, this old kook was about to regret the day he was born. I caught him by surprise and lunged for his stomach. It hit his arm instead, but I did get him. Damien didn't hesitate and drained the water from him through his cut. He was nearly dead so I told Damien to go find the others. I underestimated the necromancer; he was strong enough to do one last thing, he mumbled something under his breath and the force field shimmered.

"What the hell?" I shouted

The necromancer was pale but managed to chuckle, "If I can't get out, neither can you." And with that, he died

I ran to the force field and realized what he meant, I couldn't get out.

"Kalinda, come on! You have to carry Drake out." Damien shouted. Drake, I forgot about Drake! He couldn't walk and his leg would have to be amputated, my magic couldn't match a pure necromancer's.

"The kook said some spell and now we can't get out!" I was starting to panic

A voice arose, "Yes you can." It was Drake. He was still on the ground. "It was a petrova charm. I'll recite it so you can get out. Damien, you Caroline, and Jack take the phoenix and find the other assassins."

"But what about you?" I hoped he wasn't going to say what I thought he would

"I'll stay here and burn with the others." Drake's face was expressionless

"WHAT?" we shouted

"You can't access the power from outside the field; it has to be done from the inside." Drake wasn't hesitating

"B-but, Drake you can't do this!" I protested, "I'll stay behind, you can go."

"I'm already on the verge of dying and this magic is too strong for you, am I right?"

"It doesn't matter! You can go to Isabella and she can figure something out!" I felt the tears pooling in my eyes

He shook his head, "JoJo and I have had a good time together, and you and Damien had just gotten back together. Let me do this, Kalinda."

My voice was shaky and I started to feel uneasy, "Okay. I'll drag you over to one of the goblets." I dragged him over and gave him a quick hug.

"We're going to go!" Damien shouted

"Listen, Kalinda, there's something I need you to do." Said Drake

"Of course, anything!"

"I want you to make sure that everyone—even Caroline, Michael, Jack, and Luca—get a cut in my college fund. There's about $230,000 in it so you can do the math and divide everything up, but leave out my parents they have enough money! Oh and give this to JoJo, tell her it's for our anniversary."

He pressed a locket made of rose gold into my hand. It had rubies embedded in it in the shape of a rose. I opened it and saw two pictures of him and JoJo. "Oh Drake!" I started to cry and he hugged me.

"No tears now, go on over to the edge of the force field, you will have ten seconds." I nodded my head and blinked back my tears.

"Transfixurum liberae dimittam, transfixurum liberae dimittam—"

As he chanted, a hole formed in front of me and I ran out. I hugged the hippogriff and if nuzzled me with its beak. I didn't look back as I motioned for the bird to fly. We had only flown about four miles when an arrow flew past my head. Another was shot and hit the hippogriff's wing. We crashed into the field below. As I regained my strength, I pulled the arrow out from her wing. Then I saw a man—or rather a teen—standing in front of me. He held out a hand but instead of grabbing his hand, I grabbed his leg and pulled him down. I quickly stood up and pinned him against a tree with my elbow. With my free hand, I pulled out my little dagger and put it against his throat.

"No, please! I-I didn't mean to—are you one of them? Please don't take me back, I'm begging you! I—"

As he rambled on and on, I looked at his aura, "You're not a purebred." I let him go and he fell on the ground and scrambled to get to his feet. He had Justin Bieber-style red hair and jade green eyes.

"S-so you're not one of them?" He looked pretty thin; I'm guessing that he was just trying to find something to eat.

"Of course not! All assassins are guys. Apparently, there is not a female purebred _worthy_ of becoming an assassin."

"I-I think you might be."

I stared at him for a moment and he blushed, "Thanks but I'm not a purebred." I held out a hand "I'm Kalinda Hartley, 80% vampire, 10% necromancer, and 10% mage, and you?"

He carefully shook my hand, "Mason Lafayette, 70% mage and 30% human."

"Two runaways? Now this is going to fun."

We turned around to find an assassin with a dagger in his hand. I got a chance to look at his aura and realized that he was a hydromancer—dang, they had a lot of purebred hydromancers! I was ready, but Mason? Without hesitating, I charged headfirst and managed to make a cut on his forehead. He tried to cut my arm but I ducked and he failed—or so I thought. I fell down and landed in a puddle, where he wanted me. Water quickly made it up my body and wrapped around my neck. Mason charged in and shot the assassin with an arrow which got lodged in his stomach. His hold on me weakened and I got out of the puddle, but he made acted quick and stabbed my ankle. I felt the pain but I pushed it away. Mason quickly grabbed the dagger out from the assassin's hand and managed to cut his wrist. I took my dagger and stabbed him in the shoulder blade. Before he collapsed, I bit my fangs into his neck and drank his blood. When he ran out I threw his corpse into the bushes. I then noticed how badly I was bleeding but I kept pushing the pain away. I looked up to see Mason watching me in awe.

"See something you like?" I teased

"Okay first of all, I'm gay, and secondly, if I hadn't met you, I would have thought you were one of them; you should've seen yourself you were such a badass!"

I couldn't help but blush at his compliments and—wait, did he just say that he was gay?

I must have been staring at him because he said, "Never met a gay before?"

"Nope only read about them…anyway, do you want to starve out here or come back to Kentucky with me?"

His eyes widened, "Yes! Yes, of course!"

"Okay then, we'll have to walk—but bow to her first. She might still be pissed at you for shooting her." I motioned over to the hippogriff

We walked for a while without really knowing where we were going; I already asked Damien where they were and all he could tell was that they were near a waterfall. He told me that Jack would be circling the air looking for us. Mason was a pretty good conversationalist for someone who's gay.

"So are you dating anyone?" Mason asked me

"Yeah, Damien he's 70% werewolf and 30% hydromancer." My heart wrenched at the thought at Damien. I really missed being with him—and what about the others? Oh, and Isabella! And JoJo…I shook off that thought and went back to Mason.

"So when did you discover who you really were and when did you get taken?"

His cheerful disposition became sullen and I soon realized why, "I found out who I was a few months ago; I got mad at my parents and made the ground shake. A few weeks before that, I told them I was gay. After that day, they made me drop out of school and I had to quit lacrosse. That was the day I made the ground shake. At first they were okay with it, but then they kicked me out and I headed to my uncle, Jacob Lafayette."

"Because of your powers?"

"No because I was gay."

"Oh…" I suddenly felt stupid for bringing up the topic

"It's okay, I'm over it. So anyway, I headed over to my uncle's apartment because I wanted to go with him back to Dijon, France. He has a huge farm there! I got captured before I got to him. What's your story?" He was smiling again but I could see sadness in his eyes.

"Where do I start? Um, it was the first day of school and my friends and I were walking to my house when the Sicarii attacked us. We had no idea what was going on and we didn't know how to fight. We got knocked unconscious and when we woke up, we were in Isabella's house! At first we all thought that Damien and Isabella were crazy saying that we had powers, but then I got pissed at them and my fangs popped out! Now, we got captured November 18th, we were going on a run, which is when we run around, fight each other, and goof off, when they surprised Damien, Drake, Caroline and I." feelings of grief washed over me again

"What's wrong?" Mason was holding me, as if I would faint at any moment

"Well earlier today, we escaped and found out that we could kill the assassins, except for two, and to do so we had to corrupt the source of the force field with a deadly element. Drake and I got into a fight with the assassin that had kidnapped me at the last minute. Drake got really hurt and I wasn't strong enough to stop it. Before the assassin died, he locked the force field and we were trapped. Drake could pierce a hole in it but we wouldn't corrupt the field from the outside; so Drake chose to stay inside and burn along with the assassins." Tears were pooling in my eyes again. No, he would want you to be strong

"I am so sorry, Kalinda. But he did kill them, right?"

"Yes…but I don't know how I am going to tell JoJo, she will be devastated! They dated practically all their lives!"

I heard a twig snap and went into battle mode. Mason let out a cry and I turned around to see Damien holding a dagger to his throat.

"Damien he isn't one of them!" Damien instantly let Mason go. "Mason, this is my boyfriend. Damien, this is another runaway who is going to join us at Isabella's."

They shook hands and then Damien opened his arms, waiting for a hug. I ran to him and suddenly remembered the last person I hugged and I couldn't help but cry.

"Damien…he's dead." Damien's face was suddenly full of shock but he still hanged onto me. I cried into his shoulder and when I looked up a tear was streaking down his cheek—but he quickly wiped it away. He nearly leaped out of his skin when he saw my ankle.

"Kalinda, what the hell happened?!" Damien offered a shoulder for me to lean on but I waved him off

"She took on an assassin all by herself! He stabbed her ankle but then I shot him with an arrow!" Mason was trying to cheer us up and I gave him a thin smile as a thanks.

I wiped my eyes then pulled death back to me; I had to be strong, for Drake and JoJo. "Did you guys kill an assassin yet?"

"Yeah, so all assassins in this quarter are dead. Only seven more quarters to go!" Damien's face was soft and full of hope as he spoke. He understood the pain I was going through—again.

"We need to get to the waterfall—and then we need to contact Isabella. Oh, and don't forget we owe Caroline a shopping spree!"


	5. Chapter 5

December 2nd-5th, 2011

*Damien*

The rest of the night was rough, without any pyromancers around it was hard to start a fire, but luckily Mason had been a boy scout. He also helped us improve our handmade shelter. With Kalinda's power, it was easy to get a meal but she insisted on us going hunting to keep our strength up. She also insisted on us not healing her gash, but she gave in. Whether using powers or a bow, Kalinda was the best at killing. She didn't hang out with any of us liked she used too; she would usually stay up an hour after we had went to bed and wake up an hour before we did. I was kind of getting worried about her; I mean this isn't the first time she's lost someone she cares about! Which is why I sometimes wonder why her element is death…kind of ironic, don't you think? We had moved maybe twenty miles from the waterfall give or take 10 miles (thanks to Kalinda's persistence) and found an abandoned campsite, complete with a dirt-caked map of France, compass and plenty of firewood. Apparently, we had wandered southeast of Rouen and landed in a place called Louviers. We reached Evreux by the 4th and Kalinda had a plan up her sleeve.

Caroline was playing with her hair and sitting on a rock when she finally had enough, "Okay I love the outdoors as much as the next girl but I want to go home!" I could hear her whiny voice all the way in the forest.

Kalinda let out a groan, "I was going to tell you later but since you're so miserable, I'll tell you guys now."

This had me running back to the shabby hut, "Tell us what?"

Kalinda flashed me a smile before she continued, "As you all, hopefully, know, Mason here is a mage. He is surprisingly pretty strong for a guy that has no idea what he's doing—"

"Hey!" Mason shouted

"—and managed to, without realizing it, use compulsion."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "As good as Isabella?"

"Almost, he's still a little rough around the edges. So, there is a hotel a few miles away—Hotel Kyriad- La Madeleine. Since Mason's compulsion isn't as strong as Isabella's, we can't stay for long but then Isabella can help us deal with the management! So, everyone's in?"

"HELL YES!" Caroline shouted. She was obviously excited to go back to a life of luxury.

"Why not, what's the worst that can happen?" I said

"I'm all for it!" said Jack

"Then we are all in agreement." Kalinda was obviously pleased with herself.

Caroline's eyes widened, "What about the birds?"

I saw Kalinda's face fall; she forgot about them. She paced in a circle—and started to form a trench in the ground! Then her face lit up, "I've got it! The phoenix and hippogriff are born of elements, so what if the mages reduced them to their substance? The phoenix is fire and the hippogriff represents impossibility...that one might be hard but we could try!"

I replayed her plan in my head. Then I remembered what I had learned in religion class; when God made the world, he started out with natural elements which then evolved. What do they say? From ashes we come and ashes we return? Something like that! "I think she could be onto something. The question is how do we do it?"

Jack was the first to respond, "What if we just started chanting in Latin?" By 'we', Jack had meant the mages.

"Um, sure, let's try it." Kalinda's voice was full of doubt, but she was willing to try it.

Together they said, "Aves suis statu redire elementi, aves suis statu redire elementi, aves suis statu redire elementi, aves suis—"

As they were chanting, they started to glow. God, now they were floating in the air! I heard a squawk and quickly turned over to the birds. The birds were gone and in their place were pendants! I redirected my attention to Kalinda, Jack and Mason. They were still in the air and glowing. By now, I'd say they were 5ft in the air! The glow went away and they didn't float back down. My instincts kicked in and I caught Kalinda before she hit the ground.

She smiled at me then we kissed—long and slow—when she finally murmured, "My hero."

"Oww, I think my nuts are broken!" Mason exclaimed.

We all stared at him. "Oh sorry did I ruin the moment?" He looked at us with those big puppy dog eyes. We all laughed out loud at Mason's remark.

Kalinda motioned for me to put her down. She pulled me closer and whispered, "We are sharing a hut, right?"

December 6th, 2011

*Damien*

By morning, Kalinda had returned to her 'I'm going to be the responsible one and take charge so do what I tell you to' state. We immediately contacted Isabella and made plans to meet her and the gang in Paris. Caroline put out the fire, Jack buried the leftover meat, and Kalinda and I gathered everyone's belongings. After we had made it up the hill, I made the water from the waterfall rise and wash over the ground, erasing any sign us and the birds. Speaking of which, Kalinda had taken the hippogriff pendant and Caroline took the phoenix. Hopefully, it would be just as easy to turn them back to birds!

We hiked all the way to the hotel and Kalinda and Jack helped Mason prepare to pull off this stunt. Kalinda, Mason, Jack and I lead the group into the hotel. Kalinda and Mason would be doing all of the talking because they had studied French. Kalinda rang the bell and a short French dude came to us.

"Bonjour! Avez-vous des reserves?" The French elf just asked us if we had reservations, compulsion was going to start any moment. Jack, Kalinda, and Mason joined hands. Their hands started to glow so Caroline and I stood behind them to block their shine.

Kalinda said, "Non, mais nous avons besoin de trois salles interconnexion de quatre personnes."

From what I could muster, Kalinda just put in a request for three quadruple rooms. The dude said, "Depuis combien de temps souhaitez-vous partir? Allez-vous payer en argent comptant ou credit?"

As Mason spoke, his voice sounded as if Kalinda and Jack were a part of him. "Essayons de clarifier certaines choses au clair, nous resterons aussi longtemps que nous s'il vous plait et ne paiera pas. Vous et votre personnel seront d'accord avec cela."

The French dude's eyes turned from brown to a milky white. His face turned from smiling and serious to loony and giggly. "Nous…nous serons d'accord avec cela."

"Maintenant nous donner nos cles!" Mason made him give us our keys.

"Je vous donne vos cles."

Mason grabbed the keys in victory, "Bonne journee!"

*Kalinda*

Hot and cold running water, indoor plumbing, this is the life! I never thought I'd be so happy to see a toilet! Caroline's first thought was clothes so she had left and hit a few boutiques. The first two rooms had a walkway connecting them but the last one has double doors. Since the room was more secluded, Damien and I chose it and agreed to put the birds in there too.

"Hey, babe, give me a hand?" I had opened the doors and took hold of the single bed. There was plenty of space in the other rooms so adding a bed wouldn't be a problem

I lifted the back of the bed as Damien put splotches of water under it; I did the same for the front. He then moved it to the first room and we repeated the process for the other single bed and put it in the second room.

We settled in for the night and Damien and I were staying up late—making out. "I wonder what would happen if it was me." I murmured in-between kisses

Damien pulled away from me with a look of confusion on his face, "You have to stop giving yourself a hard time over Drake!"

"But, it should have been me!" I started to sob, "How could I let him die for me?"

Damien stroked my hair, "Kalinda, what if you had stayed behind and Drake got out? How would he make it past the assassin? Who would have healed him, Mason?"

I knew he had a point but that wasn't what was bugging me. "Everybody I care about gets taken away from me…" I couldn't stop the tears anymore

Damien held me closer as I sobbed. Then I realized that he was starting to cry too—then it hit me, I didn't know anything about his past.

I couldn't help but feel guilty, "I-I'm sorry."

Through all of the tears he managed to smile, "Sorry for what? Missing the people you loved?"

"What about you?" I asked in a gentle voice

Damien didn't hesitate, "I watched my mom, dad, and sister get murdered by the Sicarii when I was six years old."

He saw the shock in my face and smiled. Then I shook my head in disgust; all this time I had been grieving over my dad and Drake and how suckish my life has been when Damien had witness his family get killed and dealt with it like-like a guy. "I'm supposed to be the strong one, not you!"

This earned me a chuckle from Damien, "You are the strong one. I just have a more flexible personality. No offense, but sometimes you can be a real badass."

This made me laugh out loud, all the pain melting away. "That's what Mason said earlier!"

His hand caressed my face as he whispered, "It's 2 AM. You should go to sleep, Kalinda. We can make out when we wake up, 'kay?"

December 7th, 2011

*Kalinda*

I was wearing a silver, black and blue metallic top with black shorts, black flower pantyhose and brown sandals. My hair was actually healthy and soft! I walked under a canopy of willow trees to find a waterfall and Damien sitting on the rocks—shirtless. I ran to him then tackled him. We fell into the water and started kissing. Then, I could feel Damien searching around my hips and then the edge of my shirt. He was about to take off my bra when everything suddenly got murky. From behind the waterfall, I could see a figure coming into form. It was a girl, about my age. She had blonde hair with purple and black streaks.

"Please…please." She managed to say

I was getting really confused, "Please what?!"

"Help…me. You are my only hope." She stepped out and was swimming over to me. Her clothes were black, dirty and ragged. She held up her hand and there I saw a black symbol glowing on her skin. Then I realized what it was; the insignia of the necromancer. She tore off her necklace and gave it to me. I held it up to the sky and examined it. It was a silver necklace with a black, purple, and blue necromancer insignia on it.

"Who are you and what is this?" I asked. She opened her mouth to talk when all of a sudden, 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift woke me up from my dream.

I sat straight up, panting. I desperately looked around; I was still in my room at the hotel. Dammit, tomorrow I would set my alarm for 8:30!

"Bad dream?" I quickly turned to my right; Damien was staring at me with a look of dread on his face. I noticed that he was wet—and shirtless.

"Why are you wet?" I asked a little too quickly

He looked at me with a look of curiosity, "I just got out of the shower."

I sighed in relief, "Oh."

"Are you okay?" Damien was suddenly by my side and feeling my forehead.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. I-I'm going to go take a shower." I kissed him on the cheek and rushed to the bathroom.

The dream felt so…real. I looked in the mirror to see how bad my bedhead was—but it was soft and smooth. I had to bite down—hard—on tongue to keep from screaming; I was wearing the necklace. I suddenly couldn't breathe and I felt my brain go fuzzy. The dream was real, more importantly that girl was real! She needed my help but with what? I took a quick shower and when I stepped into the room, everyone was waiting for me—or should I say _staring_ at me.

"What's going on? Are the others here yet?"

"No not yet, she called a few minutes ago and said that they were having trouble getting a boat." Said Mason

"So what's wrong?"

They all looked at each other, then at Damien. "Well, we've been talking and…"

Caroline stepped in to help him, "We think you have a problem."

I felt outraged, "Are you trying to say I've gained weight?!" I demanded

Jack looked awfully amused at my response, "Of course not! But we want to let you know that if you ever want to talk, we're here for you."

Then is hit me—Damien thought that I had a nightmare about Drake and called everyone together for an intervention. Then I realized that that they thought I _needed_ severe help. "So that's what this is about!" I shouted "I can't believe you guys! Well I can believe you guys—" I gestured to Caroline, Mason, and Jack, "—but you?" I gestured to Damien. I took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm going out. Don't bother with following me. I'll be back in a few hours."

Mason spoke up, "But Kalinda—" I tuned around to face him and shot him a death stare but I quickly dropped it since I didn't really want to kill him.

I grabbed my purse and cell then headed out. Luckily, I had kept a vile of Isabella's aging and de-aging potion from October! I headed northeast to the Le Cathy Bar. I pulled out my fake id and got in. After a few shots, my eyes fell upon a poster for a competition—a fighting competition—with a grand prize of 800,000 euros! That's over a million US dollars!

A voice pulled me away from my reading, "You're American, yes?"

I glanced to my right to see a dashing French dude smiling at me, "Yes." I held out a hand, "Ariana Karp, and you?"

He shook my hand, "Jacob Lafayette, nice to meet you Ariana!"

Jacob Lafayette? Mason told me he had an uncle from France that he loved. "By any chance, do you have a nephew named Mason?"

His face went blank, "Yes I _used_ too, he ran away and hasn't been seen since. Wait, how do you know him?"

"My nephew used to play lacrosse with him. But wait, did you say he ran away?"

"Yes. His parents said that he got involved with drugs then never came home from school." He looked like he was going to cry—but he might be drunk. Or was he? White, I-I saw white radiating from him!

"He's not dead and his parent's lied!" I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

His eyes widened in amazement, "What? Where is he?"

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry, I don't know."

He got a look of frustration on his face, but then he smiled, "Why don't I buy you another drink?"

I knew what his plan was; get me drunk so I would tell him where Mason is I gave him a smirk, "That's not going to work, old man. But why don't you take a look at my hands." I flipped over my hand and forced my power to the surface, causing the necromancer insignia to form.

He stared at me with puppy dog eyes; I can see where Mason got it from, "Please, tell me where my nephew is, he doesn't even know what he is!"

"Yes he does, he's been helping us."

"W-what? What are you doing to him?" he demanded

"Don't worry." I placed my hand on his "We're keeping him safe. Well actually, we were planning to take him to Kentucky with us so he can train. We have this… organization and he can stay with us and meet others just like him."

"Can I come with you?" he pleaded

I smiled at him, "Of course!" I wrote down my cell on a scrap of paper and passed him the pen. "I'll call you when we are going to leave, but it will be a couple of days."

"Did he tell you his birthday is in three days?" asked Jacob

A smile crossed my face, "Nope, but I think I have found the perfect present for him." I winked at Jacob and put a few euros on the table. "Would you like to come watch me kick some French ass?"

We had reached the arena and I had my form filled out along with the entry fee. Jacob was a lot like Mason; he was a great conversationalist.

"Are you going to use your power to cheat, Kalinda?"

"Of course not! Good little girls don't cheat." I said in my best kid voice

"But how will you win?" asked Jacob

"May I remind you that I have had training? Plus, I killed over seventy assassins, saved Mason's life and killed Medusa XXI, a minotaur, and a manticore!"

He held his hands up in surrender, "Okay! I have to confess, you are defiantly going to win. What will be your name?"

I thought for a moment then smiled, "Bloody Mary."

The competition was a cinch; I was able to take out all 19 opponents in under an hour! I departed with Jacob and bought a bottle of French wine. On the way to my room, I stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a glass. I opened the side door to my room to find Damien playing on his phone. The moment he saw me he leaped out of bed and ran to hug me.

He kept hugging me and I felt squished, "I was gone for four hours not four years." I mumbled against his shoulder

Damien finally let me go and looked embarrassed, "Sorry, I-we didn't think you would be coming back, at least for a while."

A new voice joined the conversation, "I thought you left to go on a killing spree." I turned to see who it was, Jack.

Mason appeared from behind the double doors and gave me a big smile, "Kalinda, you're back! Did you kill anyone?" he looked at me with his trademark puppy eyes

"No! Why is it that every time I disappear, you assume that I'm off on a killing quest?!"

"Because, every time that you disappear you _are_ on a quest of death!" exclaimed Damien

"She might not have killed anyone but she did kick some major ass! Isn't that right 'Ariana Karp'?" Caroline was walking in and smiling at me

"Kalinda, what is she talking about?" Damien looked at me with a look of dread. I could tell he thought that I did something illegal.

"I just entered a competition and won. Oh, that reminds me—" I reached into my purse and pulled out a small handful of euros. "I owe you a shopping spree!"

Caroline looked like she was about to explode, "NO WAY! Oh my God, you are my new bff! But I want to wait 'till Paris, they have better stores!" Before I knew it, she had run over and hugged me.

I patted her on the head, "No problem! Now let go before I pry you off myself." I threatened

Later that day, Mason and Jack went sightseeing. Meanwhile, Caroline and I were dancing and taking shots. The French make great wine!

I think Caroline had a shot too many, "My hair is so soft!"

I felt giggly too, "And it's so blonde!"

Caroline laughed out loud, "Damien, hi! Wanna shot?"

I turned to see Damien standing in the doorway, laughing? Why would he be laughing? "Damien!" I whined "Get your ass over here, I missed you!"

Caroline gasped, "You guys should so get married!"

I felt so dizzy and lightheaded, "You can be my bridesmaid!"

Caroline grabbed my wrist, "Really?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed

Everything after that was a big blur, all I could tell was that we were having a pillow fight and giggling a lot! I started to cool down, but Caroline was still on edge—so I slapped her.

Caroline stopped giggling and shook her head, "Thanks Kalinda, I needed that. Hey, want another shot?"

With that I tackled her, "No more wine for you, missy!" I glanced over at Damien and saw he was watching us with an amused look on his face. "Don't tell me, you have suddenly decided to be responsible not get drunk until Christmas?"

He looked at me, eyes gleaming, and said, "Maybe Christmas Eve."

Caroline stood up and stretched, "I'm going to try to sleep off this hangover, later kids!"

I walked over to Damien and tackled him. We landed on the bed, me on top of him. I started to search for the edge of his shirt. "You are so sexy."

Damien chuckled, "You are still drunk; get off me, Kalinda."

He didn't push me off, because I knew he liked it, but I lay down beside him. "I'm not drunk, just feeling like a badass."

*Damien

I still wasn't convinced. She caressed my face and looked at me with a true longing in her eyes—so I let her. With one swift move, my jeans were off. She paused and I took her skirt and leggings off. I wanted her, all of her. We were in France, taking a well needed vacation, what could go wrong?

She slowly slid off my boxers, her touch made my skin tingle. I quickly took off her boy-cut undies and slid her top off. Kalinda kissed me then took off my tee-shirt. Then I took her necklace off. Since we had done this before, I had gotten the hang of taking off her bra—it was the kind that fastens in the front. The moment I took it off, she swung into motion. I could feel her hand on my butt as she kissed me—long and slow. We hadn't done this in a while; I had tried to get her pregnant back in October because I had wanted her so much. She had just forgiven me by November and then we got captured. Besides the kissing in the hut, we hadn't really had time to mend our relationship. Now we were together and alive, I loved her so much. I put my hand on her waist—and slowly slid up. I could feel Kalinda getting restless, then she reached for my cock and plunged it in. It felt so right and nothing could distract me from Kalinda. Her hair got caught in the sunlight; I glanced outside and saw the sun was setting. She was so beautiful—and sassy—which is why I fell for her in the first place. I will never forget how happy she makes me, and how happy I made her. Kalinda's life was so messed up; the only true friends she had were JoJo, Drake, and Violet. Drake…she was so devastated. We have gone through too much, no way am I losing her now. I could feel her hands around me, one of my stomach and the other on my shoulder. She kissed my neck then her teeth grazed my neck.

"Do it. I don't mind." My words were soft as I whispered in her ear

She gave me a look, "Really?"

I nodded.

A big smile stretched onto her face, "I love you, Damien."

"Love you too, Kalinda."

She cautiously nicked my skin and started to slowly sip my blood. I let out a moan; the bite made my neck feel tingly. A few minutes later she stopped and stared into my eyes. After a few last thrusts, my cock slipped out of her. Then she put her hands around my face then we kissed, _really_ kissed. Kalinda let out a groan; she didn't want to stop. I slid down and reached for her breast. Kalinda let out a moan/gasp as I took one in my mouth. Her hand went around my head, pushing me closer. Later, I slid back up and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. The blood drinking was hard on me. As the drinkee, I ended up being the drowsier one. Kalinda had put on her bra, undies, skirt and necklace on but not her top. I let out a loud yawn.

"Wanna nap?" Kalinda was touching my butt as she whispered to me

I nodded and pulled her closer to me and I fell asleep.

*Kalinda*

I was lying on the grass. The sky was changing rapidly above me; within 10 minutes, they sky changed from day to night.

"You seem to be happier." A familiar voice snapped me out of my stargazing

"How come I can hear you better today?"

The girl walked over and sat next to me, "The necklace, it's for necromancers. So now when I need you, I can talk to you through your mind."

"Sorry I left yesterday, my alarm woke me up."

"It's okay, it's not like I can go anywhere. So you have a boyfriend, werewolf right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I looked at her curiously.

"Don't you know? Your aura changes when you change moods. If you're as experienced as me, you can read aura's thoroughly."

"When do I become experienced?"

She pointed to her hair, "You will know when you get the streaks."

"So you didn't dye your hair?"

She shook her head. She squinted her eyes and asked, "Did you guys have sex?"

I could feel myself blushing, "Yeah, and I drank a little blood from him."

"You must really love him. I remember what it was like to love someone, but it doesn't matter now."

"Why not?"

"I'm dead."

I suddenly understood why she had contacted me, "You want me to bring you back to life."

"Well, yeah. But it's not just why I need to come back. I just really want to find my family, my sister is in danger. Unlike you and me, she is 100% human; it's harder for me to contact her."

"Wait—what kind of danger are we talking about?"

"Well she's kind of being hunted down…"

I gasped, "By the Sicarii, right?"

She nodded her head, "They are planning to use her to lure her boyfriend who is 90% electromancer and 10% human."

"I recently destroyed the Bellencombre branch and over seventy assassins!"

"Really?" she looked at me with awe

Then I thought of Drake, "But I did lose a friend in the process. Someone had to stay inside the force field to make it cave in—he volunteered. Oh God, I haven't even told his girlfriend yet!"

"Will you help me, please?"

How could I not? "Of course I'll help you, which division is after her?"

"Russian."

"Then I guess we won't be going back to Lexington. Wait, I'm not experienced enough to bring an elemental corpse back to life! Plus I'm guessing you've been dead for a while."

"I can help you, through the necklace!"

I held out a hand, "Kalinda Hartley, 80% vampire, 10% necromancer, and 10% mage."

She shook my hand, "Cassandra Selsky, 90% necromancer 10% vampire." She looked around "I think someone is trying to wake you up, probably your werewolf." She winked at me and my dream world soon dissolved.

"Kalinda…Kalinda?" I woke up to find Damien shaking me.

"What's up?" I asked

"We're going out for dinner, want to come?" The one who spoke was Jack

"Sure, just need to go change." I paused for a moment. "Are we going to a bar?"

"No, but we can walk to the bar."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he gestured towards the half empty wine bottle "You and Caroline already got _really_ drunk."

"Oh, shut up and look hot." I kissed him on the cheek.

I walked over to my closet when I saw that Jack was still there and I was still in my bra, "You can go now."

Jack sat on a chair, "Doesn't mean I have to."

I gave him a smirk, "Yes it does."

"Make me." Now _this_ was the Jack Hickey I knew.

I pulled my worn top over my head and charged him with my vamp speed and shoved him out the door. He, in return, gave me a noogie. I caught him off balance and shoved him into the wall.

I couldn't stop from laughing as I pulled him up from the ground.

"Hate you." Said Jack

I walked back to my room and before closing the doors, I shouted, "Hate you too!"

Damien was smiling and still on the bed—shirtless and boxerless. "He's like the brother you never had!"

I shrugged, "That's how our friendship works." I walked over to the bed and rest my hand on his cock.

Damien laughed, "You never waste a minute, do you?"

"Not usually. Now go put on some clothes, you can't get in anywhere with a birthday suit."

Damien went to the bathroom and I returned to my closet. To my surprise, a new outfit hanging in the closet—a silver, black, and blue tank top with black shorts and black pantyhose with a flower print. Carolina hadn't gotten me these clothes. Where have I seen this before? Then it hit me—the first time I met Cassandra I was wearing this outfit, and brown sandals. Since we were probably going to a bar—or even better, a club—I shouldn't wear sandals. What would really look nice is gray or silver boots! No high heels though, I can't even walk in one and a half inch boots!

"What the hell?!"

From out of nowhere, a pair of silver boots had fallen into my hands. I closed my eyes.

_"Cassandra? Are you here?"_

_ "Always! What else do I have to do, I'm dead!"_

_ "Well thanks for this outfit, it's so amazing!"_

_ "You were the one that dreamed it! I just brought it to life!"_

I changed into my clothes when I heard a long whistle. I turned to see Damien staring at me in awe.

I couldn't help but smile, "Like what you see?"

"Well, yeah! You look really sexy." Damien ran a hand through his hair. He was wearing a pair of jeans with holes in them and a chain. He wore a simple dark gray button-up shirt—but it showed off his muscles.

"You always look sexy to me." I kissed him on the cheek

I walked over to my dresser and realized what he meant—I _really_ looked amazing! My hair perfectly complimented my tank top and my tank top complimented my necromancer necklace. I grabbed a gray belt from a drawer and my black dressy jacket.

Caroline ran into the room, "Oh there you guys are. Kalinda, I need help."

I looked at her and saw what she meant, her makeup was off center. "Okay I'll do you then you do me, I can't do my own makeup!"

"Girls really think a lot about this!" exclaimed Damien

I smiled at him, "Do you want to go ahead? Caroline and I will meet you guys in the lobby."

"Okay, I'll tell the others."

Caroline was wearing a beautiful red, black, and silver top with a white skirt and gray leggings. She was sporting inch-thick red boots. I had finally finished when Caroline said, "Should we switch outfits? I mean I'm water and I wearing red and your death and your wearing blue."

"Nah, but I can change the colors." I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. When I opened them, Caroline's outfit was blue and mine was red.

"Do you think I would look better in purple?" I asked

Caroline thought for a moment then finally said, "Well since you're not single and don't plan on cheating with Damien, I would wear purple. The red makes you look too…devilish and slutty, no offence!"

I laughed, "None taken!" I closed my eyes and then I was wearing purple "Okay, now do my makeup."

*Damien*

Damn. That is all I can say. Kalinda was wearing purple instead of blue but it enhanced her natural necromancer glow. And that necklace—it had a necromancer insignia on it—when did she get it? She and Caroline had matching cat eyes and similar dangly earrings. They really bonded on this trip. I grabbed Kalinda's hand and kissed it.

We grabbed a bite at a nice little café a coupe bocks over. Afterwards, we headed to a nice bar, Le Cathy Bar. Kalinda started to look…nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked Kalinda

She shot me her million dollar smile, "Why wouldn't I be okay? Hey, wanna get drunk then have sex?"

I pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Maybe after we get married."

Kalinda shoved me away and laughed as I stumbled into Mason. "Trying to cheat on me?"

I gave Kalinda a shove in the arm then sat down next to her. I saw Caroline with a full glass of wine. "Whoa, there. That's a lot of wine, Caroline!"

"So what?

"Um, yes! You had a hangover that lasted practically forever!" Kalinda was holding a shot glass in her hand

"Shut up I hate you people!" Caroline took a sip of her wine.

A smile spread across Kalinda's face, "Shopping spree." said Kalinda in her sing-song voice

"You are the nicest person I have ever met. How do you get your hair to be so soft?"

Instead of a comeback, Kalinda ordered a full-sized glass. When she got it, she took a long sip then told me to guard her drink.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Don't worry, you trust me don't you?"

"Of course!"

She kissed me on the cheek, "I'll be back." She had Caroline fix her hair then walked off into the crowd. I returned to my drink and took a few sips. Jack and I were talking about the latest football game when I saw Kalinda leading some guy out the back door.

I put down my drink, "I'll be back, Jack."

Caroline exploded into laughter, "Back, Jack? That so totally rhymes! You are so poetic, Damien!"

"Um, keep an eye on Caroline and don't let her have any more drinks."

Jack nodded then swiped Caroline's drink from out of her hand.

I went out the back door to see Kalinda all over this French dude! Okay, keep calm…

"Kalinda, what the hell?!" I couldn't believe that I just said it out loud

Kalinda nodded and I felt that someone was standing behind me. I suddenly couldn't move.

"Mason?"

"What's wrong with you?!" Mason practically screamed

"But—"

"Be quiet!"

I redirected my attention to Kalinda, who was still all over the French dude. I was able to pick up some of the dialogue.

"Who was that Ariana?"

"Just my brother, don't worry sweetie." Kalinda let out a gasp "What was that?"

"What was—agghhh! Mmm, mmmm!" I saw what Kalinda was doing—drinking out his blood, a lot of it! With a loss of _that_ much blood, he would probably think he was dreaming. Kalinda finally dropped him and walked over to me, by now Mason had released the spell.

"You!" Before I knew it, her hand came in contact with my face

"Oww!" I shouted

"How could you? And why did you shout?! Have you lost your mind?"

"Well—"

"I thought you trusted me…are we going to have to go through the entire October scenario AGAIN?"

"I-I'm sorry, I overreacted—again."

Kalinda sighed, "I guess I might have, ever so slightly, overreacted too…so does your cheek still hurt?"

"No, it just kind of stings."

Her hand caressed my cheek, "Let's get Caroline and Jack; we're going to Paris!"

December 8th, 2011

*Damien*

Last night, Kalinda had stolen the guy's R.V. keys and now we were at the hotel packing up.

Kalinda strode into the room and whistled, "Mason and I have found a hotel in Paris and we need to contact Isabella."

_"Hey guys, we're about two hours away from Paris!" _said Peter

_"We are going to check into Hotel Keppler. The address is 12 rue Keppler Paris, France"_

_ "Got it, meet you guys there!" _said Isabella

We split into groups, Kalinda and I would take second shift and Jack and Caroline would take the first, Caroline and Mason would alternate. The motorhome was pretty big plus the outside was purple and black which made Kalinda _very_ happy. I held Kalinda's hand as she led me into the motorhome.

"Dammnnn!" Kalinda stretched the word

The outside of the R.V. was okay but the inside was _incredible_! A huge, built-in LCD, cashmere curtains, high-grade leather couches, Tempur-Pedic beds, silk bedding, goose feather pillows, and a fridge stocked with different types of beer, wine, and soda. I reached for a beer when Kalinda smacked my hand.

"What happened to 'not getting drunk until Christmas'?" asked Kalinda

"Christmas _Eve_." I corrected her

"Doesn't matter, plus you and I will be taking turns driving; I don't want a drunk werewolf behind the wheel!" she kissed me on my cheek then took my hand and lead me to our room

"Napping so early?" I asked

"We are taking the night shift and I, just might have, had a beer before we left the hotel…" Kalinda slid off her tank top revealing a gray sports bra. She let out a yawn then collapsed on the bed. "Ahem? I'm waiting!"

I took off my shirt and lay down beside her. "Sweet dreams." I kissed her forehead and dozed off.

*Kalinda*

I'm in a grave. Crows are squawking, the fog is thickening, and I am all alone.

"Kalinda! We have to hurry!" Cassandra came running out of the woods

"What? Where are we?"

"My grave. I'm buried here." She pointed to a plot with a black and purple tombstone.

"H-how do I bring you back to life?"

"You need to release my spirit from this grave then transport me, let's hurry!" she shouted

"Okay, but why?" I asked

"You're being followed and I want to help you! I've had training too."

"Wh-okay, how—"

"Take my hand." Cassandra's hand was thin and pale. "Now chant with me. Αυτό ψυχή θα είναι ελευθερώ…"

"Αυτό ψυχή θα είναι ελευθερώ, aυτό ψυχή θα είναι ελευθερώ…"

"Thank, you! Now to summon me, chant in Latin with another almost-pure supernatural and I will be ready to help you kick ass! Goodbye for now!"

"Goodbye!" I sat up gasping for air and realized that Damien was shaking me.

"Kalinda? Hello? CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Damien shouted

"Yes I can hear you, now give me your hands!" I demanded

"W-what?" Damien stared at me

"Do you trust me?" I stared back at him

He thought for a moment then nodded.

I took his hands and said, "Chant with me." I let out a breath an closed my eyes, "Est a felis lupus ego vocet mortem, est a lupus ego vocet mortem, est a lupus ego vocet mortem…"

Then I heard Damien's voice, "Est a felis lupus ego vocet mortem, est a lupus ego vocet mortem.."

I felt our hands tingle, but neither Damien nor I let go. Then I heard crows—as if I was back at the graveyard—and I felt a gust of wind and dropped Damien's hands.

*Caroline*

Mmm, a sample sale! Pink and black Prada shoes? No! Teal Gucci dresses with rhinestones and black lace? I have died and gone to fashion heaven :D

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!"

What—Kalinda? In my dreams? Now it's a real nightmare!

"Caroline, wake up!" shouted, Damien?

I sat straight up in my bed and saw that we were still on the road and in the motorhome. Kalinda speed-walked out of her bedroom with Damien and a blonde chick with purple highlights? Whoever she was, I admired her taste for fashion! She was sporting a black blouse (with slanted cuffs, like a witch's outfit) and a sexy purple mini with sleek gray leggings. Her necklace was a black wire with silver glitter and twisted into the form of a spider. Her boots were—purple and black Gucci's? Like the ones from my dreams…

"Who's the blonde chick?" I asked

"No time." Responded Damien

"MASON, MOVE YOUR ASS OVER!" Kalinda shouted

I recognized that voice, it was like the time we had to go through that labyrinth and she went kill-crazy and took control of all of our operations. Mason meekly got out of the driver's seat and Jack patted him on the back. The blonde girl drove at 90 miles per hour and made so many sharp turns that by the time it was over, I was upside down.

"Did you lose them?" asked Kalinda

"Probably not…" a smile crept onto the girl's face "I guess we'll just have to slaughter them."

Kalinda smiled in return "Sounds like a plan!"

"Okay, is everyone awake enough for a fight? Cough, cough. Caroline?" Damien was looking at me

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't get drunk _that_ often!"

"Yes you do." Said Damien, Kalinda, Jack, and Mason

Kalinda was already poking around in the cabinet and pulled out a few daggers.

"Cassandra, are you sure you're up for a battle?" So that's her name!

"Oh, I've been ready for ten years!" Cassandra popped her knuckled and grabbed a dagger. "Kalinda, I'll go first then I will signal you and Damien. Jack, Mason, and Caroline will go in last. Okay?"

"It's good with me!" I said

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. Kalinda put a dagger in her boot, "Let's move, people!"

*Cassandra*

Kalinda and Damien followed close behind and hid in the woods.

I started to lure the assassin's out, "Ivan! I know you and your followers are out there!"

Ivan, the leader of the Russian squad stepped out of the shadows. He was a pyromancer, and was giving me a strange look. My lips curled up in a smile, "You don't remember me, do you?"

Ivan's hand lifted and caused a flame to go flying and hit the ground next to my foot, "You seem…familiar. But I am positive we had not met before."

"Oh really?" I sent a quick message to Kalinda "You don't remember when you drove a silver dagger through my heart?" I raised my dagger and pointed it towards him. The last time I checked, the Russians were short on necromancers; which was why his flame died down, he remembered who I was.

"Did you forget that I'm a necromancer? Of course you did, dear Ivan." I made my voice sound as syrupy as I could.

"Well you've made the same mistake as last time; no backup." He shouted something in Russian and four assassins came out from behind him.

"No I didn't, I have backup." I loved watching the fear grow in his eyes as Damien and Kalinda came out from behind me.

Kalinda went for the assassin closest next to her and Damien followed, then I heard Jack, Mason, and Caroline storm out from behind the bushes. Two assassins were down and Kalinda had joined me to kill the one who killed me. We circled him; he was out of assassin's to use as meat shields. I had my entwined my dagger with death and Kalinda had popped out her fangs. I struck first. My dagger pierced his shoulder blade and he let out a cry. I nodded at Kalinda and she stabbed him in his thigh. I strode towards him and held his head as he tried to set me on fire. Then I plunged the dagger into his heart, just as he had done to me. I watched the life slip from his eyes, and then I gave him to Kalinda.

"Ivan might have been a wuss, but I assure you I am not." A cold voice pulled me away from Ivan's body to man who I have not met. I assumed he had been recently recruited because I would have remembered his face.

"And you are?" asked Kalinda

"The newest general, Kevin. And I don't hesitate with my enemies." He lifted his hand and sent flames hurling towards Caroline, but she stopped it with her water. Damien joined us as we ran towards Kevin, but he had brought a _lot_ of backup—we were outnumbered. But that didn't stop Kalinda and me from going on. We lunged for his neck but then were grabbed then I could feel a blade against my heart. I looked around and saw that everyone had an assassin holding them.

Kevin put up a fire ring around us, in case we tried to run. "Say goodbye to your life, little necromancer." He lifted his sword into the air and—let out a scream. I took this opportunity to strike; I killed my assassin and Jack's. Kalinda killed her assassin and Damien's and then she helped Caroline kill hers.

"Aww, no more assassins left for us! Such a shame." I turned around to see a mage fly in. Five other kids flew in after her. Kalinda ran and hugged the mage then exchanged greetings with the others. I returned my attention to Kevin.

Kalinda raised her dagger but I held my hand up, "He's mine." I growled

I dropped my dagger and shot out a blade of death from my hand. He did the same but shot out fire. He and I circled around, watching each other's every move. He made his move and managed to scorch my arm. I raised my hand and managed to slice his chest. He leaned forward in pain and I shoved death right through his heart. I held him and soaked in the death radiating from his open heart.

I threw him over to Kalinda, "Your turn."

Her eyes lit up with joy as she sank her mature fangs into Kevin's neck.

A girl with curly bronze hair ran over to Damien, "Where's Drake?"


	6. Chapter 6

December 8th cont.

*Kalinda*

Oh dammit! She was asking about Drake!

I was at a loss for words so Damien swooped in, "Why don't we all go back to the RV?"

_"Kalinda, what's up?" _asked Isabella

_"Drake is dead."_

_ "Oh God, I'll tell the others."_

_ "Okay, when we get to the RV, I only want you, me, Damien, Violet, Jack, Cassandra, and Mason with JoJo."_

_ "Okay—wait, who's Cassandra and Mason?"_

_ "Tell you guys later."_

We were in my room at the back of the RV. Everyone who knew was trying to smile.

"Nice RV." JoJo shot me a devious smile, "Stole it?"  
I smiled back, "Yeah…so this is Cassandra."

Cassandra waved, "90% necromancer and 10% vampire. I was born as—"

"Um, Cassandra, cut to the chase." Said Damien

Cassandra sighed, "I died a few years ago and Kalinda resurrected me."

This news earned us both stares and open mouths. Then I noticed Mason, who was standing near the door and looking at me with his puppy eyes.

"Oh, and this guy is Mason."

"Hi, I am 70% mage and 30% human. Oh, and I'm gay."

JoJo smiled at him, "Nice to meet you guys! So…where's Drake?"

I had suddenly lost my voice and met Damien's eyes. He gave me a questioning look and I nodded.

"He's dead." Explained Damien.

JoJo's face went pale, "W-what? When?!" she demanded

I started to feel a little woozy and Jack took me into his arms. He was the one to answer, "After we got captured, escaped, fought creatures, and were about to kill the entire base, we had one last battle."

I pulled myself back to Earth, "It was Damien, Drake, and me against the necromancer that had organized the attack. He caught us by surprise and stabbed Drake's ankle with death…he was a purebred; my magic wasn't strong enough to cure him…"

Damien continued, "Before the assassin dies he put a charm onto the force field. In order to destroy the base, one person would have to stay; Drake let Kalinda out and he started the spell."

"B-but…he—I" JoJo broke out in tears and I turned away.

Violet and Isabella were sitting with her. Damien was suddenly over by my side and held my hand. I insisted that I was fine and wriggled away.

"Kalinda," said Mason, "the necklace!"

My eyes widened as I remembered what Drake had asked me to do—make sure everyone gets a cut in his college fund and give JoJo a necklace he had gotten for her. I walked over to my dresser and searched through my jewelry box and pulled out the rose gold locket.

I sat down next to JoJo and softly said, "JoJo? Hey, Drake wanted me to give this to you." I moved the hair from out of her eyes. "He said it was for your anniversary."

JoJo gasped and she took the locket, "Oh my God…he actually remembered!" She let out a sob then looked at me, "Can you put it on?"

I nodded then undid the clasp. I locked it around her neck then she threw her curly hair over her shoulder.

I gave her a smile then Cassandra's eyes widened then I realized what she was thinking. I mouthed to her, _"Are you sure?"_

She nodded then motioned for me to come with her. I gave squeezed JoJo's shoulders and left the room.

"But his body was burned!" I said

"That's why we need another necromancer." Her eyes landed on Peter

"Okay, but how will we summon him?"

"He's a pyromancer, so we summon him through fire. We need seven candles and JoJo needs to light one of them with her power."

I nodded, "We have some candles in the bathroom and some in the cabinets. I'll go talk to Peter."

She nodded and we departed. I walked to the front of the RV, Luca was driving and Caroline was next to him. Peter and Michael were playing rock, paper scissors.

Peter jumped when I put my hand on his shoulder, "Peter, we need you."

"Why?" Michael asked

"I'm sorry, but are you a short Mexican whose name is Peter?"

"No, I'm a white nerd whose name is Michael." He grinned at me

Caroline turned around, "How's JoJo?"

"She's not crying as much as I thought she would—but we need Peter for a spell, you have still been practicing, right?"

Peter nodded then stood up and followed me to the room. Cassandra laid out six of the candles onto the floor and handed one to me.

I walked over to JoJo, who had stopped crying but was still emotional, "JoJo, we need you to light this candle."

JoJo looked up at me, "What? Why?"

I gave her a reassuring smile, "Trust me, you will like this."

She lit the candle and I put it in the circle. Peter, Cassandra and I sat in a triangle around the candles. The candle on the right of the lit one soon lit up, then the one on the right of that candle and so on. Cassandra took out her dagger and made a small slit on her wrist. She passed it to me and I passed it to Peter.

I let out a sigh then started the chant, "Αυτό ψυχή θα είναι ελευθερώ, aυτό ψυχή θα είναι ελευθερώ…"

As we chanted, the blood from our wrists bubbled out and flowed to the center of the circle. Soon enough, all of the candles were lit and mixed in with the blood. The flames shot up with a loud burst and made everyone stare. The three of us bowed our heads then stood up and joined the others. Out of the flames, a familiar person formed.

"Oh my God, Drake!" JoJo screamed

Drake smiled, "Hey babe. So what did I miss?"

Violet, smiling said, "Well we helped Kalinda and the others kick ass!"

Drake chuckled, "Still violent I see. So why did you summon me?"

"Well, JoJo was in Lexington when you died so…" I said

"I miss you…" JoJo's voice was soft

Drake looked sad, "I miss you too. Now get over here!" He opened his arms and JoJo ran into them.

I bit on my lip to stop from crying; Damien saw it so he came closer and held my hand. As JoJo hugged Drake, a red glow started to come off of her body—it was the color of her element.

JoJo let go of Drake and went back to us. Violet let out a sob and ran over to him—those two were practically brother and sister! I went over and hugged Violet as she sobbed. Drake took his hand and ruffled Violet's hair then he looked at me.

"You know I would have died anyway, right?" he said softly

I nodded my head, "But still, I could have tried to cure you."

He shook his head, "It would take too long and by then my whole body would be infected."

I hugged him then let go and mustered a smile.

He then directed his attention to Cassandra, who was standing in the corner. "You know I've been watching your Miranda. I'll do as much as I can to protect her until you guys get there."

"Sister?" asked Isabella

"Yeah, we haven't, um, told them that yet." I whispered

"Oh…so who likes pie?"

I laughed, it was like the old times; Drake would say something he wasn't supposed to then make a lame attempt to distract everyone.

"What?" asked Drake "Hey JoJo, like your present?"

JoJo smiled, "Yeah, I was just surprised that you remembered!"

Drake grinned, "I think it's time for me to go. Don't worry JoJo; we'll meet again, maybe even in this lifetime." He winked then his fire died down. The candles died out in reverse of how they lit up.

Violet broke the silence, "So…what's this about Cassandra's sister?"

I sighed, "Cassandra's sister is a human named Miranda who is being hunted down so they can use her to lure her boyfriend, who is an electromancer—Cassandra, what's his name?"

Cassandra paused for a moment, "Ben something."

Jack was curious, "Ben…"

Cassandra bit her lip, "I can't remember. It's a really funny last name."

I soon became nervous so I said, "Was his last name, Barberries?"

Cassandra's face lightened up, "Yeah, that's it! Do you know him?"

"Yeah, but All I want to know is why so many of my classmates turn out to be supernaturals; I thought you said we made up 0.00000000000000000001% of the population!"

Isabella shrugged, "I didn't mind Jack and Luca. At first Peter and Michael really got on my nerves. Caroline, on the other hand, is really a pain in the ass!"

I heard a shuffle from outside the door and used my mage powers to open it—Michael, Luca, Jack, Peter, and Caroline came tumbling in.

"It was her idea!" screamed Michael

"What?" said Caroline "It was Peter's–"

I let out a whistle, "No offense, but shut up!" then a thought hit me "If you guys are here, who's driving?"

They exchanged looks. I didn't wait for their response; I jumped over them and grabbed the wheel just before we hit a telephone pole. I pulled over and headed back to the room to smack them.

"Ow!" they shouted

Damien let out a chuckle, "Okay, so whose taking the next shift?"

"Wait," I said, "where are we? We got off route thanks to Cassandra's driving."

Isabella found a map, "Well we should be ready to pass several golf courses and a forest. So I'd say…a few hours until we reach our hotel?"

"Okay, so who's driving? Not it!" I shouted

"Not it!" shouted Damien and Isabella

The only ones left were Cassandra, Mason, and JoJo. "Okay, Cassandra, Mason, and JoJo, rock, paper scissors." It was Cassandra.

"What about me? I want to drive!" shouted Jack

I sighed, "You _were_ driving and we almost crashed into a telephone pole!"

"Do I have to?" whined Cassandra "I want a beer!"

Damien sighed, "Mason?"

Mason looked at me with his excited puppy eyes, "Okay!"

I heard a little _whoosh_ sound. "Caroline, what's in your hand?"

I heard Caroline let out a little gasp, "Nothing…"

"Give it." I demanded

She hesitantly handed over a 26.5 oz. bottle of scotch. I let out a sigh and secretly tucked it into my jacket. I already had shot glasses in my room.

"Okay, Michael, and Peter get out of my room!"

"Why?" asked Peter

"I can smell the beer on your breaths, go shake off the hangovers."

"But—"

I had already shoved them out the door, "Have a nice life!" then I slammed the door in their faces.

"Kalinda?" JoJo had a devious look on her face; she probably knew what I held behind my back.

With a sly smile I asked, "Wanna shot?"

*Damien*

Kalinda had hijacked Caroline's scotch and tossed the bottle to JoJo who caught it in midair.

"How many glasses do you have?" I asked Kalinda

She had hidden several shot glasses throughout the room. Kalinda paused to count the glasses then said, "10."

"Ugh, screw this insanely tight cap!" JoJo had the bottle between her legs and was desperately trying to yank off the cap. "DAMN WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?"

Kalinda giggled and walked over to JoJo. With a nimble hand she easily twisted off the cap and tossed it into the can.

"I hate you beotch! Now give me a glass."

Kalinda tossed out glasses. Violet had cranked up her 'I'm about to get Drunk' tunes and everyone was crazy—except for Isabella, who is a purebred, and me, because I wanted to watch everyone else get drunk. Kalinda pranced over to me with two full shot glasses.

I took a glass and clinked it against hers, "Cheers." I said with my best British accent

She shot me her sexy smile then said, in her slightly better British accent, "Cheers."

The flavors bursted on my tongue. "Where did she get this?"

Kalinda shrugged, "Probably from Things That Go Bump In The Night. It's _the _place for supernaturals to get drinks. I order some of their wine sometimes."

Moments later we were making out in bed, shirts still on. Everyone else was dancing and/or giggling.

"God, are we there yet?" asked Isabella

"Why should we give a damn?" moaned Kalinda. Her wavy hair was in her face but she didn't seem to notice.

"Shit, I think we're empty!" exclaimed Jack

Kalinda stood up and stretched, "I'll check on Mason."

"I'll come too." I said

Kalinda walked up to the front of the RV. Then we realized that we weren't moving. "Mason? Caroline? Um, Luca?"

"Guys!" I shouted

Kalinda's face lit up, "I've got an idea! BEN IS AN ELECTROMANCER!"  
"WHAT?!" That caught their attention

"Really?" asked Michael

Kalinda nodded her head, "Mason?" I looked to see Mason asleep, his face against the window

"What? Are we under attack?!" Mason was looking around rapidly

"No, sweetie. How about we get Isabella to take your place?"

Mason let out a yawn, "Pull me up."

Kalinda grabbed his hands and tried to pull him up, "Damn you're heavier than you look!"

"Me?" Mason asked accusingly "You're the one with the big ass!"

"What?! My ass is not big, ask Damien!"

They went on and on until Mason reached his bed. Isabella came out and sat in the driver's seat and Kalinda sat next to her. "I'm going to hang out up here for a while, 'kay?"

I nodded and kissed her on the lips.

December 9th, 2011

*Kalinda*

Isabella glanced at the map and said that we had about a couple hours until we reached the hotel. I had been explaining to her how I met Cassandra and how we would help her.

"…so Damien was shirtless—"

"Was he pants-less too? What about boxer-less?"

"Why do you care so much? Is there something you still want to see?" I asked with my devious smile.

"No!" Isabella exclaimed "I'm just curious to see how your twisted mind works!"

"Okay so anyway, we were making out in the pond and Cassandra came out from behind the waterfall. The second time I met her was after Damien and I had sex, plus we also got to know each other."

"I'm still a little confused about what her sister has to do with this."

Cassandra had snuck up behind us, "She is dating Ben, who is an electromancer. They are planning to take her to lure Ben."

"But why are they being this persistent?"

"I remember when we were captured, they didn't have an electromancer—they hadn't even _seen _an electromancer before! Luckily they don't know about Jack, but either way they would pick Ben because he is more pure."

"What are his stats?"

Cassandra stroked her chin, "90% electromancer and 10% human."

"Damn!" said Isabella

"Hey Kalinda, I was thinking, what if you give me vamp lessons and I give you necromancer lessons? Maybe Peter too?"

I smiled, "It's a deal!"

Then the motorhome suddenly screeched to the halt, causing us all to fly forward. "Sorry, a bear is crossing the road!" shouted Isabella

I squinted my eyes, "It looks like—"

"Something you can practice on!"

Cassandra dragged me outside. She let black smoke fly from her fingers and it formed a ring around them.

"Can you kill it without a cut?"

"I-I don't know."

She smiled, "Think about it this way, a cut is a direct cut to the blood which leads to the rest of the body, right?"

"Yes."

"Try focusing on the body itself, rot the body, the shell of which the soul is captured in."

I took a breath. I felt the power building within me. I locked eyes with the bear and gave him my death stare. I pushed myself to go deeper; I thought of death—Drake and my dad. Corpses...turn the bear into a corpse. I opened my eyes to see the bear was a pile of dust and bones.

"What the hell? You have my strength…" Cassandra let out a gasp "You've been close to death haven't you? Of course! You were with Drake when he chose to die."

"I could give off death stares before Drake, it was my dad. He's close to me so I guess it makes me stronger."

"Oh…let's get back I can feel everyone staring at us." She lifted her hand to let the ring fade

"Wait, can I do it?" she nodded

I lifted my hand and made the death ring disperse. "Want another drink?"

She laughed, "Can't you wait until the hotel?"

I smiled, "I don't think so."

December 9th/10th, 2011

*Damien*

Cassandra was outside giving Kalinda a necromancer lesson. Within a few minutes, Kalinda turned the bear into a pile of dust without even touching it! We all had gathered around the front of the motorhome to watch and some of us were left speechless.

"Liked the show?" Kalinda had tugged on my collar, pulling me closer.

"Yes! That was amazing, I mean because you're only 10% necromancer."

She smiled, "I get it. Cassandra and I are having another drink, wanna join us?"

"Always!" I kissed her on the lips and strode over to the fridge. "Scotch, beer, or wine?"

"Wine." She and Cassandra said simultaneously

"What kind?" I asked

Cassandra and Kalinda exchange looks, "Port."

Everything became a blur, but from what I could comprehend, we all got drunk and partied for a little. I soon fell asleep.

Roses? Thorn-less roses, to be precise. I could hear song birds, and the gushing of water.

Kalinda suddenly came into view. She was wearing her favorite capris, a translucent tank top, and her necromancer necklace. "Hey, babe."

I looked around in confusion. We were in a grove, with lots of roses, willow trees, and the waterfall.

"I'm just dreaming." I declared

Kalinda laughed. Eyes gleaming she asked, "Did you forget I'm an oracle? Cassandra has been helping me with dream-walking."

"Oh so you pulled me into this?" I gestured to our surrounding

"Well you were already headed into a dream and I just…modified it!"

She had come closer to me and was fixing my messy hair. That was when I realized I was shirtless; I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked innocently "It's not my fault you're _so_ sexy." Her hands brushed my chest. "You should show it off."

"Kalinda, if we do something in here, what would we be doing in real life?"

A sly smile crossed her face, "We would still be sleeping unless someone—or something—wakes us up. What did you have in mind?"

My hands instantly went to her top. I pulled it off when she pushed me to the ground. We started making out, rolling around and trying to get each other out of our clothes. I kissed her neck and she reached for my boxers when she let out a scream—we had reached the edge of the pond.

She rested her arms on the rock bed, "I'm waiting."

I laughed and fingered her sternum. We went back and forth for a while when she pulled away from me, "It's almost morning and Caroline is going to complain about feeding through her power—again!" she kissed me and dissolved.

I felt myself waking up. I saw the faint glow of sunlight through the blinds. I soon became aware that Kalinda's head was resting on my chest. She was wearing her gray sports bra and sweatpants.

She looked up at me, "Did you have fun, Damien?"

I smiled, "Yeah, we should do that more often."

Kalinda moved closer and immediately fixed my hair, "I agree."

Cassandra came in, "Caroline is complaining about element feeding—again! Kalinda, can you _please_ go shut her up?"

We had run out of food a while ago and after the Russian attack, Isabella, JoJo, Kalinda, Jack and I agreed that we shouldn't stop. We, from then on, had to feed on the power from our element. JoJo had to light a match, Caroline and I had to have a bowl of water, and so on. For the necromancers, we all agreed to take turns and let them cut us. Cassandra and Kalinda were stronger; they didn't need so much blood to keep functioning. Peter on the other hand, being 80% human and not a vampire, has had a harder time but Cassandra has been helping him.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I NEED REAL FOOD!" Caroline shouted

Kalinda groaned and jumped out of bed. She grabbed a top and pulled it over her head. I joined her up front. "OKAY, NOW BE QUIET! Isabella needs to stop for gas; we have about another hour to go. Cassandra will assist Isabella in case we run into trouble. Jack, Damien and I will go inside and grab some food. Since we are all exhausted and weak, we are going to actually _pay_ for the stuff. Isabella, how much longer until we get there?"

"According to the map, maybe ten minutes?"

Michael let out a gasp, "I can see the sign!"

Over the top of a tree, I could see a sign. It said 'Total Relay', I think. I'm not that good at French. Kalinda washed her face and grabbed her purse. I helped Isabella fill up the tank and kept watch as Damien took some water from the water fountain and put it into the water tank. We strode into the store and were a little shocked by seeing all of the shiny wrappers. We got yogurt, soup, bacon, turkey, coffee, bagels, and a few bags of bulk candy. Kalinda lead us through the aisles and we headed to the cash register when a crowbar swooped at my head. I ducked and handed the merchandise to Jack. The crook really smelled and had a lot of missing teeth. I elbowed him in the back and punched him in the chest. He started to crawl away when he bumped into Kalinda. She let out a growl and lifted him up by his collar. She mumbled something in French and tossed him aside.

"You okay?" she was franticly checking my forehead for a sign of a cut or bruise

I kissed her forehead and assured her that I was fine. Jack gave me half of the groceries to hold and we proceeded to the register. We had spent 44€ on food and 109€ for gas.

"Couldn't you have gotten cake or croissants?" asked Caroline

I sighed, "You need to keep your strength up, Caroline."

"Isabella, you need to rest so we can get into the hotel. I'll drive." Said Kalinda "Mason, summon the phoenix and hippogriff, I bet they're tired of element feeding too."

"Kalinda, where are we going to put them? All of the creatures have been captured by the Sicarii so we can't set them free or else they would get captured again." Mason had grown close to the mythical birds.

Kalinda smiled, "I have a few ideas, there's this barn that they could live in. But we could take them back to Kentucky and they could stay with us."

"Okay!" said Mason, "What do I feed them?"

"Meat! Some bacon, turkey and maybe chicken noodle soup." I said

Kalinda sat in the driver's seat and Violet sat next to her, I made a turkey bagel and helped Mason feed the birds.

Isabella came in, "Kalinda says we have about half an hour until we reach the hotel, so start packing."

I packed up my stuff pretty fast but it took me 15 minutes to pack Kalinda's stuff. After I was done, I headed to the front with suitcases in my hand. Kalinda parked a block away because the hotel was on a street that is very narrow. She motioned for Isabella, Jack and I to go in.

"Mason, when I give you the signal, you and the others come inside with the luggage."

"Wait, aren't you going to carry your bags with you?" asked Luca

"Nope!" Kalinda quickly rushed out the door before they had a chance to argue.

We were greeted by a fancy reception area, cute little mints, and another short receptionist. "You are from America!" Dang, it was like 'American' was written across our foreheads

Isabella shot him a sugary smile, "Yes, now we need two penthouse suites."

"You're just in time, these are the last penthouse suites we have! Now will that be cash or credit?"

"Nothing, we will not be paying and you and the entire staff won't mind." Isabella's eyes flashed silver and so did the receptionist's. "We also need two extra beds in each of the suites. Is that clear?"

"Of course!"

She touched his forehead, "Now go tell all of the staff about us, we will never pay for anything and no one will mind."

"Of course and here are your keys!" He was talking normal, but looked like he just saw a naked girl for the first time.

"Mason and the others are coming, what room are we?" asked Kalinda

Isabella looked at the keys, "129."

Jack took a key from Isabella, "Let's go figure out how we're going to split up."

"There is something we have to do before that though." Said Kalinda

*Kalinda*

We were upstairs on the couch when I told them the news. "So when I went to the bar and found the ad for the competition, Mason's uncle found me. Apparently, his parents told everyone that he had a drug problem and ran off." I scoffed "Well anyway, Mason's birthday is today and Jacob said that he would be here in an hour, right around lunch."

"I just told Luca and he is telling the others." Said Jack

"So what should we do?" asked Damien

"Jacob helped me come up with a plan. We are going to go sightseeing at 5:30 then we are going to surprise him at the Eiffel Tower. Afterwards, we can either go to this fancy restaurant or back to the hotel and make the chefs bake a huge cake!"

"OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING!"

I jumped at the sound of Caroline's oh too happy voice. She dropped everything and headed for the bathroom, "I call dibs on the shower!"

"Damn!" said Peter

"Oh my gosh!" said Mason

I glanced at my watch, 5:15. I looked at Isabella and nodded. "Guys, why don't we go sightseeing?"

"Sure! We are about ten minutes away from the Eiffel Tower." Said Mason

We waited for Caroline to get out of the shower then headed downstairs. All of us girls brought our big purses, with makeup and different top—Cassandra and Isabella would take care of shoes. I also took my prize money from Evreux.

"How are we getting there?" asked Michael

"Isabella is working on it." Said Damien

"Guys, come on! Our ride is ready!" Isabella shouted

Isabella led us over to a rental shack, with the staff waiting for Isabella's command. "We wish to go on a ride now."

"Of course, Isabella." Said the staff

Soon enough, we're in jeeps and minutes away from the other side. I could see Jacob smiling. So I started the conversation, "You know I've never been anywhere exciting until now."

Jack picked up, "Hey Mason, have you ever been to France before?"

Mason nodded, "I actually have an uncle that lives in Dijon; he has this really big farm that I visited when I was five."

We had reached the parking lot and started to get off. "Well speaking of your uncle…" I gestured behind him

Mason's eyes widened as he ran to Jacob, who pulled him in for a hug. Damien put his arm around me as we all said "Aww!"

Mason ran over to me and quickly hugged me; I patted his head. "Thanks soooo much Kalinda! I am so happy I could kiss you—but I'm gay."

"No worries, kid." I pried his fingers off my stomach

Violet stepped forward, "Okay, so do you want to go back to the hotel or to a restaurant?"

"Ooh, a restaurant!"

"Let's go to that little café first." Said JoJo

We headed over to the café and we girls headed for the bathrooms. It was all a rush of glitter and cashmere. I had brought along a butterfly-style purple top which, if I moved right, would flash my bra. JoJo wore a sexy red, white, and black zebra top with a jean jacket. Violet wore her favorite top—it had a peacock design with neck tie—and a black jacket. Caroline had gotten a one-shoulder top with different shades of blue. Cassandra wore a cream top with a dark purple spider web pattern. Isabella wore a gold over-the-shoulder top with sparkly royal blue airbrushed on top in a curly pattern.

*Damien*

Mason and his uncle were catching up most of the time. We had claimed a table with a view of the river and the Eiffel Tower.

"I'll have beef tenderloin with mashed potatoes." Said Caroline

"I'll take a roasted sea bream." Said Violet

"Um, I'll have a fried sea bass." Said Luca

Michael scanned the menu one more time, "I'll have a Duck with orange."

"A Marco Polo duck, please." Said JoJo

"Potato Gnocchi." Said Isabella

Peter was tapping his chin, "I'll have a venison fillet."

"Net of lamb." Said Jack

"I'll have a lobster." I said

Kalinda licked her lips, "Sirloin streak, rare."

"The same." Said Cassandra

"I'll have a duck with grilled toast." Said Mason

"The same." Said Jacob

Another waiter came by with our drinks; Isabella, Cassandra, Kalinda, and I had ordered vodka, Michael, Luca, Jack, and Peter ordered rum and whiskey and we made sure Caroline had a low alcohol drink!

We had eaten all of our food and were finishing up desert. Most of us had too much food and couldn't swallow another bite—which is why we were staring at Kalinda and Jack, who was still eating slices of cheesecake.

Jack and Kalinda noticed the silence and looked at all of us, "What?" they asked innocently

"How could you swallow so much food?!" exclaimed Caroline

The two exchanged looks, "We didn't swallow all of it." And with that they stuck their tongues out and made Caroline scream in disgust. Jack and Kalinda gave each other high-fives.

We were making our way out of the restaurant when a pretty blonde girl walked up to us, "Mason?" her hazel eyes widened in shock

Mason did the same, "Sherrie? Is that really you?"

Sherrie smiled and gave him a bear hug, "Mason, we all thought you were dead! When did you get back?"

Mason escaped from her embrace, "I got back in France a few weeks ago. How are you?"  
I searched Kalinda's mind, Sherrie was his best friend that he had known since they were in diapers. "I'm doing pretty well."

"Uncle Jacob, look who's here!" Mason eagerly led Sherrie over to his uncle, who was trying to read his watch.

"Oh hello." Jacob quickly shook her hand

"Mr. Lafayette, don't you remember me?" Sherries peered into his eyes

Kalinda joined them, "Oh I bet he remembers you, Jacob had a hard time remembering me when we saw each other at the Le Cathy Café, remember that?"

"Oh, of course, now I remember!" Jacob exclaimed

"Wrong answer." Kalinda drew a spear of death and pinned him to a tree. She took out a dagger and held it against his neck. Before any of us could react, Mason launched his wrath at Kalinda and she went flying.

Mason reached to release his uncle, "Mason, don't!"

As soon as Jacob was free, he hugged Mason—then bit his neck. "Ah!"

Sherrie launched a spear of fire at him—so she was a theurgist!—and healed a nasty cut on Kalinda's forehead, which made her look a little like Harry Potter!

Kalinda resumed her position, placing the dagger against his neck. "Now, what did you do with Jacob, hmm? Burn him? Throw him into the sea? Or are you keeping him hostage in the Russian headquarters?"

The imposter let out a chuckle, "I'll never tell."

With that, she thrust the dagger into his chest, missing his heart.

"Kalinda!, we could have gotten information from him!" shouted Luca

"Don't worry." I assured them "Vampires heal fast; we should have enough time to drag him somewhere else before he wakes up."

"But where?" asked Violet

"I have an idea!" said Mason

*Isabella*

Mason took us to his uncles farm, Isabella made a _deal _with a rental place. The barn was pretty amazing; it had so many plants and animals, I could really feel the energy fueling my power. We had chained the imposter up in a life chain and placed him in the barn. Kalinda, Violet, JoJo, Damien, Jack, Mason, Sherrie, Cassandra and I were down by the prisoner. We had Sherrie guarding the stairwell to the others and Damien and Violet guarding the doors.

The prisoner let out a moan and I rose from my seat. His eyes opened and I saw fear flash in his eyes—then he returned to his cool and calm self. "Let's see who you really are." I held hands with Mason and lifted the illusion spell. The man had white-blonde hair with black and purple streaks. I felt one of the elements fluster, death? I looked to Kalinda, but she was fine—it was Cassandra.

The man coughed them let out a grim smile, "Cassandra."

Cassandra matched his tone of voice, "Father."

We all stared at her, "The name's Austin. I'm guessing, by the looks on your faces, that Cassandra has never mentioned me!"

"There's nothing to mention." Cassandra snapped back

"Cassandra…" Kalinda mumbled

She sighed, "Father, my friends. Guys, the man who murdered my mother."

We all exchanged looks. A sly smile appeared on Austin's face. "I never liked that woman anyway, too much like…you. So sweet and weak—"

Cassandra had run over and placed a dagger to his heart. "Don't talk about her like that. If you think that I'm going to get pissed and accidentally cut the chain, you're mistaken."

"How about this, you kids let me go and I tell you the location of your mother's ashes?"

"No!" Cassandra was on the verge of breaking down, "You killed mom, set her on fire, and then had your aeromancer friend blow away the ashes!"

"Now, now, calm down. You always were such an impatient brat!" he shook his head.

Cassandra tried to stab his stomach but his fangs got in the way, "Did you forget I'm a purebred vampire? And with all that time we spent together…such a shame."

"No you're not!" Kalinda exclaimed

Austin hissed, "Watch it little girl, your heart just might become mine."

Kalinda let out a much more intimidating hiss, which caused Austin to grow a little paler. "Liar, liar, pants—"

"Agh!" JoJo had lit his legs on fire—one of the most efficient ways to torture a vampire.

"—on fire." She motioned for JoJo to stop. Kalinda grabbed his face, which cause him to wince. "You're only 50% vampire!" she smacked him hard.

I realized how he had gotten so strong, "You have a purebred mage that has been making potions for you—who is it?" I demanded

"I'll never tell!"

JoJo lit him on fire again. Cassandra was growing more furious, "Drop the tough guy act already! And act like the wimp you really are."

He lunged to bite her but she gave him a death stare. "He's not a purebred." He mumbled, "It's a group of mages from the Russians—I'm their newest assassin."

Wow, wimpier than I thought! "Anything else you want to add? Because I've got a feeling that your potion is wearing off." With that I tightened the chains around him.

"The uncle is in the base too! They are using him as bait." Austin quickly screamed

Cassandra grabbed his neck, "Where. Is. The. Base."

Austin gulped, "U-under an abandoned house, pretty close to the border of Belarus."

"Now, do you really have the ashes?" Cassandra squeezed his neck even harder

He shook his head. Cassandra released the grip and stormed out of the barn, past Damien and Violet. "I'll be back." Said Kalinda

"Now…what will you do with me?" asked Austin

"Keep you here. If what you're saying is false—then Kalinda and Cassandra rip out your heart and eat it. If you behave—we give you back to the Russians so you can keep being their little puppet." I loved watching Austin cringe at the thought of his daughter eating his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

December 11th, 2011

By the time we had locked up Austin, Cassandra and Kalinda had left. On the nightstand was a note.

_Hey, guys, Cassandra and I are taking off for the night—but it might be a little longer than my usual 4 hour standard…and please tell Damien not to freak out when he sees me! _

_ Kisses 3_

_ -Kalinda + Cassandra_

"How do you think she's doing?" Violet's voice was filled with worry

I shrugged my shoulders, "Hard to say, necromancers are really good at hiding their feelings—but I'd say that she is really upset about her mom…"

"Hey!" said JoJo, "We can't stand around moping about this! We need to come up with a plan and be ready when they come back."

"_If_ they come back." I added

*Kalinda*

Cassandra and I had snuck away for the night, now it was what—5 am? Damien was probably still asleep!

Sunshine and lots of it! A garden? No, an orchard; with pear trees, crab apples, and peach trees. Little pink and white flowers filled the air with the sweet smell of nectar—then Damien came into view.

"Kalinda!" he ran towards me and held me in a tight embrace "When are you coming back?"

I sighed; he was even worse than the last time I ran off. "Maybe tomorrow? Cassandra and I are away and she wants to get away from all of this."

He looked disappointed, "Tomorrow? What about today?" Those green eyes were brimming with sorrow.

I caressed his face and began to fix his unruly hair, "I'll try, I promise. Now I'm going to go, okay?"

He nodded then pulled me in for a long kiss before letting me go.

"Kalinda?" Cassandra whispered "Are you done having sex yet?"

I sat up abruptly, "We did not have sex!"

Cassandra giggled, "You did last time!"

I rubbed my forehead, "When are we going back? Damien misses me."

She smiled, "I'm feeling better; how about in a few hours?"

We had snagged a last meal and checked out. Cassandra and I had wandered out of Auxonne, Dijon, France and into Dole. Cassandra and I headed back to Auxonne, after hijacking a Mercedes-Benz and stopped at a gas station.

"Kalinda, what are you doing in France?"

I quickly turned around to see Danica, one of Caroline's bffs, standing at the next station. "Oh, I'm taking an early vacation, and you?"

"I convinced my parents to let me go on break early."

"Nice."

"And I mean _convince._" Her hand started to glow pale gold

"Danica, you have no clue which side you're choosing." I kept my voice cool and even

She smirked, "Oh trust me, I know. I know which side I belong to—and which side Caroline belongs to."

"So what do you want?" I felt my fangs growing

"I'm here to deliver a message, you have no chance; we've got Ben. Some assassins stranded the mortal at an island in the sea—but she might have died of thirst by now. They know what you're capable of, and so do I." She quickly shot a bolt at me and before I knew it, my head made contact with the concrete.

I raised my hand to choke the little bitch, but she lunged to stake me so I had to move out of the way. She acted quick and backed up; so I couldn't stab her back. Damn! The next time we meet the Russians, I probably won't make it out alive. I have had enough; no one hurts my friends without dying.

"Tarde moreretur de manu mors ergo illi!" Wrath filled my veins; I could feel it pulsing through my body as she let out a bloodcurdling scream. I grabbed her by the neck, "All this time, you were just pretending to be her friend?"

She let out one last bitchy smile, "It's my job." With those last words, I ripped out her heart.

"Kalinda, you okay?! What the hell happened? I would've been back earlier but the cashier was a retard." Cassandra ran towards me

"This girl she used to be Caroline's 'best friend'. All this time, she was spying—ahh!" I clutched my ears. Somewhere, I could hear a high-pitched scream—no, millions of screams! And fire? Yes, a crackling fire a-and a low growl. I soon blacked out.

I could smell smoke…from a fire. And a familiar scent lingered in the air—blood? Yes, it was blood!

"Well done child." A calming voice arose from behind me.

I quickly stood up and called death to my fingers. From behind the trees, 14 guys and girls emerged. I realized that they were dressed in the elemental colors; black and purple, white and pale blue, aqua and royal blue, emerald green and sage green, yellow and cream, red and orange, and gold with pieces of the other colors.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Something…something was familiar about these people.

Two people stepped forward; a man and woman dressed in purple and black, "I thought you would have figured it out by now!" said the man

I caught a glance at their auras, "Necromancers, so what? I'm sure lots of dead necromancers are in Hell—maybe even Heaven."

This earned me big smiles from everyone. The woman stepped towards me, "You have been close to death many times, darling. Your father, Drake, and now you killed Danica—a girl who you trusted." Her irises were a deep purple, much like Cassandra's streak.

"3rd time's the charm!" quipped the man

I realized what was happening, "I'm getting my stripes!"

The woman laughed, "It's more than just a fashion statement! It is like a power source; it enhances your necromancer ability."

"Maybe if you play nice, your vampire self, too." The man smiled at me which revealed a set of mature fangs.

I raised an eyebrow, "How come Cassandra's dad had purple and black streaks?"

"Purple symbolizes being someone close to you that has died. Black symbolizes killing someone that was close to you; Austin killed his wife."

"So what if more people close to me die, will I get more stripes?"

She shook her head, "It would make you look like a zebra! Every three times these events happen, you will black out and I will enhance it."

I still had more questions, which seemed to frustrate the man. "What if someone sees the stripes and realizes how strong I am? It would give me away."

"Easy, you can change it into a necklace or something! Now give her the stripes, I'm getting hungry!" shouted the man

The woman shot him a look. She smiled at me then touched my forehead, "We will meet again, Kalinda." Then I woke up in the backseat of the Mercedes-Benz.

"A minute there is ten minutes here." Cassandra was looking at me through the mirror.

"H-how did you know what was happening?" I asked

Cassandra shrugged, "I just got a feeling."

I sat up and stretched. I looked at the clock—7 o'clock? Dang, I was in there for a while. I caught my reflection in the mirror. My aura was darker than ever, plus, two purple stripes and a black stripe adorned my dark brown bangs. The black was kind of hard to see but I didn't mind.

Cassandra gave me a knowing smile, "Incredible, huh? Plus your eyes get a slight purple tint!"

"Yeah…and great timing too; the Russians won't know what hit them!"

She tossed back her hair as she made a swerve and honked the horn, "I hope the guys have thought up a plan by now."

"Hey, how did you get your black streak?" I asked

Cassandra's eyes filled with sorrow, "After my mom was murdered, our family took sides; Miranda went with me and my brother went with my dad. After that, we departed and went on a death mission—my dad was trying to kill me and my brother tried to kill Miranda. Miranda and I had run away to the woods but my brother found us and he almost stabbed my sister, so I stabbed him. Before then, I watched my friend get beat to death and my cousin got hit by a drunk driver."

"Oh…and Danica told me that they left your sister on an island somewhere. I want to help you find her!"

She shot me a sassy smile, even though I could see her eyes were filled with sorrow, "Trust me, she can fend for herself. This is what we need to focus on, and this alone. But that bastard did deserve to die. Speaking of bastards, do you think my dad is dead yet?"

I thought for a while, "Probably not, it bet they are waiting for us to get back so we can rip out his heart." I saw her wince. Softly, I asked, "You okay about this?"

Cassandra quickly wiped her eyes, "About what?"

"Killing your brother and dad."

"He's _not_ my dad!" she shouted "Austin is just a jackass that fucked my mom then killed her!" tears were pooling in her eyes

I let out a thin smile, "But he's your jackass."

She sighed, "I know. But the world will be better without him."

I climbed up to the passenger seat and placed my hand on her shoulder, "By the way, where are we?"

"About half an hour away. Oh. My. God." Her eyes widened in shock

I turned my head to look at the road to see that the bridge was in ruins, cars lined the edge and I smelled blood—some cars had probably been on the bridge when it crumbled. A fire suddenly came up from the ditch. I immediately got out of the car and ran towards the edge. "Get away from the edge and get out while you can; the sides of the hill could crumble any minute!" After some mumbles, the crowd had dissolved and they had started to leave.

"Damn, some people are really retarded! How the hell did this fire get started?"

"Cassandra!" a shape was starting to form out of the flames

It was Drake, "I'm sorry, Cassandra. I tried everything I could but—"

Cassandra choked on a sob, "I know you tried. Do you know what island she's at?"

Drake slowly shook his head. "Why did they have to do this? They got Ben, what else do they want?" I asked

"You guys dead." Said Drake solemnly

I felt hopeless, "But how can we beat them? They know about us and are way more prepared—it took me over five minutes to kill Danica, _Danica_! Maybe it's me…I haven't had any training since we left Kentucky."

Drake put his hand on my shoulder, "It's not you, Kalinda! You can't face them yet though. Everyone needs to get their streaks; no assassins have them yet, they don't even know they exist! Austin told them that he dyed his hair so they wouldn't try to dissect him!"

"But how?" asked Cassandra

He shrugged, "You need to have a life changing experience, probably near death—it's the most common. For you guys, it has to be near death. For Damien, he could just find his inner hydromancer and merge with it so he can understand it."

"So basically, we have to shove Damien and Caroline in a lake and drown them?" I asked

Drake laughed, "Maybe! I'm sorry, I don't know much about this—but The Council of Magicae knows."

"Magicae?" I asked

"The Latin word for 'magic." Explained Cassandra

"Well, we've both been there." I pointed to my streaks

"I-I'm running out of time. Dream…no more…I'm sorry." Drake soon faded away.

Cassandra sighed, "Well this is going to be _so _much fun!"

We drove back to the farm and found everyone dancing by a bonfire—with drinks of course.

"Kalinda! Oh my God, you have no idea how worried I've been!" Damien had snuck up behind us and embraced me in a hug, a really tight hug. He started checking my head for bruises/scars.

"Um, yeah, I have a good imagination. You are kind of suffocating me though." I managed to say

He suddenly released me and backed off, his cheeks turning red. "Sorry, I just—"

"It is okay, Damien. But we need to have a meeting; do you think everyone is sober enough?"

Caroline was sober, for once, but her timing was terrible. "What?! So what, you're going to force us into suicide?"

Cassandra sighed, "You just need a life changing experience and it's the easiest way to get the streaks!"

"Without the streaks we don't stand a chance." I said

"How do you know?!" demanded Caroline

I needed to get out the words before I froze up, "Danica was never your friend, Caroline. She knew who you were all along, she was sent to spy on you—on all of us—for the assassins. Danica paid me a visit when we stopped for gas and it took longer than it should have." I paused for a second to look at everyone and their shocked faces "They have Ben and Miranda, so we need an ace up our sleeves."

Caroline looked me in the eyes, "Ever since she met me?" she asked meekly

I nodded, "She knew everything and chose the assassins."

"Did you kill her?"

"Yes, I ripped out her heart." My tone was cold and flat, just what I needed

"When are we going to get our streaks?" asked Violet

"Soon." Cassandra and I exchanged glances.

Damien, Peter, Caroline, Michael, Cassandra and I took the guesthouse; everyone else stayed in the main house.

"So how will this work, exactly?" asked Damien

"We are going to go into each other's dreams and try to summon The Council." explained Cassandra

December 12th, 2011

*Cassandra*

I headed out of my body and found Kalinda. She was headed into a dream so I let her subconscious choose the place.

It was a cave by the sea. Kalinda was sitting on the edge, letting the waves lap at her feet. I ran up the shore and climbed up the rocks. "Now this I like!"

"Beautiful, isn't it? I wonder if a place like this really exists." Kalinda was staring into the ocean, watching the dolphins, orcas, and whales swim around.

"Why not? Anything is possible." A cold voice pierced the air; it was the Air…representatives? When Kalinda and I got our streaks, they didn't really introduce themselves.

"H-how? We didn't summon you guys." Kalinda was shocked by seeing them again.

The Death reps stepped forward and the vampire dude smiled at us, "So you want us to leave?"

"No! But how did you know?"

Kalinda's eyes widened, "Drake?"

The Fire reps nodded. "How desperately do you need your friends to get their streaks?"

"Well, we are kind of hoping to take on the Russians ASAP before they kill our friend…" said Kalinda

The Council of Magicae huddled in a circle with their backs turned to us. The female Death rep walked towards us, "When earning a streak, you never get any help. Given your dire situation, we will put a time spell over all of the assassins—which should give you twelve days."

The vampire rep stepped forward, "Since you need immediate results, you will have to fly all over the world. We cannot just hand the power over to them, it has to be earned, but we have decided that they only need _one_ special experience instead of three."

The mage reps stepped forward, "A word of advice, group the mancers by their element. In other words, do all of the theurgists at the same time. Plus, it will save about fifteen minutes."

The guy next to her spoke, "And they really need to feel it—with real, strong emotions. I recommend angering or taunting them."

Kalinda and I nodded. I looked around and saw the clouds shimmer. "I think it's almost morning, Kalinda. We need to get back."

The council nodded knowingly. Before leaving, the female Necromancer/werewolf rep turned to us, "Oh, we still haven't been properly introduced! I am Morgana and that cocky bastard is Vladimir." She gestured to the, now frowning, vampire.

The Balance reps continued, "I am Sophia and this is Keenan. The Air reps are Lidia and Skylark. The Fire reps are Ashley and Adrian. Over by the shore are Brooke and Caspian, the Water reps. The Electricity reps are Tempest and Levina. The Earth reps are Azalea and Keith."

Kalinda flinched, "It's an honor to meet you guys but I think someone is trying to wake me up."

Brooke walked back and shot her a smile, "It is Damien."

Kalinda blushed. I felt a disturbance too. "Well, thank you so much for helping us. But we still need to know where to go."

They were dissolving fast. Sophia talked hastily, "We will leave you a message—don't worry!"

"Kalinda…Cassandra? Guys? We're having steak…" Damien was leaning over us, probably trying to see if we were still breathing. Kalinda sat straight up, with her fangs out, at the sound of 'steak'.

Kalinda yawned, "We have great news! Is everyone in the dining hall? We need to have a group meeting."

We were ten fifteen minutes late but they saved some raw steaks for Kalinda and me. She leaned over and whispered to me, "Sophia said she would give us a message, where do you think it is?"

"I don't know…" I glanced around the room to see if anything was out of the ordinary—nothing caught my attention.

"Okay," said Violet through a mouthful of waffles, "what's the big news?"

"We met with the council and they agreed to put a time spell on the assassins, which should give us about a week." I took a sip of my juice

"Plus, you guys only need one special experience instead of three." Added Kalinda

"Amazing!" exclaimed Mason

"So how will we get our streaks?" asked Peter

Kalinda and I exchanged looks. I shrugged, "Sophia said she would leave us a message telling us where to go, but I don't see anything magical." I took a big bite of my steak "So how's Austin?"

"We're keeping him downstairs." Said Caroline

"Why not kill him?" asked Kalinda

"Well, we thought we should bring him along—he might be useful." Said Isabella

I scoffed, "Not unless you need him to fuck someone. I'm ripping out his heart, right?"

Isabella shook her head. "Then Luca and I will get rid of his body." Said JoJo

Kalinda pushed her plate away, "I'm taking a walk. Damien?"

Damien nodded and followed her outside, his hand holding hers.

*Kalinda*

Mmm, organic steak is the best! Damien and I took a walk around the pond and tried not to trip over any geese. I really liked having someone to talk to.

"She did cry a little on the ride over."

"I wouldn't expect her to flood the house though; she's known who her father really is for years, Cassandra got used to it."

"But could you imagine it? She was about nine when this happened, and Miranda was seven! She and her sister were out in the wilderness for months!"

"You've got a point. I was seven so I hid out on the streets after the murders. To survive, I stole food from the Farmer's Market—since there are no security alarms. It was actually pretty easy, I would cause a water distraction. After two weeks, I was trying to steal a pack of steaks when I turned around and bumped into Valarie." He let out a chuckle, "I tried to run away because I thought she would call the police—I was kind of paranoid back then."

"So what happened?" I asked

"Isabella stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of me. I tried to get away, but then she levitated the steaks from out of my hand and put them back on the table. You know what she said to me? 'You're not alone Damien.'"

I studied his face, Damien was smiling and his eyes were gleaming. He looked like he was about to shed tears of joy, "Oh my God…"

Damien smiled at me and squeezed my hand, "Those were the sweetest words I ever heard—I wasn't alone anymore! In the car Isabella explained everything to me and it made me feel…like I still had a family. At first I was suspicious, but when I went out, I got attacked and Isabella saved me."

"Was it hard? Trying to survive on the streets all by yourself?"

He nodded, "Getting food was easy, but the hard part to cope with was the loneliness. I was having a hard time being by myself—every little noise scared me and I started to grow paranoid."

"I would never be able to do that…do you—do you ever have nightmares about it?" I hoped that I wouldn't make him cry.

Damien slowly nodded, "I'm sorry." I said softly

He pulled me into a long and slow kiss, "No worries—I'm pretty sure _you _didn't send the assassins to kill my family."

My hands rested around his neck, "You know, I could make sure you never dream about it."

"I know…but I think I should try to face my fear."

"Well how about this, when it's too much for you to handle, send me a message and I'll visit, kay?"

He smiled, "I'd like that."

His left hand went around my waist, pulling me closer. His other hand caressed the back of my head as his lips met mine. I heard something rustling beyond the bushes and immediately pulled away. I made my fangs appear and had my death knives ready.

I ran into the field hissing but retracted my weapons as soon as I saw what was making the sound. In the field were the Council of Magicae—but they kind of looked like holograms. Damien was still poised to kill so I elbowed him in the stomach. He looked back and forth between us. Damien finally got the picture; his eyes widened. He quickly retracted his water dagger and kept staring at them.

"Yes, we are real, Damien." Said Caspian

"Oh, um, sorry." He quickly looked away

I felt a smile spreading across my face, "So this is our message? Should I get a paper and pen?" I asked

Sophia smiled, "No, this is your message." She gestured with her hand and the ground began to shimmer. "The time spell will be activated in exactly three hours, it should be enough time. We might be able to call in more favors but I can't promise you anything."

I nodded, "I understand, thanks for your help."

The council smiled at us. Keenan sighed, "We must be going now. Good luck!" with a wave of his hand, the council disappeared.

I sent Isabella a message and within ten minutes, the entire gang was there.

Michael stared at the ground, "Why is it sparkling?"

I smiled at him then approached the ground. "Wave your elements over the ground."

We sent waves of elements over the ground then shapes began to form out of shimmering gold sparkles. It was a map of the US! Little dots appeared with words next to them.

"We need to reach these locations in order to get off with one special event." Said Cassandra

I studied the map harder. I could see six points with the dots corresponding with the colors of the elements. The color of the dots corresponded with the colors of the elements. The air location was Nepal, earth was the United Kingdom, water was somewhere in the South China Sea, electricity was New York, fire was in Hawaii, and balance was in Washington, DC.

"Isabella, we're going to need that jet. How soon do you think we could get it here?" asked Damien

"Valarie's on her way." Said Isabella. Valarie, Isabella's mom, was always away helping her siblings with the _program_—as in saving mancers before the assassins get them. Isabella doesn't mind; she is more than ready to take over the Kentucky branch.

"We need to take a picture of this—or write it down." Said Luca

Sherrie searched her bag. She pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. "I'll start writing it down."

"Hang on." Said Isabella

Isabella mumbled something which caused the paper to glow. With a brilliant flash, the map went from the ground to Sherrie's paper.

"Wait, should we bring the birds along?" asked Mason

We had put the baby phoenix and hippogriff in the stables and fed them steaks every day. "Yeah, they will probably come in handy."

We had headed back to the house and started packing. "Hey, you two!" Cassandra was coming in through the door and ran up to Sherrie and me. "We are moving Austin and kind of need you with us."

Sherrie and I nodded and followed Cassandra outside. JoJo, Violet, and Jack were waiting for us. Even from a distance, I could see Austin's bones. "Shouldn't we give him a little blood?" I asked

They all stared at me. "Why?" asked Jack

"You guys said that he would die by us ripping his heart out, not starvation." Said Cassandra

They mumbled Okays but their eyes never left Austin's thin and pale body. I looked around the farm, with death at my fingertips, when I heard a little chirp. Then and there I let death fly and it hit the small songbird. Cassandra ran to get it then threw it on Austin's lap. JoJo freed one hand and he picked it up and left no drop of blood behind. He lifted his head and could see that the blood restored some of his body—he was still pale but you couldn't see his ribs anymore. Sherrie, Isabella, and Violet had already chanted and drew an earth line along the farm so he couldn't escape—now they were charming us. Austin was released and he headed straight for the bathrooms!

"How charming." Said Cassandra

We had gone back to Paris—via hippogriff, phoenix, motorcycle, and jeep—and found our RV still in the alley. Damien and I were

"We have one hour until we go!" shouted Caroline

"And?" asked Damien

"Kalinda still owes me a shopping spree." She was batting her eyelashes

I groaned, "You're still hung up on that?"

She nodded, "Please? And it's not just me, some of the other girls want to go shopping before you guys make us commit suicide!"

I shook my head, "Fine! If we take the jeeps, we should reach the nearest Prada boutique in fifteen minutes. Then a Sephora should be on the same block, maybe a Gucci too."

"EEK! Guys, she said okay!" Caroline went running back into the RV.

I sighed, "I think I just said yes to hell."

Damien laughed so I elbowed him. "Sorry, Kalinda!"

The girls stepped out with purses in hand. Isabella threw me my purse and I caught it in midair. I saw that Mason had decided to tag along; he was surprisingly a great fashion consultant!

Damien caught my hand, "Can I come too?"

I shot him a smile, "Sorry, girls and gays only."

Caroline had practically stripped the shelves clean! We had been through Fendi and Gucci, now we were at Pucci. So far, I had gotten a purple purse, black ballet-style boots, and a white top which went around my neck. Caroline, however, already had an entire spring wardrobe.

"How much longer do you think she'll be in there?" asked Violet

I shrugged, "If she had a choice, I think she would stay forever."

Caroline finally stepped out wearing a 1960's style silk chiffon strapless dress. Jewels were embedded in the bodice and an abstract pattern with various shades of blue and green covered the entire dress.

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Mason "The blue swirls and your golden blonde hair perfectly match up!"

"Plus it matches your aura." I added

JoJo, Mason and I headed to the register with euros in our hands. The cashier was a slim blonde with gray eyes. She stared at us for a while then smiled, "So you are the famous Kalinda!"

My defenses went up, "Oh? So what am I famous for?"

"What wouldn't you be famous for? I'm Cassie." She held out her hand—a hand with a mage symbol on it.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you." I turned on my oracle self. She was gold and purple. Vampire purple? "How far along are you?"

Her fangs flashed for a second, "Almost mature. You?"

I flashed my fangs, "Nearly perfect."

"What's taking so long, guys?" Isabella came walking through the door

"Cousin Izzy, nice to see you again!" exclaimed Cassie

Isabella gasped, "Cassie? Oh my God! How's Aunt Veronica?"

"Great, actually, she just got out of her cast. Would you guys like to stop by the house?"

"That would be lovely, Cassie." A very formal and familiar voice arose from behind us; Valarie was here! She had gotten a new hairstyle since the last time I saw her. Her espresso brown hair was tied in a long braid which went around her neck.

Cassie drove first as we headed out of the shopping district of Paris and into the more rural area. I had told Damien where we were going and gave him a mind hug. A large house appeared from behind tall oaks. It was an old chateau with tons of little details, such as royal trims, French double-doors, fireplaces, and skylights. I have to admit, their headquarters is much nicer than ours! Valarie and Veronica had tea and had an hour long sisterly talk.

"So how many people are at your headquarters?" asked Violet

"29 including us, but most are off at college or went back to visit friends or family." Replied Cassie

"You must call us some time!" Valarie was saying goodbye to her sister

"Don't worry, Valarie. If Veronica wants to, she and some of her recruits could meet us in Russia." Said JoJo

"Most are away, but I think I can herd some mancers back here within a week." Said Veronica

"Great, because we only have a week—most of the mancers you find are almost pure, right?" I asked

Cassie nodded, "We don't have a mancer lower than 75%"

"Good, now let's get back to the RV; Damien and the others are waiting for us." I reminded them

Valarie had left the jet in a few blocks away from the RV and hijacked a motorcycle to find us. We said out goodbyes and rode back to the RV.

"Did Caroline empty out all of the stores?" asked Damien

I chuckled, "Almost!"

Damien gave a formal bow, "Valarie, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company on this fine evening?"

Valarie sighed, "It warms my heart to know you are as cocky as ever, Damien!"

I couldn't help but smile, "Damien, Isabella and Mason are going to get rid of the RV and I need you to help me move the luggage."

"Alright. I call the guys' luggage!"

"What?!" I shouted, "That is so not fair, you know Caroline just bought over thirty clothes and accessories!"

Damien kissed me on the cheek, "How about I take Caroline's fall wardrobe?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Good enough."

December 13th, 2011

*Kalinda*

I took the hippogriff and JoJo took the phoenix. I felt so bad for them; we had been carrying them around as necklaces but where else can we put them? I was thinking of leaving them at the farm with Jacob, but the real Jacob had been taken. It's not like there is a safe haven for magical creatures that we can leave them at! Isabella told us that the flight would take about an hour. After about 45 minutes, Valarie told us to go over our strategy and get ready to go to get out. Out where? I looked out the window; the sun hadn't come up yet.

"Let's go over the plan one more time, is everyone listening?" I asked

I got various nods, yeses, and okays. Damien began, "Okay, so we go to the United Kingdom, New York, Washington DC, then we stop at home do get rid of some of our luggage and make sure we aren't missed at school and that your families don't suspect anything. Then, we fly to Hawaii, The South China Sea, Nepal, then we meet up with Veronica and her mancers then take on the Russians."

"It sounds good to me." Said Caroline

"Awesome! I haven't been to Hawaii yet!" exclaimed Michael

I let out a sigh of relief, "I haven't seen home in so long!"

"Too bad we can't stay." Said Violet

We were all silent for a while when Valarie's voice arose from the front of the jet. "We're here!"

I immediately stood up, "This one is for earth, but who else wants to come."

Cassandra, Damien (of course), Luca, Isabella, Peter, and Jack decided to tag along with us. Everyone else either was guarding the jet or in town buying food. The main map was on the first sheet and on the second was a close-up map of London. An arrow was on the map, telling us which direction to go in to reach the earth location. Damien saw a tourist bus and suggested that we sneak in with the crowd.

"Would you like a map?" asked a way too peppy tourist guide

I put on my best smile, "Thanks, but please go away."

She gasped and stomped away like she was a baby and I just took her lollipop. "Well that was rude! I would have insulted that hideous uniform she's wearing." Said Cassandra

"Wait!" said Michael "I would like a map."

Damien, Jack, Cassandra and I were talking about what we would have to do first when we get back to Lexington and where the location might be.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Michael

"What's wrong?" asked Jack

Michael lunged for my map, "The location is Stonehenge!"

"Well it makes a lot more sense than Big Ben." I glanced at Damien

"What was your great idea then?" asked Damien

I was about to say something when the bus came to a screeching halt. "Whoa!"

Damien caught me before my head collided with the window. "I think we're supposed to get out now." He nodded towards the other tourists who were standing up.

We followed the other tourists, who were extensively taking pictures. The tour guide talked on and on and on, but they finally left and Isabella put up an illusion around the area.

"Now what?" asked Sherrie

Cassandra winked at me, "It's all wrong!" she shouted "It's over, what did you guys do?" she asked Violet, Sherrie, and Michael

While she distracted them, I secretly made a creature come up from the ground. What most people don't know is that a dead basilisk lies beneath the surface.

"Guys, get back!" shouted Violet

A basilisk, in case you didn't know, has the ability of death stare. However, if a necromancer were to get a basilisk death stare, they would be unconscious not killed. I gave the basilisk simple instructions, and it followed.

It created a dome of poison around us which made it impossible to move.

"Ahh—" Cassandra dropped unconscious

"Cassandra!" shouted Violet

"What are we going to do?" shouted Jack. He was trying to make his way towards me.

"No!" I shouted. "You walk into the poison and you die. It would take me about a week to bring you back to life!"

Violet, Michael, and Sherrie were trying to avoid the basilisk. They weren't making any progress. "Use your powers!" I shrieked "Earth is all around you, use it to your advantage!"

Violet and Sherrie got an idea; they started to glow as they chanted. The spell they recited caused the land that the basilisk was on to sink into the ground. Michael soon caught on. They were glowing—then disappeared into a swirl of dirt and rock. The basilisk died, I could feel it. Large chunks of earth recovered the ditch, and it looked as if nothing had happened. Bodies began to form out of dirt and rocks.

The poison dome was lowered, "Grab them; it will probably be an hour until they wake up."

December 13th/14th, 2011

Next was New York, New York. The ride would take five hours, if there were no other planes in the air. An emerald green streak caressed Violet's hazelnut brown hair. Sherrie and Michael didn't like how the green look with their blonde hair so I helped them turn the power into a necklace. It was like my necromancer necklace but green and in the shape of a theurgist symbol.

"It's incredible…the power, I can feel the power!" exclaimed Michael

Only two hours had went by, three more to go! "Valarie, can you kick this thing into overdrive?"

"I'm afraid not, Kalinda." Said Valarie

I got an idea, "Hey Luca, can you come with me?"

Luca stared at me, "Oh! Okay!"

"Damien and Jack, can you come with?" I asked

They nodded and followed us out.

I had a great grip, Luca however had a hard time staying put. I tied a death chain around his waist then handed it to Jack. "Luca, are you ready?"

He nodded. I went over to Luca to make sure he wasn't overdoing it, Jack held onto Luca, and Damien cooled off the plane.

"Kalinda!" shouted Jack "We're almost there; I'm going to pull Luca in, okay?"

"Okay! Luca, slowly let the air go." I held Luca's hand as he slowly let the extra air diminish.

Damien helped me up, "Nice work Kalinda—oh—you too Luca."

Luca scoffed, "I did all of the work!"

The four of us headed back into the plane and figured out that the electromancer location is probably the Empire State Building.

"I'm guessing that at each of these locations, is some mythical monster that the mancer needs to defeat." Suggested Damien

I nodded in agreement, "Electricity is up next so I'm thinking…"

_Boom. Pwick. _What the Hell? We all soon realized that we were going to get caught in a freak thunderstorm.

"I think we're here." Said Violet

The storm was getting worse by the minute. The sky had turned a strange shade of blue-purple. Lightning started to look silver-gray as we approached a barren strip of land outside of the city. A sudden flash of lightning and thunder made us jump. For a millisecond, I thought I could see—

"A thunderbird." I turned around to see Jack leaning against the window, a blank look in his eyes as stared at the lightning that rapidly flashed before us.

He seemed frozen so I tugged on his sleeve, "Ready?"

He gave me a nod, "Too bad you can't help, then it would be over in under five minutes."

I flashed him a smile before continuing, "Anyone wanna tag along?"

No others wanted to come along for support. I wouldn't blame them; electricity is one of the strongest elements, which is why mages are here to balance out the elements and bind them together. Cassandra stayed behind in case they needed the firepower. Damien and Violet joined us as we hiked up the hill and pulled on our shades. Looking around, I could see people running like Hell was on their heels. Thunderbirds, from my knowledge, have been known to be…aggressive—very aggressive. We took the stairs and raced to the top. I jiggled the doorknob to the rooftop but it wouldn't budge. I franticly tried it one more time.

I moaned, "Stand back."

They quickly backed away, as if I might whack them by accident. I took a step backward and kicked the door down. I quickly backed away as I saw what was waiting right outside the door—the thunderbird.

*Jack*

It was huge! The feathers were black, with yellow and blue sparks running throughout the creature's body. Ah, Hell! I am soooo doomed. Kalinda better be right about this power boost!

From my hand I extended a trident of electricity. "Bring it on."

The creature and I circled around—sparks flying off his feathers, and thunder echoing in my head. I felt the power rising—my fingers were twitching with anxiety and silver sparks.

The bird let out a cry which caused more thunder. Something fell on my forehead—rain. Good thing Damien is here! What now? Hah, me and my crazy thoughts! The bird shot a bolt near my foot. I quickly went into battle mode and lunged for the bird's throat. He let out a cry; I could see the small scratch that I had left. It wasn't enough. I lunged for the wing—it leaned out of the way again! This is impossible, how could I defeat it? I bet Kalinda would know, but she can't help me. I've got to think for myself. So I have to come near to death or merge with my element…I've got it!

I dropped my trident, "Jack?!" Kalinda was staring at me with a look of astonishment

I held up a hand; I knew what to do. I approached the bird, slowly and cautiously. It stood there, poised and ready to kill at any minute. The rain was pouring harder and harder—I couldn't even hear myself breathing over the fiercely falling rain! I stood three feet away from the bird, and bowed. I heard something like an approving squawk.

"Damn…he's good." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Violet was standing under the doorway watching me along with Kalinda and Damien, who were standing in the rain.

I felt something jolt my body—power? Death? No…it's defiantly power…yes…power!

My vision went blurry and black, then I could smell…saltwater? I sat straight up and took in my surroundings. I was sitting on rocks near the ocean…with so much grass, I was practically buried in it.

"Congratulations!" a warm voice startled me

I turned to see a woman in red walk towards me. She was followed by others—in black, blue, gold, green, yellow and more. Yellow? My color!

A woman in black smiled brightly, "Kalinda has really proven herself to be a remarkable girl!"

"I am Tempest, this is Levina. We are the electricity representatives."

A man in yellow had made it to the front of the group. His hair was white-blonde. I looked closer and I swear I could see silver sparks in his eyes! "So you guys are the reps." I looked at all of them "So what happens now, I get some fancy crowning ceremony?"

Levina laughed, "I'm afraid we don't have time for an entire ceremony, Jack!"

She walked closer and her fingers touched my forehead. As they made contact with my skin, I could feel the surge of power slowly move through my body. Levina's fingers lifted and I felt a little dizzy.

"Don't worry, the pain will go away." The lady was in aqua. She sat on a rock and was weaving a pattern out of the tall grasses.

I could see that the world around me was starting to fade. I stood up and began to leave when the lady in black and purple caught my arm, "Tell Kalinda that we are proud of her, Jack."

I nodded then felt the figures slipping away.

December 14th/15th, 2011

*Kalinda*

Jack was starting to move. I could see that his meeting with the council had gone well; a yellow streak adorned his dirty blonde hair. Jack started to stir and began mumbling.

I walked over to the couch and put my hand on his shoulder, "Jack? Hello?"

Jack's eyes fluttered open, "W-where are we?"

"Washington, DC" Damien, wearing his sweatpants and navy tee-shirt, had gotten out of his bed and wandered to the front of the plane.

"What do you think the location is? I've never really heard of a balance creature." I asked. I went through the list of known creatures in my head—hippogriff, phoenix, nymphs, banshee, Pegasus, sphinx, vampire, werewolf, gargoyle, sirens, thunderbird, hydra—what was balance? The purpose of the mage is to balance out the power within the other six elements…mages don't usually have violent attacks…Damien was just as puzzled as I was.

"What if it is a collection of monsters? Like one for each element?" Mason's voice startled all of us. "Then there might be a kraken, a gargoyle—oh!—what if there is another thunderbird?! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Mason was hyperventilating

I patted him on the back and fixed his floppy red hair, "Don't worry! If I get my way, then the only dead people will be the Russian assassins." I leaned in close and whispered, "And I think you and I both know that I always get my way."

This made Mason's face light up with hope. I glanced out the window and saw what looked like to be the top of an airport—the Baltimore-Washington International Marshall Airport. "I'm guessing about twenty minutes until Valarie finds a parking spot."

"So we need Mason, Isabella, and Valarie." Said Damien

Jack came out of the bathroom, "What about me? I'm part mage."

"Yeah but you're mostly electromancer so that is your element." I said

The jet suddenly came to a stop and was landing, "That was…fast."

Damien nodded his head, "Too fast."

Mason held his hand up. I took it and he sent a few gold sparks to my hand. I ran to the front, "Valarie, what's up?"

Valarie's aura was a furious red, "I'm afraid we have a small problem."

Isabella nodded outside and I saw what—who—was waiting for us, a small fleet of Russians.

I felt Mason's power strengthen mine. Death belonged to me, and I can control it—really control it. "Let me at 'em."

Out of nowhere, Damien appeared and had grabbed my hand, "Think first, Kalinda."

I stared at him accusingly, "Since when do I not think?!" Before he could answer, I held up my hand and bolted out the door.

"You shall regret this, mutt!" The mancer that stood in the front was a hydromancer—of course!—he had pulled out a long silver sword. I didn't have a chance to think and was caught by surprise when he threw it like a boomerang. Damien pulled me down in time and I got a good shot at them.

"Kalinda!" I recognized that voice—it was Luca "Heads up!"

I shot a bolt of death before turning around and saw Luca tossing the sword of Merlin towards me. I caught it and felt the power envelop me. Now let's do the math; 2 purple streaks + 1 black + a mage boost+ one of the most powerful weapons in the world= dead fleet of Russians.

I was surprised by the unearthly cry that came from my mouth as I charged and blindly killed the first row. I just couldn't stop. I swung the sword over my head and killed another few mancers. I tossed the sword to Damien and channeled my true power—death. I felt my fangs appear as darkness enveloped me. The look of fear and terror in the eyes of the Russians confirmed it—I was surrounded by tendrils of black, pure death.

"Αφήστε τους να πεθάνουν!" I targeted the Russian assassins, and death followed orders.

Within minutes they were dead—but it was all too easy. It might have been my boosts, but they were all hydromancers…why would they send all hydromancers when they know we have a full circle? Unless…

"DAMN IT!" I punched the nearest tree—and accidently caused it to fall over.

Damien was over by my side, "What is it?"

"They know." Cassandra had come out to help to hide the bodies.

Damien's eyes widened in realization, "But they have to have three experiences!"

"Think about it, Damien. The word about us got out pretty quick; it's possible that they might have a few streaked mancers." I hated to say it, but we might not make it this time.

Cassandra slapped my arm, "Get it together! We have not lost just yet. What happened to Miss 'get out of my way or I rip out your heart'?"

I let out a breath, "Thanks, I needed that." I rubbed my forehead "This is really getting stressful, though."

Damien slid his arm around my waist, "We'll get through this together, babe."

I looked around, "Wait, we are close to the location…I can feel it."

"Sherrie! We need the map!" shouted Cassandra

The Library of Congress was our location. This was driving me nuts, but I had to remind myself to look out for Russians. The sparkling map had leaded us to the Thomas Jefferson Building. We reluctantly stepped inside, out in the open and glanced around. I searched the auras, nothing powerful got on my radar. Damien grabbed my hand and I saw his eyes widen in shock.

_"What?" _I whispered. I saw no suspicious figures…but something felt out of place. Oh damn—my fangs were out! I kept trying to force them back in…but they wouldn't budge! _"What the hell is wrong with me?!" _

Isabella gasped, "Damien…your werewolf teeth…"

I looked around—everyone was transforming without realizing it. "Oh—I think the _bathrooms _are that way." I nearly jumped out of my skin and felt like screaming—a lady in blue was watching us. When we didn't move she talked more slowly, "Oh, I'm sorry. Do…you…speak…English?"

I put on a fake German accent, "Oh sorry, we are a little lost."

The lady reached for my hand and I tried to keep my breathing steady. I felt a disturbance—her hand! She was a pyromancer. The lady realized that I had caught on. "Now, the _bathrooms_ are that way."

I made a smile cross my face, "Oh, thank you."

Gathering my strength, I walked in the direction she had pointed us in. we headed into a corridor. "What now?" asked Mason

Isabella certainly had an idea, "Aperire."

We all gasped as a door formed. With a few unsure looks, I quickly opened the door—and we were all shocked. Before us was another library—but this one was full of mancers. I glanced at the map one last time, numbers and letters soon appeared—a book number? I let out a breath and followed its directions—when Cassandra abruptly stopped walking. She tapped her head, suggesting that we should hide our stripes. I nodded and made the streak disappear and turn into a pair of earrings. The map lead us to a small covered rotunda lined with books about famous mancers—such as William Shakespeare, Attila the Hunt, and, my personal favorite, the great vamp, Joan of Arc. My eyes searched the shelves for the coordinates.

"Kalinda…" mumbled Mason. I turned to him in fear. He nodded towards the shelves. "It's not there."

"Didn't you see the signs at the front desk?" another lady in blue came strolling up to us. "The books in this section are getting transferred so we are moving them to the holding room."

I quickly glanced down at her—no keys. "I guess we will have to come back another time!"

As we headed down the stairs, Cassandra whispered, "We're not really leaving—are we?"

I scoffed, "Of course not! But if I remember correctly, there is a big map up front."

I was right. The holding room was located past the lounge and staff bathrooms in a state-of-the-art humidity controlled room. The supernatural books would be in a room behind that one.

"I'm guessing fingerprint access." stated Valarie

Damien nodded, "But look at the map—you can also enter it if you get into the storage room."

I smiled, "By key."

Mason let out a small giggle of victory, "Yay! Wait, how do we get the keys?"

Cassandra tapped my shoulder and pointed over by the main desk. A guy—probably in college—was mopping the floors with a bundle of keys hanging out of his back pocket. I grinned as an idea suddenly came to me, "I've got some ideas…Guys, spread out. Damien, start walking towards the bathrooms when I'm done."

A look of dread crossed his face, "With what?"

A sly smile crossed my face, "You'll know it when you see it." I pulled lip-gloss out from my purse and fixed my hair.

I strutted over to the college kid and read his aura. He was on an internship at some fancy magazine and works part-time at the library and a few fast-food places. His hazel eyes met mine, "Are you lost?"

"No." I fingered his collar "I think I've found exactly what I'm looking for." I lunged for his lips and he soon caught on. I had to restrain myself from laughing; I could feel Damien getting jealous. His hands went near my butt so I sped up the search. I felt the metal ring and nimbly pulled it out. I slipped in into my purse and grabbed a nearby pen. "Call me, sexy." I winked at him and glanced at Damien; he started walking. I 'tripped' and dropped my purse. I pulled out the keys and use my mage power to slide them across the floor to Damien.

We had entered the preservation room and carefully froze the cameras. I snuck up on Damien from behind and kissed his cheek, "You know, I was totally picturing you when I kissed that college guy."

He shot me his cocky smile, "Nice to know you are _always _thinking of me."

Isabella patted my on my shoulder, "No offense or anything, but you are _amazing_ at seducing guys."

I shrugged, "It's a gift."

"Let's find this book." Said Valarie

Isabella lead the search this time. We ran into a wall so she made it open. More books awaited us. I glimpsed to the right—_Joan of Arc: Our inside Worker_, _Pyromancy for Dummies_, _The Werewolf Ages_, _Charms, Wards, and More!_, and _Odysseus: The Real Story_? "It will take us forever to sort through all of these books!"

Valarie sighed, "She's right. But we don't even know what this book is about!"

Mason's eyes widened, "I've got it! Release your magic in the air—if this book is as important as it's supposed to be then our magic will tick it off!"

We all exchanged glances. Valarie nodded so Cassandra, Damien and I stood back. Golden dust entered the air as they closed their eyes and stood in a triangle. I heard a few books shuffling. I gazed at the books on the shelf adjacent to the door; one book was starting to glow and without warning, it flew off the shelf and in the middle of the circle. The three of them started to glow—not just gold, but all of the elemental colors as well. The glows died down and they collapsed.

"Umm, how do we get them out?" asked Cassandra

I had gotten the hang of simple mage spells so I turned Mason, Isabella, and Valarie invisible. We managed to sneak them out the back. Damien and I were stuck—guards were patrolling. Cassandra volunteered to go and clear out a path.

Cassandra had been gone for almost an hour. "Do you think she's okay?" I asked

He gave my hand a squeeze, "Don't worry, she's a strong mancer."

"All clear!" shouted Cassandra

"Thank God." I mumbled under my breath.

We ditched the crates and carried them back to the jet.


	8. Chapter 8

December 16th, 2011

*Kalinda*

I had a good sleep…too good. I tried to find Cassandra's spirit but I guess I was too tired. Valarie, Isabella, and Mason had only woken up a couple hours before I went to bed. Apparently, they had also gotten all of the other elements embedded with their own. I had been dreaming about being back home, with my mom, dog, 'friends', you know, the usual stuff! I was suddenly pulled from my dream—Damien was fingering my bra.

"Oh my God. Damien, the sun hasn't even come up yet!" I slapped his fingers away.

He chuckled and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder, "I know, just couldn't sleep…we're going to be home soon."

I sighed, "We need to make sure that Isabella's magic lasted…and could we stay a little longer?"

"Kalinda—"

"Damien!" I whined "We have until the twenty fourth so why can't we stay a little longer?" I looked into his eyes and pleaded, "Please?" I batted my eyelashes.

Damien sighed. "Until midnight tomorrow."

I giggled and kissed him, "Really?" I murmured

"Well, if I had said no, you would've figured something out anyway!" Damien's hand went dangerously low and his fingers grazed my ass.

I let out a laugh and let out a sexy moan as he placed his body on top of mine, "Can't we do this later? I'm kind of tired…"

Damien gave me a cocky smile, "Since when do you turn down sex?"

"Since I realized that I've been getting three hours of sleep each night!"

Caroline came in screaming, "We're at the house, guys!"

I sat straight up and rubbed my eyes, "What time is it?"

Caroline looked at her watch, "Five-ten. Why?"

"I say we actually go to school today…wait, it's the 16th, right?"

Damien nodded, "Yeah, it's Friday."

I smacked my forehead, "The Christmas party is today!"

Caroline gasped, "What?! I haven't even picked out an outfit yet! And I don't know what to bring! Cookies? No, everyone brings cookies. Oh! Cupcakes—there's this place by the mall that makes amazing cupcakes and—"

"Caroline, calm down!" I was laughing at her. "You bought a new winter wardrobe in France, remember? Isabella and Valarie can help us with the cooking so don't worry!"

Caroline sighed, "Okay…I call dibs on the shower!" Caroline always hogs the bathroom, it's like her third home!

"I call the big bathroom!"

"What?! No fair! That bathroom is awesome!" exclaimed Caroline

I shrugged, "You never said which bathroom you called dibs on."

Caroline scoffed, "You are soooo rude!" she stormed away and headed to her bed.

When we opened the door, we ran into our copies. Valarie and Isabella made them disappear so we unpacked. Mason fed the birds and helped Violet and Sherrie lock up Austin. Now, I was getting ready to shower. For the Christmas party, we would be allowed to come out of uniform. I had decided to wear my zipper jacket, purple one-shoulder top with black embroidery, ripped jeans, and my ballet-style wrap-around boots.

I had turned the shower faucet and took off my old sweats and tee. I was about to take off my bra when I heard an eerie _creak_ come from the door. I quickly searched the drawers for my backup weapon—my mini pitchfork. I silently made my way from the shower to the front room. I heard the patter of footsteps and used my vampire speed. I had my pitchfork up to the intruder's neck before I realized it was Damien—who was naked.

"Damien? Damn it, don't sneak up on my like that!" I taunted him with my pitchfork then let him go.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He followed me to the shower.

As I re-hid my pitchfork, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

Damien put his hands around my waist, "Since we skipped our sex session this morning, I thought I should make up for it."

I gave him a sly smile and pulled him into the shower.

*Damien*

Kalinda got out first and I got out behind her. I was ready to go within four minutes, with my hair still wet, but Kalinda was still putting on makeup.

I walked over and undid the towel around her body. I nuzzled her neck as I put her bra on.

A knock on the door made me jump, "Damien, are you in there?"

It was Isabella, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Is Kalinda in there with you?"

I glanced at Kalinda, "Maybe…"

Isabella sighed, "Tell her I need help with the cooking, you can help too, Damien."

"Alright, give us a minute!" shouted Kalinda

When we got downstairs, Valarie, Isabella, Mason, and Peter were working away. Valarie and Peter had started preparing food for us to take to the Christmas party. I helped Kalinda and Isabella make pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs—unfortunately I got stuck with egg duty.

I could hear them snicker as I attempted to crack the eggs. Kalinda put her hand on my shoulder. "Wanna switch?"

I immediately dropped the egg shells, "Oh, hell yes!"

She laughed and shook her head. I heard thumps coming from the stairs; Cassandra was coming downstairs. "Hey, Cassandra."

She quickly turned to face me, "Hello."  
"Umm, are you feeling okay?" asked Kalinda

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Cassandra had sat at the island and started eating.

"Well for one thing, you weren't in the dream realm last night and look at what's in your hand." I glanced at Cassandra, who was actually eating…a salad?

"Well what's wrong with eating vegetables?" asked Cassandra accusingly

Kalinda rose her hands up in surrender, "Alright, whatever, go vegan on us, it's not freaky at all!"

Cassandra suddenly got up and walked out the door, "When did she start to eat _vegetables_?"

Kalinda shrugged, "Last night, when I tried to dream-talk to her, she wasn't online! I mean I'm sure she was alive but it was like…she wasn't."

"Breakfast is ready!" shouted Isabella

Caroline, Jack, Michael, JoJo, Violet, Luca, and Mason came running into the dining room. I helped Kalinda set the table. Mason and Isabella continued on cooking for the party and Kalinda soon joined them.

Valarie and Mason had found Cassandra upstairs and assured us that they would look after her.

"Hey—um—can we stop by my house first?" asked Kalinda

Isabella was behind the wheel, "Sure—hang on we're taking a shortcut!"

I held Kalinda's hand to make sure she wouldn't hit her head with Isabella going 70 miles per hour.

We had reached her street and she squeezed my hand. "Coming with?"

I nodded my head, "Of course. We'll be right back, guys."

We got out of the car and Kalinda pulled on her shades. Kalinda lead the way through backyards and bushes when she stopped and ducked, I followed her lead. "It's my nosy neighbors." She whispered

I picked up on their scent, "They are going back inside."

She nodded. Kalinda carefully crept up to her bedroom window. "I can see me…this is so weird!"

I was about to make a joke—but something got onto my radar. I quickly looked around, searching for anything suspicious when I heard jingling—Kalinda's dog had found us.

Kalinda let out a gasp, "Phoebe!" she pulled her dog in for a hug. "My, my you have gotten much heavier since we last met."

"Phoebe?" it sounded familiar

Kalinda's eyes widened as a figure stepped into view, "Hi, mom."

"Kalinda? I thought you were still getting ready."

"I finished early." The words came out of Kalinda's mouth a little too quickly

"Who is this?" she was looking at me

Kalinda started to get nervous, "This is Damien. He—uh—is new this year. Damien, this is my _mom_." She stretched the word 'mom', but I already got the message.

I held out my hand, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hartley."

She carefully shook my hand, "Likewise, but why are you here? In my backyard? With my daughter?"

I felt Kalinda freeze up. I sent water to calm her down. "Well I live nearby and I am here to give her a ride, along with some others of course."

"Oh. Well, Kalinda, are you sure you don't want me to make you something to bring in?"

"Don't worry, it's okay. Plus we don't want to make you work so hard, now would we?"

Her mom shook her head in frustration. "Alright, now you better go; it's 7:30."

Kalinda gave her mom a hug, "Don't worry; we'll make it there on time." As soon as her mom's back was turned, she made her clone disappear, _"Evanesco." _

"Damien, would you like to come over some time?"

Those words made both of us freeze. "Perhaps you could come over to my house?"

She smiled, "Looking forward to it. I'm sure Kalinda will fill me in on the details later."

We walked away and when we were out of sight, Kalinda ran a good distance then started to walk. I decided to break the silence, "Your mom seems decent."

She scoffed, "Yeah right, just wait until she tries to sing along to Michael Jackson!"

I laughed, "Do you _want_ me to go to your house?"

"Oh hell no! It's better if we are in your territory, trust me!"

I kissed her forehead, "Sounds good to me, but I can't guarantee that the others won't be eavesdropping."

The Christmas party made me fall asleep—but then again, it is a private Catholic school. We had made some plans for after school during breakfast but we had to stick around to make sure that our illusions had kept up. So far, everything had gone according to plan, but we had to erase Danica from everyone's minds. According to Caroline, Danica had told everyone that she was being transferred to a boarding school in Russia, so we were safe. Caroline pulled out a bunch of papers from her binder and went with Isabella and Kalinda to the principal's office. I tagged along and saw what they were, papers signed by our 'parents' stating that we were transferring to another school. Afterwards, we emptied out our lockers and left.

We started to head for the parking lot. I had put my arm around Kalinda as we walked away. She felt…different.

"Hey, you okay?"

Kalinda's gaze met mine, "Yes, the best okay in the world!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Did you hit your head?"

Kalinda scoffed and playfully punched my arm, "I just can't believe how much I used to stress over what other people thought of me…now? I know they can't hurt me—unless they're mancers of course."

I kissed her temple then redirected my attention to the others.

My ears began to twitch so I tuned in, using my werewolf senses. I could hear a fast _ching_ of metal. I immediately tackled Kalinda. My eyes landed on a tree, with a dagger where her head was.

"CASSANDRA?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Cassandra walked out from the bushes.

"Nothing is wrong, Kalinda. It will all be over _very _soon." Cassandra threw another dagger but Kalinda caught it and launched it back.

Cassandra raised a ring of death flames around us, the flames growing bigger as we approached them. They had moved onto hand to hand combat, with all of us versus Cassandra. She struck without warning and knocked the others unconscious. Kalinda punched Cassandra's jaw, making it bleed. It soon healed itself. I summoned water icicles and launched them towards Cassandra while Isabella strengthened them. Cassandra dogged out of the way with ease. Kalinda was ready to attack when I heard a sickening _pwick_—Cassandra's death dagger had pierced Kalinda's stomach. I tried to bend the waters in her body, but Cassandra's power was extraordinary…so much more than her usual strength. Isabella was glowing with fury, her strength powering ours. She made the ground rumble and threw Cassandra off balance. Kalinda managed to pull the dagger out from her stomach and stabbed Cassandra's lower leg which made her fall. Kalinda was staggering so I sent water to help heal her. She managed to tackle Cassandra before she was able to get up on her feet. I heard a sickening crunch and saw that Kalinda had plunged her fangs into Cassandra. Cassandra let out a scream then I heard a sickening thud as Kalinda threw her on the ground, unconscious.

"I-is she dead?" asked Isabella

Kalinda kicked Cassandra's limp body, "No…wake Michael up—we need him to tie her up."

Kalinda went a little overboard and Cassandra didn't wake up until one the next morning.

December 17th, 2011

"Let me go, bitch." Cassandra's eyes were lined with dark circles and her body was still limp.

Kalinda scoffed, "No chance. Now tell us, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong, nothing will ever be wrong." Cassandra's voice started to sound robotic—so Kalinda slapped her.

This went on for an hour, but Kalinda finally gave up and made sure that Violet and Isabella had amped up the security.

Kalinda had grabbed a sandwich then snuck out the back door. I jumped her from the side, "Where are you going?"

"To the only other person that can help us."

We had stashed Austin in the shed and Cassandra in the basement.

"How did such a sexy girl like you get stuck in the middle of this?"

"Oh shut up, Austin. Just answer the questions, and you won't get hurt." Kalinda was waving the sandwich in his face.

"Well what's the problem?" asked Austin

"Cassandra is trying to kill us." I said

Austin laughed out loud, "Oh, I'm sorry, this is just so ironic!"

Kalinda slapped him, "She hasn't been herself, and we want to change that."

"Did you look at her eyes?"

"What?" I asked

"If she's possessed then her eyes will be maroon instead of violet. A possession spell adds a red tint to the eyes of the victim."

Kalinda slammed her hand on the table, "Why are you telling us this?"

Austin scoffed, "What else do I have to do around here?! Now, may I have that sandwich?"

Kalinda threw it on his lap, "Thanks for the info." She stormed out of the shed

"Dude, how do you survive with a girlfriend as aggressive as her?"

I shrugged, "Live and learn, I suppose. Like how you will learn that if you _do_ try to double-cross her, you'll get burned—literally." I slammed the door shut.

Kalinda ran like hell down the stairs.

Violet and Mason were on Cassandra duty, "What's wrong, Kalinda?" asked Mason

"We need to see her." I said

Kalinda stormed into the room and smacked Cassandra's face, "What the hell, you damned bitch?!"

I grabbed her head and peered into her eyes, they were maroon. "What now?" I asked Kalinda

"Mason, we need your help!"

Mason ran inside, fists raised, "Need me to punch her?"

I let out a laugh, "Afraid not, Mason. Cassandra is possessed."

His eyes widened and he nodded. Mason hesitantly approached Cassandra. I put my hand on his shoulder as he started to chant. Cassandra started to glow, black and red. The red glow flew from her body—like a mist.

She let out a moan, "Guys? What the hell happened? I feel like I've been hit by ten Minotaurs…" Cassandra started to rub her forehead.

Kalinda laughed and hugged her. "Drink, I kind of owe you."

*Kalinda*

We filled Cassandra in on everything that had happened over breakfast. "I can't remember anything…the last thing I remember, I was clearing out a path for you guys back at the library and I saw someone coming at me…"

I patted her on the back, "It's alright."

Damien came inside with the mail. "Isabella, the papers are here!"

"Papers?" I asked  
Isabella nodded, "I did the math and this house is worth _a lot_ so instead of expanding this one, we are selling it for a new, bigger, more awesome house! We're going to move today, so you guys could help us move. It's an amazing Mediterranean-style house with a huge cascading pool, tons of rooms, balconies and an amazing backyard!"

"Kalinda—" Damien's hand was on my shoulder. "—remember, your mom is coming over today."

Simultaneous clinks of silverware showed that everyone was shocked by what they just heard. Isabella cleared her throat, "So your mom is coming…here?"

I nodded, "She caught me with Damien yesterday before school and assumed that we are dating."

"But we are." Said Damien

"Yeah, but I didn't want her to know! What's next, I tell her I'm a blood-sucking vampire?!"

Damien's face made it clear that he was becoming frustrated. "We'll work through it, Kalinda. Together." He kissed my cheek. "Now tell your mom to get over here at 11."

I sighed and stuffed my face with steak.

Damien, Sherrie, Isabella, Mason, Jack, Valarie and I helped to move the furniture and equipment. We 'borrowed' a U-Haul and loaded the fighting equipment into it—we decided to leave the furniture, which made the house even more valuable! Valarie, Isabella, and Sherrie hooked it up to the Camry while the rest of us packed up clothes and other items into the SUV.

The house was so incredible, it left me speechless. I gaped at the thought of the house belonging to us. "It is pretty fancy." Said Damien

Sherrie came running from the back, "Guys, you have _got_ to come and see this!"

"Oh. My. God." I couldn't believe what was before me. The biggest pool I had ever seen was just a few feet away. I was a little confused when Isabella said cascading, but now I understood. The pool was more like two; the big part got its water from a smaller pool above it, which was accessed by a flight of granite stairs. Tons of trees formed a natural fence and let in specks of light, giving it this…magical glow. "Now this I like."

"Too bad it's December." Said Sherrie

"We could always get JoJo to work her magic!" said Damien

"Let's hurry and unpack and choose rooms." I suggested

We decided that Michael and Luca would stay in Suite #4 (which had access to a balcony and its own bathroom), Peter and Jack would get Suite #3 (which has the same features as Suite #4), Sherrie and Violet would get Suite #2 (which was just a little smaller than Suites 4 and 3), JoJo and Caroline would get Suite #5 (which was the same size as Suite #2), Mason, Cassandra, Isabella, and Valarie would get the Master Suite, and Damien and I would get the bonus room (with access to a huge balcony and direct access to the gathering room next to the pool).

We went back to the old house and moved everyone over to the new house by 10. I had called my mom at 9 and told her to wear something decent—as opposed to something that someone from the 1940's would wear.

"Hello, Mrs. Hartley, I'm Valarie Grayson." Valarie promised to not start any conversations and just answer all questions as normally as possible. The guys said that they wouldn't be eavesdropping—but I sensed their auras upstairs.

"So does Damien your only child?"

"Damien isn't _really _mine; he's adopted, but no, I also have Isabella. She is the same age as Kalinda."

"When is Damien's birthday?" My mom was really starting to get on my nerves, but I really felt sorry for Valarie.

"October 26th, 1995."

"An entire _year _older than Kalinda?"

I was really getting pissed now, but Damien touched my hand and calmed me down. "You are aware that some of the other children in her class are born in 1995 as well, right?"

"Yes, but she is _not_ dating the entire class!"

The door opened and Isabella came in. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here, Mrs. Hartley."

"This is my daughter, Isabella."

My mom smiled at her, "Nice to meet you, dear."

Isabella quickly turned to me, "I lost my iPhone charger."

I smiled, "Again?"

Isabella nodded, "Can you help me look for it?" She put on a look of innocence.

I soon realized what she was doing, "Of course! I'll be right back."

Isabella and I quickly walked upstairs, _"No fair!"_

_ "Hey I have to live with her! Good luck, babe!" _

I went upstairs to see everyone peeking from the balcony. "I knew you guys couldn't resist!"

They shrugged. Cassandra turned to face me, "Your mom is really grilling them!"

I sighed, "I have to go back down sometime…"

Isabella put her hand on my shoulder, "Remember, if all goes wrong, I will work my magic—so don't worry! Let's head downstairs to my room; I actually did lose my charger."

I shook my head in dismay; Isabella can remember the most tedious things—like dates of tests, the lunch menu, even the weather! But she always forgets the most ridiculous things—like her iPhone charger, sunglasses, or to make sure she isn't wearing two different shoes!

I couldn't hide any longer and went downstairs. "…when you adopted him?"

"It was about 6 years ago, when he was seven. I was at the Farmer's Market on a business trip when I ran into him. Damien was just the cutest little kid that I had to adopt him."

"Have you ever smoked?"

"No, and no one in my family has."

"Do you drink?"

"Occasionally."

"How often—"

"I'm back!" I walked into the room and sat back down next to Damien

My mom looked at me with a look of curiosity, "That took an awfully long time."

Isabella headed for the door, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hartley, I am a pretty messy kid! See you later, guys!"

"See ya!" Damien and I said simultaneously.

My mom sighed, "How about Valarie shows me around the place while you two go do something?"

"Sure!" He and I immediately stood up and walked out the door. "Don't worry about us, mom. Have fun!"

Damien opened the door and gestured for me to go first. I gave him a formal curtsy and we ran out, practically falling over from laughing. "That was hell!"

I laughed and pulled him into a kiss, "Tell me about it! You should've seen when I tried to convince her that Jack and I were just friends!"

Damien almost fell over laughing, "Now _that_ would be entertaining! But I don't get why you didn't just ask Isabella to make her okay with _us_?"

"I wanted to see if she would actually be won over by your impeccable good looks and cockiness!" I gave him a little shove.

"Well…what do you think they're talking about now?"

I sighed and stroked my chin, "Probably school stuff; like your grades, hobbies, academic awards—oh, did you get a letter for the Duke TIP?"  
Damien nodded, "Yeah…so we take SAT's and they figure out if we are geniuses?"

I laughed, "Pretty much! Wanna sneak back inside? Then maybe we can join the others with their eavesdropping…"

Damien gave me his cocky smile, "Sure…race ya!"

Without warning he took off. "No fair! I DEMAND A RESTART!"

I ran after him and took a shortcut through a few backyards and managed to tackle him before he reached the driveway. He and I wrestled for a while when I, somehow, got stuck on the bottom, "Give up?" His breath tickled my ear.

"No chance…hey, do you go by Isabella's last name?"

He looked a little puzzled, "Should I?"

"Well what are you going to do in school? What number would you be if you have no name? We haven't even decided what we are going to do about the whole school thing either! I need to talk to Isabella about that…"

Damien smiled at me, "Is it _that _important to you?"

I smiled, "Isn't it always?" His eyes met mine and I jumped.

His hand went down my side while mine pulled him closer. I could feel Damien's body shift as he lay down beside me. His fingers entwined with mine. We just laid there—for a second I even forgot that we were supposed to be preparing to kill a division of assassins.

"Kalinda?" a far too familiar voice pulled us out of our cloud-gazing.

I turned my head to see my mom, watching us like a starved hawk. Damien and I exchanged glances then immediately stood up. "Hey, mom we were just…um..."

"—testing the grass to see if it is…soft enough! Kalinda, I think this grass is _very_ soft, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh—absolutely!" We slowly walked backwards, away from my mother. "Hey I think Isabella is calling us—bye mom!"

"Kalinda, I will expect you to be home by 8."

I furrowed my brow, "Oh…okay…You can leave anytime now—no pressure."

She came over and kissed me on the forehead, "Don't have too much fun."

After she got into the car, Damien asked, "Do you think Valarie charmed her?"

I slowly shook my head, "I know my mom, and trust me, I think she actually likes you for who you are!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He asked, outraged.

A smile spread across my face, "Nothing."

He hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear, "Since yesterday's plans got interrupted, the rest of us were thinking we should…make it up."

"Sounds great!" I kissed him the quickly pulled away, "But can we do something…exciting? Like a run?"

A look of grief crossed his face, "Kalinda, the last time we—"

"I know, I know. But what if we…went swimming?"

His eyes lit up with amusement, "You do realize that it's December, right?"

"JoJo _is_ a pyromancer…plus I like swimming in cold water."

*Isabella*

I am soooo happy that I don't have Kalinda's mom! She asked my mom about really weird stuff—like her favorite color, income, family, and if she was a tree, what kind she would be.

The two left about ten minutes ago and showed up in the backyard—on top of each other. Her mom was surprisingly okay with it. I wonder what my mom said to her…

Kalinda and Damien were walking around the pool, holding hands and whispering. "There you guys are!" I ran to them feeing so relieved.

Damien smiled, "Hey change of plans, we are going to go swimming _then_ hit the bar."

I shrugged, "Fine with me; I like swimming in cold water!"

Kalinda hit Damien's arm, "See? It's not that hard to believe; a lot of people like swimming in cold water!"

Damien shook his head, "Is your mom still alive?"

"I think so; your mom was really harsh!"

"Okay I get it—my mom is a psycho freak when it comes to dating. Now let's just get inside, deliver the news, then go. I'm itching to go do something relaxing for once…"

*Kalinda*

We found a lake about an hour away. I actually felt…calm—like the water itself. I had closed my eyes, held my breath and sank to the bottom of the lake. I had used my mage and death powers to assure I would make it back up. I felt myself lifting up from the silky sand—my power must be pulsing against my skin. An odd presence caught my attention and my eyes immediately opened. A dark shadow moved out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't see anything—but was suddenly grasped by a pair of cold hands. I quickly elbowed my attacker and had him on the ground. A long sliver of death shot out of my finger as I faced…Damien.

_"Damien?"_

Damien's hand went around my neck to my bikini tie, _"Well this is a _sexy_ position, if you get my drift."_

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder for a moment, _"Can we do this later?"_

_ "Always." _He kissed my neck.

I took Damien's outstretched hand as we swam up together. "Damn, for a second I thought you guys had drowned." Cassandra swan up behind us.

My gaze went over to Caroline, who was sitting under a tree. "Hey Caroline, scared of your own element?" I taunted

Caroline scoffed and flipped her hair, "Of course not! I just don't feel like swimming. I'd much rather stay up here and read about celebrities in rehab."

I sighed, "Have it your way!" I turned my back and silently made some dead branches fly around, causing a small tornado.

My hand lunged forward and the tornado pushed Caroline off of her chair and into the water. "Ahh!"

Damien and I tried to hide our snickers—but everyone else didn't, "You are so mean to me!"

I shrugged, "It's what I do, get used to it!"

"Hello."

We all turned to see…Henry? Yes, the Henry from our school! "Oh—um—what are you doing out here?"

"We have your mom."

I started to feel woozy, "What?!" asked Damien

"We have your mom. Do you understand?" Henry's words were too…robotic.

I felt myself unsure of what was happening, "Henry—"

"Do you understand?"

We all looked at each other. Isabella spoke up, "Yes, we understand."

Henry worked so fast I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Within a few seconds, he had lit several matches and pulled out a—knife? Luca raised his hand to put it out—but it was too late, Henry had killed himself and his body started to burn. And I mean burn! I picked up a scent…gas?

I immediately jumped out and tried to keep death away, but I was too late. "What the hell just happened?"

Isabella gasped, "They have streaked purebred mages."

I felt furious, "What?!"

Mason nodded his head, "It's easy for a purebred mage to make a person give them a car or something like that, but making someone take their life? Now that's another story!"

"So what, they just found a random human and used him as a messenger?" asked Sherrie

"We have to go." I mumbled

"They know we know." Said Damien

I heard some whispers emerge from the others, "What are you people waiting for?! An invitation?!"

We put on our cover-ups and made our rides. Violet made chunks of earth fly from the ground and Luca gave them power. I called the hippogriff and JoJo called the phoenix. We were in the air, Damien holding onto me as I lead the group through the skies. We were about fifteen minutes away when I felt a disturbance and stopped. I motioned for Luca to lead the others down.

"Kalinda, what is it?" asked Damien

"I can feel something…"

"I feel it too." Said Cassandra

Off in the distance, I could hear grunts and the metallic _ching _of swords and daggers. Damien led us as we ran into the woods. My eyes widened as I saw two kids and at least twenty assassins. But something about them was…very magical. Mason tried to go and help them, but Damien and I held up our hands.

The kids were incredible! And the boy let out a lightning bolt—I suddenly understood; the assassins had found an electromancer. I studied the boy even closer and saw an electromancer necklace—he was streaked! "They fight like—like you Kalinda." Said Luca

I nodded, "The assassins must really be getting desperate if they are hunting down…six and seven year-olds."

I bit on my lip to keep from screaming—one of the assassins had killed the electromancer. His sister let out a sonic scream and killed most of the assassins. The girl pulled out a sword from her belt and stuck it in the nearest assassin. She swung it over her head, which caused the last assassins to fall back. The girl contracted the oxygen in them and then ran to her brother and wept.

Out of the corner or my eye, I saw a hooded figure move. Cassandra saw it too; she and I held hands and said, "Κύβος!"

The assassin fell dead in front of the girl and she gasped. Her hair bronze hair was greasy and her olive skin was covered with dirt. The girl grabbed her brother's body and slowly backed away from us. "What do you want?!"

Damien walked towards her, "We're here to help."

She started to hiss, which caused Damien to fly into a tree, then onto the ground, then he was magically tossed into the air then came flying down. Luca helped him land safely.

"How come you just stood there?!" asked Damien

I shrugged, "I didn't want to interrupt your bonding time!"

He shook his head and reluctantly took my hand as I pulled him up. I glanced over at the girl, who was watching us like we were mice and she was a hawk. I saw that she was still holding onto her brother. "I can help him, trust me."

She slowly shook her head and laid him on the ground. Cassandra guided me through the process as I brought the kid back to life.

The boy let out a gasp and coughed, "Haven?"

Haven's eyes widened, "Zane!"

Damien put his hand on Haven's shoulder, "I still need to heal him."

Haven nodded and moved out of the way. Isabella came over and strengthened Damien's power. He soon completely healed Zane. "So, what's your story?" he asked the kids

They had been orphans in Australia. They were adopted but just used as a meal ticket. Haven had overheard a group of explorers who were sailing over to America. Haven and Zane snuck onboard and lived in an abandoned house in Atlanta, Georgia. The next month, they were attacked and had to move. They eventually came to Lexington where they made fake money and ids and sold them to make a living. Zane had to kill several of their suppliers, thus he got his streak. Haven told us that she took care of killing anyone that tracked them down and Zane finishes the job. The others were starting to say that Haven was just a younger version of me, but honestly I couldn't see it!

"Guys," Violet whispered, "I think we should leave them at the house."

"What?" I asked, "Them we would need to leave someone with them and besides, they can kill! Especially Haven, she's like someone crazy murderess!"

They all exchanged looks, and then glanced at me. Peter spoke up, "You do realize that she is your mini-me?"

"No, actually. I don't see any resemblance, so _stop saying it_!"

"I say they come with us." Stated Damien. His fingers entwined with mine.

"But—" Isabella began to protest but Cassandra cut her off.

She gestured to Zane, "He is a streaked electromancer, Isabella! Haven isn't streaked yet but Air is on the way to the headquarters."

The protesters sighed. "Alright." Said Mason

"Do you guys have any extra daggers?" Haven had snuck up behind us. "Mine is beginning to rust."

"Oh wait." I pulled out my backup dagger from my bag. "Go nuts. What about you, Zane?"

"No thanks." He mumbled

Haven motioned for me to lean down, "He's scared of sharp objects." She whispered

I smiled and put my hand around her back, "Well he's going to need to learn how to use them; you guys are going to help us kill some assassins!"


	9. Chapter 9

December 18th, 2011

*Kalinda*

Haven had a real talent for killing…I envy her skills. But it's not just hand-to-hand combat, she is amazing with Air!

Haven had lifted Luca up in the air and shot him with several spikes of hot and cold air. Luca fell on the mat with a thud. I held out my hand, "Maybe Haven could give you a few pointers sometime!"

I heard a small patter of feet and immediately turned around and fought—Peter? I heard he made a bet with the other guys that he would be able to take me by surprise, but he has still been unsuccessful! I had made him fall on the ground and held a death dagger to his throat. "Nice try, Peter."

"The jet is ready!" Isabella had walked downstairs and landed in the middle of the training room.

"Did you—"

Isabella nodded, "And the others' parents too!"

Zane and Haven were really hungry! They ate everything we gave them, down to the last crumb! After they were full, Isabella, Cassandra and I made a few analyses. Haven was 80% aeromancer and 20% human, Zane was 70% electromancer and 30% human. Jack and Luca helped the kids with some basic drills then we had reached Hawaii.

JoJo took the map and lead us to Kilauea—as in the volcano. We all just stood there, waiting for something to happen.

Damien began pacing. "What now?"

JoJo sighed, "I have no clue, Kalinda?"

I shrugged. Damien had stopped pacing and sat down on a rock—and caused it to sink down into the volcano.

A loud screech erupted from the center of the volcano and echoed for several minutes. "Damien, you're a genius!" said JoJo

He stood up and took a gallant bow. "It's about time you people realized my true potential. Anyone wanna take a picture? You might be looking at the next Albert Einstein."

I shook my head in dismay, "JoJo, know what to do now?"

She slowly nodded her head. Daggers of fire shot out of her fingers as she jumped into the volcano. We all looked at each other with looks of concern. Damien had grabbed my hand as we heard blood-curling shrieks echo from the seemingly endless chasm. A sudden column of fiery light exploded from the volcano. Damien pulled me back as a brilliant light blinded us. As the light dimmed down, I uncovered my eyes and saw JoJo's body being laid down my spews of fire. In her hand were feathers—phoenix feathers.

A beautiful auburn streak adorned her curly blonde hair. We had reached our location—but there was nowhere to land, we were over the South China Sea.

Caroline began to speak "Do you think the location is A—"

"—Atlantis? Yes." I said

Damien let started panicking, "I bet it's a kraken, do you think it's a kraken? Krakens could be also grouped as an electricity creature…but what else would it be?"

I sat on his lap, "Stress isn't good for you. But I'm with you on the kraken thing." I kissed him then fixed his unruly hair

Damien chuckled, "I'm going underwater so my hair will get messed up again."

I kept fussing at him, "I don't care! Your hairline is so crooked…"

"Land ho!" shouted Mason

I sighed, "Violet, wanna come?"

"Okay!"

"I'm coming too." Stated Cassandra and Isabella

"What about me?" I turned around to see a pair of jade-green puppy eyes peering into my soul.

I grinned at her, "Absolutely."

Caroline blew a sphere of blue and touched it to Violet's, Cassandra's, and Haven's lips. Damien did the same to Isabella, but kissed me. We all held hands as we jumped off a cliff and into the ocean.

I had memorized the map and Violet kept us steady with her natural compass. We had come to a cave with a bunch of holes in the rim.

"What now?" asked Haven. I was surprised by what our voices sounded like. They sounded more echo-y, more…melodic?

"Well look at the rimming…" I suggested

Damien and Caroline held hands as they shot a beam of water energy into the first hole. They all started to light up, from white to navy blue. Once all of the cracks had been filled up, the ground started to rumble. I swam inside and saw a light coming from the top. We swam to the top to find an abandoned city. We were still under the sea but it had oxygen! The roads were paved with turquoise, aquamarine, sapphire, and apatite. Homes made of rock were covered with gold dust and lined the streets. A temple to Poseidon made of ivory, silver, sapphire, and gold sat in the town square. Not all of Atlantis was water-free, though. The paths, six people wide, lay across the water which was underneath. Every so often, the water would stir and lap up on our feet. A squeal erupted from the eastern side of the city. We carefully ran to find assassins attacking the kraken.

Cassandra and I held hands, "δολοφονία!"

The assassins fell to the ground with a thud. The kraken directed its attention to us. Caroline and Damien charged for the large, scaly creature with water daggers in hand. I wanted to stay but Violet said we should check for anymore assassins. We ran around the perimeter and neither Cassandra nor I picked up the presence of another supernatural or human. By the time we got back, Caroline was distracting the kraken while Damien was riding on a wave. He and Caroline jumped the kraken with full force and a brilliant blue light shone.

The kraken slipped back into the ocean with a loud _splash_. Damien and Caroline were on mounds of water which receded as they slowly returned to the sidewalk. I was going to carry Damien but Haven insisted on hovering him back.

It was about 9 PM when they returned to this world. Caroline was obsessed with transforming her streak and was running around the jet, changing it into a new accessory every five minutes! I got Haven to place Damien on our bed and I held his hand. My eyes scanned his body—he was incredible! The extra boost of power added this…glow—and it also made him look, well, sexier. My eyes couldn't help but linger on his abs. I had held him in my arms and felt him stir.

"Hey, Kalinda."

I kissed his neck, "Hey."

His hand went down my side, "Shouldn't you be out there discussing stuff?"

"Like what?"

"Um, like why there were assassins?"

I fingered his shirt collar, "They don't need me with them. You know, you were pretty sexy back there."

A cocky grin spread across his face, "Oh? I tried my best to show off my good side."

I stroked his hair, "I bet the kraken liked it."

Damien's hand slid down my back and touched my ass. I nimbly took off his shirt and he took off my sweatpants. He nuzzled against my neck, werewolf teeth grazing my skin. I pulled him in for a longer kiss—when something, or someone, got on my radar. I immediately turned around, fangs out, to see Haven crawling on the floor.

"Haven? What are you doing in here?" asked Damien

She stood up and smiled, "Isabella told me that I should be practicing my surveillance skills. Oh, and guys, dinner is ready. We're having apple pie!" she was jumping up and down like a happy puppy.

I sighed, "Go outside, we'll be there in a minute."

A sly smile spread across her face, "Why? What are you doing?"

"Haven,_ now_!" I gave her a stern look and she slowly walked out.

Then she ran, "Damien's touching Kalinda's butt!" she shouted

I collapsed on the bed and groaned. Damien just laughed and tickled my spine, "Kids nowadays! But I can't say I wasn't touching your butt—my hands are just too attracted to your body." He let out a loud sigh then wrapped me in his arms.

I gave him a lopsided grin, "Oh shut up!" I whined

December 19th, 2011

*Kalinda*

I let out a soft moan as a sudden flash of sunlight woke me up from my dreaming. I squinted, "Damien? What gives, you know I'm not a sun person!" I whined

Damien let out a hearty chuckle as he made his way over to my side. He kneeled down and rested his head on the bed, his gaze never leaving mine. "I couldn't sleep so I got up early."

My fingers entwined with his, "Really? I couldn't tell that you left the bed."

A sly smile crossed his face, "Well…you can be a heavy sleeper sometimes—did you know you snore after a hard day?"

"I don't snore!" I protested

Damien impulsively put himself on top of me and let his teeth graze my neck. "Mmm, touchy much?"

I scoffed, which caused Damien lean over and tickle me, "Had enough?"

I wriggled under his grip and was caught in his seductive gaze. As we were about to kiss—

"If you kids are done," Jack came strolling in, eating a biscuit, "we have to take a vigorous climb up Mount Everest!"

Jack, Zane, Damien, Mason, Michael, Peter, and I accompanied Luca and Haven as we made our way up the mountain. We easily passed a group of tourists who were excessively taking pictures.

Zane, Haven, Jack, and I were deftly climbing the mountain, while the others were eight feet behind us.

"How do you climb so fast? Are you part tree squirrel?" I could hear Damien's sassy voice below me.

I shook my head, "Years of tree-climbing and fence-jumping, people!"

Jack tapped my shoulder, "Why weren't you with us last night? You are much better at torturing Austin!"

I shrugged, "I was busy with…stuff."

He gave me a knowing smile, "But he won't tell us anything. After this, we need you to hold a knife to his neck—you know he really is terrified of you."

"Really? I thought he would be more terrified of Cassandra—I mean she does have a score to settle."

"But you are almost a pure vamp so you know all of his tricks." Damien managed to catch up with us.

I grinned at him, "Are you getting tired yet?"

"Who? Me?" Damien scoffed, "I don't know if you guys are aware of this, but I am an avid rock climber."

I exchanged glances with Jack, "So you're a natural genius _and_ a rock climber."

"Not to mention a Grade A kisser." Damien caressed my face and kissed my cheek.

Wait—he held my face? I glanced down, "Having Haven hover you doesn't count as rock climbing!"

"How about a competition?" Jack was climbing and glancing at us.

I smiled, "Like…the last person to the top carries Luca and Haven?"

They boys shrugged. "And I will actually try to climb." Stated Damien

I shook my head, "On your mark…GO!"

Jack and I had shot off, while Damien was about a feet behind us—but that wasn't enough for me. I kicked into overdrive. I nearly ran up the mountain and paused near the top. I put my feet in the holds and held on with one hand. I leaned backwards and made an 'L' with my finger. I swung back up and made it to the top.

Surprisingly, Jack had come in last. Once everyone had gotten to the peak, Luca and Haven started to make random gusts of wind—they were freaking out.

I put a hand on Haven's shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Swear?" A pair of deep brown eyes locked onto mine

I smiled, "Yes! If you can kick assassin ass, why couldn't you kick creature ass?"

Without warning, Haven pulled me into a hug. I ruffled her hair and looked up to see Jack talking to Mason. The last weeks or so he had been leaving practice early, but now he was back to his old self…but still.

Damien whispered in my ear, "They need to get the…um creature thing started."

I nodded and let Haven go. I kneeled down so I was face to face with her, "Now's the time? Are you ready?"

She slowly shook her head, "Kalinda, when this is over, do you think I'll be as good as Luca?"

I threw back my head and laughed, "Sweetie, you already _are _better than him!"

"Hey!" Luca shouted

I put my hand on Haven's shoulder, "Connect with air."

Luca and Haven exchanged glances then nodded. They held hands and mumbled something in Dutch. A squawk thundered through the air. The clouds parted to reveal a nearly invisible creature. I squinted and made out a tail—and wings! An air dragon?

Damien caught my gaze and nodded; he was so reading my thoughts! I sighed and rounded everyone back as the dragon swooped down. An unearthly shriek came from the dragon, causing Luca and Haven to fall back. They levitated in the air and started to glow a shimmery baby blue. Luca sucked the oxygen out of the dragon, while Haven twitched her fingers and made chips of rock fly off the mountain and chucked them towards the dragon. A howl went up from the dragon as it fell from the sky. Its body crashed on the rock before us.

Their glow went away as they were delivered to the ground by whips of air.

"Oh, Jack?" I said in my singsong voice

Jack let out a groan as he hoisted the two over his shoulder. Damien's hand crept around my waist, "Now we just need to eliminate the base and all of the assassins in it!"

I let out scoff and elbowed his arm. A chill crept up my spine, "Go ahead, I'll meet you in our room. Hey Peter, I need your help!"

*Damien*

Kalinda came back an hour later. She and Cassandra had pissed off Peter and he killed Cassandra, of course Kalinda was ready to bring her back to life. Though he was furious that they tricked him, he calmed down once he tried out his powers.

I was in the middle of Angry Birds when Zane called me out for lunch. Kalinda kissed me on the cheek, "Hey, sexy."

I smiled, "Right back atcha, babe."

JoJo had taken a seat next to Kalinda. She let out a gasp, "Kalinda, what kind of moisturizer do you use?"

"Aveeno, why?" Moisturizer? Girls are so weird sometimes!

JoJo let out an exasperated sigh, "Isabella, Caroline, and Violet have naturally soft skin because of their element, but you and I have the destructive elements. My skin is just so dry!"

"Well…" Kalinda turned to face JoJo, "I recommend you get a hydromancer boyfriend and kiss and have sex on a regular basis to maintain a healthy complexion. It really helps cure dry skin _and_ minimizes pores."

Um…I barely understood a word that just came out of her mouth—except for sex. Oh, and kiss! JoJo burst out laughing, "But I'm serious—my skin is as dry as the Sahara Desert."

The jet started to shake and Kalinda grabbed my hand, "Something's wrong." She stated

I nodded. I let out a loud whistle, "Mason, you remember the plan?"

Mason's eyes widened as he nodded and took off. Being the boy scout he is, I helped him come up with a plan on what to do if we had to evacuate. Mason had taken charge and made everyone prepare a small bag with their most valuable items and store them in the cabinets. Kalinda, Haven, Luca, and Isabella were racing towards the front.

I grabbed Kalinda's hand, "This time, I'm coming with you."

She smiled and pulled me along.

Luca and Haven joined hands and were able to give us temporary flying power—as long as they didn't get distracted. Violet helped Valarie guide the jet while Isabella fueled our powers. Nowadays, I don't doubt Kalinda's instincts for even a second. She's gotten…so much stronger, in more ways than one. Her powers have defiantly gotten a lot more powerful, and she has become a better kisser (which I think she gets from me!).

Thanks to Haven and Luca, Kalinda and I practically walked—or should I say _ran_—on the air. I immediately noticed two aeromancers, a mage, and a theurgist trying to bring down the jet. Kalinda shot a death bullet and killed the theurgist. From behind us, JoJo was using her power and burned the theurgist. I raised a water shield as the aeromancers launched sonic waves at us. Kalinda and I held hands and shot a stream of water and death towards the mage—but didn't succeed. The mage managed to stop our shot and shoot it back. Isabella put a shield up around the jest and it bounced off. Kalinda was getting really pissed by now. I got a good hold on the mage and drew out some of his body fluids—but the aeromancers cut it off. Kalinda pulled out a death dagger and hit one of the aeromancers right in the heart. As he fell, Kalinda summoned the dagger back to her and launched it at the mage. He didn't have time to react—neither of them did—so I struck the aeromancer and Kalinda took on the mage. I punched the aeromancer's head, making a sickening _thwack_. I dropped his body and saw that Kalinda had turned the mage into a snack—but it wasn't over.

A few shots of fire came out of the sky but I stopped it with a burst of water. Five pyromancers had suddenly surrounded us and Kalinda was stiffening up. From out of nowhere, a shot of gold, blue, and green hit the pyromancers straight in the chest—all of them at once.

Kalinda let out a gasp. I looked to the skies and realized what she saw—two jets were coming towards us. On the wing of the closest jet were Cassie and two other of their recruits, a pyromancer and a necromancer. Cassie smiled as she saw us, "Climb aboard!"


	10. Chapter 10

December 20th, 2011

*Damien*

Cassie and Veronica had gotten a total of 12 recruits, including themselves. Cassie had explained that most of their recruits were not the best fighters. They decided to only get the mancers that were 80% pure and up. The recruits they were able to find were Samantha, Landon, Meri, Cory, Travis, Marcus, Iris, Jasper, Erica, and Leah. With everyone's health at best interest, Kalinda and I decided that Michael, Caroline, Peter, Mason, and Sherrie wouldn't be involved with the fighting. Veronica has ordered her other recruits to buy and prepare safe houses across the world. Cassie told us that we would be staying at a house in Australia, Austria, or Sweden depending what happens after the massacre. Kalinda tried to assure everyone that everything would be fine—but we all knew the risk we were about to take. All assassins know what we are capable of, now they are ready for us.

It was about 1 pm. Kalinda and I were in bed, kissing and just talking—just like the old times, before we had to go on this wild quest. Plus, this wouldn't even be the end! We still have more bases to destroy—and we don't even know where they are!

Kalinda was laying in my arms, her head on my chest. I let out a small sigh then started pulling her closer. "Damien, what's wrong?" Kalinda had propped up her elbow so she could face me.

"Oh—um—nothing." I tried to avoid her gaze

Unfortunately, she knew me too well. Her voice became soft as she spoke, "We'll get through this, Damien. I know we will!"

"But what if we don't?" My hand caressed her face. I knew she could feel how worried I was.

Her gaze was full of assurance, "Don't you remember our dream dates?"

I grin spread across my face as I remembered all of the good times we had when she pulled me into mystic dream—usually a _sexy_ dream. "How could I forget?" I let my hands wander her body as I pulled her over me.

She let out a laugh before continuing. "Plus there's when you meet the Council of Magicae. _That_ is what our lives will be like! According to Mason, there are three places you can go to when you die; the Realm of the Damned, the Realm of Saviors, and the Realm of Souls."

"The Realm of the Damned is Hell, the Realm of Souls is Heaven, but what is the Realm of Saviors?"

She smiled, "The realm for the most immaculate supernaturals, also home of the Council of Magicae."

"I bet I'll end up in the Realm of the Damned." I stated

Kalinda's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

A cocky smile spread across my face, "Because I'm about to do something _very_ naughty."

Kalinda quickly caught on and shot me her sexy smile. I could feel my skin tingle with anxiety as her fingers skimmed my chest. She and I are like puzzles pieces. I kiss, she…licks. I give her sass and she slaps me back. Thus, the world is balanced! I proficiently took off her tank top single-handed then took in the look of her body. Our elements started to emanate—wisps of purple and black began to come off of her hair and a teal haze enveloped us both. Her nimble fingers made their way to my boxers and I shivered as she slid them off. In return, I took off her sweats. I pulled her closer and tickled her stomach. Kalinda burst into giggles and quickly pulled me into a kiss. We tossed and turned on the bed and before we knew it, we were on the opposite side of the bed, with me on the top. I reached for her bra clasp, which was in the front, when a looming shadow caught my attention.

I sat up and speedily put my boxers back on. Kalinda recognized the figure first. "Jasper?"

Jasper, one of Veronica's theurgists, was propped up against the door frame. "Hey guys, what's up?" His tone was flat and cool.

Kalinda scoffed, "Well we were about to have sex, that's what's up!"

I hugged her from behind, "What she's trying to say is that we are in the middle of something. I suggest you get out of her before she throws something at you."

Jasper just let out a hearty laugh, "That's quite a girl you have there!" he remarked

"And?" Kalinda inquired

Jasper shrugged, "Just stopping by, getting to know Valarie's recruits."

Kalinda smirked, "Now you know us—so go."

Ignoring her remark, I introduced myself, "I'm Damien, 70% werewolf and 30% hydromancer. This is Kalinda, 80% blood-sucking, rip-your-heart-out vampire and 20% necromancer."

"Speaking of vampire, who's the dude in the closet?"

Kalinda sighed, "That's Austin, a jackass that we have made lead us to the Russian base."

"Hey, we still need to grill him again." I reminded her

Kalinda sighed, "Let's go—don't forget the blood bags."

I nodded. "Can I come too?" asked Jasper

For once, Kalinda smiled, "Of course, plus we need to redo his handcuffs."

Before Kalinda could say anything, Austin shouted, "I want to help!"

"What?" I was gaping in awe at the gaunt vampire.

Kalinda tapped her dagger against his neck, "What game are you playing, Selsky?"

He managed to keep his tone even, "Give me the bag and I might explain the rules."

She grabbed the bag and let five drops fall into his mouth, "Now explain." She demanded. Kalinda tossed the bag to me.

Austin let out a sigh, "I heard what you guys said after you came back from Atlantis."

I felt confused, "You mean…when I mentioned that there were assassins?"

Austin gave a slight nod of his head, "My boss told me that if I agreed to hunt you guys down, he would give me the location of a plant that could enhance my power."

Realization hit me, "The assassins were waiting for you, not us."

He nodded, "I'm willing to help you on your mission, plus you'll need my passcode to hack into their database and learn where the rest of the bases are."

Kalinda grabbed Austin's face and peered into his eyes, "Fine, you can help. Damien, give him the rest of the blood. I'm feeling like a beer…later!"

She pranced out of the room, leaving Jasper and I to make sure Austin won't try anything he'll regret. "Are you giving me the blood or not?"

I tossed the bag onto his lap, "Don't have too much fun."

As we made our way out, Jasper clutched my arm, _"Are you really letting him come?"_

I shrugged my shoulders. _"Kalinda is a really experienced Oracle. If she thinks he is telling the truth, then I say we let him." _

_ "I think we have a couple more hours, should we be going over strategy?"_

_ "Sounds like a good idea. You pull up Skype and I swipe Kalinda's beer." _

"Are you serious?!" demanded Luca

Kalinda nodded, "His aura looks clean."

"How much longer?" whined Peter

I glanced at my watch, "About two hours."

Kalinda tried to peer around the screen, "Where's Zane and Haven?"

Sherrie looked over her shoulder, "I think they're eating, why?"

Kalinda and I exchanged smiles, "Tell them to start practicing, and that they have complete authority over everyone."

"Wait, so basically you're putting a six and seven year old in charge of us?" exclaimed Michael

Kalinda grinned, "Yep, pretty much!" She grasped the mouse and ended the call.

I pulled her closer and kissed her, "Should we start training too?"

"Absolutely." She let out a long whistle. "Now, Damien and I are putting you guys in groups, Haven and Zane will do the same." She leaned close and whispered, "Get Austin out here, now."

Kalinda and I tried to place a mage with each group and make up cool nicknames along the way. The input & output team, the group that navigates us and makes sure we get out, would consist of four groups of two that will station themselves around the perimeter. The groups would be Iris and Peter, Jasper and Michael, Mason and Violet, and JoJo and Caroline. The seekers, the group that would be hacking the database, would be Valarie, Austin, Meri, Erica, and Leah. The liberators, the group that would be freeing Jacob, Ben, hopefully Kalinda's mom, and any other prisoners they have, would be Samantha, Luca, Cassandra, and Sherrie. The chargers, the group that will be hunting down the head assassin, would be me, Kalinda, Haven, Jack, and Isabella. Fleet #1, the group that will be clearing out the rest of the base and helping the prisoners get out, will be Veronica, Zane, and Cory. Fleet #2 will be Marcus, Landon, and Cassie.

Kalinda and I went through the basic drills with the input& output, liberators, fleets and chargers while the seekers on our plane got a few tech lessons, via Skype, from Michael. Kalinda and I were currently demonstrating how to stake someone. I ended up being the target.

From the way she was smiling, I could tell that she was really enjoying this. Iris had put us in a bubble so our attacks couldn't hit them. Kalinda and I were shooting sparks of water and death back and forth. I formed a staff of water and 'aimed' for her chest. She ducked and 'shot' me with a wave of death. I flew backwards and, thanks to Iris, I landed with a muffled thud. Kalinda caught my staff and waved it around her head, knocking me off balance again. I made my own staff and stopped hers from coming into contact with my face. Kalinda managed to knock the staff from out of my hands and tripped me. For extra measure, she tackled me and placed the stake over my heart. I gave her a warm smile and pulled her under me. I stood up and offered a hand.

As I pulled her up, I whispered, "You know I let you win, right?"

She gave me a shove, "Oh, please! You and I both know that I can kick your ass right out of this country."

Iris lowered the bubble and we were greeted by a round of applause. I took a gallant bow, "Thank you, thank you very much. I'm here all week, people!"

Something made the hairs on my neck stand up. I immediately turned around, water daggers raised, to find Jasper giving me a surprise attack. Sure he was bigger, but he hasn't had training with Kalinda before. If you can withstand a _real_ practice with Kalinda, you can endure anything. He took hold of the earth in my skin and lifted me up. I drained his body fluids so he lost control and I landed on the ground. We had a little round of hand-to-hand combat. I got a window of opportunity and sent him flying with a wave of water. I ran over and put my water dagger over his heart.

A few claps and cheers arose from behind me, "Bravo! Now I say we load up on carbs, any objections?" Kalinda snuck up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I spun around and grasped her hand, "None whatsoever."

She and Cassandra snacked on about a dozen bags of blood, each! Everyone else ate healthy foods. When we had about twenty minutes left, Kalinda prepped everyone but started to get…jittery.

I placed my hand on her waist, "You okay? I think you should try to calm down."

"What?!" she exclaimed, "I am as calm as ever, Damien!"

I pulled her into a kiss and sent water to calm her nerves, "Want to practice one last time?"

She gave a slight nod of her head. Kalinda gathered the ones that needed the most practice—Sherrie, Violet, Cory, Jasper, and Erica. The five of them went up against Kalinda, Cassandra, and I. We spent the time on daggers and fists instead of spells and charms. Kalinda took on Jasper and Erica while Cassandra and I took on Sherrie, Violet, and Cory. Jasper swung his sword over his head, giving Kalinda enough time to get him off his balance. Erica swung for Kalinda but she made the sword fly out of her grasp. Violet's fist went for Cassandra but I stopped it and twisted her fist.

By now, Sherrie, Violet, and Erica were down. Cassandra, Kalinda, and I were up against Jasper and Cory. Kalinda gave Cassandra a nudge and she left the bubble.

Cory made the first move.

I leaned out of the way as Cory's sonic scream hurled towards us. Kalinda took this chance to tackle Jasper, who was a lot bigger than her. Cory got distracted by Jasper's fall that he let his guard down. I punched his stomach and caused him to fall backwards. Kalinda and Jasper were fighting again and I watched the show. Jasper swerved as Kalinda's sword lunged for his side. They went on like this for a while until Kalinda managed to land a hit on Jasper's arm. His eyes widened as he saw that Kalinda's sword was a centimeter away from his face.

Kalinda put her sword away then turned back to Jasper, "Try not to show too much fear unless you are 100% sure you're dead. It gives your opponent an advantage—they know that their tactics are working and you can't give them that satisfaction."

Isabella slowly made her way over to us, "We've landed about an hour away from the base—assuming that Austin isn't lying."

Everyone started to grab some gear, "Remember, when we are out there, try not to speak or make any sounds!" I shouted

"_Especially_ try not to scream out in a fight." Kalinda added

I slipped my hands around her waist, "One for the road?" I nipped her ear as I spoke

She pulled me in for a long kiss. Everything felt perfect—but it couldn't last forever. In that moment, our hearts beat as one. Her hand caressed the back of my head while my hand went around her waist. Kalinda abruptly pulled away.

She gave my hand a squeeze, _"We'll see each other again—I can promise you that. I love you, sexy."_

_ "You know, I love it when you realize how amazingly hot I am! Now tough up; we've got to get the input and output team stationed." _

We were in a thicket and getting closer and closer to the base by the minute. We split into four groups and then spread out around the circumference. Fleet #1, Fleet #2, Jasper, and Michael took the entrance. The chargers, Isis, and Peter took the right. The liberators, Caroline, and JoJo took the back. The seekers, Mason, and Violet took the left.

Isabella sensed that we were about four miles away—that was when the guards started to show. I was worried for the others but Kalinda assured me that the others would be fine. I was already starting to get tired, but we still had two more miles! The assassins had probably been out here for a few days. Kalinda reminded me that we were ahead of our limit—December 24th—so they hadn't been waiting for too long. According to Austin, there were five basic parts to the base; the prison, lava base, volcano body (apparently the head assassin was smart enough to have a volcano made so that any bodies couldn't be retrieved), holding room, the head office, and the penthouse, where the head assassin and his generals hung out. Apparently, the other assassins slept in the dungeon, holding room, or head office. Kalinda, Haven, and I were hiding behind a bush, the others were in the bushes across from us. Four assassins were walking towards our hiding spots. Kalinda closed her eyes and let out a breath. She tapped her leg—that meant that the assassins' soft spot was their legs. Haven nodded and shot a boomerang of air which knocked them off their feet from behind. Kalinda and I charged forward and stabbed them. Kalinda and Peter kneeled down and soaked up some of the assassins' lingering essences to add a boost to their powers.

As she rose, I grabbed her arm to help steady her. "Damien, I'm fine!"

"Yeah, well, _I _am just nice like this. How far away do you think we are now?"

Isabella glanced at the sky and took a few deep breaths. "Pretty close—I can sense that mancer-made lava."

Kalinda and I exchanged glances. I could feel her emotions rushing, "Let's move, people!"

Then I realized why.

Kalinda's mom had been taken and now I could feel hope pulsing through her veins. I shot her a smile and ran through the forest, Kalinda right by my side. The headquarters had come into view—and we heard an explosion. I tackled Kalinda as we all tried to avoid the incoming debris and smoke. I sprung up and shot fireworks of water into the air and heard a sick thud. Peter sniffed the air and found our assassin. Haven raided his gear and conferenced with Kalinda on how to stake someone one last time.

With Isabella's powers, she was able to report that everyone had been stationed and was ready to kill. Fleet #1 took off and various thuds and mini explosions erupted from the base. We went next. Kalinda charged headfirst and slipped past the torture room and made her way to the stairs. Haven cleared the floor as we made our way to the database, passing the seekers on our way. Isabella, Kalinda, and Haven were on the stairs while Jack and I were trying to make sure no assassins were trying to shoot from behind. A scream erupted from the top floor—Kalinda? No, Kalinda wouldn't scream…Haven.

Jack and I lunged for the stairs. Jack shot a few sparks and cleared the way—but we still fell. A flash of metal woke my senses and I kicked my assassin in the nuts—good thing all of the assassins are guys! I pulled up Jack then viciously scanned the room.

"Looking for them, I presume." A low voice echoed across the room.

A cloaked figure came out of the shadows, followed by two others who were carrying Haven, Kalinda, and Isabella.

"Let them go." Jack's voice was cold and flat. His eyes never once left the cloaked assassin's.

"General Konchin. And you are…not purebreds. Interesting, none of you invaders are purebreds and you managed to make it to the penthouse."

I kept my face expressionless. Had he said 'none of us were pure'? But Isabella is pure…or isn't she? I looked away at the general and at the girls instead. That was a big mistake. Konchin caught on and motioned for his assistants to throw them onto the ground. I tried not to flinch, but I did. Kalinda would be so ashamed of you right now, you idiot! I put my best poker face on but kept glancing at Kalinda. The general had started ranting about power or something when I saw Kalinda's eye open. She winked at me then went back to her pale and limp state. Damn, that girl is a genius! I felt Jack's emotions flicker—he saw it too.

"…mutts are bred out of accident by unsafe affairs." Whoa, seriously? He decides to give us the mutt versus purebred speech now?

Jack came up with a witty remark while I kept watching Kalinda—then I understood. Instead I glanced at the other assassins.

"What are you looking at mutt?" The tall assassin on the right was glaring at me.

"Well right now I'm looking at a mancer that thinks he's all that." I lowered my gaze, "Now I see something that I can kick out of this place and into Hell."

They both lunged for me, fire encircling their wrists. Everything happened so fast that I couldn't comprehend what was happening until five minutes later. A flash of light had erupted from Isabella, Kalinda, and Haven. Jack and I killed the general and the girls killed the others. Glancing at Kalinda, I could see that she had a bloody heart in her hands—probably the general's—and was eating it. The blood splattered on the floor as her fangs sunk into the bloody organ. Isabella and Jack had to remind her that time was of the essence. We went back to the database room and turns out, Fleet #2 had already killed the other general so all was left was the boss. Austin told us that he was a vampire—lovely. Kalinda got a little lightheaded as we made our way down to the torture room—where the vamp was said to be. Isabella held onto her arm and strengthened her power. I stole her away and kissed her on the lips. I felt her relax as I healed her spirit.

"Don't." she murmured "It'll really make me weak…"

I, instead, grasped her hand as we slaughtered our way to the chamber. In the middle of the room was mancers—apparently theurgists. We were outnumbered and their attack came faster than we anticipated. The ceiling started to cave so we ran away—only to find that Jack and Isabella were on the other side.

December 20th, 2011 Cont.

*Kalinda*

I pulled Haven out just in time—any longer and she would have been smashed.

_"Kalinda? Hello, are you guys okay?" _Isabella's worried and frantic voice rang in my mind

_"You have to keep moving; it will take too long to clear the rocks. Just try to meet up with us and be careful!" _

_ "I will if you will!" _Even though I wasn't with her, I could practically see Isabella's bright smile as she spoke to me.

Haven clung to me as we made our way around the rubble—when I blacked out.

The familiar smell of death filled my nostrils. A few flashes of bright light caught my attention and I realized I was laying down. As I tried to sit up, my body was screaming in pain. I felt as if I had fallen off of the Empire State Building. Since I have the ability to heal faster, this could mean that this pain was ten times worse a while ago. I was startled to see that I was in a cage—all by myself, over the mancer-made lava. My vision cleared and I could see Damien and Haven in separate cages across from mine. We were aligned in a triangle. I started to breathe normally and saw another cage in the distance—Ben.

_"Damien!" _I hissed

"Mmm, K-Kalinda?" He let out a cough as he sat up. His eyes widened then he directed his attention to Haven. "Haven, sweetie, wake up."

Haven gave a few tosses and turns then slowly rose to her feet, her knees were buckling under her, "Kalinda?"

I gave her the best smile I could muster, "It's going to be okay."

"Oh I doubt that." A cold voice sent shivers down my spine—the only kind of fear I could get from a badass vamp.

He was riding on a chunk of rock. A mage—a streaked mage—was flying him. The vamp snapped his fingers and Ben awoke.

"What the Hell?!" Nice to see he hadn't lost his voice.

The vamp was by Ben's cage in a minute. "Best be quiet, boy. Play nice and you might get out alive."

I couldn't resist. I let a death spark fly from my finger and hit the mage. He lost his focus and the vamp _almost _fell off. He was right in front of me within a minute he and I were face-to-face. He pulled out a dagger and tapped it against my throat. "I could have done much better. But yet you're streaked…how about I make you a deal? I let your mutt friends go but you stay and become one of us. Maybe I will even grace you with a few vampire lessons."

I kept my tone even, "Not a chance."

He smirked at me, then I realized why—Ben's cage was being lowered. He was about three feet away from the lava, and the assassin realized that I hadn't protested, he stopped. Of course, Ben was the first electromancer they had encountered! But then another cage was reeled into the lineup—my mom.

"Kalinda?" Her voice came out as a small squeak.

I grimaced, "Hey…how's life been?"

She scanned the room then gasped, "You!" Her finger was pointed at Damien.

Oh. Hell.

"Ms. Hartley I—"

"You brought her into this, didn't you?! I _knew _you were a troublemaker from the start!"

The vamp let out a hearty chuckle, "My dear, she brought _herself_ into this. Your darling little child is nothing but a vampire."

She was chocking back sobs and refused to meet my eyes, "Mom…"

The vampire let out an evil chuckle and clapped his hands—everything suddenly went dark. I could still see and let out a small cry as I saw what he was trying to do—kill my mom. I let out an outbreak of death and vampire fury. To my dismay, he just shrugged it off. I realized my powers would never beat his; he is a pure vamp and he has a pure _streaked _mage fueling his power. Isabella tried to boost my power, but she was still shaken from the earlier attacks. Plus, I'm not a purebred.

I started to feel so…empty; like my soul was gone and I was just a hallow shell. "I am going to rip out your heart." My voice was hardhearted and flat.

He just clucked his tongue and flew over so he could face me. Actually, his face was about inches away from mine. Seeing that I hadn't reacted, he plunged the same dagger into my stomach. I willed myself to stand, but my knees buckled so I slowly slipped to the ground. He had started to laugh and started to babble on and on about the usual purebred shit. I promptly pulled the dagger from out of my stomach. I realized why it had caused me to fall—it was a combination of death, fire, earth, and balance. Then lights lit up in my head.

_"Damien, full attack on the count of three—tune in the others."_

_ "Oh my god!" _Haven's mellow voice entered my mind. _"Kalinda, are you okay?"_

_ "Look, on the count of three, release a full attack. Isabella, ready?"_

_ "I'm feeling a lot better! I was able to reach Veronica so she, Zane, and Cory are heading our way."_

_ "Okay, one…two…Three!" _

Millions of sparks, splotches of water, tendrils of death, and wisps of oxygen-sucking air went flying towards the vamp and his assistant.

The vampire's eyes widened, "A pure, streaked mage. How could you betray us?!" He managed to doge our attacks but the mage? Not so much. He had leaped from the flying rock—with my mom's body—and landed on the ledge.

"I was never one of _you _to begin with!" Isabella hissed.

With the vamp distracted, I took the bloody dagger and slashed though the bars on my cage. I threw it over to Damien, who quickly cut the bars and tossed it to Jack. Haven provided our air walkways as we glided across the top. Jack, Haven, and Damien fought the vamp while I made my way over to Ben—who was frozen in fear.

"Stand back." With one quick slash, he was out.

Jack and I switched places so he could try to teach Ben the basics. The vamp and I were in the middle of hand-to-hand combat when the rocks started to crumble. I glanced over my shoulder and saw two more mancers—a pyromancer and theurgist—aiming for Jack and Ben. Haven deflected the pyromancer's attack while Damien blocked the vampire's. I refaced the vampire and swung my, now daggered, hand. I slashed his arm and a small fraction of his thigh. Then he release the death grip on my mom and let her fall into the lava. Now it would maybe take a year to restore her—if I can get the ashes. But I know this has to happen.

I lunge forward and keep trying to stab him, but I'm too shaken. Tears keep threatening to spill over and I can't keep up with his movements. Damien has to watch me, watch the others, _and _try to kill the vamp. We had now moved our battle to the ledge farthest away from the stairs. I kept trying to land a strike on his heart but my aim is getting messed up. The vamp slashed his dagger in the air, trying to cut off our necks, but instead made me fall backwards.

Smirking, he lifted his dagger in the air and I just sat there like a helpless baby. Damien managed to knock him off balance and strike the vamp's thigh with his dagger. I, trying to get up, fed my power to Damien as he kept the vamp busy. I was about to let out coils of death to kill the vamp when everything that could have gone wrong did.

Still a little in shock, it took me a minute to recognize what method the vamp was using—the poison bite. His fangs were out and, with a new dagger in his hand, dove for Damien. My attacks had no effect on the vamp but I didn't give up. Then it happened. Damien was trying to make sure that I was okay and then he struck—Damien was on the ground, dagger through his chest and poison coursing his veins. Tears began to streak my face as I got up and swung my new sword in my hands. He started to laugh at my failed attempts to puncture his skin. I was feeling weak, and frustrated, a-and sad. Then I fell. The dagger had went straight through my chest, slightly missing my heart, then was removed. I sensed something familiar…vampire poison. He had laced the dagger with vampire poison. I slowly slumped forward and barely felt the pain of sharp rocks colliding with my face. I sluggishly rolled over in an attempt to get up, when a pain so fierce struck me. I felt my vampire blood pulsing through my veins, trying to repair the damage, but what was the damage? My senses had been weakened, my vision blurred, but the truth dawned over me—my heart was ripped out. Now I felt…strangely empty. The last of my human life force had dissolved and now I was living solely on vampire power. My immune system tried to quickly heal my body, but even I knew it was too late. Something caught my eye. It was Damien's hand reaching for mine. I let out a few choked sobs as my fingers entwined with his. The last strand of my vampire life force was wavering, wavering, and gone.

Like a slowly moving fog, my spirit kind of oozed out of my body and took form in the air. Only a pale mist, I watched over the scene. Haven burst into tears, but Isabella soothed her. They had killed the theurgist and pyromancer—the vampire was still standing, laughing at their pain and grieving. Ben and Jack held hands, their energy combining. They both began shooting sparks that it looked like the 4th of July all over again! He fought off the sparks so Haven stepped up to the plate. A breeze moved around me, what was Haven doing? Then I realized it wasn't Haven—Damien's spirit was next to me. I looked into his eyes…they were so real, like nothing had happened—like we hadn't just died at the hand of evil. His fingers entwined with mine—it was what he used to do to make me feel better—but what was the use? Haven started to glow and floated off the ground. Isabella strengthened her power as she flew over to the vamp. He looked terrified, I think I was terrified too! With one swift move, she took his oxygen and he collapsed on the ground. She took out a dagger—the dagger she had collected from the other fallen assassin—and staked him. I was starting to cry, a happy and sad cry. I was glad to see that our lessons had paid off! She made her way over to my body and cried. I wanted to reach out to her, tell her I would be okay, but I couldn't.

Damien gently tugged on my hand. Tears were in his eyes too, but that wasn't what he wanted me to see. Cracks of light seeped through the ceiling—or what was left of it. He put his arm around me as we made our way into the light.

Since I had seen a bright light, it was obvious that I wasn't headed towards the Realm of the Damned! I was greeted by the scent of vanilla and flowers—I think angelica. I was on the ground, surrounded by soft grasses, just like my mystic dreams. I heard the soft churning of a waterfall and the splashing of—ducks? Or maybe it was other people.

"Oh, you have done well child! We have not seen anyone of your caliber since Joan of Arc!" A familiar voice made me smile. I bent my head and saw Morgana smiling at me.

I scoffed, "Well done? I got killed!"

Vladimir came up the hill and stood beside Morgana, "You let your guard down for love, a very common weakness. That is what separates us from the villains; they have nothing to lose."

I sighed and plopped back down, "You have to admit, we were pretty badass."

"Watch your language!"

"Go easy on the boy!"

Way too familiar voices interrupted my doom and gloom. I immediately got to my feet and ran into my mom's arms, "I'm sorry…" I tried to hold back tears, "I should've told you before, but I just—"

She shushed me and pulled me closer. She finally released me and handed me over to dad. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I agree with that werewolf of yours—you were amazing!"

I gave him a curious smile, "So you've been watching?" Then a thought occurred to me, "Like, everything?"

Damien snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Not _everything _but the main stuff."

"So by _main stuff_, does that include—"

"Yes." Damien and my dad said simultaneously.

I felt myself slightly blushing, "Oh…so how's Heaven been?"

He and my mom kissed, "Well it's nothing like this! This place is so much more…"

"Magical?" suggested Damien

I felt confused, "But you guys are mortals, how can you be here?"

"Well, since you have done so much, we have decided to grant your parents the ability to visit the Realm of Saviors." Vladimir, for once, was smiling at me with a look of satisfaction.

"Wait, what?"

Damien shot me his sexy smile, "The. Realm. Of. Saviors. As in the awesomest realm in the world."

I had so much fun reuniting with everyone. The Realm of Saviors had so much fun stuff to do! A few days had passed and I was napping by the waterfall.

"Kalinda, how are you this morning?" my mom had decided to join me

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have never felt this relaxed in my life."

"I bet!" Drake had laid down beside me, "You were always so…aggressive and uptight."

I elbowed him then closed my eyes. "Is Damien visiting us again?" asked mom

"I think he's visiting his family today."

"No he's not." Morgana had snuck up behind us

"Is he coming over here?" asked Drake

"Afraid not." Vladimir appeared on the other side of the waterfall

A feeling of dread enveloped me, "Cassandra healed him a few hours ago."

I sat up, "Already?"

"Remember, a minute here is ten minutes on Earth. It has been about ten days." Vladimir had made his way to Morgana's side

"What about me?"

The reps exchanged glances, "That is what we wanted to discuss. You can either go back to Earth and return later, or stay here."

"You mean…stay dead? Why would you even suggest that?!"

Morgana put her hand on my shoulder, "Well we have found that some have preferred to stay here than to return to their lives."

I shook my head, "I'm going back, and don't try to stop me."

Vladimir grinned, "I was hoping you would say that; I have a gift for you!"

He placed his hands on my shoulders. I could hear the power buzzing in my ears. I opened my eyes and realized how mature my fangs were. Plus, I had more black streaks. I opened my mouth to say something—but I was whisked away by a silver mist and placed on a long red brick road.

*Cassandra*

Haven was sending out a distress signal. I was in the middle of tearing apart a few cages.

"Is everyone out?" I asked Luca.

Luca gave me a nod and hoped off of his perch from up in the rafters. Samantha winced, "Something is wrong."

"I know. Haven is in trouble; we've gotta get up to the main floor!" I shouted

Everyone was freaking, especially Ben, and I was shocked by what I saw. Dead on the ground was Damien, Kalinda, a vampire, and two other assassins. I opened my mouth to say something but the ground started to shake. Ten more assassins came barging in aiming at us.

"Hydra!" Isabella shouted

I nodded. We had been working on this move for weeks—forming an elemental hydra made of all our elements, with mage controlling the body. We all shouted our element in its native language and used our hands to direct it into one big hydra. Samantha and Isabella moved the hydra and it slammed right into the assassins. They all let out mortified screams as death disintegrated their skin, then air shoved them into the lava. Electricity gave them one last shock before they touched the lava.

Haven had still been sobbing as the spell was performed. My eyes quickly went to Kalinda and Damien. Then I realized her heart was missing—without it, she would be gone…forever. "Jack, where did her heart go?" I frantically asked.

Jack looked around, "I-I don't know. The vampire ripped it out then Haven killed him…"

I closed my eyes and calmed down. I took a few deep breaths, feeling Isabella's power making my skin tingle. _Kalinda, _I thought, _show me her heart. _The smell of blood filled my nose so I opened my eyes, and there it was. I carefully placed it back into her body and made a thin film hold it in. Kalinda and Damien were holding hands…Not now, I reminded myself, you can heal them—you _will. _I heard a few footsteps approach—the others had felt the distress signal too—but I just sat there.

"We have to get them on the jet." Said Cassie

I nodded. Jack carried Kalinda while Jasper took Damien. On the jet, I noticed Austin—I mean _dad_—wasn't there. "Damn it, I think we lost Austin!"

Sherrie's face was filled with sorrow, "We were attacked and he took the shot for me."

December 30th, 2011

*Damien*

I had been with my sister—then I was in the jet. I couldn't breathe until a hydromancer touched my lips. I was dizzy, and my vision was still blurred. Someone—Isabella—sped my healing and helped me to my feet.

I was immediately embraced by someone, someone short. "I'm so sorry, Damien." It was Haven. Her tears seeped through my bloody clothes and onto my skin. "I-I tried to stop him, but I couldn't!"

I kissed the top of her head and lifted her into my arms, "I'm alright now, isn't that what matters?"

"Oh God, Damien!" Cassandra and the others gave me a group hug.

I glanced around, "Where's Kalinda?"

They all exchanged looks. Cassandra glanced over her shoulder, "I have to get back to the others and help…wake Kalinda up."

January 9th, 2012

*Damien*

It has been over a week and Kalinda hasn't woken up yet. Peter explained to me that since her heart was ripped out, it made bringing her back to life more complicated. Haven was telling me not to give up hope; she knew Kalinda was still in there — somewhere. Cassandra was able to save her sister, but Austin had been killed in the fight. Luckily, they got password before he died. Cassie told me that we were heading for Australia, New South Wales I think. I was in my room with Jacob and Mason, listening to them catch up. Valarie and Veronica were starting to come up with a plan to eliminate the bases. They told us that their other sister, Marisol, had been prepping her group in Argentina and was ready. While we were busy breaking into the base, they were getting streaked pyromancers. Now we were ready. There were a total of seven bases—we destroyed two. Marisol and her gang were already on their way to Zimbabwe and getting closer by the minute. Veronica decided that her group would head back to France and regroup. Then they would meet us in Madagascar once we had recuperated in Australia.

A loud gasp and coughs erupted from the back room—Kalinda!

Cassandra and Peter were holding hands over Kalinda's body, Iris, Cassie, Isabella, and Valarie were in a circle around them. Cassandra made a small slit on her wrist and put it against her mouth. "Damien, she can take the water now."

I nodded and leaned over and kissed her—and kept kissing. She had sat up and caressed the back of my head. She was still a little thin but Cassie had already bought tons of steaks. "Um not to ruin this happy reunion or anything, but we've landed." Jack came striding in.

*Kalinda*

The house had a total of 20 bedrooms which could house three people each. Damien and I took the pool house. He left to play basketball with the guys—Zane, Mason, Jack, Luca, Peter, Jasper and Marcus. I locked the door, not that it would do much, and refused to eat then crawled under the covers. Isabella and Cassandra knocked the door down.

They sat down on opposite sides of me and pulled the blankets away. Isabella placed three bowls down on the bedside table. A white, shallow bowl had at least four turkey sandwiches, a sage green bowl was filled with manicotti—my favorite, and the last bowl was white with little snowmen on the sides and contained glazed doughnuts, oatmeal chocolate chip cookies, and chocolate-covered grapes. My mouth started to water as I gazed and smelled this _incredible _food. Cassandra let out a small laugh, "We were planning on shoving the food down your throat, but now I don't think we'll have much of a problem."

Isabella held out a sandwich, "You need to fuel up; you may not be a werewolf, but have the appetite of one!"

Grinning, I took the sandwich and devoured it. Cassandra and Isabella helped themselves to one too. The silence was killing me, but something else was too, "This was what they wanted," I said in a small voice. Isabella and Cassandra turned towards me with sympathetic eyes. "They wanted to destroy us, take away our freedom and everything that made it worth living." I met their eyes, "And they did."

Isabella let out a shaky breath, "You guys know how I don't have a dad?"

I nodded. I never really paid much attention to that because I was always thinking of other things. Isabella and her mom never brought it up and I didn't feel like asking. Isabella continued, "When I was one year old, our house was attacked by assassins. I had a dad back then, a brother too." Now this shocked me. "I got struck by death and fire. My mom tried reversing the effects but she couldn't—I was dying fast. She made a deal with a shaman, but everything backfired when the shaman turned out to be an assassin. He cursed our family, but we had no clue what was going to happen. The next day, my dad and brother were dead, but I ended up living. My uncle was dead too. Every male in our family was dead."

Cassandra sighed, "My dad died taking a hit for Sherrie. Maybe he had some good in him after all…"

I felt bad for bringing up bad memories so I tossed them both a glazed doughnut. I held mine up, "To being almost completely parentless."

"Amen, girlie." Said Isabella

"At least we have each other…everyone else too." Said Cassandra

*Damien*

When I got back from the basketball court, Kalinda was reading on the bed. She was wearing her bikini top and shorts. That was when I noticed her hair.

I plopped down beside her and pulled her closer. My fingers brushed against her bikini top for a second. "You have more black streaks!"

She closed her book, "Because I lost you—and my mom."

I suddenly felt rotten for mentioning it, "I'm sorry, Kalinda. I didn't mean—"

Kalinda rested her head on chest, "I can't lose you again. That will be, what, three times?! Why does it always happen to us?" Tears were pooling in her eyes.

I pulled her closer, "Sometimes, bad things happen to good people…but do you really have to cry right now?"

She jerked away and smacked my arm. "Well…I can think of some other things we can do."

Within a few seconds, she had pulled herself over me. Her fingers fixed my damp hair as I reached down her back…then she pulled away, "Wanna go swimming?"

Kalinda shot me her million dollar smile; she was having too much fun teasing me. I groaned, "Fine, but we haven't done _it _for a while."

Kalinda shook her head and sighed.

"Ahh!" Kalinda screamed, "No fair!"

I had splashed her with a huge wave of water and her splash was pitiful. She pulled me closer, "Damien, I love you."

I put my hand around her waist, "I know, babe."

"Then you understand why I have to do this."

"Wait—what?"

I blacked out.

_"Damien?"_

"Dude, you are seriously freaking us out."

"Damien! WAKE UP!"

I sat up, heavily panting, "What the Hell happened? W-where's Kalinda?"

Cassandra sighed in exasperation, "You mean you don't remember _anything_?"

I shook my head, "Where is she?"

"She's disappeared." Jack stepped to the front of the crowd.

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?" I demanded

Cassandra put her hand on my shoulder. Isabella sighed, "We thought she was in the pool with you—"

"That's because she was."

"Anyway," Haven continued, "when I went to tell you guys we were going to get lunch, you were laying on the side of the pool, unconscious."

"Y-you mean she was taken?"

Mason let out a small laugh, "It would take a dozen armies to kidnap her! But Damien, Kalinda kind of left—or, ran away."

I stood up, "How do _you _know?"

JoJo steadied me, "Well, all of the blood bags are gone, her things are gone, half of the equipment is missing, and this." She pulled out a note from her back pocket.

_Dear Damien—and others,_

_I know you probably thought I got kidnapped or something, but truth is I'm running away. I know, you're probably thinking it's because my parents are dead etc., etc. but I'm doing this for everyone. Don't you dare try to find me; I have two new black streaks—and a gold Blair witch. Yes, I wrote Blair witch, suck it beotches ;)_

_ 3 Love ya, sexy :) _

_ Oh, and everyone else too. _

I was in shock, "Nice to know she hasn't forgotten how sexy I am!" I forced a laugh to come out of my mouth.

"Damien," Isabella's voice had a pleading touch to it, "please don't try to find her."

"Why would I do that?" I replied, a little too quickly.

"Um because you're in love with her?" stated Cassandra

I was feeling really anxious, "Why can't we just grab the jet and go find her?!"

Jack groaned, "Dude, she has a total of two purple streaks, three black, and a _gold_ Blair witch symbol. How the Hell did she get a Blair witch anyway?"

"Think about what will happen when she's pissed? Now she's able to boost her necromancy and _really _kick our asses." Violet was rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Didn't they use the Blair witch symbol with the chick…Elly?" I asked

Michael nodded, "The townspeople accused her of being a witch and blah, blah, blah."

"She wasn't a witch, she was a mage." Cassie came walking in with Zane, Ben, and Miranda. "But a _gold _Blair witch is a symbol of strength, or protection. Basically she has basic mage powers."

I stared at the floor, "So really you're saying that I should forget she even exists?"

"We're just trying to say that Kalinda will come back when she's ready." Caroline was really frustrated.

"Are we having lunch or what? I'm thinking…pasta." I stood up and put on my best smile.

Isabella looked relieved, "Why don't you pick?"

We headed to the closest Italian restaurant—Oliveto?—which was about twenty minutes away. We were in the middle of desert when Isabella and Cassie decided to fill me in on what had happened. The seekers were able to hack into their database and copy all of the files to Leah's flash drive. After everything was transferred, Erica sent ribbons of water through the system. Michael, Leah, and Samantha—the tech geeks—were busy examining the data on their laptops that they hadn't even touched their food. The assassins were coming up with a crazy scheme to kill all of us in Lexington, but we showed up early. Turns out, Danica and her whole family were devoted to hunting us down! She was the one that secretly put a dulling potion into Caroline's food—the others too. That was why their powers were cloaked. Over time, it started to fade from not being utilized.

"…but I've got to admit, it's impressive!" Michael's face lit up with joy as he read over all of the tech crap.

I shook my head in disgust and pulled out my iPad 2. Scanning the news feed, I came across some disturbing news. "Aw Hell!"

"What?" Isabella's voice was full of worry

I pulled up the video then placed in the middle of the table. Everyone crowded around, trying to get a glimpse of the video. A blonde reporter came into view, "Augusto Gansser-Biaggi, the Swiss geologist, was found in his bedroom this morning. Officers arrived at the crime scene to find no evidence left behind. They are asking that anyone that might have known what happened to call this toll-free number."

Cassie had started pacing, "Who would kill a geologist?"

"Can you guys find info on this dude?" asked JoJo

The Three Nerd-keteers rapidly began typing. Michael started to look…frantic, "I think I've found something from the assassin database. The geologist is the brother of that vampire assassin."

Realization dawned on all of us—Kalinda didn't run away to get drunk, she went to get revenge. That vamp killed her mom, so she killed his brother.

We all stood there and an awkward moment of silence came upon us. Isabella shifted in her seat, "We should head back for training."

I couldn't take it any longer—I went after her. When Michael was showering, I transferred the files to my iPad. I grabbed some gear, money, steaks, matches, and clothes. Rummaging in my closet, I found something Kalinda had left behind—her necromancer necklace. The necklace that Cassandra gave to her when they met. A note was attached.

_ For when you want to join me._

_ 3 Kalinda_

Well, I'm not sure I want to join her in this quest for revenge…the sexily sweet Kalinda I kissed and hugged is still in there—I just have to convince it to come out. How would her necklace help me? I'm not part mage and I can't ask Isabella or Mason for help…

Then it started to glow, pulsing a dark purple and sparkly gold. Beams of light shot out from the insignia and shone on the tile floor. The wisps of light began to form an image—a map of the world. Various dots also appeared, with names by them. Damn, when did she figure this out? Her powers must really be intense…

There were tons of dots. Looking at the map, I could see that Caroline, Violet, JoJo, Haven, Cassandra, Iris, Leah, Meri, Erica, and Samantha were in the pool. I finally found my dot, a shimmery ocean blue, then I found Kalinda's. Her dark purple dot was all the way over in—Madrid? Okay, so she manages to get from Australia to Switzerland in about three hours and in about one, she gets to Madrid? Something is seriously jacked up, but now I've just gotta get to Madrid—somehow…

Nightfall had come, and I was 'playing Angry Birds in bed'. My bags were packed and I was ready to go. I had snuck out of the pool house and was about to jump the fence when a burst of…something made me fall over.

I landed on the ground with a thud. With a moan, I sat up to see Ben, Luca, Caroline, JoJo, Michael and Peter looking at me—and trying to stifle laughs.

"Are you going to turn me in?"

"We want to go with you." Said Caroline

I raised my eyebrow, "_You guys _want to come with me on my journey to try to get my crazy powerful girlfriend to stop killing people, even though you _might_ die yourself?"

They exchanged glances. JoJo shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much. It's been way too boring and we want to go on an adventure!"

I stared at them in disbelief, "O-k-a-a-a-a-y. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but I was planning on taking a cab so…"

Michael laughed, "That was before you knew Ben was coming along."

"Zane gave me some training so I'm pretty sure I can hotwire a jet!"

I shrugged, "Why not? But if we wreak that jet, I am going to say that Luca knocked me unconscious and dragged me along with you."

"Where do we even go?" asked Caroline

Luca, Ben, and I were loading the bags onto the jet. "Madrid."

JoJo let out a gasp, "No. Way. Wait—how do you know?"

I gave her a cocky smile, "Don't tell anyone, but I'm really an elf with a great sense of smell. I was able to smell her sassiness all the way from here!" I loudly whispered.

JoJo gave a halfhearted laugh, "But seriously, how did you know?"

"She left me her necklace." I pulled the shimmering necklace from out of my pocket.

"I'll take the first shift!" said Luca

"Ooh and I'll help!" said Caroline

Five hours had passed and we were about to reach Indonesia. Ben decided that we should take Veronica's second jet, which smaller and had five beds/bedrooms. I took the bed closest to the front, Caroline and JoJo took the room in the back, Luca and Michael took the other room, and the other guys took the beds. I was helping JoJo make dinner.

I was grabbing the plates and simultaneously counting how much cash we had. "How much longer do you think we can keep this up? We should've gotten a higher rank mage to come with us—have you still been practicing compulsion?"

JoJo nodded, "But together, it's about the same mage stats as Iris."

"Speaking of them, shouldn't they be on their way to France by now?"

"Oh…yeah. But I bet they haven't left yet! Do you think they would've found my note by now?" JoJo had left a note in the bathroom explaining why they left.

I shrugged, "Hey, why did you come anyway? I know you like being spontaneous but…"

JoJo let out a loud sigh, "I-I didn't want your relationship to fall apart. Mine is over for eternity so I thought…might as well try to fix this one."

I stared at her. "Well…thanks."

The necklace began to glow. I pulled it out of my pocket and the map appeared. "She's heading to Rome."

JoJo exhaled slowly, "I hope we can catch her."

"Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

January 11th, 2012

*Damien*

It was morning and we were about to reach Hungary. What I wanted to know was why Kalinda was heading back? She ran from Australia to Spain, then heads back in the direction she came from? If only I could comprehend that crazy mind of hers. At about 7 am, we were in Ukraine. Michael found a place called 'Penny Market' and landed the jet an hour away. Luca and I went and buy food. Michael and JoJo went to get fuel. Ben and Peter guarded the jet. In order to keep our cover, Luca only paid for a third of our groceries. We got some canned food, bacon, wine, yogurt, cereal, and fruit—which added up to about 17€.

We got back at 11 and took off. I was behind the wheel and Ben accompanied me. Then he started asking a _lot _of questions.

"So what are cool things I can do? Do you think I could start a storm?"

I shook my head "You would need a hydromancer, like me. An aeromancer would add a nice touch too. You have to remember, your element is electricity. Which means you can only do stuff like hotwire cars, create lightning, and hack computers. Magic is a team effort, you can't—"

"So I could snap my fingers and hack into the jet's control system?"

"Well…yeah. But—"

_Thwack. _I sighed; Ben had tried to create lightning and I bet it sparked the jet instead. I turned to Ben to see he had gone pale.

_Pwick, pwick, pwick._

What the hell? "Guys, we're being attacked!"

Ben took the wheel and Luca, JoJo, Peter and I prepared to exit the jet. Luca opened the door and gave us air lifts. Outside were—robbers? Go figure.

_"Guys, these are robbers not assassins. JoJo, fry their plane then Luca, give them a soft landing. Oh and clear their minds too." _

We decided to ditch the jet anyway; someone could have followed us from Hungary. By 2, we had reached Veronica's hideout and left the jet in the garage. Luca shrunk our luggage and we rode on the wind to the urban side of Paris. JoJo and Luca had spotted a car rental place and headed to the desk—when fire shot from above us.

Assassins had followed us after all! What I thought was odd was the way they were fighting. The assassins we had faced before had graceful, coordinated movements. These assassins were stumbling over each other, but they outnumbered us. Then all went black…again?

I was surrounded by a bunch of pillows. It kind of reminded me of the time I was captured by a succubus…

"And Sleeping Beauty awakes." To my surprise, I _guy _my age came strolling over to me from his chair. So he was…watching me sleep? Okay I am getting some serious gay vibes here!

A laugh came from the doorway. "I hate to break it to you, sweetie, but he plays for the other team!" The figure didn't move from out of the shadows.

The boy groaned, "But that hair is so luscious, and look at his yummy abs!" He started pouting.

"Yeah? Well he's also mine." Kalinda stepped out of the shadows and towards the boy, "I've got a gay friend back home—send in Vanessa and I'll let you Skype him."

He immediately stood up and backed away, "Aye, aye Captain Sassy Boots!"

Kalinda scoffed and elbowed him as he walked out. Her expression softened as she looked to me, "I-I didn't think you would actually come to join us—and bring the others." She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well…I wanted to come and talk. You know, about you killing them."

She frowned, "And you guys want me to stop killing the people that killed us and our families?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off, "These are the people that killed my _mom_, Damien. And they killed your entire family!" Kalinda was now literally inches away from my face. "You're saying you don't want to get revenge?"

I tried to keep a calm tone. Then I thought about my mom, dad, and my little sister, Annabelle. I shook my head, "Kalinda, these assassins already lost their families when they turned. Take Austin for example, he turned and lost everyone—well killed them, but still, they already lost everything. Did you ever think that their relatives never even knew what they were?"

She started breathing heavily, "We did some recon and turns out, he was a nice kid. When he turned 18, he murdered his parents then her sibling surrendered and became an assassin too! That general we killed was his brother. So why do you blame us for trying to stop it before it starts?"

I sighed, "Kalinda, what about Cassandra? Do you think _she's _going to turn into an evil assassin?"

"Probably; the other assassins will be really pissed when they find out about Austin. Since he's dead, they might go after Cassandra and force her into being an assassin."

Then, a tall brunette walked into the room, "Whatcha need, Kalinda?"

"Can you remember how many rogues there were?"

"What's a rogue?" I asked

The brunette noticed me for the first time and was pretty shocked by what she saw :) "Oh, um—a rogue is an assassin that was forced into working and escaped or a wannabe that is pure and can't fight. I counted seventeen"

Kalinda raised an eyebrow and let out a loud 'ahem', snapping the brunette out of her gazing. "Thanks, Vanessa. Hey, why don't you check on the guys in the next room, you like blondes, right?"

Vanessa suddenly blushed, "Oh…sorry. And, David wanted me to tell you that Andy is at the door."

Kalinda groaned, "It's a good thing you guys came; this is really boring me to death!"

Kalinda left and I turned to Vanessa, "What's she talking about?"

"None of us are mages so to get money, she's been…seducing guys then poisoning them. We would wait for her signal then raid the place. The downside is that it makes them want more but we're able to keep getting their money."

Pain twanged in my heart, "Oh, well how much money did you guys get?"

Vanessa looked at me with sympathy, "You know, when she first found us, all she would talk about was you—well, your ass. But still, we just needed the money so don't worry."

I smiled at hearing that Kalinda would talk about my ass. Then I got focused. "How did you guys meet?" I noticed that Vanessa had a deep scar on her forearm.

She winced but still continued, "They had set my house on fire and I was the only survivor. After, I ran away but I got caught and put in the foster system. After a few weeks, I met more mancers and we formed our own…club. There are other kids Kalinda got too—more people like us. Right now we have six people total, but a few of them are—"

A boy, who looked to be a little older than Zane, peaked into the room. "Vanessa, it's time!" His hazel eyes sparkled with excitement.

Vanessa nodded and put her flowing hair into a bun, "What about our guests?"

"Kalinda said to ask them if they were up to the task." He looked at me and gave me a big smile, revealing a pair of budding werewolf teeth.

"Get the other guys in here, would you? I'll go over the plan." Vanessa had pulled the kid into a hug and was ruffling his light brown hair.

He eagerly nodded his head and ran out the room. Ben, Luca, Michael, Caroline, JoJo, and Peter came into the room and waited for Vanessa to continue. "Okay, so here's the deal. Three of our people have been taken so we're gonna get them back. They are being held captive by a family of rogues so while we're there, we are going to kill _all _of them, who's in?"

Everyone followed Kalinda and Vanessa as they led the way to the house of rogues. Carson, the little werewolf, told me that the rogues captured an aeromancer, Andie, a vampire/necromancer, Desdemona, and another vampire/werewolf, Nigel. Vanessa, I learned, was a pyromancer. Then there were the other two, Lola and Ambrose, were theurgists—and an item, who met in foster care. Then David, Kalinda told me, is the gay werewolf. Kalinda told me that he still had a family. He only helped out from time to time and usually fed them updates from his dad, who was a news reporter.

"See anything?" shouted Andie

Kalinda was perched in a tree like a cat, "I can see the chimney! It's about a mile west." She hopped down and landed on the ground on both feet.

We ran through the bushes and crossed the river to come upon a large cabin smack-dab in the middle of the scene.

I heard the metallic _ching _of metal and caused water from the river to chase down the source of the sound. We all whirred around to see three rogues with blazing hands—pyromancers.

Kalinda tapped my leg with her foot, _"Vanessa, I'm leaving you in charge. Damien, Ben, Luca, and Michael, come with me." _

I dropped my fists and followed Kalinda as she swiftly ran to the cabin. Luca used his senses to detect any rogues, but there weren't any. Michael jimmied open the window which led to the basement.

A few grunts came from the back room so Kalinda stormed in, knocking down the door. The room was covered with splotches of blood and mounds of spider webs and dirt. Three mancers were hung by their wrists and five rogues were in the room torturing them.

The started to growl and hiss, then I realized that they were vampires, werewolves, and more. Kalinda let out a hiss as her fangs slid to the surface. I let out a low growl as I turned on my werewolf senses. Luca and Michael lunged for a vampire, Ben took on the nearest werewolf, and Kalinda and I took on the two who were holding the knives they were using to torment the mancers. Kalinda's arm started to glow and I realized what I was seeing, her gold Blair witch hex of protection. She took my hand and we combined powers.

*Kalinda*

It felt so good having Damien by my side again! I had taken his hand and started to fuel his powers with my own. He let out a small growl and lunged for the vampire's neck. His claws slashed the vampire's chest and I ripped out his heart and crushed it with my fingers. Ben has let out a flash of lightning bolts, which got a little wild. Damien and Michael let out sprays of water and earth and stopped the bolts from electrifying Andie's chains. I couldn't stand the sight of them—they were all so thin and pale. I could see their ribs and dark circles lined their eyes. With a loud cry, Michael killed the last rogue down there.

I forced death out of my hands and made a dagger. With Damien, Ben, and Luca ready to catch them, I quickly sliced their chains and they let out small moan as they collapsed.

I quickly cut my wrist with my dagger and placed it over Desdemona's mouth. Color began to return to her face so I moved on to Nigel. I instructed Luca to do the same for Andie. Damien gave them water afterwards and they started to walk.

"Are you sure? I have plenty more blood."

Nigel laughed and quickly checked his nose to make sure his stud was still there, "I knew you were always _dying _to give blood to me." He pulled me closer and let his fangs graze my neck.

I playfully shoved him away, "If you weren't stabbed with a dagger and hung, I would so feed you to my boyfriend."

Nigel turned to Damien, "So this is the famous Damien!" He moved over to Desdemona and whispered loudly, "Hey Des, do you think his a—"

"Let's head out, girls?" Andie, Desdemona and I made the ceiling cave in and we used our super strength to jump up.

Ten more rogues were at the dinner table, "Sorry, did we interrupt your lunch?" asked Andie

They dumped their food and threw their plates at us. We all ducked with ease. The boys finally made their way up and almost got hit in the head with forks and knives. Nigel yanked a knife out of the wall and launched it back at the rogues, hitting one straight in the heart. Luca had made their food fly in their faces, which temporarily blinded them. We made our way closer to the rogues and they got a grip on reality.

I started hand-to-hand combat with a very young rogue—he looked as old as I was! Assassins start at the age of nineteen, anyone under wasn't allowed to go into the field. He had grabbed me by the waist and tried to pin me against the wall when I elbowed his stomach and kneed him in the…_area_. He stood up and managed to slap me. I touched my cheek and saw blood on my fingertips. "Oh, you did not just bitch slap me!"

I grabbed him and pinned him against the wall, "Egressi esttis de terra, et sic revertimini. I te excute regni damnatis!" With that, he let out a cry and turned into dust.

I bent down and scooped up some of his remnants. Over the last few days I had been working on some alchemy. Yes, I'm only 5% mage but I have a power boost! But I am still kinda stuck on level four compulsions…

"Damn, you could have just stabbed him!" exclaimed Luca

I turned around to face him, "But turning people to dust makes less of a mess. Nigel, any word from Vanessa?"

"They killed most of the rogues on patrol but Andie and Luca says there are more mancers coming this way."

I was about to open my mouth and cuss when a cry interrupted out thoughts. We slowly approached the sound's origin to find…a baby? Yep, a little baby, cuddled in a pile of pillows—glowing hydromancer blue.

Damien must have been reading my mind because he caught my hand and whispered, "Don't do something you'll regret…"

I was about to pull out a dagger…but I didn't. "Vanessa, you know what to do."

"Kobaran api terjadi." A giant flame flew off of her finger and landed in the cracks in the room and started to line the walls.

Lola and Ambrose cut a tunnel through the walls and we walked out to meet up with Vanessa. Ben was suddenly beside me, "That was just a baby, Kalinda."

Desdemona scoffed, "A _rogue's _baby!"

"It was a hydromancer." I stated, "Plus, there a plenty of hydromancers to go around so why do they need another? I would understand if it was an electromancer…"

Damien put his hand on my shoulder, "Kalinda—"

"No!" shook him off, "If you of all people don't get it, then I guess we'll just have to send you guys back home."

I felt my Blair witch symbol tingle on my skin. With a soft, pulsing golden glow, everyone collapsed.

*Cassandra*

I think Jasper is drunk again. Eh, probably everyone else too! Our plan to storm a base was put on hold when half of our mancers ran after Kalinda—which includes Damien, Ben, and JoJo—some of our best mancers!

With Michael gone, Leah, Samantha, and Mason were furiously typing and cussing. It was almost midnight and I was on the roof, sipping a bag of O positive. 'Werewolves of London', by Warren Zevon, made me jump—the only person who had that ringtone was Damien. I quickly rummaged through my purse and pulled put my iPhone 4. "Damien! What the hell, where are you?! Do you _know _how pissed Valarie is? She is so gonna kill you!"

A slightly snarky laugh came from the other side, "It's Kalinda, sorry to disappoint."

I felt a little frozen, "What did you do to them?" I asked with exasperation

Kalinda scoffed, "It hurts me that you would think that I would hurt my boyfriend! Now get me on speakerphone, please."

I quickly put her on hold and ran inside. "Guys! Kalinda's on the phone."

Isabella's eyes widened, "What?!"

Once everyone was close enough to hear, I retrieved the call, "Okay, you're on speaker."

"It's about time! Okay so I've got the guys here…I think they should be unconscious for about an hour? Plenty of time for you guys to come pick them up. We're in Rome at that hotel for supernaturals…" I heard a few muffled shouts and mumbling, "Okay it's Hotel Lord Byron. Got it?"

Isabella nodded her head, "Yeah, we're good."

"Excellent! Oh, and Cassandra, I want you to come along with the pickup group; it's been so long since we've had a vamp to vamp talk, don't cha think?"

Before I could respond, she hung up. "She could be using them as bait." Stated Iris

Isabella sighed, "I know she has gone all rogue on us but I think we all know that she wouldn't do anything to hurt Damien—or us."

I nodded, "So then, who's coming?"

January 12th, 2012

*Isabella*

Cassandra and I decided that Jasper and Leah would accompany us. Mom had decided to continue with the plan and was flying everyone to Madagascar. We said our goodbyes and got our own jet and flew to Rome.

Isabella helped us get some cars and we drove to the hotel. I glanced at my iPhone—it was 9 o'clock. A faint scream got on my radar. I immediately raced to where the sound had come from, a thicket west of the hotel.

I came upon Kalinda and a bunch of mancers I had never seen before—and a tall cloaked figure who was glowing black, red, and purple. A boy was on the ground, screaming. Kalinda raised her arms and made the man wince—but then she let out a scream and her knees started to buckle. Everyone caught up with me and they gasped. Cassandra and I were about to run out there and kill the guy when a girl appeared beside us.

She had green eyes and dirty blonde hair, "Don't!" she whispered "We can't stop him!"

Kalinda let out another scream…I had to bite on my lip from cussing at the guy. The girl held my hand as we crouched in the bushes. Jasper was by my side, "What the hell is he doing to them?"

Cassandra let out a squeak, "He…h-he's burning them."

I froze up. This guy…was burning them. But how? According to the balance reps, the only stone that could burn vampires was wiped out from earth and put in…the Realm of the Damned—it has a fancy Latin name. Oh we are soooo screwed!

Then a tall brunette and a girl with dark hair—and a deep scar—came charging through woods and plunged their daggers through his arms. He let out a moan then mumbled…a spell. Then, he waved his hands on his upper arm, was a golden…Blair…witch-er—warlock.

The girls collapsed and the man let out a low whistle. Three girls were immediately by his side. He mumbled some orders and they carried away Kalinda and the two girls.

The girl beside me let out a small whimper, "Grab Nigel and follow me."

The girl, Lola, told us that Kalinda had been forming a group to hunt down rogues. She led us back to the hotel when a giant dog—no, a werewolf—sprung on us.

Lola laughed and held up her hands, "Easy Carson, they're friends of Kalinda!"

The werewolf morphed back into a boy that looked to be Zane's age, "Alright, but I'm watching you—especially you!" He pointed an accusing finger at Cassandra, which was an inch away from her nose.

Cassandra smiled and pulled his finger away. "Okay, so where are Damien and the others?"

"Room 167." Said Lola

The room was so swaggalicious! How come we hadn't heard of supernatural hotels before? Kalinda had really done her research…

Ambrose, Lola's boyfriend, joined us in the room with the others. He was taller than Lola and was pretty muscly. His hair was a little lighter than Lola's and his eyes were hazel. Everyone except Damien and Nigel were awake. Nigel on his bed and starting to moan. "Des…no…mmm."

Lola let out a gasp as Nigel sat up, "You never told me you had a thing for Des!"

"What?! I do not!" Nigel was kind of blushing.

JoJo whispered to me, "Desdemona was the girl with the scar. Vanessa was that tall brunette."

Andie pranced over to Nigel, "Yes you do; I caught you checking out her ass!"

Lola punched him in the arm, "Incredible, why didn't you say something?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Yeah? I am the older one!"

"By a day!"

Cassandra groaned, "Guys, shut up before I send you to Hell!"

Everyone finally shut up. Carson stared at her in awe, "Only Kalinda has been able to shut those two up!"

Cassandra smiled gave a small curtsy. I looked between the two of them in confusion, "You guys don't look related?"

Lola wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Thank the Lord! We're just good buddies!" She leaned over and ruffled Nigel's hair which made him groan.

Damien wandered into the room, "Okay, what the hell happened?!"

I smacked my forehead, "Damnit, you don't remember anything?"

JoJo held up her hand, "Long story short, but Kalinda, Desdemona, and Vanessa have been kidnapped by a guy that has returned from the Realm of the Damned—oh, and he has a Blair witch, um _warlock_ too!"

Damien stood there, trying to comprehend what he just heard, "Well what are we waiting for?!"

He started to storm out of the room when I grabbed his arm, "We have no clue where they're headed!"

"No need." He pulled a necklace from out of his pocket.

"Isn't that the necklace I gave Kalinda?" asked Cassandra

He nodded, "She turned it into a tracker—it's how I found her in the first place." Damien closed his eyes and a golden light came out of the necklace. A shimmering map started to form.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. "Beijing?"

"What the hell is he doing in Beijing?" demanded Damien

Caroline put her hand on his shoulder, "Dude, you have to, like, seriously calm down."

"Let's get onto the jet." Said Andie

I nodded in agreement, "I'll make sure Valarie knows we're taking a field trip."

"Michael, have anything on that guy yet?" I was preparing lunch with Caroline.

Ben, Michael, and Andie were scouring the profiles for someone that matched Lola's description. Andie's gaze lifted from her screen, "Where's Damien?"

Caroline and I exchanged glances. Caroline tapped her chin, "I think he and Carson are in the middle of a session. Want me to get him?"

Ben shook his head, "He will not want to hear this…"

I turned off the stove and ran over to Michael. "What did you find?"

Michael sighed, "Before he was sent to the Realm of the Damned, he was a notorious…rapist. Mostly, he would bring home random chicks and drain their blood. I still can't find how he got his golden Blair though!"

"So, you're saying that he might kill them?"

Ben began to stutter, "Well…he will probably get them—you know, pregnant…and from what Michael told me, Damien is really gonna be pissed."

"Well you're right, I'm pretty pissed." We all jumped to find Damien leaning in the doorway. "But it's because you didn't think I would be able to take it!"

I sighed, "Damien—"

He held up a hand, "Let's just go and bust her out, okay?"

Damien didn't wait for a response and stormed out of the room and slammed his door.

*Kalinda*

Blood…sweet, sweet blood, oh no—my blood! Damien…Damien, where are you?

My head began to throb and my legs began to ache. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a bed with…silk sheets. The walls were painted black and purple, silver swirls were on the trims. I heard a faint clink and noticed my hands were in handcuffs.

"My dear, awake already?"

Before I could do or say anything, a pair of fangs flashed before my eyes and I blacked out.

Damn…I feel really sore—again! What keeps happening to me? I don't even get a chance to curse!

I feel really groggy. Then something…something familiar hits me. I'm having sex and it is so not Damien's cock. I'm in the same room—but with a really hot vampire. I felt a burning sensation as I moved. My hand immediately went to my neck. I could make out a ton of scars and bruises, from vampire bites.

I realized that this dude was all over me, too busy to realize that I had control over my body. I unleashed my fangs and aimed for his neck, but he did the same. He started kissing me, our fangs entwining together. He left my lips and let his hands roam my body, so I struck. I viciously bit his neck. He looked at me in shock then punched me in the face and I blacked out—AGAIN!

I was sore when I woke up—go figure! This time, I was alone in the room. On the nightstand next to me, I found a sheet of paper—a pregnancy test. I'm…pregnant? No, this can't be right! _Damien _was supposed to be the one that gets me pregnant, not some random vampire—who just happens to be a better mancer than me…and a slightly better fighter…

This was supposed to be Damien! I mean, in October, he tried to get me pregnant! And the last time I saw him was when I knocked him unconscious! I felt my eyes watering and my breathing became long and slow. I realized that I wasn't in handcuffs. I began to choke out sobs and helplessly try to wipe them out of my eyes.

"Not happy, I presume." I whipped my head around to see the vampire. He looked…normal. He wore an unbuttoned white shirt and loose-fitting khakis. The shirt showed off his abs, but Damien's were sexier.

I scoffed, "Just fuck me and get out."

He held his hands up in surrender, "In come in peace!"

I raised an eyebrow and he sighed. He pulled out an amulet from his pocket. It was a small black globe with ribbons of red running inside of it. Bands of gold ran around the outside of the globe in flame-like wisps. "What is it?"

A sly smile appeared on his face—and creepily reminded me of Damien. "This, my dear, is the key to getting your power back."

I felt color drain from my face, "My powers aren't gone."

He let out a chuckle, "Yeah? Try to send death tendrils at me."

I did—but nothing happened, "What's the catch?"

He looked at me with mock hurt, "What makes you think I would want something from you?"

"Oh for crying out loud, just tell me what you want and give me my powers back!" I demanded

He looked a little shocked by my outburst but his expression returned to his cocky state, "You become mine."

"Deal, now hand it over."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow

"Give it, now."

Smiling he placed the amulet around my neck, "You will love me, Kalinda. Whether you want to or not."

January 13th, 2012

*Damien*

I'm on a beach. Waves are crashing on the shore and touching my toes. I laid back and felt the warm rays of sunshine on my skin.

"Damien…"

I sat up to see a lingering image of Kalinda running towards me, "K-Kalinda? Is it really you?"

She nodded, "Necklace…doesn't work."

"Where are you?"

Kalinda tried to talk to me, but she was staring to fade, "…blood mate…"

I awoke to find Luca viciously shaking me, "Dude, don't do that to us!"

"We thought you were in a coma!" exclaimed JoJo

I was breathing heavily, "Where's Cassandra?"

Caroline walked through the door, iPhone in hand, "We landed in Romania about an hour ago. She, Lola, Peter, and Ben went out for food and a training session."

Without hesitation, I leaped out of bed, pulled a shirt over my head, and speed-walked out of the jet. I turned on my werewolf sense and tracked down Cassandra sparring with Peter. "Cassandra, I kinda need you."

She quickly grabbed Peter's fist and flipped him over, "What's up?"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her far away from the others, "What's a blood mate?"

Her eyes widened in shock, "W-where did you hear that word?"

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, "Kalinda was able to dream-walk and showed up in my dream."

"What? I've been trying to contact her but I can't break through—like there's this wall that keeps me out."

"Anyway, she started to fade and the only word she get say was 'blood mate'. What the hell does it mean, and how am I supposed to use it to find Kalinda?!"

Cassandra sighed, "Blood mates were common way back when, but now it's kinda impossible to become blood mates. It's like this sixth sense you get. You can go into each other's minds, not _just_ when you're asleep. Rumor is, you have extra powers when you're with your blood mate. No one is really sure how the connection is formed and since there haven't been blood mates since the renaissance, we really have no clue how it really works."

"So, Kalinda and I are…blood mates?"

She looked at me with gleaming eyes, "I guess so! Do you feel…different?"

I shook my head, "But how do I find Kalinda? She told me that her necklace won't be able to track her anymore!"

Cassandra shrugged, "You're the one in the blood bond, not me!"

We decided to stay at a hotel since we had no idea where Kalinda really was. I was in my room, searching through the bag of Kalinda's stuff that Isabella was able to grab. In the middle of the bag was a small, shiny object. I pulled it out. It looked like a scale—a scale of the dragon we fought on Mount Everest.

It started to hum, vibrating in strange rhythmic waves. I closed my eyes and cut my wrist with the scale. "Kalinda."

I knew where she was. I shoved the scale into my pocket and ran out of my room, looking for Isabella.

Kalinda was somewhere in Finland. By 1 PM, we were flying over Tampere. This…instinct I had told me that she was in Helsinki. Lola and Ambrose were up front while Isabella was trying to block Valarie from tracking her. We decided not to drag everyone with us—this is something _we _need to do.

My mind got a little fuzzy as we got off the jet. Something told me that Kalinda was nearby. We had landed about two miles away from Vermo, the racing track. Isabella got us some cars and we drove twelve miles east.

"Um, are you sure your 'sixth sense' is right?" asked Caroline

I had stopped us at a mansion. It was a European style house with a crew—of girls—dressed in black tending to the exterior. I shook my head, "I'm not taking any chances."

Caroline sighed as she, Carson, Michael, Peter, Lola and Luca charged to the left. Ambrose and Ben stayed in the woods, making sure we get out. Cassandra, Isabella, Nigel, Andie, and I headed for the cellar entrance. Nigel tore the lock and chains off with his bare hands—I'm guessing he must _really _like Desdemona.

We all carefully jump down into the cellar, which is full of wine. I'm still not going to doubt myself. Something tells me to go right, so I do. Running through the maze of barrels, I come into a dead end. "Damnit!"

Isabella walked closer to the wall and held up her hand. She blew a spark of power onto her finger and shot it at the wall. Golden sparks began to outline a door. I grabbed the knob and twisted it.

Before any of us could react, flames were shot at us. Andie let out a laugh and parted the flames with her hands. Three pyromancers were guarding the door—all of them girls. Andie's hair began to fly as she formed an air dragon.

With a yelp, the girls kneeled on the ground and held their hands behind their heads, "Andie, call it off!"

Reluctantly, she made the air die down. I offered a hand to one of the girls. Hand trembling, she let me pull her up.

"We are sorry." I could sense a Russian accent.

A petite blond girl dusted off her shorts, "We thought you were Byron. We've been planning to ambush him for weeks."

"Byron?" asked Cassandra

A tall redhead, with a lot of freckles, mumbled something in…Swedish? The blonde girl responded and then turned to us, "Byron is the one in charge here."

The Russian girl let out a small gasp, "You are here for Kalinda, yes?"

I nodded, "Know where she is?"

She gave a slight nod, "Your other friends are here too! Follow me."

As we were running down the halls, Nigel grasped the blonde girl's arm, "How did you know we were here for Kalinda?"

She smiled, "She said someone would come for her, and we would all escape!"

The Russian girl turned to face me, "Before Byron moved her she told us to come up with a plan to knock him out. I did not think someone would actually come!"

She led us to an armored room and unlocked the door. The first person I saw was Des. She was in her bra and shorts, strapped to a chair and _really_ pale. Even from the door, I could make out her rib cage. Nigel nicked his wrist with a fang and pressed it to Desdemona's mouth.

With a raspy voice, she smiled, revealing a healthy set of fangs. "It's about time you guys got here!"

"Anyone wanna help me?" Vanessa was smiling at us from her corner.

I ripped her chains apart and JoJo gave her some blood. "Kalinda's not here. Byron moved her."

"Yeah, we know. Where is she now?"

I glanced to Isabella, who refused to meet my eyes. Des cleared her throat, "She's in his room."

I had already figured out that he was _using _these girls, but Kalinda? I clenched my teeth, "I'm guessing top floor?"

The pyromancers nodded their heads, "Great! This should be fun…"

January 13th, 2012

*Damien* Cont.

The girls told us that there were four floors. Luckily, all of them had agreed to get rid of Byron so we shouldn't worry too much, right? I was hardly worrying—I was freaking out. What if she got pregnant?! What if she doesn't even remember me? You bastard, of course she remembers you!

The blonde girl led us up the back stairwell and to the top floor. The room was dark purple with silver décor. "Well some girls are feeling rebellious today!"

I could see the girls' expressions change as we turned to face the guy who was probably Byron. Then I saw who he held in his arms—Kalinda…who was sporting a small baby bump. She was sweating and shaking like crazy. Her eyes were lined with black circles and her skin was sickly pale. The red head was the one that broke the silence, "This ends right now, Byron!"

He threw his head back and cackled, "And you're going to stop me how? Let me guess—" Byron turned to face me, "you are Kalinda's boyfriend, am I right?"

I clenched my teeth, unable to come up with a comeback. His eyes sparkled and he laughed some more. "Tell me this, how exactly do you plan on stopping me?"

Cassandra let out a small snort, "We kill you and send you back to Hell."

Byron clucked his tongue, "Impossible. Now I'm going to give you a choice, you either give me all of your powers or I burn her with this piece of inferno saxo."

Kalinda opened her mouth to say something but it was swapped out for a scream. Byron held the stone to her waist—with a gloved hand. This proved that he was a vampire. But what do we do now? Desdemona certainly had an idea. She pulled out her dagger and it landed right in between his eyebrows. Byron just shook his head in disappointment and pulled it out of his head. Blood dripping on the dagger, he handed it over to Des, "Now, give me your powers."  
His gaze landed on me and I froze. It was like he could peer into my head—as if he was a mage! But…it's not possible. Byron suddenly dropped Kalinda and grabbed Des by the neck. His fangs grazed her neck and she let out a small whimper. Nigel let out a hiss and threw himself at Byron. He had successfully pinned Byron against the wall so I ran to help him. With the blink of an eye, Byron had pinned Nigel.

I balled my fists, "Drop him, and you can have my powers."

Without hesitation, he dropped Nigel and went back to Kalinda. "Excellent! I was hoping for that purebred but I think you will do!"

His eyes began to glow a soft purple. I felt an instant drop in temperature as wisps of gold and black approached my feet.

"No!" shrieked Kalinda. I met her eyes and I knew she was really scared—95% of the supernaturals that go through the removal ritual die.

This snapped Byron out of his focus. Now we had our chance. Andie blew a hole in the wall, big enough for all of us to escape at once. JoJo lit a circle of fire around them. Nigel and I were charging for Byron, with Cassandra and Desdemona watching our backs—and the freaked out pyromancers. He suddenly let out an unearthly howl and the mansion shook. His Blair warlock symbol was glowing and the ceiling started to cave in and Cassandra pulled me back. I tried to struggle out of her grip and get to Kalinda. Byron was starting to form…some kind of portal. Kalinda wriggled out of his grip then her eyes met mine. I broke free and ran towards the gap. Kalinda let out a slight scream—Byron held the stone to her stomach and pulled her back, "Damien!"

My heart was racing and I was petrified. Nigel grabbed my arm and gave me a pleading look. I knew I had to go.  
I started to run so fast that I hardly believed that those feet belonged to me. Maybe it was because I'm too busy thinking about Kalinda…I could have saved her-I know I could've! Even with the blood bond, Byron is still ten times stronger. I will probably never get her back.

January 14th, 2012

*Kalinda*

Byron had bit me after we got out of the portal; my neck is stinging _again._ Oh shit—Damien…how could I just have stood there? I'm stronger than Byron, I _know_ I am gonna kick that bastard's ass—someday. My heart ached as I thought about Damien. I started to finger my amulet. That was what I was still confused about—why would he just hand me my power?

"Does your neck still sting, darling? I can send a girl to get you some salve." Speaking of the devil, Byron let himself in my room and made his way over to the sofa. Most of the girls had managed to escape with Damien and the others, but about ten of them didn't.

I scoffed, "Since when did you care what I think? If I was on the brink of death, you would heal me whether I'd like it or not."

He made his way over to my bed and sat down beside me, "What if I didn't?" Byron had scooted over so that I could hear his heart beating—yes, surprisingly he has a heart.

I shook my head, "You and I both know that you would never let me die—at least without bringing me back."

He smirked, "But your little werewolf didn't know that."

"And now I'm here, with _you_."

Byron gave me a fanged smile. He put his hands around my waist. I tried not to wince as his touch sent shivers up my spine. "And we will be together—forever. Your pathetic little friends will never find you again."

I kept my face snarky, "What if I escape?"

"Impossible, you are still pregnant. So you are stuck with me…" His fangs began to graze my neck and I tried not to react. "You are mine for eternity."

Oh damn, as soon as this kid comes out, I'm killing it! Damien…I hope he can wait for me.


	12. Chapter 12

January 31st, 2012

*Damien*

It has been two weeks, _two whole weeks_! Every lead we've gotten has led us to a dead end. We have no traces of magic, fingerprints, _anything_! I just don't know if I can do this…I have no way to talk to her anymore; every time I try, this magical force field kept me out. Every spell we try just leads back to me, or one of her things.

Am I just not the one? Maybe I should give up…this guy has risen from the Realm of the Damned; he has gotten past the Council of Magicae!

*Caroline*

Poor Damien, this Kalinda thing has really made him…different. Valarie finally caught up with us and she is pissed! But seeing Damien made her go soft on us. She told us that we still had four more bases to destroy, so we were training non-stop. Valarie decided that we would leave for the Congo this afternoon, and Damien is still moping! We had come to Madagascar and were in another safe house. The girls from Byron's were on their way to Marisol's to recuperate—except for Annalisa, Mandy, and Susan, the pyromancers that helped us back at the mansion.

It was lunchtime and I was sitting on the porch with JoJo, looking at magazines. "We need to get him to feel better. I miss old cocky Damien. " Stated JoJo

"Yeah, but how?"

JoJo shrugged, "If he isn't better within a few hours, then he isn't coming. And he is the best werewolf we've got!"

"But we also have Meri, she is the strongest hydromancer we have…80%?"

JoJo nodded. She took a sip of her juice when something made my skin tingle. "You okay?"

I sighed, "Yeah, Damien has just been sending off these hydromancer stress waves. I was used to it before, but now it happens, like, every half hour!"

JoJo immediately stood up and grasped my hand, "We have to go help him!" I groaned as she dragged me upstairs.

Jack, Jasper, and Cassandra were already on project Damien when we got upstairs. "Dude, I know you love her but—"

JoJo and I let out a scream as a vase was hurled out the door. I stood up and fixed my hair, "Nice to know he can still fight." I mumbled

JoJo and I walked into the room. Jack sighed, "Damien, you almost cut of their heads! Now snap out of it and get downstairs!"

A familiar sound came from behind; "Duck!" I shouted

We all hit the floor before a wave of ice hit us. "Go away!" He was really starting to lose it! Whining? Seriously?!

"Damien, get a reality check before I get my Jimmy Choos and stab you with them!"

His head popped out of the piles of blankets and pillows. "I. Am. Not. Going."

"Fine!" shouted Cassandra in exasperation. "Caroline, Samantha, Jack, Annalisa, Susan, Luca, Des, and Nigel will stay here with you. Veronica skyped us this morning saying that there have been a case of rogue werewolves and vampires terrorizing a town nearby."

Damien took a shower and reluctantly got in the car with us. Des drove over to Bezaha. We ran into a little girl who was shaking with fear. "Cannibals have been eating our people!"

Samantha put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, I promise you, everything will change." She pulled out a handful of coins from behind the girl's ear. "Take it to your parents."

The girl eagerly nodded and ran away. I sighed, "At least we know we're in the right place!" I added cheerfully.

Damien let out a groan, "This is getting us nowhere! Let's just go back."

That was the last straw. "Damien, we all get it! You miss Kalinda and you feel like you will never get her back!" My fists were balled and I was nearly screaming, "Yes, we could give up, but we shouldn't. What do you think Kalinda would say if she saw you now? She would tell you not to give up on _anything_. I mean, you and I were a mistake and we should have broken up, but this is different! Now man up and STOP COMPLAINING!"

They all gaped at me and I felt my cheeks burning. Nigel chuckled, "Now that, ladies and gentlemen, is Miss Caroline, pro shoe-shopper and expert motivator!"

I beamed, "I'm also a proficient dress consultant."

Damien looked at me with puppy eyes, "Fine. I guess I could try to…sniff them out."

I stifled a snicker. Yes, I know Damien is part dog—and he does this ridiculously cute sniffy thing whenever Isabella cooks meat!

Damien had led us to a dilapidated shack a few miles away from the town. Annalisa and I were walking in the middle, talking about the best tactic for applying mascara.

"…you need to remove clumps or else it will make you look like a freak!"

I sighed, "Mascara can really be a bitch sometimes." She and I smiled. I noticed she was wearing a really pretty necklace, "Oh my God, where did you get that necklace?!"

"Oh, I'm not sure…but I know it was the same place that I got the magazines and earrings!"

A low growl came from the shack. Seven werewolves and two vampires broke down the door and marched towards us. I heard Annalisa whimper. I closed my eyes and channeled my inner water nymph. When I opened them, three werewolves were already dead. Annalisa and I took on the shortest werewolves, but we got cornered within four minutes. Annalisa let out a breath of fire and gave us the chance to escape. She killed one and I was pinned by another.

"She is not what she seems."

I was gasping for breath, "What?"

"Beware the pyromancer."

I gaped at him. Was he talking about Annalisa? I took hold of his body fluids and bent his body in an unnatural state. He let out a scream as I choked him to death.

We had gone back to the house when some things that werewolf said made sense. It was almost dinner and the girls were either helping Des cook or prepare for everyone to come back. Nigel, Luca, Jack, and Damien were guy-bonding. I marched downstairs and grabbed a knife.

"Hey Carol—whoa, calm down. Are you drunk?" Annalisa seemed amused.

I pinned her to the wall and held the knife to her neck, "Tell them, tell them all what you're really up to!"

She laughed, "Caroline, put the knife down and Samantha can help you with your hangover."

"I am not drunk!" I shouted

My scream was loud enough to get the guys downstairs, "Caroline, chill and back away." Damien was finally sane.

I scoffed, "I thought you wanted revenge—well now you have your chance."

"Caroline let me go!"

"Shut up you bitch!" I pushed the knife closer to her neck and made a thin cut. "Byron only took really poor, sexy, or war-like girls. No offence, but you are not the best fighter. You claimed to have had a necklace that is probably worth a nice $100."

"So? She could've stolen it or something." Stated Des

I shook my head, "You're the reason why we never found Kalinda. _She _was the one that warned Byron, that's why we always ran into dead ends."

"How could you?" We all turned our heads to see Susan, who had tears pooling in her eyes. "After what he did to us?"

"He loves me!" Shouted Annalisa

"He loved all of us, he just likes Kalinda more." Susan was now face to face with Annalisa and I had handed her my knife.

"Byron will come back for me once he's tired of Kalinda, you'll see. You will all see!" Now I was really starting to think this girl belonged in a mental institution.

Damien finally spoke up, "We had ten leads and this whole time, they were right?"

"I'm sorry, it had to be done."

"We will both kill you, Annalisa." Said Susan

She smirked, "Try me."

I jumped as something crashed to the ground—no, as pots and pans fell to the floor. The stove had started a fire so I spritzed everything with water.

Susan let out a yell. I turned to see that Annalisa had gotten away. Damien, Cassandra, Jack and I ran out and blocked the back exit. Susan, Samantha, Des, Nigel and Luca got the others.

Annalisa looked at us with pure hate. "It's not like you can _really _kill me. Byron will just bring me back."

"No he won't, because I'm going to burn you!" Susan's hair was ablaze. Heat started radiating off of her skin.

"You and I both know that _I _am the better pyromancer. So guess again, bitch."

"What if we give it a go?" A familiar voice made us all turn around. JoJo and Vanessa were standing in the doorway, with blazing eyes and orange and red tendrils flowing around them. Vanessa held an outstretched hand, "Susan?"

Susan made her way over to Vanessa and they joined powers. Annalisa let out a whimper. She tried to run away, but Damien stopped her. "California!"

"What?" asked Cassandra

Annalisa was breathing heavily, "They have houses all over the world. But they're in California right now."

Susan let out a grunt and set her on fire. I tried not to wince at her agonizing screams. Then it was all over. Luca blew the ashes into the ocean and Damien and I made sure they would get there.

Isabella, Mandy, Haven, and Zane had arrived about an hour after JoJo and Vanessa,

Mandy had been telling us all about the African base. "…the security was definitely bumped up. When we got out and set the place on fire, I got this…rush! You know what I mean?"

I smiled at Susan. This was her first field assignment, and the first time being in the outside world after Byron took her. I had finished dinner and placed my plates in the sink. I glanced outside to see Damien sitting on the porch. I felt bad for the guy so I went outside.

I plopped down beside him on the grass and sighed, "I know you said not to, but Isabella told her mom about our new mission, and she approved."

This made Damien jump, "Wait, what?"

I laughed and stroked my hair with my fingers, "Valarie is sending half of our gang back and the others are going to spend a few weeks in France, tutoring Veronica's kids."

"Well, who's not coming?"

I tapped my chin. "Andie, Sherrie, Michael, Ben, Peter, and Mason. Andie and Peter took the hippogriff and phoenix. Veronica set up a place for them there! Speaking of Veronica, I think she might send Iris or Cassie to help us. Maybe both…I'm not sure"

He let out a small sigh of relief and lay down in the thick grass, "So we're leaving at 10 AM, right?"

"Think so. I'm going inside." I got up, brushed the dirt off of my jeans and headed for the door.

"I'm really sorry for what happened."

I turned around, "What do you mean?"

Damien's face was full of sadness, "When you and I dated. I—"

I held up a hand, "Damien, I get it. What we had was never real, and I am _totally_ fine with it. Don't stay out here too long."

He flashed me a brief smile, "Let me guess, you're gonna head upstairs and plan what you're going to wear when we get to California?"

"Maybe…" I sheepishly turned away and speed-walked upstairs…and pulled up Notepad on my iPhone.

February 1st, 2012

*Cassandra*

_"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb…Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere…" _

I moaned, my hands flailing around trying to find my iPhone. Nothing better that waking up listening to 'Bring Me to Life', right? I glanced at my other clock. 9 already? I took a quick shower and raced downstairs, following the scent of raw steak.

"Cassandra!" With the blink of an eye, Haven was right in front of me.

"Hey, Haven! Where's Zane?" I pulled the girl into hug

She giggled, "Probably talking about action figures with Carson! ! I've missed you, Cassandra. So aren't we getting Kalinda back?"

"It's only 9. We have another hour!"

She let out a loud sigh, "Alright, I'll get Luca to spar with me!"

Haven gave me a hug and sped up the stairs. Nigel, Damien, Des, Isis, and Jack were already eating. I grabbed a bloody steak and sat next to Nigel.

"Well, well, well…" Nigel put his arm around me, "I always knew you would come back."

I ejected my fangs, "Shut up before I smack you!" I leaned back and looked at Des, "Are you sure you wanna date this guy?"

She gave a slight shrug, "I'm starting to have second thoughts."

Nigel and Des started to get in a fight, the cute kind, when I just zoned out. I was too busy thinking about Kalinda. All we know is that they are in California. Hooray for us, we narrowed it down to 155,973 square miles! At least we have something to work with.

It was 10 O'clock and we split up and headed for the jets. Iris, Carson, Haven, Zane, Damien, JoJo, Susan and I took the first jet.

Susan and Haven shared a room with me. I was sipping a blood-spiked margarita, Haven was organizing our closet—with her power—and Susan was pacing back and forth trying to figure out where Byron and Kalinda could be.

"Susan, worrying isn't good!" said Haven

"She's right, Susan. You need to rest, or have a low alcohol drink!"

Susan let out a groan, "No! I can figure out where they are, I know it!"

Damien came in, with a beer in his hand. "Do you have any leads?"

Susan winced, "No…"

I put my drink on the nightstand and fell into the heap of pillows. I even had a hard time remembering what Kalinda looked like! I defiantly know she has a baby bump, I think her hair was slightly curled? Oh and that stunning necklace—and the matching bracelet and earrings! Damn…that's it!

"I've got it!" Every head turned around and looked at me. "Byron is pretty rich so we should check Beverly Hills!"

Susan slapped her forehead, "How did I not think of that?!"

Without looking back, Damien ran out of our room. Haven opened her mouth to say something, but we all let out screams as the jet made a few swift turns and accelerated.

Iris held Haven as she made the jet go even faster. We parked about 50 miles away at the Van-Nuys Airport. Isabella led the others out of their jet. Carson, Iris, Mandy, Caroline, Desdemona and Zane went to The London West Hollywood and acted as our home base. They were making sure we could easily get away and fed us info when we needed it.

Isabella had pulled up a list of the most valuable houses that have been bought and were already bought. Vanessa, Luca, and I had been given a list of seventeen houses and we already went through twelve.

"I give up!" shouted Vanessa

Luca gave a slight nod of his head, "I bet JoJo and Damien will find the house first."

I sighed. We still had five houses—one of them might be the one. I hadn't been able to contact Kalinda for a while. Those Blair hexes are really strong! I still don't get how she got one! I was raised from the dead, shouldn't I have gotten a Blair? Okay, crazy magic issues aside, we still have to stop at a house on Sunset Boulevard.

Luca thanked the wind and it slowly departed, giving us a soft landing. The mansion was a lot more Victorian than the other mansions we visited. The arches resembled the ones I saw in my History textbook. A statue of…Nyx?—or maybe Hecate—stood in the yard. Something that looked to be a man-made waterfall started to trickle down the hill guarding the back of the mansion. The water made its way to the front lawn and went around the base of the statue. Then it flowed over the cobblestone driveway and into the street. Well that is really a waste of water!

I nimbly sprinted across the lawn and made it to the statue while the others were still on the sidewalk. I shook my head in disappointment and continued running. "Cassandra, stop!"

I whipped my head around to see Vanessa's face filled with fear, "Look at the water!" she shouted

I squinted at the flowing water. Even though it was getting dark, I was able to catch specks of gold, purple, and black—the water was enchanted. I glanced at Luca and he nodded. Luca mumbled something and his eyes glowed. We were about five inches above the ground.  
Vanessa let out a heavy sigh but said nothing more. Luca was perched in the stones, trying to get a feed. "I-I think I can hear something. It's pretty faint…but it's something."

"Which window?"

"Um…it's the window on the far right on the top floor—er—the middle window."

I grabbed onto the vines, which had gracefully caressed the sides of the house, and used the window sills as footholds. I bit on my lip so I wouldn't scream as I saw Byron's fangs caress Kalinda's neck. I gave Luca and Vanessa the signal to go back down.

_"Damien? Isabella? Haven?"_

_ "Cassandra?" _asked Haven

_"We've found the house!"_

Damn. Damien and JoJo had arrived in less than ten minutes! Damien, of course, wanted to storm in but I made him wait for the others. Luca and Haven helped everyone get across the enchanted water. Isabella, the guys at the hotel, and I were trying to come up with a plan.

"…_it doesn't have any security cameras but it's rigged with magic traps." _Explained Isabella

"_Have you checked the windows?" _suggested Iris

"_We can send in Haven and Jack." _I stated

We all agreed.

Haven, considering the fact that she has higher stats than Luca, went in first, followed by Jack. Haven sent Luca a signal and we went inside. I held two daggers in my hand and tried to sense Kalinda's aura. The power of the Blair hexes came from the mage herself. Only those who she deemed worthy received her protection and strength—which leads me back to the fact that she gave _Byron _the hex.

We had all regrouped by 6 PM. The window Haven and Jack led us through headed into the living room. A grand chandelier, lined with what looked to be real diamonds, hung from the ceiling and gently swayed as Haven and Luca tried to find Kalinda. Neither of us had much luck.

A shadow moved from the corner of my eye. I whipped around when a chill went up my spine. I turned about 90° when I saw her, "Kalinda?"

Then I felt like my head was exploding. My skin was heating up. Something high-pitched rang in my ears and I screamed. Before I knew it, something came in contact with my face and I blacked out.

*Damien*

Cassandra's scream was the last thing I remembered. My head was throbbing and my throat felt dry. I placed my fingers against my throat and then my head. My vision became clear and the first thing I saw was Cassandra's ass. I looked around and saw the others. We looked like lifeless dolls that were thrown into storage. Cassandra was sweating and mumbling. Her skin was blistering, just like Kalinda's when she was burned. I slid Cassandra off of my legs and healed her skin. She began to wake up.

"D-Damien? I feel so hot."

I patted her back. "You were burned pretty badly."

Cassandra regained her strength and helped me wake up the others. Nigel's burns were even worse than Cassandra's. He was tossing and turning on the floor. Nigel wouldn't wake up, even with all of us talking, so Desdemona slapped him, "Whoa, I think I saw my life flash before my eyes!"

Des shook her head, "No joking until you're healed." She motioned for me to repair his wounds.

I healed Haven and Isabella was helping her get back on her feet. "Aww, family reunion time!"

My heart leaped as I saw Kalinda standing outside of the cell…with Byron holding her hand. I didn't have the strength to say anything, Cassandra on the other hand didn't have any trouble. "You, bitch! What the Hell is wrong with you?"

Kalinda smirked, "Nothing really. Hell isn't much of a problem anymore, unlike for you."

Des scoffed, "Go die in a hole."

Byron smiled, "Then I'll bring her back to life."

We all remained silent, which seemed to satisfy our captors. "How are you, Damien? Holding up without me?"

I met her eyes. They were alarmingly stone cold. The Kalinda I knew seemed to have vanished, taken away by that scum-sucking bastard. "I'm fine, actually. How about you give up this little charade and let us go?"

They both burst out laughing. Kalinda shook her head, "Why would we do that? Even if we did let you out of your cell, you wouldn't even make it to the kitchen!"

Cassandra's skin began emanating thin wisps of purple, "Says you! Believe it or not, Kalinda, but we have been able to survive without you leading us."

She and Kalinda were now face to face, the cell's bars being their only barrier. Kalinda kept her face expressionless, "So who's in charge nowadays? You? Then it wouldn't make a difference if you didn't have a leader. I mean, you are just a pathetic little girl that died protecting your measly little mortal sister. But yet, you manage to come back to life—because of me. I can undo it just as easily, Cassandra. What really surprises me is that you haven't even tried to find your sister again…you never know what could happen when your back is turned."

Cassandra started to sway, "You know I will kill you if you touch her."

Kalinda gave her a sugary smile, "Not if I kill you first! You and I both know that you don't stand a chance against me. You're just a scum-sucking bitch…so useless! You couldn't even save your mother from a half-vamp!"

That made Cassandra snap. She ejected her fangs and lunged for Kalinda. Kalinda simply held up her hand and blocked Cassandra, as if she just put up a glass wall.

Byron laughed and put his arm around Kalinda, "You better get used to each other chaps, you're gonna be here for a long time."


	13. Chapter 13

February 4th, 2012

*Damien*

We have been stuck in this cell for three days. Isabella couldn't contact the others—Byron and Kalinda had put a spell on the house. How the hell can we get out? The cell is lined with magic threads; if we tried to break the bars they would be downstairs within two minutes. Some of the girls that gave us our food were close with Vanessa. With everything that's happened, they have given up on freedom.

"Why did Kalinda have to change?" Haven was sitting in Isabella's lap. Her hair was a mess but her eyes shone their usual blue.

Isabella sighed and stroked the hair off of Haven's cheek, "I don't know…"

Vanessa grunted, "She doesn't even care what happens to us! We could get mauled by a herd of thunderbirds and she would just sit there with a bowl of popcorn!"

Jack stood up, "I bet she doesn't even care that I'm—"

Jack quickly shut up and returned to his spot. I raised an eyebrow, "Whatcha hiding from us, Hadian?"

Jack let out a sigh, "My parents told me we were going to move to Argentina last year, so Valarie's going to assign me to Marisol's team."

"So, you're leaving us?" asked Caroline

Jack sadly nodded, "I was supposed to leave a few months ago, but everything that's happened, Valarie let me wait it out."

"Can't she just make your parents stay?" asked Violet

"Yeah, but this promotion is big for my dad. I can't take it away from him. Unlike us, he actually has to hold a job to live."

We all went silent for a moment. I spoke up, "We'll miss you."

"Yeah…Ben is a pretty good electromancer. Zane already is a good mancer."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" I jumped at the sound of that voice…the new voice that belonged to the girl that was my girlfriend.

I gave her a big smile, "None of your business."

She gave me a look of mock hurt, "If you must know, they _are_ my friends too, and I genuinely care about them."

"Remind me when you start to 'genuinely care' about us."

This time, Kalinda really looked hurt, "If I didn't care about you then why are you still breathing?"

"What happened to you, Kalinda?" Vanessa's voice rose from the back. "I would remember if our leader was an evil tyrant."

"Tyrant? Well for starters, I applaud you on using such _advanced _vocabulary, and second, let's not forget that you guys never disagreed with what we were doing."

"Yeah, but now you are basically one of them!" shouted Nigel

Kalinda just smiled, "But it is so much better, you should try it sometime."

"Kalinda, I think we're done with your games, so tell us what you're here for." I was glad to hear that my voice sounded as fake as hers.

"Well screw talking about what happened to me, what about you?" Kalinda met my gaze. "Since when were you so…different?"

"Ever since you decided to leave us."

"You know, you always could join us."

"As a third wheel? Nah, I wouldn't want to come in-between you two _lovebirds_—or should I say, love-vamps."

"Fine." She snapped. "And just to let you know, his ass is way sexier than yours!" With that, she stomped away in a fury of black sparks.

Later that day, Byron came down to our cell—to see _me_.

"What do you want?"

Byron raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I want something?"

"Don't you?"

He shrugged, "Good point. Hold out your hand."

I slowly extended my hand through the bars, even though I could hear the others warning me not to. "I'm not going to bite; I have the girls for that."

Byron took my hand and said a spell. My skin was starting to tingle and I realized that I was going _through _the bars. Byron let go of my hand and motioned for me to follow him upstairs.

"You're not worried I'm going to escape?"

Byron sneered, "It's not like you'll get far anyway."

He led me to a table and sat down. I chose the chair on the opposite end of the table. "So what's this about?"

Byron had called out his servants and they laid out a meal. "Considering that I am holding you prisoner, I have the right to do whatever I want without being questioned."

I slumped in my chair, trying not to inhale the scent of that…juicy, tender, succulent turkey. With a side of mashed potatoes…potatoes with loads of butter and gravy, practically glued together by their own deliciousness. "But I do want something from you. Valentine's Day is coming up and I want to do more than make love. You dated her for a while, what would you suggest?"

I looked at Byron and realized he was dead serious. "Well…her favorite colors are blue, purple, and black."

He rolled his eyes, "I kinda figured that out already."

"Why do you want her so badly?"

"It is beyond your comprehension."

"Try me."

Byron took a long sip of his wine, "If you must know, Kalinda is a reincarnation of one of the earlier descendants of Eve. I am Satan."

I tried not to scream, "Well that would explain why you're such a bastard!"

He smirked, "And you are goody two-shoes Adam. I fell in love with Kalinda's earlier reincarnation, about the early 1600's, but then you came along and ripped her away from me!"

I sat there, dumbfounded, and tried to comprehend everything I heard, "But if you can remember this than are you—"

"Yes, I am the same reincarnation I was when I met Kalinda's earlier self."

I ran out of things to say. Byron went ahead and gave me the full history lesson, "You think that Adam and Eve were kicked out just because they ate the forbidden fruit? That's not even the tip of the iceberg! They, along with some others, figured out a way to harness the essence of the objects around them and, ergo, created the first mancers. They were expelled for going against nature and were sent off to create their own Heaven and Hell, hence the Realms we have today. Those original mancers make up half the Council of Magicae—except for their leaders, Adam and Eve. For some reason, you two keep reincarnating!" By now, Byron was shouting in rage. After all, I had stolen his crush over the years.

I felt overpowered by Byron. Was he going to kill me? Was he trying to stop me from reincarnating? "But last I checked, the Council of Magicae is complete."

He shook his head, "Not all of them are the originals. Maybe none of them are! No one can tell for sure, but I know that Adam and Eve aren't up there." Byron glared at me.

I uncomfortably wriggled in my chair. "If there is nothing you really want me to—"

"Tell me how to make her love me!" Byron demanded

"You already kind of did."

He shook his head, "That was by force. She might like me as a…companion. But never more than that; she slaps me constantly."

I tried to stifle my laugh, but it wasn't possible. It wasn't only that though, "Don't you get it? You can love—you have no ability to! Maybe that is why she's picked me over you!"

Byron couldn't look me in the eye—so it was time. "活気のない"

He let out agonizing screams, but I didn't look back. I made a beeline for the dungeon.

"Damien? What the hell happened?" Isabella's voice was full of worry

I grabbed her hand through the cell and mumbled a spell. The bars fell down around them and we ran. We climbed out the window and into the yard. The spell I cast on Byron would slow him down by about maybe ten minutes. Vanessa and Susan winced as they watched us slay their former co-workers and friends.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kalinda was leaning against the gate, waiting for us. "Someone's been a naughty little boy."

"Kalinda, we need to talk. Can you delay Byron?"

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't."

I took a deep breath, "Come on. Just hear us out!"

Kalinda frowned, but she closed her eyes and said a spell. The air around her began to radiate faint gold and purple. "You've got about ten minutes so don't make me regret it."

"Why are you acting like such a bitch?" asked Vanessa

"Wow, are we seriously back to the bitch topic?" Kalinda put her hands on her hips.

"Drop this crazy act and come back to us." I held out a hand.

Kalinda just stared at me, with her mouth slightly hanging open. She resumed her stone hard stare and slowly walked over to me. Her expression had softened, but now her magic was blazing. I smiled—until her nails dug into my hand. Before I could comprehend what had happened, I could head the crack of twigs, and maybe my bones. That familiar piney aroma filled my nostrils. I quickly got up and got into werewolf mode. I turned on my senses and felt my power rushing through my veins like electricity.

"This isn't an act, Damien." Kalinda's hair was blowing all around her and she was morphing into…something…something that looked a lot more powerful than a vampire. "This is who I am, now here's your last chance. Will you join us, or am I gonna have to kill you?"

The ground started to shake as I summoned the water to the Earth. "Afraid so."

Kalinda smirked, "I'm not afraid for a war."

Cassandra let out a hiss and Kalinda smiled. She let out a shriek as Kalinda's fangs dug into her neck. Nigel and I came up from behind and tore her off. Kalinda just laughed and waved her hands in a circular motion. Strands of black formed between her fingers and she launched them at Nigel, Susan, and Haven. Haven let out a scream as the strand entered her body…then she collapsed—dead. Isabella tried to help Susan and Nigel fight it, but it was impossible. I stared at her in awe. Before when she created a resistance against the rogues, she wouldn't let her comrades die…now she was killing them herself. I pulled Isabella away from Haven and met up with the others. What really surprised me was how much land they had in the back of the house! It seems like Kalinda is really unstoppable…

I looked all around me; Isabella, Cassandra, Luca, and I had gotten separated from the others. A thin wail came from the north. My ears pricked, "Follow me!"

Isabella let out a thin whimper as she took in the scene. Vanessa and Violet's bodies were piled with the others. Jack was standing protectively in front of JoJo, who looked like she had been badly hit. Kalinda's fangs viciously attacked Jack's neck and he fell over with a thud. I gave Isabella's hand a squeeze, trying to assure her everything would be okay.

JoJo had an immense scratch across her face. Her arms were battered and bleeding. She had gotten up, but had nowhere to run. Kalinda was saying something to her and her hand started to glow. I used my speed to run over and push JoJo out of the way.

For a split second, Kalinda's eyes widened. Then they went blank, and I mean blank! She let out a small gasp and fell forward, with a dagger through her heart—Cassandra's dagger.

"You didn't have to kill her!"

"Damien, she was going to kill you!"

"No she wasn't…" Tears welled up in my eyes. I felt someone's hand on my back, Jack's hand. He gave me a knowing look.

Cassandra and Isabella healed the others. Jack sat with me by a tree. Haven let out a shriek. I immediately got to me feet and so did Jack. We both ran over and saw what had her in shock—black was rising from Kalinda's body.

"What is it?" Vanessa's voice was barely above a whisper.

Realization hit me. "Her demon."

An inky black…thing rose from her body. It shrieked and tried to go back to her body. It turned to us and lunged for me. Isabella held up her hand and stopped it. The little demon kept screaming as it was being pulled away by an invisible force, and away from its physical link. With one last squeal, it bursted into flames.

Isabella ran over to Kalinda's body, followed by Cassandra and me. Kalinda's eyelids opened, but she wasn't breathing. Isabella cut Cassandra's wrist and placed it against Kalinda's mouth. Kalinda's body began to glow silver and gold. The dagger flew out of her heart. Purple and black started coursing through her veins. She blinked her eyes then rubbed them. Isabella placed her hand on her shoulder and brought her to her senses.

I pulled her up. She stared into my eyes, "Am I dead?"

I smiled, "Not yet, I'm afraid."

Kalinda's eyes were brimming with tears. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off with a kiss. I pulled her closer and she began to choke on sobs. "I'm sorry." Her words came out as a little whimper.

I wiped the tears off of her face and smiled, "I know."

She let out a half-hearted chuckle, "I thought you had really given up on me this time!"

I shook my head, "I will never leave you, no matter how many times you stomp on my heart. I'm not that easy to get rid of."

She laughed and pulled me in for a kiss. "Well, isn't this cozy?"

Byron. I was so happy I almost forgot about that bastard. I lunged to rip his head off but Kalinda grabbed my arm. She winked at me and formed a sword out of death. She swung it over her shoulder and causally walked up to him.

"Are you sure you want to kill me?"

"Of course."

"And you're not worried what will happen?" Wait, what will happen?

"I don't give a damn about what happens to you. But maybe this time, you'll stay in the Realm."

Byron opened his mouth to make a witty remark but Kalinda stabbed him in the stomach. It was enough to slow him down, but not enough to kill him. She compressed the sword and I turned into wisps of purple. Kalinda crouched and made her power fly into the earth. Byron managed to stab her in the stomach, but Kalinda quickly retaliated by having the earth shoot Byron up in the air with poles of rock. Kalinda laughed and _flew_ up to meet him.

Though it was faint, I could hear Kalinda mocking him, "Too high for you?"

Byron smirked and enveloped her in a case of silver. I wanted to help her but Kalinda had made it clear that this was her fight and her fight alone. The fight soon returned to the ground and Kalinda was dancing around Byron.

"I really thought you were better than this, Byron."

"Who says I'm not? But really, why can't you give _us _a chance?"

"Well for one, you kind of raped me. And two, you're a total jackass."

I smiled. Now this is the Kalinda I know! Byron slashed her arm with his glowing hand. Kalinda grabbed his arm, mumbled a spell and threw him across the yard.

"You seriously think I haven't been practicing?"

"I'm still going to kill you; no one beats the devil at his own game."

Kalinda smirked. With the blink of an eye, Kalinda was in front of Byron, fangs out and daggers ready. Kalinda didn't stop moving. Her body was glowing purple and black. She had managed to plunge her dagger into Byron's chest, slightly missing his heart, and made the magic dissolve into his system. Byron screamed as Kalinda's vengeful magic attacked him from the inside. Kalinda ripped out his heart and watched as Byron fell to the ground. She still held his heart in her hand, and still stared at his dead body. I walked over to her and pushed the hair out of her face.

She squeezed his heart and it exploded. "And thus, this bastard is gone."

"For now. He'll reincarnate by the next decade."

Kalinda leaned into my shoulder and silently cried. "We can take him."

I entwined my fingers with hers, "All of us, together. You are not going rogue—again."

Kalinda let out a laugh and started fixing my hair, "Are we going home or not?"

February 14th, 2012

*Damien*

When we got back home, Isabella helped Kalinda with all of her paperwork, considering that she really doesn't want to live with her aunt; so Kalinda is now officially JoJo's stepsister! Jack and Kalinda have been talking, and she told him that it would be best if he accepted the new position. Kalinda explained to him that becoming a trainer for the mancers would help us all prepare for the next apocalypse! After I gave everyone the 'I am Adam and Kalinda is Eve' speech, they had been staring at us, especially the ones from Kalinda's catholic school.

Today is the big day! Valentine's Day, the worst day of the year to be single—but I'm not, hah! I mean, I do feel deeply sorry for those who are lonely and single at this time of year, I feel your pain—kinda.

Kalinda, even though I get that she was being possessed by a demon, kept apologizing and, occasionally, cried about it. She had told me that she was pregnant, but the baby was gone. Kalinda and I had spent so much more time with each other. Last night, we had stolen a golf cart from the country club and went skinny-dipping in a lake—after we crashed it into a tree. I woke up with Kalinda sound asleep in my arms. I smiled; Kalinda looked so happy—she must be dreaming about me! I put my arms around her waist and tickled her.

"Damien!" she wined

I innocently smiled, "What?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed me. Her hand went down my waist and my hand went to the edge of her bra. "Okay, you guys have seriously got to remember to lock your door."

I had accidently nipped her lip. She gave me a soft smile before attacking our intruder. "Nigel, what do you want?"

I turned around to see Nigel, with an amused look on his face. "Apparently there is a chick meeting in JoJo's room. Considering you're a chick—you are a chick, right?"

Kalinda glared at him then kissed me on my cheek, "See ya later."

When Kalinda was out of earshot, I walked up to Nigel, "So how's it going with you and Des?"

Nigel shrugged, "She's a pretty good kisser, her ass is pretty average sized, her boobs—"

"Dude, I'm being serious. I talked to Kalinda and she says that Des really likes you."

Nigel just stared at me then sighed, "Great, do you know what her favorite color is?"

"Um, no."

"I'll just take her to the lake." He winked at me then strutted down the hall.

After breakfast, the girls dragged us along for shopping. Luca and I were talking about the latest football game when Cassandra, Des, and Kalinda came up to us.

"Hey, sexy." Kalinda put down her bags and kissed me.

Cassandra and Des put down their bags too, "Luca, fly them back to the car, please." Cassandra batted her eyelashes.

Luca sighed and turned around, only to bump into Jack, Michael, and Nigel. Michael had come back because he was still hung up on stuff like district science fair and ACTs. Most of our other people were helping Marisol's group. I know Andie had been assigned to France, though.

"Great, everyone's here!" exclaimed Des

The girls exchanged looks. Kalinda turned to me, "Okay, don't take this personally—"

"Except for Nigel." Said Des

Kalinda elbowed Des then continued, "Caroline and JoJo have been planning a 'Screw Love' night."

"And since we are the only couples, Kalinda and I are joining them! But we can meet up after 11:30 or something."

I felt a little hurt, but Kalinda wasn't going to be in any real danger. "It's a date…" I glanced at Nigel.

"Don't get too drunk Des." He smirked and walked away.

Des frowned and stared at the ground. Cassandra put her hand on her shoulder. Kalinda glanced over her shoulder, "Let's go find Caroline before she gets desperate enough to ask out a pair of Jimmy Choos!"

The girls linked arms and sauntered away.

*Kalinda*

We had driven out to Frankfort. Cassandra and Mandy had found a lake and the brought out the wine. We all jumped in at once and started doing random truth and dare stuff. All of us bought new bikinis when we went shopping with the guys. I had gotten a black bikini with shards of purple and wisps of silver.

Caroline was in a giggly hissy fit, "Okay…Des, you've been too quiet! Spill your guts and you get the bottle!"

Desdemona was sitting next to me. "Honestly, if Nigel isn't gonna start acting like we're a couple, I will send that boy to Hell!"

The girls let out a few cheers as Des took six long gulps; I had only taken a sip. Des was really hung up over Nigel. From what Damien told me, he was really worried about Des when we were first captured by Byron. I guess he just wants what he can't have…

JoJo, Caroline, and Cassandra were giggling. Caroline gasped, "Boy!"

Des and I exchanged looks then turned around. Damien was watching us, smiling and trying not to laugh. Our eyes met and I smiled. I was stuck in a trance until Isabella elbowed me.

"Are you sure—"

"I'm good, Isabella. Oh—" I pointed to my hair.

She nodded and magically dried it and made it slightly wavy. I walked over to our car, grabbed my bag and pulled on my mesh cover-up. Damien led me to his car and he drove us back to Lexington.

*Damien*

I had made a 'reservation', thanks to Isabella, at Jonathan at Gratz Park. We had a nice dinner then headed back to the house. Kalinda smiled as she looked around our room. I had it repainted blue and purple a while ago. We had chosen this pool-side guest house way back when Valarie and Isabella just got it.

Kalinda took off her cover-up, which didn't cover up much anyway, and started unbuttoning my shirt. I let her go ahead because I am a lot faster than her. She had gotten down to my boxers and I nimbly untied her top. Nothing separated us now; clothes or evil bastards. My hand went around her back as my werewolf teeth grazed her neck. I could feel her hand on my ass and the other on top of my hand. I turned around and kissed her. My lips were starving for hers—if I had waited any longer, then they would've probably shriveled and fallen off my face! We had been passionately kissing when I realized we were still by the door. I lifted Kalinda off the ground and put her on the bed. She giggled when she landed. Her hand went down my waist and lower still. We were gazing into each other's eyes, smiling. Everything seemed so…normal—but she and I both know that this relationship will be anything but normal! I brushed her hair out of her face before kissing her again. I felt so alive. Energy was rushing from my head to my toes. I couldn't stop myself. My vision became enhanced and my teeth went out farther.

"Damien!" Kalinda moved out from under me and clutched the sheets to her chest.

"Kalinda?" I asked softly "What did I do?"

Kalinda was breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and exhaled, "It's nothing."

I frowned, "You don't want this?"

Her eyes widened, "No! I mean, yes? Ugh!" she slapped her forehead, "Can you not transform?"

"It was just my eyes and my teeth!" I froze, "This is about _Byron_ isn't it—and the whole entire 'Adam and Eve' situation? "

"No! Damien—"

"I'll go then. Maybe some other time."

Kalinda let out a sob, "No…Byron linked me to him when I was still possessed."

I felt fear pass over me. I sat back down and held her hand, "And…I killed him. His powers died with him…and so did mine."

I felt really confused. I pointed at her arm, "You still have your mark!"

She let out another sob and shook her head, "Isabella made the illusion for me—it's not real, Damien!" Kalinda began crying even harder, "I'm a mortal now."

I pulled her closer and a barrage of tears broke out. I stroked her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder. Kalinda began mumbling a bunch of stuff about being human and doubting her choice to kill Byron.

"No," I said, "you needed to kill him. We will figure something out—I promise!"

Her gloomy eyes met mine, "My powers are _gone_. There's no hope for me now…I guess I should just go back to school. I can't fight now!"

I squeezed her shoulders, "I thought that getting you back was impossible, and look at us now!" I kissed her forehead, "We can get through this…"

She gave a slight nod before falling asleep. I glanced at the clock—it read 1 AM. Kalinda doesn't have her nocturnal sense anymore; we would have to do all of this earlier. I laid the blankets over her and went to the main house—Isabella was probably back by now.

February 15th, 2012

Isabella and Cassandra were in the master bedroom. I quickly walked in and they jumped.

"Oh—um—hey, Damien." Said Isabella

Cassandra forced a smile, "How are things?"

I raised an eyebrow, then I realized why they were so jumpy, "You knew?!"

Isabella's eyes widened, "She told you?"

I nodded my head, "There has to be a way to get it back—couldn't we go back to California, get—"

"His body is gone, he's the devil, remember? Now he's in Hell, laughing at us until he can reincarnate again." Said Cassandra

I slammed my fist on the table, "There has to be something!"

Isabella jumped. She put her hand on mine and calmed me down. "What about the others?"

"Kalinda said she doesn't want them to find out—yet." Said Cassandra

I nodded in agreement, "And she thinks she should go back to school."

"Well…" began Cassandra, "maybe she should. Her powers are gone so she could easily be killed and she won't be as fast!"

"Then I'm going to school with her!"

Isabella shrugged, "But then she'll have to explain to the others why."

Cassandra sipped on a bag of blood, "Isabella and I have been trying to contact the Council since 10. Wanna give it a shot? Kalinda won't wake up for a while."

I nodded. Isabella grasped our hands and put us into a deep sleep.

I was in a field of flowers, small, purple flowers. Lavender?

"Damien, over here!" Cassandra came running towards me. She held out her hand and pulled me up.

Isabella was floating off the ground and chanting when we got there. Cassandra instructed me to do the same. Our energy combined and flowed through us, like a circuit.

"Why do you keep trying to contact us?" I opened my eyes and Morgana was there. The other reps materialized before our eyes.

"W-well, Kalinda has lost her powers…and we want to get them back." My heart was pounding in my chest—these people are our only hope. If they can't help us, them we are truly screwed.

Caspian looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Kalinda is fangless and hex-less. Can you help us or not?" Cassandra was really getting grouchy.

Morgana addressed all of us, "If an apple can falls from its tree, it still belongs to the tree. As is the spirit when it leaves the soul. But the fruit's stub still remains on the branch, waiting for something to fill the void."

"What does that mean?" asked Isabella

Sophia smiled at Isabella warmly, "You, my dear, wish to get her powers back immediately, correct?"

We all nodded. Keenan looked at me, "Seek the land where truth prevails! There you will find the answer to your problems!"

Then we woke up. We were still in the bed. I glanced at the clock. It was almost 1:30. "Okay, so what about Kalinda? And where is 'the land where truth prevails'?"

Isabella shrugged, "Cassandra and I will try to figure out the riddle. I'll just heal ourselves when we get tired."

Cassandra tapped her chin, "How about you, Vanessa and Des go to school with her tomorrow? She might need the protection."

I nodded. We said our goodbyes and I went back to Kalinda. She was sound asleep, but had rolled over to the edge. I couldn't stop thinking about what Cassandra said. Would anyone come after her for revenge? I quickly took off my sweatpants and boxers and put my hands around her, still bare, body. I am going to get her powers back, whether I have to go to Hell and back.

I woke up at 9 AM. Kalinda started to wake up by 10. I took her into the shower and tried to take her mind off of…last night. It didn't do much.

"Cassandra, Isabella, and I talked this morning. Tomorrow, you, Vanessa, Des, and I will go to school with you. But this means you have to tell the others today."

Her eyes were still full of worry, "O-okay. You'll help me tell them, right?"

I kissed her temple, "Of course."

Everyone was in the kitchen for breakfast, great! Isabella told me that she told her mom this morning and that she and her sisters are trying to solve the riddle too.

Kalinda took a deep breath, "Guys, tomorrow I am going back to school—with Vanessa, Des and Damien."

Caroline looked puzzled, "Why?"

"She's not really in _good shape_ for fighting right now." Suggested Cassandra

Kalinda raised an eyebrow, "You better not be calling me fat."

I ruffled her hair and gave her a shove. "Okay, truth is…I'm mortal now."

A few clatters of silverware rose from our shocked audience. Someone—I think Nigel—slightly choked. Haven was staring at Kalinda in disbelief, "Mortal…as in you feel happy and sad?"

Kalinda shook her head, "Mortal as in a powerless loser."

"Hey, not all mortals are losers!" said Luca defensively

"I-it's just not possible, how did this happen?!" demanded JoJo

Kalinda sighed, "My powers died when Byron did."

They all started murmuring among themselves. They finally returned their attention to us. Jack was the one that spoke up, "What about the rest of us?"

"You guys are gonna be on small missions, fairly close to here." Said Isabella

"But," started Cassandra, "those of you that are smart need to help us with a riddle."

"Well I'm in!" stated Iris

"Yeah, me too!" shouted Carson

Well Hell, maybe we will get her powers back sooner than we thought!

February 16th, 2012

*Kalinda*

Welcome back to brat central! Population: me, Damien, Vanessa, and Des. Looks like nothing has really changed. People were suspicious that Danica didn't have a party before she left. No one suspects that I had something to do with it—which makes me want to scream at them, but I'm grateful.

We were in fourth hour, Social Studies with Mrs. Esenbock. Damien sat next to me and Des and Vanessa sat in front of us. We were put into groups of four and had to pick a country in Asia to make a PowerPoint on. I was in a group with Des, Gabi, and Rachel. We had moved out into the rotunda and sat at the table.

Rachel had the most annoying country accent I had ever heard and the fakest red hair, which she claimed to be natural. "Now, yawl, let's do India!"

"I say Malaysia."

"I second it!" said Des

Gabi opened her mouth, but quickly shut up when Rachel shot her a dirty glare. "I-I say we do what Rachel wants." Her words faded away as she sank into her seat.

I gritted my teeth as I watched Rachel prance away in her…sort of…cute cowboy boots. She came back with laptops and told us to start researching. She grabbed her purse and sauntered into the bathroom. I smiled; this was my chance to break that prissy face. My fingers twitched, but no energy rushed through my body. I frowned then I blushed; I…was a mortal…a fucking mortal.

Des pulled me away from Gabi, "Can I help?"

I smiled and whispered the spell into her ear. Within a few minutes, an ear-splitting scream pierced the air. Gabi immediately got up from her chair and ran into the bathroom, Des and I followed.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Gabi was out of breath and panting.

Rachel was crying, "I have split ends! And my hair is flat! Can't you see it? My color is—"

Des and Gabi let out gasps, but I just burst out laughing. Rachel's hair was almost a school-bus yellow with khaki colored stripes. "See? I told you guys it wasn't real!" I burst out laughing again and Desdemona soon joined me.

Traumatized, Rachel let Gabi lead her to the health room. "What the—wow…" Des and I stopped to see Vanessa and Damien poking their heads out of the doorway and gawking at Rachel's hair. I bet it was a pretty blonde color before all of the chemicals ruined it.

Damien gave me a puzzled look. I nodded towards Des. He bit his tongue and tried to give me a serious face. I smiled and followed Gabi and Rachel downstairs. The nurse was going to send her back to class, but after all of her whining, she let her go home.

Gabi meekly followed us as we went upstairs. Vanessa and Damien were in a group with 'Caroline' and 'Peter. They had moved out to where we were sitting.

Damien had typed a message for me, Okay, now that was fucking hilarious!

I typed on my laptop, I tried to tell you guys that that color was fake, but did anyone believe me?

Damien smiled and held my hand under the table. We're doing Malaysia, u?

I scoffed, Des and I wanted to do Malaysia, but Rachel just had to pick India! And of course Gabi agreed.

He gave me a reassuring squeeze and returned to his research. I should get started too. Des, Gabi, and I broke up the topics we had to cover. I had begun to research stuff for our Fun Facts/Mini Quiz portion.

India's national animal id the Royal Bengal Tiger. The national river is the Ganges, blah, blah, blah. The national fruit is the mango. The motto is "Satyameva Jeayate" which means "Truth Alone Triumphs". The national song is—truth alone…triumphs. I nearly jumped out my seat!

Damien stared at me in alarm. I shook my head and rapidly typed. India's motto is "Truth Alone Triumphs"! Or, "Truth Alone Prevails"!

Damien's eye lit up with hope. He briefly closed his eyes and, from the look on his face, he was eager to tell Isabella.

"I don't care! I am coming with you guys!" Damien and Des had told me that I shouldn't go to India with them.

Damien was pacing back and forth, "It's not safe."

"I'm not letting you go without me, Damien. You said it yourself; we're in this together."

His eyes met mine, tired of the conversation. Vanessa sighed "Alright, now we have to pack. You two lovebirds go to your room and get ready. Isabella has set up a few rooms in this hotel. Iris, Luca, and Nigel will get her by tomorrow with the jet. I already have excuse notes—"

"Nigel?" Des came out of her corner.

Vanessa's loving eyes met hers. She slowly nodded her head, "Apparently he insisted on coming."

Des smiled, "I am totally fine with that. I'm gonna go set up the cleansing ritual Isabella taught me. Come up in a few minutes, Vanessa."

She kept smiling, but I could see her heart wincing inside. I gave her a quick squeeze before following Damien to our room.

He kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt. "Are you trying to make packing up harder?"

Damien just shrugged, "I thought we could shower first."

I sighed and grabbed my sweats and a random shirt. I could feel my hand tingle as his fingers entwined with mine. I'm really starting to miss that feeling, but would I ever feel it again?

February 17th, 2012

*Damien*

It was 8 AM. I had woken up a few hours ago, but Kalinda was still asleep.

"…Damien?"

Kalinda's arms started flailing around. I ran back to the bed and held her hand, "Kalinda?"

"Mmm, sorry bad dream." Kalinda sighed and curled up in my arms. "Is it always going to be like this?"  
"Of course not, we are going to get your powers back, I promise."

"Not that, Damien! I thought that when I got back from Byron's everything would be…normal. You know, like in those ridiculous TV shows."

I raised an eyebrow, "Like Glee?"

Kalinda let out a few laughs, "Yes! Oh, Michael would so be Kurt! Don't you agree?"

I snickered, "Who would you be, then?"

Kalinda pondered, "I would say Santana but I'm not a lesbian…shouldn't we go get breakfast?"

I nodded and pulled her off of the bed. We started having a conversation about what would happen if we were humans. Kalinda said that we would actually have to _work_ for stuff—as in have a job. I shivered at the thought and caused Kalinda to burst out laughing. She defiantly laughs a lot more than she used to. If she's a lot softer, what will happen when someone is holding a knife to her throat? She wouldn't even be able to heal herself! I quickly stomped down the thought and kissed Kalinda before we stepped past the door.

"Kalinda!" My eyes wandered to the door, where Iris, Luca, and Nigel were standing.

Kalinda smiled and gave Iris a hug. "So…you don't have fangs anymore?" She asked sheepishly.

Kalinda gave her a small sad nod. "Hey, Luca. How's Haven?"

Luca sighed, "Well, she has managed to beat me at air hockey and poker."

I raised an eyebrow, "Poker? With what?"

Nigel shrugged, "Random stuff we find. But seriously, Haven is a true mastermind. I still think she's cheating…somehow."

"Just admit it, Nigel. Haven is better than you." Des came strutting out of the kitchen with a mug of…coffee—black, two creams, one sugar.

Nigel smirked at Des and she returned it with a wink. I could feel Kalinda tense up. "I thought you guys weren't getting here until 11."

Iris shrugged, "We just decided to get here early and spend time with our favorite mortal!"

Kalinda smiled, "And I was just dying to see my favorite theurgist, aeromancer, and second favorite vampire!"

Nigel frowned. "Are we going or not?"

"Wait a little, dude. Maybe Cassandra can give you a quick review."

Cassandra gave me a salute, "Aye, aye Captain Werewolf!"

We grabbed our bags and took them into the jet and left California by 10. Kalinda was really getting nervous; she started talking about all of this random stuff—how she would finish her Social Studies project, whether or not Nigel would really care for Des, how her dog was doing, etcetera.

Not to be mean or anything, I playfully slapped her. Her eyes widened, "Have I been talking the entire time?"

I gaped at her. My face soon broke out into a smile, "You have never been this chatty in your life—and people say I talk a lot!"

Kalinda quickly turned away and blushed, "I—I just—"

I cut off Kalinda's rants with a quick kiss. When we separated, she was just staring at me. I smiled and motioned for her to rest her head on my chest. She reluctantly crawled over and lay down. "Isabella says that they are alternating our mancers out, because we are such beasts!"

I raised an eyebrow, "So who's with us?"

Kalinda sighed. "Jasper, Isabella, Cassie, Cassandra, Ben, Vanessa, Michael, Meri, Caroline, Andie, and you. Iris, Luca, Des, and Nigel are going to the French base. Mason, Sherrie, and David are already there. Haven, Zane, and Carson are all at the South American base. Everyone else is scattered around on field missions." Kalinda let out a small laugh, "You know, this is really starting to feel like an army…the resistance against all that is from, or should belong in, Hell."

I smiled, "This is starting to remind me of Nikita."

Kalinda chuckled, "More TV shows…" Her sorrowful eyes met mine. "…but how do we know this one has a happy ending?"


	14. Chapter 14

February 18th, 2012

*Kalinda*

Someone started to shake my shoulders. I rubbed my eyes, "Damien? What…what's happening?"

Damien's hand stroked my back, "We're in India."

I glanced at my phone, "It's 2 AM!" I whined

He kissed my forehead, "I know…come on, we need to get into the hotel, and then you can sleep. I'll stay with you until you wake up, so don't worry."

I yawned, which he took as a 'thanks'. We had slept in our clothes since we weren't planning on flying for a while. I willed enough strength to grab my purse and walk off the jet. Iris gave me some strength and we finally made it to the hotel, the Taj Coromandel.

Damien opened the door to our room, which Isabella and Cassie had made for us. We had three bedrooms, four of us in each. Cassie put us into groups, saying that we would go out scouting later. I was put with Damien, Isabella, and Jasper. Isabella carried my bag, and hers, into our room. We stumbled upon the guys waiting for us, talking about strategy and where to look. Damien noticed I was in the room and smiled, flashing his werewolf teeth.

Isabella set the bags down, "Okay, Damien and Kalinda get the bed in the back, and I call the bed by the bathroom!"

Jasper moaned, "Great, now I have to wait an hour to take a piss!"

Isabella flipped her hair, "Beauty takes time, boys. I'm going to check on everyone else."

"Have Des and the others left yet?"

Jasper shook his head, "Cassie is briefing them."

I yawned and went to find Des. Her dark hair tumbled down her shoulders. Her eyes glinted with purple and her warm smile greeted me as I stepped into the room. She pulled me into a hug. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired though. What about you?"

Her smile turned into a frown, "Nigel is being…Nigel."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I may have lost my powers, but I think he really is serious about you."

Her eyes welled up with tears, "Then why doesn't he show it?"

He was outside the bar, lighting a cigarette. "Do you mind? Those can actually hurt me now."

Nigel jumped. How could he not have heard me coming? He reluctantly put it out, "What do ya want, princess?"

"I want you to get it right or drown in a toilet."

He chuckled and held his hands up in surrender, "Alright, what is this about?"

"Des, you bastard!" I screamed

He looked at me innocently, "I never said we were an item."

"But yet you freak out and do whatever you can to get her back. That just _screams _'I'm crazy about her'."

His face slightly reddened, "I don't like her, Kalinda. So get lost."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "No. I know you liked her at one point…I read your aura."

"But now you are a powerless mortal, why don't you go fuck Damien?" He refused to look me in the eye so he stared at the brick wall.

I threw my head back and laughed, "You are pathetic. Even before this, you liked Lola! You just always want what you don't have and never manage to see what's right in front of you! That's why you always drink, to take away the pain—but you can't ever escape you hand-made Hell."

I yawned before nodding and allowed Damien to drag me to our bed. "Where were you?"

"Giving Nigel a pep talk. When are they leaving?" I stretched and sat down on the bed.

"In about an hour. Cassie, Ben, Michael, and Vanessa went ahead and think they have found a lead."

"What is it?"

He shrugged, "There's this fortune teller that some people say is a 'witch'. Apparently, she has performed miracles."

I felt puzzled, "Like what?"

Damien gave me a devious smile. He leaned so close that I could smell his Axe shampoo. "I'd rather kiss you."

I quickly removed my jacket and Damien did the same. His hand slowly caressed the back of my head then he kissed me. I could feel his werewolf teeth starting to come out. He moved from my lips and went to my neck. I let out a moan as his teeth grazed my neck. My hands started to unbutton his jeans. After I slid them off, Damien's hand crept up my back, and unhooked my bra. I kissed him, then stopped to yawn. Damien smiled at me then started lifting up my shirt—but he stopped.

I frowned, "What?"

His eyes were soft and he was smiling, "You should rest." He patted the space next to him.

I was about to refuse, but yawned—again. Damien's eyes lit up with his 'I told you so' look. I sighed and curled up next to him. "Damien…don't leave me."

He kissed my forehead, "I won't…sexy dreams."

I smiled and soon fell asleep.

Wow, I feel so…relaxed. Sunlight pierced the room. I glanced at my clock, it read 6 AM. I flailed my hands—I couldn't feel Damien's body. I rubbed my eyes and a figure formed before me.

"Ben? Where's Damien?"

Ben just stood there, staring at me. Then I remembered that I wasn't wearing a bra. I blushed and held the covers to my chest. Ben shook his head, "I'm sorry. It's just that…for a second…I think you glowed."

"Glowed?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yeah…like _glowed_, glowed. Oh, um, Damien, Isabella, Andie, Meri, Caroline, Cassandra, and Michael went out to hunt, fight, and that kind of stuff. They haven't had a training sesh in a while."

I nodded. At least he didn't leave me alone! A chill went up my spine. I glanced around the bed, "Ben…"

His face perked up, "Yes? Oh, sorry." He blushed and went outside, closing the door behind him.

Damien had put away my clothes before he left. I rummaged through my dresser, still unable to find my decent clothes, and caught a flash of metallic black. I pulled on the chain and fished out…my old necromancer necklace. I missed this thing, but since in not a necromancer, it doesn't really help me. The black necklace glinted purple in the right light. I put it around my neck anyway; it gave me a sense of…safety.

"Well, don't you look hot." I whirled around to see Jasper gawking at me…and I still didn't have a bra on.

I felt heat rising up my neck, and to my cheeks, "You jackass! Close the door and get out."

Jasper smiled and walked up towards me. "I think you're looking for this." From behind his back, he pulled out my bra.

I grabbed it and smacked him. "Get out before Damien gets back and I tell him to maul you."

Jasper smirked, gazed at my chest, then finally left. Isabella walked inside. "What was that about?"

I shrugged, "Jasper took my bra when I was sleeping."

"Oh…so anyway, the other guys are headed back. The fortune teller lead was a dead end, so you have permission to relax with Damien."

I smiled, "Awesome. Now if you don't mind, I have to shower." I stepped onto the slip-resistant mat than backed out, "If Jasper tries to come in here again, please slap him."

"Roger that, Kalinda!" With a salute, Isabella marched away.

Bubble baths can do wonders for your soul. Oh my God, I think I'm becoming…C-Caroline! I shook my head and turned up the radio. The song that came through was…_Bubbly _by Colbie Caillat. I frowned and changed the station. Then it was _Hot and Cold _by Katy Perry. I sighed and gave up. Apparently, today is 'National Play Girly Songs Day'! _Squeak, screech._ What the Hell? I swiftly got out of the tub, making small sloshes as I moved. I had no time to dress. Damn, had Isabella put that backup knife in the drawer? I had no time to get dressed—I dabbed up some water and wrapped the towel around my body. _Crash! _I whipped around. Someone was coming for me, now where's that dammed knife?! I viciously tore through the drawers, when a glint of metallic silver and black caught my eye. Thank God! It felt creepily good to have a knife back in my hand…but who was in here?

I padded around the corner when—"Looking for me?"

Fear rose up in my throat as I turned around, and tried to remember how to stake a supernatural. I breathed a heavy sigh, "Damnit, Damien! Don't do that to me!"

Damien's eyes were full of amusement. Then he motioned to the knife. "Oh, sorry."

He shook his head, "I thought you'd still be in the tub. It was the crash that gave me away, right?"

"Actually it was the squeaky door." I placed my hands on my hips.

Damien's eyes widened and he grinned; the towel had slipped just a little. I sheepishly tugged it up and sighed; Damien defiantly hadn't changed his cocky ways. "So let's say I was still in the tub, then you would…"

"Probably make love."

I smiled then quickly frowned, "You aren't being uptight enough; how was the hunt?"

Damien began to sulk, "We don't have any solid leads! I can't think of anything else that can help us. The clue was 'Seek the land where truth prevails'. We're in India, but what now? I-I just don't have anything else, Kalinda…"

I put my arm around him, "Damien, sweetie, it's okay. We can figure something out together. Now, want to help me fix my hair?"

His face lighted up, "Sure, but I'd rather dress you."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss.

"Kalinda! Nice to know you're alright." Caroline gave be a big hug as I walked into the living room.

"Nice to see you too, how was Argentina?"

Caroline gasped, "A-mazing! But it is so good to be back with my peeps."

"Peter is still there, he ran into some relatives." Michael came in, his DS hanging out of his pocket.

I nodded in understanding. "Who wants to go out with us?" asked Damien

"I would be honored." Jasper waltzed into the room and gave a gallant bow.

"I second that, but I am not bowing." Said Caroline

"Same here." Said Cassie

Cassie got us two jeeps and we drove inland to some garden which was swarming with tourists. Damien took us over a few hills and we all sat down.

"Have you seen the red lady?" A little girl, holding a rag doll, had run up to us.

"Who's the red lady?" asked Cassie

"The magic lady that fixes things! I need her to fix Annie." She held up her doll.

Cassie held out her hand, "Let me help you." The little girl eagerly handed over her doll and Cassie fixed it, "Run along, now."

The little girl smiled and ran away. "Well now we have a lead!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, Cassie and Caroline, you guys investigate around the town. Jasper, Kalinda, and I are going towards the university."

We all gave nods of agreement and split up. We headed onto the campus and into some fraternity headquarters. Boys were throwing around beers and girls were dirty dancing.

"Look at that guy in the corner, he looks suspicious." Said Damien

This tall, Indian guy was in a corner, beer in hand. He looked pretty American; he had Justin Bieber hair, an Urban Outfitter's jacket, and a bunch of piercings. He was hanging around with a bunch of other guys. The girls that passed by were dancing with each other and talking like whores.

"Kalinda, go sweet-talk him into giving us info." Suggested Jasper

"We can't just throw her around like…like a girl toy!" said Damien

I blushed, "Thanks, sexy. But I think these people are gays and lesbians."

"What?" asked Jasper

I nodded towards two girls, "See the way they're dancing?"

They guys' eyes widened as they watched the girls dry-hump each other, "How about _Jasper _talks to the emo kid?"

"Second it!"

Jasper groaned and reluctantly made his way over to the emo kid. They started talking, then the emo grabbed Jasper and made out with him. Damien burst out laughing so I tugged on his sleeve, "We need to go help him!"

Damien's laughing died and we went to rescue Jasper. "Dude, he's straight."

The emo immediately stopped kissing Jasper. "Never make me do that again! Oh shit—"

"Hey, we've got a 12 liter bottle of rum out back, coming with?" I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot impatiently.

The emo smiled and followed us out back. I snatched a bottle and prepared for the worst.

_Gulp, gulp, gulp. _We all gaped at Derek, the emo, as he chugged almost all of the rum. "Sorry, did you want some?"

I shook my head. Then he pulled out another bottle. A dark liquid sloshed in the bottle as he held it up to his mouth. "What is that?" asked Damien

"My friends made me a special mix. They call it the Bloody Stake."

A chill crept up my spine, "Who gave it to you?"

He chuckled, "Let's just say I know some people who go bump in the night!"

I knew it. "I'm guessing it's spiked?"

He studied me, then his eyes landed on my necklace. "What about your friends?"

"Nah, the one you made out with is from hippie land and the hot one comes from the moon."

"Okay, I'm officially lost. Kalinda, what are you saying?" asked Damien

"He's a vampire. 'Hippie land' means that you're a theurgist and 'from the moon' means werewolf." I stated

"Alright, so what do you guys want?" asked Derek

Jasper leaned forward, "Who is this 'red lady' everyone talks about?"

Derek's eyes widened, "You don't want to mess with her. She is one of the strongest vampires history has ever known! But she also has mage powers, which is really weird."

"Where is this chick?" asked Jasper

"She is said to wander Morbi and control the seas there."

I was about to jump for joy, "Thank you so much, Derek. If you weren't gay, I would kiss you! Call Isabella, Jasper."

Damien whispered in my ear, "You wouldn't actually _kiss _him, would you?"

I smirked, "Why are you so worried?"

He pouted, "I'm not worried."

I playfully punched his arm, "Let's just tell Isabella to meet us; we still need cars."

Later that day at 2 PM…

*Michael*

Meri, Andie and I were playing blackjack when Cassandra came in shouting, "They found a lead!"

Isabella came in behind her, "Michael and Andie are going to meet up with Damien, Kalinda, Jasper, Cassie, and Caroline. The rest of us are going to check out this new lead—some people claim to have seen a woman come up from the ocean and cause the waves to shift."

Isabella got us cars and we met up with the others the next morning. It was a brand new day and we were almost in Morbi. Cassie told us that they would be waiting at the Comfort Inn Sunset. We arrived at about 10 AM.

"This 'red lady' is supposed to have flaming hair, steel-blue eyes, and a talisman around her neck. Should be pretty easy to spot!" explained Kalinda

We traveled to the coast and scoured the land for a red-headed chick. Trees formed a canopy above us as we continued north. A flash of red caught my eye. I tapped into the earth and felt it; someone else was defiantly here, watching us.

I tapped Damien's shoulder and he instantly caught on. His irises were flashing from green to yellow. His nose pointed to the left, then behind us, and then the right. Cassie was channeling her powers and we were all practically radiating with energy.

"You are foreigners. What do you seek?" A slender, flaming headed girl with metallic blue eyes stepped out from the woods. Wow, if you squinted just a little, then it really looked like her hair was on fire!

Cassie, with her natural etiquette, handled all of our foreign affairs. "Well, we were told that you can fix anything. Our friend here has lost her powers so, if you don't mind, could you restore them?"

The girl smiled, "Of course. Which one of you needs help?"

Damien stepped forward with Kalinda, "She does. Her name is Kalinda. She was a vampire and necromancer, can you do it?"

Believe it or not, but I swear I could see her flinch. "Absolutely, come here, Kalinda."

Without hesitation, Kalinda walked over to the girl and took her extended hand. A brilliant flash of…something caught my eye, but I was distracted by Kalinda's scream. This chick had her arm around Kalinda's neck and a dagger pressed to her stomach.

Damien let out a low growl. Jasper held him back, "Hey lady, I think you've got the wrong girl."

Her flaming hair started whipping in a mancer-made wind, "Trust me, I know exactly who this she is."

"Okay, who are you?" demanded Damien

The girl sneered, "Brigid. This bitch is the one that sent my brother back to the Realm of the Damned, but this time I can't get him back!"

I froze. Was she saying she is _Byron's sister_? Damien growled, "You're Byron's sister?"

A full set of fangs appeared and she hissed then her eyes widened, "You…" She shook her head, "Nevertheless, you all will pay!" Kalinda bit her tongue as Brigid plunged the dagger into her forearm. Brigid's fangs teased Kalinda's neck. They were twice as sharp as Kalinda's were! Kalinda let out a barely audible whimper.

Damien shook his head, "Byron will reincarnate in the next decade."

Brigid hissed and started screaming, "THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAY, SHE KILLED HIM BUT NOW HE CAN'T REINCARNATE!"

"Look," Began Jasper, "how about we just—" His words were cut off by Kalinda's scream. This time, the dagger drove into her shoulder blade. By now, she was choking on sobs, but none of us dared to move—Brigid had a Blair witch hex; her powers were too strong.

Seeing that we wouldn't move, she formed a long, gleaming sword out of pure energy. She thrust the sword, but Andie blew it off course. Kalinda let out another blood-curling scream; the sword had missed its initial target but still pierced through her skin. Brigid was on her back, rubbing her head so I chucked the earth up from under her. Jasper and Caroline followed my lead as Cassie, Andie, and Damien ran over to her. A screech made us all cover our ears. A cloud of shimmering gold entered the atmosphere. Caroline let out a gasp—Brigid had disappeared into thin air.

Kalinda let out a few whimpers as Jasper hoisted her into his arms. Damien and Cassie were busy meditating and trying to pick up a magic trace, but they couldn't get one. Cassie got us some cars and we met up with the others. Isabella said that we would be heading to Veronica's for the time being; Valarie said that we should be surrounded by other mancers until Kalinda could walk again.

Cassie, Andie, Kalinda, Damien, and I rode together. Kalinda was asleep, sandwiched between Damien and I. Cassie was behind the wheel and Andie was next to her. Jasper sat in front of me. Damien was exhausted for some reason so Cassie told him to sleep. Kalinda's eyes fluttered open, "M-M?"

Oh Hell no, she was having memory problems! "Um, it's actually _Michael_."

Kalinda nodded, "It hurts to ta—" Kalinda let out fits of violent coughs.

I put my finger on her throat. I'm not much of a healer, but I'm good enough to heal most scrapes and cuts. Kalinda started breathing normally, "Thanks." Her voice was still raspy.

I smiled and looked out the window. Kalinda let out a gasp, "Ankle, Mike."

I turned to her, "Does your ankle hurt?"

Kalinda swiftly shook her head, her dark hair getting in her face. She pointed to her, then Damien, then back at her. She held up her leg and rolled up her pants. On her ankle was an inky splotch. "When did you spill ink on yourself?"

She shook her head, "S-spell!"

I squinted to see that it was not ink. It was a web of intricate patterns in a dark, bluish-purple color which started from her foot and curled up to her ankle. She pointed at Damien. I leaned down and I could make out the same pattern.

"HOLY CRAP THEY'RE CURSED!" I shouted

Andie and Jasper whirled around, "What?!"

Damien groaned, "What's up with all the shouting?" He whined

Andie gasped "Cassie, you have to heal them!"

Cassie looked at us through the mirrors and winced with sympathy, "I'm not good with hexes; I'm more of a fighter. We need Isabella! Andie, help me."

Kalinda was still weak so Damien tried to restore her. We all let out shouts as the Escalade came to a screeching halt. I was almost on the floor but Damien had a strong grip on the car and Kalinda. "What the Hell is going on?!" demanded Damien

*Kalinda*

Cassie sighed, "There's some chick in the middle of the road. We're not going to run into the others for at least another four hours."

I winced at Damien's shout. I felt like sand was in my body instead of blood. I felt like I was carrying an extra 200 tons on my shoulders—well, my legs and jaw, actually. This curse was making it hard for me to move, but it seemed like Damien's made him more…emotional?

Jasper gave me a sympathetic look. "Calm down, dog boy." Said Andie I peered out the window and caught wisps of the woman's hair. I weaved through the chairs, even with my feet slowing me down and the others shouting at me. Yep, I was right! I ran to embrace Morgana. Tears began to brim in my eyes, "Why are you here?" My voice came out as an arid whisper.

Morgana stroked my hair and took a look at me, "I hate seeing my children in pain. You have improved much since the last time we met, my dear."

I choked on a sob, "Grown? I lost my powers!"

She wiped the tears from my eyes, "I know. The problem is, Blair is a lost mancer. She got traumatized and refused to join us in the council. Blair is one of the strongest mancers known to history, so her magic is the hardest to undo—which is what makes it harder for her to decide who to bless it with. However, I can slow it down."

"Hey lady, we are kind of in a rush _so get out of the road_!" Damien had followed me out of the car and was shouting at Morgana. Michael got out after him.

"Hi, Morgana. Sorry about Damien; he and Kalinda are kinda cursed so…could you cure them?"

Morgana smiled. "Damien, give me a hand."

Damien started to pout, "I don't have to listen to you!"

I raised an eyebrow, "What about me?"

Damien started to protest, but immediately shut up after I gave him a glare. Morgana grasped out hands and mumbled a spell. The shock of power came to me so quickly that I almost fell over. Luckily, Cassie was there to help me. My head started to clear and my body felt…lighter. I breathed in, and out—too bad this won't last for long.

"I'm afraid this will only last for about five days. The curse will slowly creep up your body and cover you from head to toe in about two weeks." Morgana's eyes were filled with sorrow; she couldn't do anything else to help us.

"Gah!" shouted Damien. He had fallen on the ground and I was by his side in seconds.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Damien? What's wrong?" I tried to not sound panicked, but hopelessly failed.

Damien just stared at us, "S-sorry, but when did Morgana get here?"

I gaped at him and then we all burst out into laughter. I kissed his forehead, "I'll explain later, come inside! I would offer to pull you up, but I've lost my super-strength and you are _really _heavy!" He glared at me and I smiled innocently. I sighed, "Alright, if you're gonna get worked up over this, might as well."

February 19th, 2012

*Damien*

The wards are starting to wear off. This morning, I went psycho on Ben when he took the last waffle. Kalinda hit my thigh with her foot and snapped me out of it.

We were in the air, on our way to Veronica's base. A few knocks distracted me from my Angry Birds. "Hey, sexy. You okay?"

Kalinda was wearing her baby blue tee and her favorite sweat pants. I patted the bed, beckoning her to come closer. I tickled her stomach and we fell back on the bed, "I'm feeling pretty sane right now."

She smiled, "That's great!" Her hand roamed my chest as she kissed me. "How much longer till France?" She asked breathlessly.

I grinned and began kissing the nape of her neck. "Let's go find out!"

I pulled her out of bed and we went to the front. "Hey, Andie. How much longer until France?"

Andie tapped her chin, "Maybe three more hours."

Adrenaline immediately coursed through my veins and I couldn't stop, "_Three more hours_?!"

"Damien…calm down." Kalinda grasped my hand.

My skin prickled at Kalinda's touch. I took a deep breath, "Sorry…"  
Andie gave me a knowing smile, "I just wish I could help you guys."

Kalinda backed up against the wall. She sighed and slid down, "Why can't quests ever be easy? Why can't it ever just be, 'Take a right turn at India and land in blah, blah, blah.'?"

Kalinda was always good at hiding her feelings, but with everything that's happened, she can't take it. She buried her face in her hands and began to silently cry. I sat down next to her and tilted her face up. I tried to not jump when I saw that her eyes were lacking their purple glow. I wiped the tears from her face. We silently walked back to our room and I held her close as she cried.

*Kalinda*

Andie landed the plane in Brasov, Romania. Jasper, Cassie, Caroline, and Meri set out to get gas and food. Ben, Vanessa, Michael Andie, and I decided to go out for a walk. Damien came with us, leaving Isabella and Cassandra in charge of guarding the plane.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Damien

"Of course, I can do this!" I had no doubts in my mind. "Even if I can't, I need to be active. Plus, I'm going to be like this for a while—the least I could do is train!"

He sighed and tossed the bamboo sticks to Ben and me. I started out pretty great—I had whacked Ben and he fell to the ground. My curse got a grip on me. It was like my feet weren't listening to my brain. Ben knocked me down and I slowly landed on the ground, thanks to Andie.

"Must you always work so hard?" A voice was mocking me from a distance. I scrambled to my feet and saw a girl with porcelain skin, flowing auburn hair, and alluring indigo eyes. Her body was covered with scars, and on her arms and forehead were faint, distinct marks.

"Elly." My voice was tinted with wonder.

"Hey, do you mind?! Some people are trying to train!" Damien's irises began flashing from green to yellow. This was getting worse each day. His eyes turn yellow when he morphs into a wolf.

"Damien…please, not now." I grasped his hand and stared into his eyes. Slowly, the shifting slowed down and he was looking at me with his olive green eyes again. I finally relaxed when I saw a faint ring of green around his iris. "Elly, we need your help."

She looked at me with an earnest smile, "I'm not exactly great at this thing…"

"Then why don't you join the council?" asked Vanessa

Elly flinched, "I wish I could help you, Kalinda, but I'm not really…in the right form. Come to the Realm of Saviors. Visit the mountain with the silver-blue brook. I will be waiting by the weeping willow. Bring your vampire friend, the healer, and the other cursed." Her image dissolved into a golden mist.

Damien turned to Andie, "Power up; we need to go back."

It's 3 o'clock in the evening! The conversation about whether or not I'm going into the Realm got frustrating! And now I'm still argue-ing, La, La, La!

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I took a deep breath. "Damien…this is probably our only chance to get back to normal. Why can't you understand?! Cassandra?"

"Damien, Isabella and I will protect her. You trust us, right?" Cassandra kept her voice soft and smiled.

Damien clenched his teeth, "Fine." He gave me a quick peck on my cheek and sulked back into his room.

Isabella said that we would try to go into the dream realm after we get to France. Andie and Cassie put the jet into overdrive and we arrived in thirty minutes.

"Izzy! Cassie? I thought you were in Mexico?" Samantha threw her arms around the two of them.

"Oh, no way! Kalinda?" I turned around to see David and Mason running towards me. A wide grin spread across my face; I knew it was a matter of time before they got together!

A gave both of them a hug, "Nice to see you guys again!"

Mason gazed at me with big puppy eyes and his boyish cute smile, "Okay, quit stalling. What's up?"

"Now remember," began Isabella, "if you disturb our circle, we get pulled out of the Realm of Saviors and out of the dream state."

David groaned, "Look, just be careful, okay?"

I smiled at him and gave a slight nod of my head. Cassandra started the chant and passed around the dagger. We needed to do this—fast. Since one minute in the realms is equal to ten Earth minutes, we will probably be in there for a day. Damien gently placed the dagger in my hand and I made a swift cut. Energy began flowing through our bodies as soon as we joined hands and closed our eyes. Their chants got louder and louder and we were soon inches off the ground. I missed the way power felt—it falls down on you, then starts coursing through your body, and it's all at your command. A jolt of power shook through the bind and we all opened our eyes simultaneously. Then we slowly melted away into the dream realm.

I awoke to find myself in a field of angelica by a waterfall. A few songbirds began to sing their tune and I also became aware of the rabbits hidden in the tall grasses. Wait, angelica? The last time I was in a dream with angelica—

"We jumped past the dream realm!" Cassandra ran towards me and pulled me up. Damien and Isabella came towards us, bodies glowing with power.

I closed my eyes and recalled Elly's instructions, "So we need to find a mountain with…stormy-blue water. Oh, and a weeping willow. Have any ideas?"

"I do!" A familiar sing-song voice arose from behind the waterfall.

We all turned to see a pair of sparkling golden eyes watching us. A shadow moved into the light and I immediately recognized that cocky smile, "Drake!"

Drake chuckled as he pulled me into a hug, "Nice to see you, kid. It's really a shame about your curse—speaking of, how are you and the emotional beast?" brisna sador stroven

_"The emotional beast?! _Guys, am I really—"

"Yes." Replied Cassandra and Isabella simultaneously.

I groaned inwardly before continuing, "Can you lead us to the mountain?"

Drake gave me his devilish smile, "Why of course, m'lady." He stood back and gave a chivalrous bow.

We hiked through the magnolias, oaks, willows, sequoias, and apple trees. Crashing water trickled over the rocks and to our feet. Apparently when you are in the realms, it is impolite to use your magic, except for things like communication—which Drake did a lot. Since Jack and I climbed trees and jumped fences for a hobby back in the olden days, I was pretty fast—but the lack of supernatural stamina and curse did slow me down a little.

By the time we were at the top, I was sweaty and out of breath. I closed my eyes and held onto the edge, "Need a hand?" My eyes fluttered open to see Damien, with a faint smile on his face. I reluctantly took his hand and mumbled thanks.

"I was hoping you would come, we must talk." Elly wore a lily in her long auburn hair. She wore a pale blue dress with a woven belt. Wow, she was pretty stylish for a chick that had been dead for…a long time.

I was still trying to catch my breath, "Well…what now? A-are you going to do some kind of…of ritual to get my powers back?"

Damien kissed me and I instantly felt better. Elly shook her head, "I am afraid you have to go on a quest. But I believe that you can do this. There are a few…complications."

Damien growled, "Like what?"

Elly winced, "The remedy is in Athens, Greece…which is considered a 'holy land' for us supernaturals. Powers are enhanced, but there is a place surrounded by a magical force field. Once you go past it, you can't turn back."

"What?" Isabella's voice was full of worry, "What if we get out friends to rescue us?"

Elly slowly shook her head, "The people you go in with are the only people you have—and all of the others who were unsuccessful at crossing. If you make it out, you will enter a portal which leads to the garden."

"Whoa, you mean like, _the garden_? Like…the Adam and Eve garden?" I asked

Elly nodded, "But you mancers will have an advantage—unlike the others, you actually have Adam and Eve on your side."

I met Damien's gaze. "What are we looking for, exactly?"

"In the center is an apple tree. You will need to harvest—"

"An apple?" suggested Cassandra

Elly shook her head, "You need the root, but a magical apple might come in handy!"

"Okay, then what?" asked Isabella

"Come to me. _Then _we perform the ritual." Elly formed something out of strands of shimmering gold. "I bless thee." She closed her eyes and blew. Flakes of gold flew around us and settled down in the grass. "Remember, I have selected you four, and you four only. I trust you will succeed. Then you shall have earned my favor and earn your own hexes." She gave me a hug, "Be strong, Kalinda. Others will be in there, and they will do whatever it takes to escape. Begin the mission as soon as possible."

The world around us started to morph, "Wait! Where do we—" I sat straight up in Damien's lap. Great, a long, dangerous quest and we don't even know where to go!


	15. Chapter 15

February 20th, 2012

*Kalinda*

The others protested, but Damien got them to stop. We got back at 10 and stayed up until 4 discussing our plan, mapping out routes, training and sharpening our weapons. Cassandra sparred with me and by the time we were done, I was as good as Caroline. Not that great, but better than being a defenseless mortal. Damien's anger issues had diminished, but now he was more of a…crybaby.

Even though it would only be Damien, Cassandra, Isabella, and I, we invited the guys to come with us. Thanks to Andie, we got to Athens in an hour and a half. We got into the AVA Hotel and said our goodbyes at 9 AM.

"Where do we go from here? Got anything, Kalinda?" Cassandra was on her bed, sipping a bag of blood.

I sighed. "I-I don't know, okay? What about Damien? I would rather have the mean side of him on this mission. We can't fight if he keeps breaking down."

Isabella arched an eyebrow, "Like force the jackass Damien into coming out?"

Cassandra smiled and ran to the kitchen and sat next to Damien. "Hey Damien, guess what?"

Damien's eyes widened—which creepily reminded me of Mason, "What?" he asked eagerly

"Kalinda had sex with Jasper and he got her pregnant."

_"WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDING ME? GIVE ME THE JET KEYS, NOW!" _Damien had jumped up and his irises were turning yellow. I gently placed a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down.

"Sorry, Damien. We needed to get your aggressive side out. Calm down, sweetie." I kissed him and felt his body relax.

A bright light flashed before me. Damien felt frozen, and I think I was too. As if for a flash second, I connected with him. Images danced through my head. A building? Flowers, lots of flowers. An olive tree? I pulled apart from Damien and his eyes met mine. We knew where to go.

"The Parthenon? But it can't be…" Isabella was pacing back and forth.

"Well, I was thinking of Olympus. What if that is the portal to the real Olympus?" I suggested

"Hang on minute, guys." Cassandra held up her hands and took a long sip before continuing, "How can the Council of Magicae _and _Olympus coexist?"

I had no clue whatsoever. The Council is the head of the supernaturals and Olympus is the home of the Greek gods. In the beginning, Adam, Eve, and five other people, who were lost to history, were the first mancers. Something happened and Merlin figured out how to become a mage. Then he hid his power in jars and threw them away before he was killed. That was how werewolves, vampires, and etc. were made.

Damien was getting some juice and I joined him, "So we were all created after Merlin spread his magic, so the council and Greek god could have been formed at different times? I mean the magic didn't spread all at once."

Isabella gasped, "Of course! I have been looking up tours and I think we can follow the next group which is in…" She glanced at the clock, "…about twenty minutes."

Damien hugged me from behind, "Are the weapons ready?"

Cassandra smiled, "Sharp as a tack."

I pulled away from Damien and stuck a dagger in my boots. "Let's do this."

"This Parthenon was built as…"

I leaned close to Damien, "Where do you think the portal is?" I whispered

He let out a small grunt and scanned the room. "I don't know."

Isabella made her way through the throng of tourists and over to us, "Hey, I think Cassandra found something."

Cassandra was over in the west wing. I noticed that no one was guarding it. Damien and I exchanged glances, "Don't worry, I didn't kill them! They're just _very _unconscious." Cassandra gave us a fanged smile.

Damien groaned, "What did you find?!"

Cassandra slid a finger along the nearest column. The rock began pulsing red. I looked over my shoulder—no one had watched us. I got an idea. I grasped Damien's hand and held it to the stone.

A blinding flash made us all turn away. Once the light faded, I could make out trees—weeping willows! A few doves cried in the distance. It was pretty bright in here. A few clouds showed up now and then, plus carnations peaked out of the bleak grasses. Was this really the terrible place we were supposed to be in?

I squinted, "Which way do you think we are supposed to head in?"

Damien took a few strides and stopped, "I say we go west. Kalinda?"

I walked over to Damien—he was right. Something warm and comforting traveled up my spine.

Isabella led us, Damien guarded me, and Cassandra held up the back. Since we would be in here for a while, I brought along a calendar and a watch. So far, we had been walking for five hours. Isabella said that we should rest—it had gotten dark.

Isabella and Cassandra went to sleep first; I insisted on taking the first shift. Damien began going soft…_great_! He pouted but stood by my side. I was half awake when a twig snapped. I immediately looked at Damien, he had defiantly heard it. I woke up Isabella and Cassandra while Damien pulled out his daggers. Something let out a cry—a bird-like cry—and I whirled around. My eyes widened. At least ten…bird-like creatures had surrounded us. No…not creatures, us—supernaturals! Some of the few supernaturals who had been trapped in here…Damien had viciously stabbed two of them.

"Go!" Cassandra hissed, "We can take them. Damien, get her out of here!"

Damien nodded and grasped my hand and pulled me away from the turmoil. We sloshed through the damp grass when an insanely fit mancer stood in our path. Muscles rippled underneath his skin as he let out a fierce growl. Fingernails were quickly switched with claws as he lunged for me. I was too slow to react. Before I knew it, he had cut my left leg. Damien tackled him and dug his dagger deep into his shoulder blade. I struggled to get to my feet, my leg aching every time I moved. Damien let out a yelp; the mancer had thrown Damien off. Now it was up to me. Ignoring the pain, I thrust my dagger through the air with a force I didn't know I had. A few gasps escaped the mancer as he fell to the ground. Damien was covered in blood from head to toe; it was hard to tell how much was his. This time, his eyes barely had a trace of green. I held onto his arm as he led me farther away.

A shot of something hot knocked me off balance and I fell on the ground. It took me a moment before I realized that my leg was _burning._ Pyromancers. Damien let out a growl and pulled me up. Defensively, he held me close to his body, dagger in hand and teeth ready to tear apart a body.

A girl with bloody red eyes and red hair raised her hands and a ring of flames shot up around us. Another supernatural was with us in the ring. This boy had blonde hair—originally black. His alluring blue eyes met Damien's.

Damien growled, "Would you prefer that I rip out your heart or behead you?"

The boy just laughed, "Try. I dare you." He grunted and his own pair of teeth came out.

All of this noise was giving me a migraine. I groaned and shifted my stance; my leg was still aching. Was I still bleeding blood? I was too tired to check. I felt Damien's arm grip me tighter. I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest. Why can't boys ever have a simple, short conversation _without _bloodshed? I opened my eyes to see that I had caught the other's attention, his stormy blue eyes bore into mine.

He finally looked away, "Join us. We can work together."

Damien scoffed, "For all we know, you could be part of the group that just attacked us."

The boy furrowed his brow, "I would never join them; they have such primitive methods! Anyway, it looks like you can use the help." He nodded towards me.

"He accepts. But we need to find our other friends."

"What?!" demanded Damien

I put on my best smile, "I'm Kalinda. This is Damien. Excuse the touchy attitude—he and I are kinda cursed."

The boy grinned, "Axel." He waved his hand, motioning for the girl to release the flames. Two more of his friends joined him. "The grumpy dude is Ezra, my brother. The sassy one is Melodie, my older sister. The hothead is Acantha, Ezra's girlfriend. She's the one that's cursed—all she can see now is blood and dead things. In a way it's kinda sexy."

Damien grumbled and I just smiled, "Damien is more…sensitive nowadays. Just be careful about what you say. I'm a mortal now and I'm cursed with slowness." A pop of power came from behind us. I whirled around and elbowed Damien. He shot up a thread of hydromancer essence.

I chuckled as Cassandra and Isabella made their way over to us. "The vampire is Cassandra and the mage is Isabella."

Ezra nodded, "Follow me; we have set up headquarters a mile away from here."

We had started walking, but Cassandra and Isabella were still staring at Axel—or probably his abs. I have to admit, he is pretty sexy—but Damien is sexier.

They had some ragged camouflage tents set up around a large fire. Damien started yelling to Ezra about going west instead of east. I groaned—Damien hadn't told Axel everything, "Alright, Ezra, here's the thing, Damien is a reincarnation of Adam and I'm Eve. So if you really want to find the garden, listen to us."

"Told you so." Axel parted branches apart and strolled towards Ezra. "Big bro just didn't listen to me! Now be a good boy and help us move the tents." Axel had gotten up in Ezra's face with a dirty smirk on his face.

Ezra grumbled and, reluctantly, started moving the tents. I raised an eyebrow, "How did you know?"

Axel shrugged, "I'm part aeromancer. I thought I could hear something in the _east_."

"Alright you cocky bastard, now grab a tent." Ezra tossed a folded up tent at Axel, who caught it midair with one hand.

We hiked for another four hours east before stopping. Isabella and Ezra found a decent spot for a campsite. I felt like crawling under a rock and dying. Isabella insisted on healing me, but I refused. Those bird mutants were just the beginning—I need Isabella to be ready to fight, plus my leg wasn't infected.

I had rested my head on Damien's chest and he was holding my hand. I yawned and he told me that it was safe to sleep. Slowly, I drifted off. My eyes fluttered open to orange light. I glanced at my watch, it read 5 o'clock. My head was on the ground, but Damien's arm was around me. His hands slipped down my side…and lower still. I turned and jumped—it wasn't Damien. I started panting "What the—Axel?"

My question was answered with gleaming blue eyes and a wide grin; he didn't even try to hide his amusement! I frowned, "I swear, when I get my powers back, I will kill you."

He threw his head back and laughed, "Good luck with that!"

I glared at him, "Where's Damien?"

"Your _pet_ is with my brother. They have gone to find us food."

This time, I got up in his face, "He is my boyfriend. Don't talk about him like that."

He held his hands up in surrender, "Alright! Boy, I thought he was the angry one." He took a moment to snicker at me, "Well good luck with your dog boy. Remember, I'm available!"

I had gotten up and combed my hair with my fingers. I turned around and smirked. I opened my mouth to insult him, but then I felt puzzled, "How did you use your power to figure out that we needed to go east? Did you hear…one of the council members or something?"

Axel shook his hair out of his eyes, "Okay…I didn't use my power. I just had this…feeling. You know what I mean? You know, when I was a kid, my brother would tell me these stories…about the first mancers and how they all had special abilities."

I nodded, "Yeah. It's just that, there's this guy that I killed, Byron, and he was a reincarnation of Satan. His sister is the one that cursed us. Anyway, he told me that Adam, Eve, and five others created the first mancers." I pondered. How else could he have known which direction to go in?

His eyes turned ocean blue as he approached me. His hand caressed my face and he leaned close. I wanted to pull away, but I didn't, "All I know is that I couldn't take my eyes off of you when we met." Axel kissed me so quick before I had a chance to react to what I just heard.

"You!" A familiar voice boomed from behind us. I jumped and turned to see Damien, irises flashing, fists balled.

"Damien…just calm down—"

"You kissed him! _It was bad enough with Byron!_" He shouted. Without looking back he stomped away.

My knees quivered as I tried not to cry as I watched Damien leave. It was useless trying to talk to him now—the curse wouldn't make it any easier. "Kalinda…" Axel's voice was soft. He reached for my hand but I pulled away.

I snarled, "Don't touch me." Biting my tongue, I headed back to my tent—which Damien had already moved out of—and blinked back the tears.

I just don't understand it. So Byron loved me but I love Damien and he loves—loved—me but Brigid had a crush on him. Now Axel likes me. This is the most screwed up love triangle history has ever known. Why did this hurt so much? I began choking back tears.

"Hi, Kalinda." I lifted my head from my pillow to see Melodie in the doorway.

"Hey, what's up?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "I think you should know that Damien asked me out, but don't worry I said no."

I let out a small sob before being able to talk, "I-It's okay. Tell him you changed your mind, I don't give a damn anymore."

Melodie made her way over to me, "I know I haven't really gotten to know you, but I'm a people person. Wanna talk about it?"

I gritted my teeth, "What is there to talk about? I am in the middle of the most ridiculous love…um, pentagon history has ever known! It's so messed up I don't even know if it makes a shape!"

Melodie pulled me into a hug and dragged me outside for dinner. The boys had caught a few rabbits and one deer. I sat next to Isabella, who was next to Cassandra. I ate a few strips of meat when _Axel _sat next to me. I glared at him and he gave me a faint grin. A low growl erupted from the tents. I didn't need to turn around to figure it out—Damien saw that Axel was sitting next to me. He avoided my gaze and sat next to Melodie. Everything fell silent then, but I could practically hear everyone's thoughts—'What happened?' 'Did they break up?' Well, I think we did, again!

February 21st, 2012

*Kalinda*

Isabella and Cassandra bunked in my tent to keep me company. We packed up at 4 AM and we hiked east. The tents were pretty worn by now so we used them to fuel the fire. Ezra said that Damien, Acantha, and Axel might be able to form a shelter. Since we had no theurgists, it failed. Instead, Melodie, Cassandra, Ezra, and I made simple tents with some of the blankets and sticks we were able to get.

I had been feeling a lot more…tired. I was lingering behind because I couldn't keep up. Isabella called us all together in the afternoon.

"I was able to find the right herbs for this cleansing ritual. Everyone get in a circle and hold hands." Acantha lit a fire in the middle and held a long stalk of…a really fragrant plant over it.

Isabella went around the circle, brushing our heads with the plant and reciting the spell. After it was over, we stood up and stretched—it had taken twenty minutes. Isabella let out a squeak, "Oh my God! Kalinda…"

"What?"

Axel's eyes widened. "The curse."

I looked at my legs and almost fainted; the pattern had crept up my leg and onto my waist. I frantically looked for Damien. "What about Damien's?"

"Damien's what?!" Damien held a practice sword in his hand. My breath got caught in my throat; Damien's was up to his forearm.

All of Hell broke loose. We were all freaking out, but then a high pitched _screech _made us all shut up. We immediately grabbed our bags and ran. My curse was slowing me down though. The others were about a fourth of a mile in front of me. I was panting for breath, "She's slowing us down. Shouldn't we just ditch her?!"

"Damien!" hissed Cassandra

I shook my head, "He's right. I'm not really helpful with this curse."

Ezra nodded, "Isabella and Axel help Kalinda. We split up here. Shoot up a spark within the hour or we presume you're dead, got it?"

I hesitated before letting Axel pull me along. His power helped me go a little faster, but I was still slow. A roar erupted from the direction we came from. We exchanged looks and ran like Hell was on our heels. I tripped over a few rocks, but so did Isabella and Axel. His alluring eyes always seemed to turn a richer blue when I was near. Soon enough, we ran into the others. They were covered in blood. Most of them had wide gashes on their legs and chests. Their teeth and fangs were out and bloody.

"Damien, you and Axel get Kalinda out of here." Commanded Ezra

"No way!"

Cassandra hissed, "I know this curse has made you nuts, but get it together! Now take it like a man and save Kalinda!"

Isabella and the others headed back into battle while we tried to find shelter. Damien said he caught the top of a mountain. A cave should provide enough safety for now. We started climbing up the mountain. The smell of pine trees filled my nose. Axel assured me that we were almost at the top. I scraped my knee on a jagged rock, but I didn't care about the pain—that gritty feeling was back. Damien went ahead and cleared out the cave to make room for our stuff. Axel stayed behind and helped me climb.

The silence was getting awkward "You know I used to be _good _at this!"

Axel's blue eyes twinkled, "I heard you're good at a lot of things; kicking ass, ripping out hearts, sex—the list just goes on and on!"

As much as I wanted to hit him, I couldn't; one, I was too tired, and two, I would probably lose my balance and fall off. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for kissing you yesterday."

"It's fine." I responded a little too quickly.

Axel gave me a doubtful look, "Damien is pissed right now. As soon as we get out of here, it will be over!"

We were starting to get close to the top so I pushed myself, "Well, I think you mean _if_ we get out."

Axel had still beaten me to the top. He offered a hand and I took it. Damien came out of the cave and headed towards us, "It looks stable and I think I saw a few rabbits running towards the back. I can hear a faint trickling of water echoing off the walls, but without a light I don't think I should be exploring."

My eyes widened; we don't have a pyromancer! Damien read my expression and shrugged, "We all just sleep close together and keep each other warm."

Axel shot me an amused look—oh now he was laughing at me? Sheesh! Unfortunately, Damien wasn't kidding. They both started acting immature and refused to sleep next to each other so _I _was stuck in the middle.

Damien lay down and refused to look me in the eye. I slowly took my place next to him. What tortured me even more was how perfectly tousled his Robert Patterson hair was. Plus, his abs were outlined by his gray shirt. Even though we had been hiking in the sun, he was still pale, which made his green eyes pop out…and he used to be mine.

"Having fun?" A chilling, arrogant voice came from behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not in the mood, Axel." He gave his bangs a _swish_ and plopped down, a grin lingering on his face.

I closed my eyes and tried to think happy thoughts. "Sweet dreams, Kalinda." Axel's voice gave me chills. Okay, someone that hot _has _to have a heartrending story. What was it about him that was so…so comforting?

February 22nd, 2012

*Kalinda*

I was dreaming about getting out. Damien would come to his senses and we would have celebratory sex. Axel would ask Cassandra out and we all run into a field of flowers and into the sunset! And then I would get my powers back and I'd give Brigid—

Something woke me up, something much scarier than Brigid, or Byron; Axel's hand was on my thigh and Damien's was on my waist. Oh Hell. Would I be able to slip out? No, they're werewolves—one move and they would wake up. If I was still a vampire…then something sent chills down my spine—or rather, through my ass. Careful, I told myself, Damien would wake up with the slightest jerk. I turned my head a few degrees to see Axel and his wolfish grin. I gritted my teeth; his hand was still on me. I slowly stuck up my middle finger and he broadly grinned. Axel let out puffs of air which lifted Damien's arm off of me. I got up and reluctantly took Axel's outstretched hand.

Once we were far away, I slapped him, "Don't you dare try that again!" I hissed.

Axel stepped in front of me, blocking my path. He leaned close—so close that his nose was barely touching mine. "I really am sorry about pissing Damien off."

I ran out of things to say. Axel put his arm around me and we walked in silence to the peak. He plopped down on a soft patch of grass and patted the spot next to him. I was still staring at the horizon. Even in this horrible place, it managed to take your breath away. I sank down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "We need to start walking. Did anyone send up a spark yesterday?"

He nodded, "Damien did it a little after you fell asleep. Did you know you snore?"

I lightheartedly punched him and fell back. "Let's go. Oh, and if you have to ask someone out, try Cassandra. She likes your hair."

Axel beamed like a child with a lollipop, "Really?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't let it go to your head; prettiness can only get you so far."

Damien had done a little hunting while we were gone. Axel started the fire then went to bathe in the pond half a mile from our hideout. That left Damien and me cooking the meat—together, all alone.

"So you and Axel have been hanging out?" This cut the awkward silence, but I couldn't help but stare at him.

Then I realized he had asked me a question, "Oh, um, I guess? We just went up to the cliff. You should go too, the view is amazing."

I had been putting patches of dry grass into the fire and Damien was rotating the meat. I stopped when I realized that he had stopped. I glanced at him, and this time he was returning my stares, "What?"

He cleared his throat, "Maybe this is a sign. Maybe, we should just…quit."

"Quit? How? There's no way out of this Hell hole." I sank down on my knees and stared at the blazing fire.

His voice was softer this time, "I meant us."

My chest felt constricted by my pain. "W-why?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, "I feel nothing now, do you?"

I didn't want to face the truth, but he was right. My skin didn't tingle and my heart no longer leapt when I saw him. I shook my head, "No! Damien, listen, I—"

Now his voice started to get louder, "The universe split us up every time we got back together! Stop living in denial, Kalinda. Just get over me! _We _were a mistake, always were. Don't you remember how we got together?" His eyes were starting to turn yellow. His fists were balled, but he would never hit me, right? "We got together the day after we first met! Damn, I'm not even sure if I'm Adam! Kalinda, we are _over_." He turned around and returned to tending the meat.

A pathetic sound of protest came out of my mouth, but he didn't even care—he didn't care about _me_. The tears started brimming over and I sprinted to my hut. I got in, threw myself against the wall and slid down. How could he dump me like that? What the Hell happened to 'I'll never give up on you'? _It's the curse_, I told myself. I was slowly choking on sobs with my face in my hands.

A faint _creak _made my head jerk up—Axel was sitting on my bed with a look of worry. I slowed down my crying and grasped my strength, "Don't say a word." I hissed

Axel winced, "I wasn't going to."

My lip quivered and I let out a few more sobs. Axel was by my side in minutes and pulled me closer. I didn't even bother pulling away when he started wiping the tears away from my face. Everything became a big blur. I just kept crying until I ran out of tears. Axel had been silent the entire time. He had pulled me up and set me down on my bed. My watch read 10 PM. I sighed and curled up in my blanket.

Axel started to slowly shift and moved off of my bed. I caught his hand, "No…don't go." I pleaded

Axel gave me a thin smile and crawled in next to me.


	16. Chapter 16

February 21st, 2012

*Kalinda*

Damien refused to acknowledge my existence but he was okay with Axel. Wow. You're cool. Axel told me that Cassandra's bursts are getting closer and closer—we should meet up with them today! I missed Cassandra and Isabella…I could really use a friend right now. I did have Axel, but I'm not sure I want to talk to him.

The usually blazing hot weather turned into chilling rain—and lots of it. Damien was sane enough to use his power to give us some shelter when we set out. Honestly, I didn't mind getting soaked. Axel insisted on it because if I got sick, we wouldn't be able to make me better until we ran into Isabella. I let out a little yelp as thunder boomed. The sky flashed with lightning. Axel kissed my temple and urged me to keep going—Damien said that we would meet up any minute. A sudden wave of dizziness took over me, starting with my feet. Axel caught me and yelled for Damien. My vision blurred but I was able to make out Damien hovering over me. A few pricks of relief washed over me and I could see Damien and Axel—and Isabella.

I grinned and hugged Isabella. She whispered to me but I wasn't paying attention. Damien had caught my gaze and we just stared at each other. Once Isabella let me go, she led us back to the others. Axel ran up to his brother and sister and they started sharing their adventures. Damien had appeared by my side.

I glared at him, but he didn't care. Damien leaned down and smirked, "You already have a new boy toy? Damn, you work fast!"

I turned around and gritted my teeth, "Well it seems like the only 'boy toy' I had was you."

Damien backed away, as if I just stabbed him with a dagger. I instantly regretted the words once they came out of my mouth. Damien just gave me a dirty look and strutted away. I felt really bad, but I really thought that Damien and I would…

I stomped that thought back down. A cool, soft voice spoke into my ear, "I'm assuming you and Damien broke up _for real _this time?"

I jerked my head and saw Cassandra gazing at me with worried eyes. I nodded, "We got into this big, idiotic fight a-and" I had collapsed against a tree and she sat down next to me. "I guess he was tired of us. I mean, I wouldn't blame him! He was taken away by a semi succubus, I got morphed into an evil, bitchy vampire and had sex with the devil—literally—and now I get us cursed!"

A cold hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped. A hearty chuckle erupted from behind us. I instantly recognized that arrogant tone, "Kalinda, Damien just didn't know what he was signing up for! I don't know about you, but I look forward to fighting the devil's sister!"

A smile spread across my face as Axel joined us. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he and Cassandra guessed how far we were from the exit.

"Hey, Axel, did Ezra head back to the tent?" Acantha's skin was emitting thin orange wisps. Raindrops made a hiss as they made contact with her body.

Axel couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, _and _I think he's shirtless. It should save you some trouble."

Acantha let out an offended scoff and threw a flame towards Axel, but he ducked. I closed my eyes and felt the rain spray my face, "We have to keep moving, guys. I just want to get out of here."

Cassandra nodded, "I'm going to find Melodie. She said she was going to go hunting. The rain should give us some cover."

We said our goodbyes and Axel led me back to the huts. I leaned against the door and listened to the pitter patter of the rain. Axel slipped his arms around me. "You okay? The frown doesn't go with your sexy blue top."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Life could be worse. Wait, it could be worse, right?"

Axel slightly smiled. His hands roamed down my body and stopped at my hips, "Wanna make it better?"

A sly smile spread across my face. Right now, I didn't give a shit about Damien. Axel pulled me close and we hungrily kissed. We stood pressed together for a while and started undressing each other. Axel's hands quickly removed my jeans and he nearly tore my top off. "I thought you liked that top?" I mumbled

Axel pushed me against the wall and whispered in my ear, "I prefer birthday suits."

I laughed against his chest and unzipped his jeans. Axel shook off his shirt and led me to the bed. We were closely pressed against each other; I could hear the beating of his heart. His cold hand slid down my back and slipped my undies off. Our kisses were quick and hot. My free hand searched for his boxers and I tore them off. Axel flipped himself over me and reached for my bra. His strong arms curled around me as his teeth grazed my neck. I moaned as he continued. It all just felt so…right. But this was how I felt when I was with Damien…doesn't matter; Damien is a son of a bitch and I am never going back.

February 29th, 2012

*Kalinda*

I was stretched out of the bed with Axel's leg on top of me. We had fallen asleep together after…last night. "Well…" Axel slid his hand onto my stomach, "that was hot."

I groaned as his cockiness. I rubbed my eyes and glanced around the bed, "Where are my clothes?"

Axel whined, "Do you have to put them back on?"

I smacked his arm and he erupted into laughter. Axel motioned to the left side of the room. I moved over to the edge and bent down to pick up my pile of clothes. Axel playfully hit my butt and I hit his stomach. I just couldn't get over the fact that his touch made me tremble. I finished dressing and headed towards the door.

Axel stepped in front of me, "Let's stay awhile."

I smiled and rested my head on his chest. Then my gaze went _lower_, "Put away your friend before we go out."

Axel rolled his eyes and grumpily put on his clothes. We went outside and a slinky shadow caught my eye. I turned around and jumped, "Damien, what the Hell?"

Damien shook his head in disappointment, "Enjoy it while it lasts, Axel. She's only dating you to get back at me."

I whirled around to face him, "Excuse me? You were the one that dated my enemy when we broke up! We both know it was only so that you could piss me off." Now I was up in his face and he was gritting his teeth.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground and my face was stinging. My hand went to my cheek and I saw…blood—my blood. My nose was bruised and my ankle felt twisted. I lifted up my pant leg and gasped—the curse had trailed up the back of my thigh and lingered around the base of my hips. Axel began shouting at Damien but I was too dazed to care. Axel yanked on my arm and took me away. He led me to Isabella's hut.

"Hey, guys, what's—oh my God, what the hell happened?" Isabella was staring at me in shock, "Was she attacked?"

I sighed, "_She _was not attacked."

Axel tightened his grip on my arm, "Damien hit her."

Isabella's eyes widened, "Sit down, Kalinda. The injuries don't look too bad…" She began examining my cuts and bruises.

Tears pooled in my eyes, "Why does he have to be so mean?" I whimpered.

Axel pulled me closer and stoked my back. He leaned in and kissed me, "I'm going to go join Cassandra and Melodie, you gonna be okay?"

I nodded my head and let go of his hand. Isabella had a puzzled expression on her face, "I thought they were already back?"

Ezra and Acantha walked inside. Ezra sat down next to me, "Axel told us what happened."

"Wow that was fast." Noted Isabella

Acantha gave me a thin smile, "Axel may come off as a playboy, but you're in good hands."

I tilted my head, "He does have good hands…"

Ezra raised an eyebrow and I felt heat rising to my cheeks. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" We all flinched at the shout. Ezra immediately sprang up and ran outside, we all followed behind him.

Axel and Damien were fighting. Damien's bared his teeth and lunged for Axel's neck. Axel nimbly dodged and clawed Damien's forearm. Damien let out a vicious snarl then Cassandra and Melodie came out of the forest.

Cassandra uncovered her fangs and flung herself in the middle of the werewolves. They still kept trying to kill each other so she bit them. Damien whined, "Jesus, Cassandra!"

"The both of you chill before I rip out your intestines!" shouted Cassandra

"He started it!" accused Damien

Axel scoffed, "Because _you _hit Kalinda!"

"Because she's a bitch!"

I smirked, "At least I'm not so desperate that I would get laid with the first person I saw _just _for revenge."

Damien used his speed to get in my face. He snarled, but I wasn't intimidated. I raised an eyebrow and stared straight into his eyes. "Have something to say, Damien? I'm waiting…"

He let out one loud growl and stomped away, shoulders hunched. Axel let out a whole-hearted laugh and patted me on my back, "Damn, Kalinda! Who knew you could be so…"

"Devious?" suggested Cassandra

Isabella shook her head, "More like amazing!"

Axel shrugged, "I was going to say sexy, but okay."

Melodie gave him a questioning look, "Seeing as we are not lesbians or drunk, how would we have come up with sexy?"

I burst out laughing. "I could so go for a scotch…I wish we were still in France; I hid a few bottles in the attic from last year…"

This made everyone laugh. "What?" I asked innocently, "You guys knew I had shots every day—before I turned into a human."

Axel shook his head, "Naughty, naughty little girl. I suppose we should get going. Who's fetching Damien?"

"I will. He tries to bite me and I'll shoot him." Said Acantha

Ezra nodded approvingly, "Axel has been telling me that he thinks we're getting close; Isabella says we have a ritual in order to try and find the exit."

I shrugged "At least we're getting somewhere."

"Visualize, guys!" shouted Isabella "Especially Kalinda, Axel, and Damien."

"I'm probably not Adam, though." Mumbled Damien

I closed my eyes and tried to black out Damien's complaining. I started to smell tulips and lemon. Lemon…tree? No, that makes no sense. I think I can hear faint chirping off in the distance. What's this new smell? It reminds me of…candles? No, wait, a—

"Ah!" I shouted.

Someone had broken the circle; we were all on the ground. Axel was immediately by my side and asked me if I had twisted anything. I shooed him off and told him to listen. Damien was as shocked as we were so it wasn't him or anyone else in our circle.

Axel pulled me up and protectively held me against his body. A girly voice erupted from behind the trees. A slender, pale redhead came out, laughing at us, "Chill, guys! I'm just visiting."

Ezra growled and held her against a tree and held a dagger to her throat, "What are you here for?"

The girl just kept laughing like a valley girl on crack. "Wow, you are, like, really sexy."

Acantha snarled and threw a flame into the girl's hair, which made her growl back. The girl stopped and giggled, "Why am I wasting my energy on _you_? Then I won't be able to redo my highlights later! Word in this Hell hole is that you guys have Adam and Eve. I want in!"

I felt nervous, who had heard about us? Axel tightened his grip on my hand, "Well we don't want to let you."

The girl snarled and Ezra jumped. The girl began to grow scales and we all slowly backed away. The then turned to face me. Her pupils were shrinking and enlarging. Her mouth transformed into this…beak-like thing. "Father is not happy with you. The rest of my brothers and sisters will come after you, and so will my aunt."

She was talking about Byron and Brigid. I steadied myself, "Tell that bastard I said hello, would you?"

She hissed and lunged for me. I was a little slow, but I managed to grab Axel's dagger and plunged it right through the center of her neck. I rapidly pulled it out and plunged it into her chest. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed into a pile of black dust.

I felt really giddy! That feeling you get when you stab someone that you _really _hate is so amazing! I missed holding a dagger in my hand…I turned around and faced the others with a smile, "Now _that _was fun! Oh, by the way, you should really sharpen this, Axel. It's getting really dull."

March 1st, 2012

*Kalinda*

The next morning, Isabella probed us about what we had happened to us before that…thing broke the circle. "Kalinda, what did you hear?"

"Actually, I smelled stuff. It was this…lemony scent—but not a lemon. Oh, and tulips! Does that help?"

Isabella paced, "Tulips are a symbol of love, and something lemony…lemon balm! Lemon balm is a sign of victory or success. Axel, what did you hear or smell?"

Axel tapped his chin, "I heard some kind of animal, like a bloated cow."

We all stared at him. Isabella looked really confused, "Are you sure?"

"Well, maybe it could have been a goat, or a lamb."

Lamb? "Back when I actually listened in class, we learned the whole entire Christ story and how he was like a lamb. Do you think that has anything to do with this?"

Isabella's face perked up, "Maybe the exit is by a herd of lamb! Wait, that sounds really stupid…"

We all exchanged looks, "Yeah…"

I pondered, "Maybe a lamb will show us the way? Like some kind of magical, arrow? Or a map?"

A ring of blue fire went up around us and we all huddled in the middle. "Again?" exclaimed Damien

A blonde girl parted through the flames and looked straight at me, "What do you want?"

"Um…who are you?" asked Cassandra

The girl groaned and rolled her eyes. Examining her nails, she explained, "Apparently, you filthy people are in need of a lamb and _I _am a lamb in training."

I raised an eyebrow, "_You _are getting us out of here?"

She flipped her hair, "Apparently, they think that you have proven yourselves worthy, blah, blah, blah. Look, are you coming or not because I was in the middle of my manicure!"

We all uneasily followed the girl. I walked next to her, "So whose kid are you?"

"I'm Aunt Sophie's niece, Angelina. I'm guessing you are the almighty Kalinda."

I blushed, "I'm not that great…"

"Not right now, but you are all the saviors talk about—even Joan! But then again, you are Eve."

Axel appeared on the opposite side, "So, Angelina, do we just walk into this 'magical garden'?"

"Of course not, do you seriously think they are that retarded? I just show you to the door and the last part of the quest is yours. If I were you, they first thing I would do is visit Aphrodite, or maybe go see Azalea and Brooke—they are all amazing with hair. I have counted at least seven split ends on all of your hair…" Angelina kept on talking about how Aphrodite's touch could get rid of pimples, wrinkles, and moisturize, but I didn't care about what I looked like; we were so close to freedom, from this place and our curses.

I jumped at the sight at mutant lizard people, much like the ones we encountered on our first day. Angelina just snapped her fingers and they collapsed—dead. "You're lucky to have been marked, Kalinda. Or else it would've taken you a couple of months!"

Angelina formed a glowing blue sphere and traced a line around us with her finger. A high pitched squeal rang through our ears as she moved us at light speed. She finally stopped and we all jerked forward onto the ground. I brushed the dirt off of my face and saw Angelina's mocking face; she had been able to withstand the force of the speed, but we weren't. She pulled me up and gave my hand a shake, "Good luck, Kalinda." With that, she dissolved into a glittery mist and swirled into the sky.

"So you guys are the newest supernaturals?" A slim girl with rainbow highlights was leaning against an ivory colored gate—_the _gate!

Ezra stepped forward, "Who's asking?"

The girl smirked, "Daphne. Now here's the thing, I know the answer to the last challenge. Take me with you and we can all escape from this wretched prison."

Damien's eyes widened, "Deal!"

I gawked at him, "No. Not to be mean or anything, but I don't think she should come!"

"So now we just listen to everything you say?" demanded Damien

"Only when I'm right." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Isabella tugged on my arm, "If she has the answer, then why shouldn't we bring her?"

"Elly didn't mark her. Plus, if she had the answer then she should've been able to pass." The girl was wearing a tee shirt with no sleeves so it was easy to tell that she didn't have a Blair hex—or a curse.

"Then I won't let you pass." The girl closed her eyes and claws came out of her hands. Her eyes had turned a sickly green color and her hair had a tint of red, _blood_ red.

Axel growled, "Let us pass, Daphne."

"Then take me with you or get killed!"

Cassandra cleared her throat, "What if we gave you something else instead?"

Daphne's eyes widened, "I need _power_. Give me your powers!" she hissed.

Melodie shook her head, "No way!"

An idea came to my mind. Grasping all the courage I had, I stepped forward, "I have something _much _more powerful than ordinary powers." I raised the sleeve of my shirt, revealing Brigid's curse. "I have a hex."

Daphne raised an eyebrow, "You would give up a hex just for freedom?"

I nodded without hesitation. "Just take my hex and we pass, deal?"

"Yes…though I hate it, I cannot remake on a deal." She lunged for my arm. A long claw traced the hex on my skin and my head felt like it was exploding.

Something shot up my arm, and through the curse. It traveled all the way down to my ankles and right back up. Hisses echoed in my ears, but I couldn't pull away. My body was burning. Then she let go and I collapsed into Axel's arms. Daphne let out a choked sound, "This is not a Blair witch hex! What trickery is this?"

Still a little dizzy, I smirked, "It's a curse from the devil. P.S., I win."

Daphne let out an agonized scream, but we were already running. She was way too slow to catch us! My strength slowly came back and I tore through the gate like a knife through butter. Ezra, Acantha, and Isabella ran first, just to be safe. Axel and I followed and Damien, Cassandra, and Melodie ran behind us. I was smiling for once. We had broken through the gates and now we just had to find the tree. Someone made choking sounds. I turned around and Damien was on the ground. Now another person was gasping for air. I turned the other way to see Acantha passed out on the ground. Cassandra was checking Damien's pulse and said he was alive. I watched him carefully and saw his chest move. But something else caught my eye—their marks were fading!

I laughed, "The curses are lifting!"

Isabella examined Damien, "I think that it might take a while…we need to find shelter. Axel, find something…hidden and roomy."

Axel nodded and closed his eyes. The air around him swirled and blew his hair around. "There's an underwater cave near that waterfall." He pointed his left. I was able to make out the top of a large waterfall.

Melodie gaped, "Underwater? But I don't want to swim!"

Axel beamed, "Well man up, sis."

Melodie shivered in disgust but volunteered to jump into the water first. Ezra took both Damien and Acantha down which left Isabella, Cassandra, Axel and me. I was a pretty good swimmer, but it looked pretty deep. Isabella whistled, "Okay, on the count of three. One—"

"Ah!" I fell in. My head bobbed back up and I was met with Axel's mocking eyes. I shook my head but I couldn't hold back my smile, "Jackass! Are you guys coming or not?"

Axel cannonballed in, splashing me with water, but I was already covered from head to toe. Cassandra took a graceful leap and Isabella slowly sank in. We were about to head down when Isabella told us to wait so she could charm us. She touched our lips with her finger and now we were ready to go. I took a deep breath and dove down first. Axel followed close behind me. As I swam, slivers of silver water wafted past me. A few fish lurked at the floor, hidden in strands of seaweed and lumps of multi-colored coral.

I started to see turquoise blue water and swam upward. I glanced around and saw Ezra and Melodie making makeshift beds with…flowers? After rubbing my eyes, I saw that they _were_ flowers—huge ones. I turned my head to see a field of abnormally large lilies, tulips, and roses. Then I noticed sunlight streaming in from above. The others surfaced and were in as much shock as I was. Axel was dazed, "W-what is this?"

Ezra shrugged and tossed us piles of fluffy strands. I looked closer; they resembled threads of yarn—giant ones. "All I know is that we have enough to survive so dry off and help us find food."

Cassandra stayed with me while I watched over Acantha and Damien, waiting for them to wake up. I had been pacing so much that I had worn a path into the ground. "Why is it taking so long?"

Cassandra put a hand on my shoulder, "You got yours removed by a serpent chick. They are going through the entire process—and one minute there is ten minutes here, remember?"

I sighed, "I don't know why I'm being so…"

"Frantic?" I nodded and she continued. Her voice softened as she spoke, "You think that he said all of that stuff because of the curse, right?"

"I don't know, Cassandra!" I clamped my mouth shut when I realized I had shouted. "The problem is he was right."

March 2nd, 2012

*Kalinda*

Damien started to stir the next morning. Cassandra gave my shoulder a squeeze and walked into the field of tulips. "K-Kalinda? Why am I in a flower?"

I turned around with a thin smile on my face, "Do you remember what happened while you were cursed?"

Damien rubbed his temple and his eyes widened, "Kalinda, I didn't—"

"I know; the real you wouldn't be so mean to me. But, listen, you are kind of right…we have been split way too much. I think it's a sign."

Damien looked as if I punched him in the face and I felt my heart sink, "I had no control of myself, Kalinda. I was screaming at myself on the inside but I couldn't do anything—just forget what I said."

"No." My voice was barely audible, but he could pick it up because he's part werewolf. "I love you, Damien, and I admit it, but this is probably some kind of karma for what I did in a past life. Are you mad?"

I couldn't look him in the eye because I felt tears brimming in my eyes. "Of course not! I could never get mad at you." His hand briefly brushed mine. "I'm just…sad. Axel really cares about you, have you noticed how his eyes change when you're around? I'm happy for you, really."

I burst out crying and punched his arm, "Do you _always _have to be the stronger one?!"

Tears began slipping from his eyes, "Someone has to keep you under control." I threw myself into his arms and tried to stifle my sobs in his chest

He was definitely taken by surprise because his body was stiff. Damien pulled me closer and started whispering apologies about hitting me. I chuckled and said that we were even since I had slapped him back in France. The waterworks stopped and we pulled apart.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Axel?" asked Damien, "I mean, you _are _his girlfriend now."

I opened my mouth to explain, but I was cut off, "YEAH! DID YOU HEAR THAT WORLD? KALINDA IS MINE! SUCK IT MOTHERFUCKER!" Then I heard a million harsh shushes.

I shook my head in amusement—why is it that my friends always end up eavesdropping on me? Damien's lips curved up in a smile, "You guys can come out now; Axel completely gave away your cover."

Axel popped out of the bushes and pointed an accusing finger at his right, "It was Cassandra's idea!"

Cassandra jumped up and turned to Axel, "But _you _agreed!"

"Guys!" I shouted. Once they had calmed down I continued, "Did you find food?"

Isabella came out from behind them carrying a pile of fish wrapped in a huge leaf. She set them down and stretched, "Okay, Acantha still hasn't come back so Damien and Melodie stay and the rest of us can set out to find this leaf. 'Kay?"

We all mumbled 'yes' or 'okay' and headed off. I took one last glance at Damien and his eyes met mine. Axel called my name and I tore my gaze away.

Axel and I led the group. I stood and took a whiff; the air was refreshingly crisp! My eyes gazed over the landscape and something unusual caught my eye. It was far away, but I was able to make out a tree with different colored leaves than all the others. Axel saw my face and looked in the same direction. Axel nodded and told Ezra. We set off on foot to reach the tree. I jumped across a few rocks and had to climb a few trees, but I didn't mind. I had scraped my knee when we jumped up to try and get a hold on the mountainside and the blood was running down my leg. Axel noted that we were getting closer do I didn't bother to waste time by stopping.

Isabella let out a giddy laugh, "Look, there's the tree!"

I grinned. Axel and Ezra raced to the tree but I was still a little slower. Axel stretched out a hand and I took it. Cassandra had pulled a dagger out of her boot and cut off a few leaves. For a split second, the air felt like it was drawn of moisture. An underground stream started gurgling and a pale orange dust rose from the grass and swirled around and started to form a shape. A girl. But this girl looked too familiar…

Cassandra gasped, "JoJo?"

My eyes widened as JoJo forced a smile, "Hey guys, I am your angel guide!"

"JoJo…how are you dead?" My voice came out as a whimper

JoJo smiled sadly, "Violet and Cassie got too worried so we followed your tracks. We made it to the temple when these lizard people attacked us. I got hit from behind…Peter tried to save me, but he couldn't. Des and Nigel got there the day after I died." She touched my shoulder, "Now don't get all gloomy and doomy—it's not very attractive, sweetie."

I let out a laugh, "Okay, so you are here…to send us back to Earth?"

She shook her head, "I am here to deliver Adam, Eve, and their followers to the Council. Kalinda, you are, obviously, Eve. Cassandra, your true identity is Eris, Eve's sister! Isabella, you are Annabeth, the one that keeps everyone sane. Let's see…" She pointed at Axel, "um, Kalinda's new boyfriend, you are Adam." JoJo counted on her fingers, "Oh, we still need Adam's brother!"

Ezra stepped forward and JoJo frowned, "No…it's not you."

Axel and I exchanged glances and we ran back to the waterfall.

*Damien*

Acantha had regained her vision and was practically drunk with amazement. She gazed around and observed all of the colors. "Damien!"

I whirled around, my werewolf side longing to surface. Kalinda and Axel came into view, "What's wrong? Where are the others?"

Kalinda was smiling. She grabbed my hand and urged me to follow, "You need to come with us—all of you. It's kind of _really _important!"

I shrugged and told Melodie to get Acantha. Kalinda eagerly led us through the vegetation and then I saw…JoJo? "Guys, what is she doing here?"

Kalinda's voice was soft, "She's dead."

My eyes widened. JoJo stepped forward and put her hand on my shoulder, "Yes…it's him. Damien, you are Dimitri, brother of Adam—er—Axel."

I glanced at Axel. His face was flushed. Kalinda grinned and gave me a curtsy. JoJo continued talking, "I'm sorry, but everyone else doesn't have permission to go to the realm. Drake, however, will escort you to the outside world. He will fill you in on everything." She formed two portals and motioned for us to go through the portal on her left.

*Cassandra*

I had been to the realm before, but it still took away my breath. You can literally _feel _the magic in the air. A large waterfall was laid out on the side which cascaded into a babbling brook. The air always smelled of lavender, rosemary, and vanilla—but I never knew why…  
The council was waiting for us by the seashore. Elly also sat with them, "Elly?"

Elly gave us a crooked smile and came to greet us, "After everything that happened with Kalinda, I realized that joining the council was the best choice. Now, who wants to perform a ritual?"

The council huddled together, with Elly in the middle. A golden glow was emitted from their bodies and suddenly died down. Keenan and Sophie had a vivid conversation with Elly before they faced us. "You five and Elly perform the ritual."

We all reluctantly took their places in the circle and Elly told us what to chant. Elly turned to Kalinda, "I need a drop of your blood, Cassandra?"

I nodded and pulled my slim dagger out from my boot. Kalinda held out her hand and I carefully pierced the tip of her finger. The blood beaded on her fingertip and plopped onto a leaf. Elly kept chanting and weaved threads of power into the air. With a few shouts, a dagger was formed. Elly carefully placed it into Kalinda's hands, "Kill Brigid with this and all of her powers will be yours." Her auburn hair started whipping around her face as she mumbled a hex of protection. "Be strong, all of you. JoJo, lead them out."

JoJo nodded and formed a portal. I was about to step through when Elly grabbed my wrist, and Axel's "I did not tell Kalinda this because it would make her hesitant but, the dagger will transfer Kalinda's lost power _and _Brigid's. She may become power crazy, but Brigid has to be killed. You two must be prepared to stop Kalinda from taking in so much power. I bless thee…"

March 3rd, 2012

*Axel*

By the time we got through the portal, it was 1 AM and we all were exhausted. Isabella contacted Cassie and ordered her to get the 'tech geeks' to track down Brigid, the devil's sister. Cassie had sent two people, Desdemona and Vanessa, to pick us up.

Kalinda was about to fall over from fatigue when the jet finally showed up. Vanessa, a flaming-headed pyromancer, came out and gave everyone hugs. She shook my hand and led us to the plane. "So you're the famous Axel?"

"Yep—wait, famous how?"

"Um, as Kalinda's new boyfriend?"

I looked at her in disappointment, "Really? I thought you people would be more interested in what a lovely ass I have."

"Axel!" whined Kalinda, "If I wasn't so tired, I would slap you. Carry me into our room?"

I grinned and swept her off her feet. She let out a few giggles and let out a loud yawn when she landed on the silky covers. Damien knocked at the door and motioned to Kalinda, "She okay?"

I nodded, "Just tired. Do you know if they've found Brigid yet?"

Damien shrugged, "They are good, but not _that _good. Kalinda is better at tracking down people but I think she should recharge." Before I headed for the bed, Damien caught my wrist and leaned in. He began to whisper to make sure that no one else could hear, "Kalinda's birthday is in six days. Cassandra and the other girls are planning a party when we get back to Lexington."

"And you want me to get her there?"

"Yeah. Oh, and Axel, if you are going to get her a gift, make sure it is purple, black, blue, or gold. And _never _give her something pink or orange."

I stroked my chin, "What about green, yellow or red?"

Damien shrugged and turned around and headed for the door. I grabbed his arm, "Okay, you need to get Isabella to make…an amulet for storing power, do you think she can do it?"

Damien gave me a puzzled look, "Yeah, she can do almost anything."

"Great!"

Kalinda had come out from under the pillows and frowned at us, "I like this entire guy bonding thing, but can I have my boyfriend back?"

I gave a gallant bow and turned to close the door. I mouthed Damien _thanks _and he nodded.

About an hour later, Desdemona came in and nearly knocked our door down. "Do you mind? We are trying to sleep!"

Kalinda shot me a glare, "_I _was trying to sleep and_ you _were trying to slip your hands under my shirt!"

Desdemona held her hands up in surrender, "I come bearing good news; the geek squad has tracked down Brigid. Isabella is calling a meeting."

Kalinda refused to get out of the bed, so I carried her. She let out a few giggles and demanded that I let her sleep in peace, but I didn't. I set her down on a couch outside and I took the seat next to her. Isabella looked…odd. At first, she looked like a kid with a lollipop and then she looked like someone threw dog shit in her face. She grinned when she heard us coming "She's hiding out in Bolivia."

Kalinda perked up, "Is Jack meeting up with us?"

Isabella swiftly nodded. "And he told me to tell you happy early birthday."

I had been slowly sliding my hand under her shirt. So far, I had made it past the seams at the bottom and I was almost to her hips…but then I got caught. Kalinda playfully punched my arm and curled up next to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and I could feel her body relax.

"How much longer?" I asked

Isabella looked to Vanessa, who began tapping her chin, "I'd say seven more hours."

"But, if I were to help, then it would be…"

"About five. Isabella?"

"Alright, I'll go with Axel and make sure he doesn't tire his powers."

Kalinda kissed the nape of my neck and walked back into our room. Isabella opened a hatch and motioned for me to follow her up the ladder. She formed a golden veil to keep us from falling off the jet from the sudden change in pressure. I sat down and summoned my power. Isabella sat next to me as the jet flew faster and faster. "So does Kalinda know you like Jack?"

Isabella didn't move but I caught her fidgeting with her fingers, "I don't like Jack."

I elbowed her, "Don't lie. I saw how you looked before we came out—it's the same look Ezra got when he found out Acantha had a boyfriend. But Jack doesn't have a girlfriend…"

She sighed, "I don't have time for personal relationships. I need to devote my time to protecting you guys. A-and, my mom was thinking about retiring…from the Lexington Program, which would leave _me _in charge."

"Retire? She isn't that old, is she?"

Isabella shook her head, "The problem is that her sister, Marisol, is being overrun with supernaturals and she needs help training them. My mom has taught me how to run the place—and I know I'm capable, but…"

I softened my voice, "It's always nice to have a hand to hold."

Isabella let out a squeak and leaned on me, "I don't know if I can do this. I mean, I would take my mom's place which would mean international travel and never really seeing you guys! My mom is more of a freelance mancer that gives help where it's needed. Then I would have to put someone in charge…probably Cassandra and Kalinda. Maybe Damien too—if he's sane. But…I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to Jack so it's obvious we wouldn't have a chance."

"Why don't you tell the others?"

She shrugged, "I don't see how it would help."

I gaped at her, "They would help you! The guys downstairs are your friends; they would do anything they could to help—especially Kalinda. Talk to them."

Now Isabella was gaping at me, "Wow…five whole minutes and not _one _sarcastic remark! Do you think Kalinda would set me up with Jack?"

I nodded, "I mean, probably after she kills Brigid, but why her and not Damien?"

"Oh, Jack is one of Kalinda's best friends. She was the one that found out he was a mancer and brought him to us."

"Best friend?" I bit my tongue as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

She put a hand on my shoulder, "There's a few things you need to know about Kalinda. First of all, once she gets pissed, there is no chance of stopping her from getting revenge. Second, she helps whoever needs it, but it never goes past friendship. And third, she's closer with the guys than girls, so you shouldn't get pissed if she brings a guy home. Oh, and she has a tendency to fix messy hair."

Isabella told me that we were going to land in half an hour so we went back downstairs. I unhooked the hatch and heard faint shouts and cheers. We went into the main room and saw Kalinda and Melodie sparring. Cassandra, Acantha, and Damien were on the side, panting. Isabella waltzed over to Damien, "What happened to you guys?"

Cassandra took a sip of blood, "Kalinda happened. I think being turned into a human actually made her better!"

I returned my attention to Kalinda and Melodie. Kalinda was viciously thrusting her wooden sword and Melodie was definitely intimidated. Melodie had almost managed to disarm Kalinda, but in turn she tripped her and got her sword. Kalinda victoriously pointed it at Melodie's neck and they both collapsed.

"Being a human was kind of like training—on a harder scale. Being cursed was like…how I was before you removed the veil, but not that slow."

Damien was panting and the corners of my mouth twitched up in a smile. I slipped my hands around Kalinda's waist, "What's next? You've almost run out of people to beat. How about you slaughter the microwave?"

"Or I could slaughter you _then _the microwave!" Kalinda put her hand on my waist and went dangerously low.

I returned the favor by teasing her. I leaned down, as if I was about to kiss her, then whispered in her ear, "If you slaughter me, then you would need a new bedmate."

I felt Kalinda silently chuckle against my chest. She pulled away and grabbed a bottle of orange juice. I turned and noticed that Isabella had left. She then came charging inside, "Des is going to land the jet soon. The last place Brigid was spotted was in a town just a few miles away." Isabella looked at Kalinda, "We'll all be right by your side."

Kalinda's grip tightened. She gave Isabella a small nod and pulled me closer to her. The others soon departed leaving me, still, closely pressed to Kalinda. "You can let me go anytime now…"

Kalinda let out a small gasp and let me go. "I-I'm sorry." She muttered. She was pretending to be interested in the scenery but I could see her cheeks flushing. My feet shuffled—Des had landed.

I grinned and kissed her on the cheek. She let out a muffled sob, "I lost my dad, then my mom. Then I lost Damien—and myself. Then we came back and I lost the others…and now we're all back together. I-I can't lose this battle—I can't lose anyone else…" She sobbed and put her face in her hands. I winced at the sight of her crying. I patted her back and touched her face. Kalinda looked at me with her sad, indigo eyes. "Why do _I _have to be the one to kill her? Any of the others would have a better chance—maybe even Michael!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" An accusing voice arose from behind us.

Kalinda let out a giddy laugh as she made her way into the theurgist's arms. A taller, blonde dude with freckles stepped into the light. I could see a yellow electromancer tattoo outlined with a dark, royal blue. He fluffed his hair before hugging Kalinda. She groaned, "You do realize that your hair looks like a fat poodle, right Jack?"

Jack grinned, "Why?" He asked innocently, "does it bug you?"

Kalinda pulled away and punched him in the arm, "Jackass."

"Let's not waste any time." A guy with sandy colored hair and mild tan walked inside and tossed us swords

Kalinda put a dagger in her shoe and one on the side of her jeans. "Thanks, Jasper."

I leaned down and our foreheads touched "I love you Kalinda." I kissed her quickly before she could react and led us out of the jet.

Ezra, Desdemona, Jasper and I almost fell over from a huge wave of power. Isabella said that only Brigid could give off that much energy. Samantha, a fairly short blonde, got us some cars. Kalinda sat in-between Damien and me. Isabella was sitting across from Jack—I still don't get how Kalinda never noticed! Vanessa was driving. Damien and Kalinda were reviewing how to hold a dagger and watch for stumbles. I was picking at the seams on my jeans when Kalinda rested her head on my shoulder. I put my hand on her waist and kissed her temple. I reached for her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "After we win, I'll make out with you. If we don't, we can still canoodle in front of the others."

Kalinda flashed me a smile and kissed my cheek. The car suddenly came to a screeching halt. Kalinda flew forward but I quickly snatched arm of her shirt. Damien's eyes were blazing, "There she is."

I whipped my head to see a flaming headed girl with cobalt blue eyes. Brigid's eyes were on Kalinda's and she didn't seem to notice we were there. I leaped out of the car followed by Kalinda. The air suddenly tensed even more. Michael, Cassandra, Desdemona, Samantha, and another electromancer, Ben I think, parked their car next to ours. Kalinda and I walked up first and Brigid sneered, "What happened? Got tired of your other dog boy already?"

"Nice to know you're still a conniving little bitch."

Then all of Hell broke loose—literally. Brigid let out a shriek and demons started materializing out of thin air. Kalinda whimpered and dodged a long, sharp claw. I slashed the monster in half and it turned into black dust.

I heard the familiar sound of bones being crunched and saw my brother tearing apart two demons. Acantha and Vanessa were ablaze and kept the creatures from reaching the city. Damien and Jack were watching my back as Des, Kalinda, and I lunged for Brigid. She hissed and pulled out a slender sword out from behind her and thrust it at Des. It nicked her leg and she swung her leg up and hit Brigid square in the jaw. Kalinda took her dagger and managed to make a small gash in her forearm. Brigid furiously split her sword in half and thrust both at them at Kalinda. She ducked and I knocked them both out of her hands. Brigid took a step back and chanted. A veil of gold rose up around her and she launched herself at Kalinda. She let out a muffled scream as Brigid's fangs dug into her neck. I growled and tackled Brigid. I landed on top of her and quickly reached for my dagger. I held the jade hilt firmly in my hand and plunged it right below her shoulder blade. Brigid screeched and her fangs scratched my hand. I backed away and took my place next to Kalinda. Des had gone to help Samantha, Cassandra and Michael so Jack and Damien joined us. I had weakened Brigid so killing her should be easier. Jack crackled and sparked Brigid's legs. She winced and sent flames flying towards us. I shoved Kalinda aside and ducked. The red plume brushed my head. It was so hot that it felt cold. I shook my head and howled. The earth trembled as I called wind to attack Brigid. She got tossed up in my whirlwind and landed with a soft _thud._ Kalinda ran over and punched her.

Kalinda leaned down and whispered, "I win." With a cry, Kalinda thrust the dagger right through Brigid's heart. She let out a little gasp as strands of gold, black, and purple swirled out of her heart and up Kalinda's arm. It surrounded her then she stood up. She grinned and ran towards me.

"Axel!"

"Kalinda—" Something pricked my skin and I looked down. Wisps of white and sky blue _leaked _out of my arm and went into Kalinda. I frantically looked around for Cassandra. She met my gaze and tossed me the amulet.

Kalinda hissed as I moved towards her. I had no choice but to hit her. Biting my lip, I punched her and she fell to the ground. She moaned as I slipped the amulet around her. I closed her eyelids and whispered into her ear, "It's going to be all over soon. I will be waiting for you, Kalinda."

*Kalinda*

_I'll be waiting for you, Kalinda. _

Ow, my head feels…heavy. I rubbed my eyes and make out splotches of gold, silver, and black. A sudden pang of heat rushes up my arm and I winced. My ankle began to throb and my mouth felt dry. Then I heard a bunch of mumbling and a door closing.

"Kalinda?" A soft voice made me turn my head. Axel was sitting on a table, grinning at me. "Do you remember what happened?"

I sat up and shook my head. Then my head began pulsing. I gasped and looked at Axel with accusing eyes. "You hit me!"

Axel threw his head back and laughed. His bright blue eyes met mine and I let a smile slip through. "You were going power crazy, Kalinda." He pulled a necklace out of his pocket, "I put this on you to preserve the extra power. Here," He tossed it at me and I caught it in midair, "you can keep it as a souvenir!"

I was hypnotized by the swirling strands of gold and red. They were trapped in a teardrop-shaped glass on a black chain. I slipped it around my neck and it clinked against my necromancer necklace. "What day is it? And where are we?"

Axel walked over to me and took my hand. He led me down the hall and I realized we were back in Lexington. We took a right turn and entered a bedroom. Axel lay down on a bed and patted the space next to him. "This is my room. Nice, don't you think?"

I plopped down beside him and nodded, "You should get it customized, though. You know, to match your element. Pale blue and black would really look pretty, oh and with—" Axel suddenly grabbed me and we started kissing, passionately and slowly. Then the kisses got hotter and he put his body on top of mine. His hand caressed the side of my face and my hands went around his neck. I could feel the tips of his werewolf teeth on my neck as he kissed me. Everything started to cool down but we were still panting. Axel brushed my bangs out of my face and we gazed into each other's eyes.

I slipped my right hand down to his pants and sexily smiled, "I'm guessing you didn't take me here to discuss painting your room?"

Axel's eyes lit up and he chuckled then pecked me on the cheek. "It's March 8th. We can do whatever you want."

It took me a while to realize that it was my birthday. I grinned and kissed him, "You don't have to do anything really extravagant. I just want to spend time with you!"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Liar, liar, sexy shorts on fire—you want to spend time with my cock." I opened my mouth to retaliate but he cut me off, "But if you must, Isabella has prepared a bloody meal for you. Just in time too; your stomach is growling. We've been feeding you baby food since you were still unconscious."

I blushed. Axel laughed and pulled me out of bed. But he was right. My stomach was rumbling and my head felt fuzzy. I rubbed my lip and noticed that my fangs were out. Axel tugged on my arm, "You need blood—now, or else you will start hallucinating!" He offered me an arm and I accepted. I leaned on him most of the way and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard everyone shouting and cheering.

"Oh my God!"

"Kalinda!"

"Axel—"

"Guys!" shouted Axel, "She's still a little groggy. Cassandra, get the blood out."

A million thoughts swirled through my head, but all I could muster was—"You have a big head."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "Where's that blood, Cassandra?"

Splotches of color stood out in my mind. I turned and looked at Isabella, "You look pink. What does pink taste like?" I burst out in giggly hissy fit.

Axel set a glass down on the table, "This is pink, drink it and find out!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, "You can't tell me what to do." I took a whiff and this…metallic, sweet scent filled my nose. I glanced at Axel and the corners of his mouth slowly turned up in a smile. "Fine, but it's not because you told me to!"

Axel held his hands up in surrender, still grinning. I took one sip and felt my body tingling. I paused thoughtfully and gulped down the sweet, tangy drink—which slightly reminded me of cherry lollipops. I licked the rim and set down the glass only to be met with twelve pairs of staring eyes. I rubbed my eyes and saw Isabella, Cassandra, Axel, Desdemona, Jack, Damien, Caroline, Luca, Peter, Michael, Ben, and Vanessa. "Not to be rude or anything, but Jack, you look like Ben electrocuted you." I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Can someone get me a beer?"

Jack threw his hands up in the air, "She's back!"

Axel kissed me on my cheek. The others started to celebrate and I groaned again, "Where's my beer you motherfuckers?"

Damien laughed and tossed me a bottle, which I caught in midair. I took a few swigs and a few sips of blood from a bag before standing up. I headed towards the hallway, "I'm going to take a three hour nap. If anyone comes in before then, I will throw something heavy at their face."

I pranced into my room, took off my shirt and shorts, and turned on some music. I drifted off into a dream—a magical dream. I hadn't been in the dream realm for so long! I was in a field of buttercups, with blue butterflies and oak trees. I breathed in the sweet scent and let the wind blow my hair around. "Welcome home, Kalinda."

I grinned, "Morgana!"

The great werewolf regarded me with soft eyes, "There is something I must discuss with you. You, Adam, Dimitri, Annabeth, and Eris are not the only members of the circle. You five are only the vampire, aeromancer, werewolf, mage, and necromancer. There is still the hydromancer, electromancer, theurgist, and pyromancer."

"Why just vampire and werewolf? What about sprites?"

Morgana beamed, "We are the first eight supernaturals to walk the earth. You should be proud of your heritage!"

"I-I know, I am! How do I find them?"

Vladimir came walking up from behind Morgana and put his arms around her, "You need the girly one, the witty one, the meek one, and the pyromancer is already here and the weak one's power will be restored."

"W-what does that mean?"

"Sweet dreams, Kalinda. I bless you, my child." Morgana drew something on my shoulder with her finger and they both disappeared.

I sighed. Was three hours up yet? I stretched and walked on the stone path. I lifted my arms and felt the cool breeze. I started laughing and spun around. Sitting under a tree, I picked the petals off of a buttercup and felt a familiar pang in the bottom of my stomach—someone was waking me up. Taking one last look at my paradise, I closed my eyes and woke up.

March 8th, 2012

*Kalinda* Continued…

The music was still playing, but something felt wrong…I bent my head to see Axel trying to put his hand on me—or should I say, my bra. Slightly flushing, I slapped him and turned back over. "Did you dream about me?" implored Axel

I faintly smiled and shook my head, "No, I visited the dream realm." Then I remembered what happened. I turned to face him and he was ready to listen, "Morgana and Vladimir came to see me. Apparently, there are three more people on the council. One is girly, one is meek, one is witty, and the other is already dead. Any ideas?"

Axel out on his thinking face, "The already dead could be JoJo—or Drake. There are a lot of girly people here…we need more details—same for kind. Then meek? I would say Michael, Caroline, or Peter, since they have the most human blood."

I sighed. Axel kissed me and pulled me closer. I rested my head against his chest and heard his heart beating. He cleared his throat, "Find something sexy to wear; I've got a surprise for you."

I wore a purple mesh shirt over a black tank top, my amulet and necromancer necklace, gray knee-length boots, crisscross black leggings which showed off some skin, and white shorts. Axel had led me out into the courtyard and started talking about all the different types of trees.

"Surprise!" I jumped. Everyone came out of the bushes—a surprise party? All my favorite people were there—Mason, Sherrie, Meri, Andie, Leah, David, Jasper, Jack, Des, Nigel, and so on. I glanced around. A table full of really shiny boxes, a barrel of drinks, speakers, and floating strands of colorful energy

Cassandra, Isabella, Caroline, and Desdemona gave me hugs, "Well?" asked Caroline

I held back my grin, "Guys…" As soon as it came out of my mouth, everyone frowned. "I know you meant well, but MIDORI Sour? Really? I'll have to drink, like, 200 of them to get a hangover!"

Everyone burst into grins and laughter. I shook my head in mock disappointment. Holding up a hand I went over to the pool house and cracked open my secret storage. I victoriously pulled out three bottles of vodka and the dancing commenced.

Axel, Damien, Cassandra, Isabella, and I raised our glasses and took several shots. Caroline, Jasper, Vanessa, Des, Nigel, Luca and I were dancing like we didn't give a damn. Then Des and Nigel started _kissing _and by the way they looked, I could tell they weren't even drunk! Axel pulled me away and we started dirty dancing. We couldn't stop ourselves from falling over from laughter. I kissed him goodbye checked on Caroline.

"Having fun?"

Caroline giggled. "I think I'm drunk." She slurred. She laughed and fell—on me. Uncomfortably, I peeled her off and took her glass out of her hand. My eyes met Damien's across the floor. He was trying not to laugh, but he couldn't hold it in. I sat down next to him. "Caroline seems the same."

I nodded. Damien grasped my hand and I pulled away, "Damien—"

"I love you, Kalinda." I froze and stared at him, "I always will…but I get that we're over. I-I just don't know what I would do if you left us again. _Please, _be careful, Kalinda."

I forced a smile and quickly hugged him, "Let's get back on the dance floor, shall we?"

Damien grinned and we headed towards the others. Jack popped up behind us and gave me a hug. The three of us, soon joined by Jasper, Des, and Vanessa, started dancing again. Then the music changed to…really soft, emotional music. Listening closely, I could tell it was something by Taylor Swift. I looked around in confusion. A few of the girls let out giggles—were they still drunk?

Axel came walking out of the crowd. "I know you are supposed to kneel on the ground, but it's really dirty and these jeans are new."

I opened my mouth to ask what he was talking about, but then the air shimmered. I turned my head to see Isabella, Cassandra, and Mason lurking by the tables, writing something in the air with their fingers.

_Will…you…marry…me? _

Holy Shit! I stood there, staring at him, while everyone else whispered. "You're actually being serious for once!" I exclaimed

Axel shrugged and grinned, "I'm waiting…"

I started stammering, "I can't even drive yet! And you want to marry me? It's not legal!"

Axel raised an eyebrow, "You had four glasses of vodka, had sex, broke into hotels, and _now _you want to follow the law?"

I felt heat rising to my cheeks. Axel chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Well?" he asked softly

I smiled as a few tears pooled in my eyes, "Yes." I said breathlessly.

His forehead touched mine as he slipped a ring onto my finger. It was laced with blue, purple, and black gems. I giddily laughed. "I think this is when we kiss."

"Absolutely." His hands went around my waist and mine around his neck. We shared a long, fiery kiss. Then everyone erupted into cheers. He smiled and we slowly pulled apart.

Everyone gave us group hugs and we finally made it to the other side. "Kalinda!" Des and the others came running towards us. "I _am _the maid of honor, right?"

Cassandra scoffed, "I am her sister—technically. You can be a bridesmaid!"

"I call ring bearer!" said Jack

"No fair!" Mason stomped his foot on the ground and pouted, "Kalinda?"

I had several pairs of eyes on me and burst out laughing. Axel kissed me on the cheek. "We have time to figure everything out—at least we'll have lots of guests!"

I stared at him in amazement and we both broke out laughing. Everyone else joined us. What would I do without these guys?

March 25th, 2012

*Kalinda*

Isabella explained that a supernatural wedding had three main parts—the vows, rings, and the magic inking. A mage would take the place of the priest in mortal weddings and at the end would give us a mystic pen that would embed the embodiment of our vows into our bodies. In other words, divorces are really rare in the magical world. In order to get a divorce, you would have to sign a bunch of papers, talk to the consultant at the wedding, and get the magic ink _removed _from your skin. But we had no doubts.

Cassandra ended up being the maid of honor, Valarie was the consultant, Sherrie, Caroline and Meri were the flower girls, Isabella, Cassie, Vanessa, and Haven were bridesmaids. Axel had chosen Damien and Ezra as the best _men_, Jack, Nigel, and Mason as groomsmen. We both decided on Zane as the ring bearer. Cassandra and I had chosen a black, gold, and purple theme—white is for mortals! I had chosen a strapless satin gown with a medium-length skirt and a slit up the side. The body was black with a gold ring of lace at the top. I wore my hair down in a gentle cascade of dark brown curls down my neck. We were in Paris, under a canopy of trees in the forest near Cassie's house.

"With the blessing of the Council of Magicae, I hand thee the rune blade. Any who object, speak now or take it to your grave." Valarie paused and then continued, "Mark each other as a symbol of your vows."

Axel grinned and drew a swirly rose onto my left forearm. I took the blade and did the same to him. Axel kissed me on the cheek, "You're not supposed to kiss her yet." Noted Valarie

"Who are you, my mother?"

I rolled my eyes and Valarie sighed, "Now marked and blessed, you may now kiss the bride."

Axel scoffed, "Oh, so now I kiss her?" he demanded. Axel shook his head, "You know what? I was going to kiss her whether or not you told me to!"

I tapped my foot impatiently. "Axel!"

Axel turned to me and put his hand on my waist. I placed my arms around his neck as we kissed. I never thought I could feel this happy! Well, with Damien…but everything is okay now. I could never forget all the good times we had together—with Damien, Axel, everybody!

"Oh for crying out loud, why don't you have sex in front of all of us while you're at it?!" We abruptly pulled apart to see Jack smirking. I shook my head, boys! I exchanged glances with Axel before he led me down the aisle.

"Have you guys picked out any names?" asked Isabella

I watched the water crash onto the rocks and dangled my feet off the cliff. Axel came and put his arms around me, "Well I'm thinking 'Sierra' and 'Blade'."

I shook my head, "I like 'Sierra' but 'Blade'? Why don't you just go ahead and name him 'Axel Junior'?"

"Can we?" His eager eyes met mine.

I rolled my eyes. "How about Drake?" suggested Cassandra, "I bet he would be happy!"

The corners of my mouth twitched in a smile and Damien chuckled, "He would be happier if we built a statue in his honor."

Axel began cuddling and I felt another smile spread onto my face. I pulled away and stood up, "Are we going, or not?"

Caroline and Cassandra leaped up and slipped off their dresses revealing their bikinis. Caroline chose to wear the ocean blue bikini she got from France and Cassandra chose a black one piece that showed off her stomach. Isabella went with a dark pink bikini that was lined with black and gold rhinestones. I, myself, chose a lavender bikini with black swirls.

"I _knew _I forgot something!" exclaimed Axel

Damien, Ezra, Jasper, Jack, Peter, Michael, Luca, Ben, Nigel, Des, Cassie and Vanessa quickly slipped out of their formal attire. I grinned and kissed Axel, "There isn't really a difference in looks, don't you think?"

I felt Axel's chest rumble as he laughed. We all walked to the edge and Cassandra started the counting, "One…"

Damien smiled, "Two…"

"Three!" I said. Shouting and laughing, we jumped off the cliff and crashed into the water. Surfacing to the top, I took in the scenery. The dark aqua water lapped against my body. The sun was almost down and a few fireflies lingered on the coast. Axel swan up behind me and pulled me into a hug. He began kissing the nape of my neck when the water started bubbling.

Cassie looked around in alarm, "What's happening?"

Something started to form in front of us and it made a _whish_ sound. "JoJo!" I exclaimed

Jack smiled, "What are you doing here?"

JoJo seemed to take…human form. She was wearing a hot pink bikini with blue and silver glitter. She shrugged and lowered herself into the water, "I can't stay for long, but I have to unite the coven."

"Coven?" asked Michael

"Council, coven they're the same thing."

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean…"

JoJo smiled and put her elbow on my shoulder, "Congrats on the wedding, by the way. And yes, the entire coven is here! Family reunion time! Now I'm gonna recite some stuff and go, 'kay?" She cleared her throat, "By spirit and blood, we are bound. Eve, do you accept?"

"Y-yes." I replied, still a confused

"Adam, do you accept?"

"Absolutely!" Axel's eyes were beaming.

"Dimitri, Annabeth, and Eris, do you three accept?"

They all nodded and replied, "Yes."

"Cecelia, Jordan, and Stephen, do you accept?"

I looked at her with even more cluelessness. Then the water began to glow. The water around me turned a bloody red. The water around axel looked milky white. Damien was surrounded by waves of cobalt blue. Isabella was in golden water. Then I understood. Caroline, Jack, and Michael were all in colored water; they were the last council members!

They seemed to understand too. Jack spoke up, "Yes, we accept."

JoJo giggled, "Then by the power given to me by the previous Council of Magicae, I bind this coven!"

The air around us started to swirl and sparkle. My hands felt tingly. I looked down to see black, red, and purple wisps of energy travel up my hand. I took deep breaths as it made its way up to my neck, and then my cheek. The water calmed down but my cheek prickled.

I rubbed my face then froze, "Wait, the _previous _council?"

Axel's eyes widened; he had caught on, "We can't take over!"

JoJo laughed, "I knew it! But did they believe me? No!" Her laughing came to a stop and she cleared her throat. "I am going to go tell them that they are still in charge. Girls, and guys, don't have too much fun!" With a wave, she disappeared.

Ezra and the others gasped when we turned to face them. I caught my reflection in the water and say why—a blood red symbol adorned my cheek. It was made up of an intricate web of swirls which stopped just above my jawline. Axel met my eyes with a grin on his face. Everyone else started screaming in excitement and testing out their strengthened powers. Axel swam over to me and cupped my face with his hand. Beaming, he kissed me and we toned out the chatter. My hands went around his neck and I felt one of his hands trailing my thigh. Who knew, within less than a school year, I went from an unconfident, practically friendless, loser to a queen! Okay, maybe _queen _is too extravagant—but I am kinda queen of the vampires. Not to mention I have a really sweet, cocky aeromancer/werewolf as a boyfriend! Could life be any better than this? As long as the council is together, all the rogues will be hiding under their beds because we will kick their sorry asses if they try to hunt supernaturals again! Enough of that, focusing on the present, I'm still busy making out with Axel.


End file.
